


The Sweetness in Darkness

by sumChick



Series: The Pooka and the Boogeyman [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Discovery, Fearling War, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, General Pitchiner, Golden Age, Growing Up, M/M, New love, Prequel, Romance, Slow Build, bodyguard!Nightlight, goldfish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 94,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumChick/pseuds/sumChick
Summary: How General Kozmotis Pitchiner, the Golden General, met and fell in love with Nightlight - the bodyguard to the young Lunanoff heir.And how this love led to the end of the Golden Age.





	1. Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNING I only know a little bit about the books, im using wikis to kinda help out and im likely gonna get loads wrong so sorry to anyone who's read the books. I want them and I want to read them but im broke so :P
> 
> Just view this as an AU or something. It comes mostly from my own twisted mind so we'll see how we go. The story will mostly focus on the relationships between characters so... we'll see.
> 
> Also I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters, nor do I own 'the Guardians of Childhood' or any of the characters ( or even the books *sniffle* ) this is a fanfic

Sweetpea couldn’t believe it. This was it. Today was the day. He bounded through the den excitedly, almost knocking some framed pictures off of the walls in his exuberance. He couldn’t help it. He’d been waiting and today was the day.

Today was the day he was leaving for the Imperial City in the Lunanoff’s Constellation. Today was the day he was going to start his training to become the Guardian to the unborn Lunanoff heir. He’d been training with his mother since he was a kit and his skills were far known and respected. He’d been chosen, out of all the Imperials, Pookas and all of the other species - he had been chosen to be the Guardian for the soon to be born Lunanoff heir. He’d been given a new title and property within the Constellation borders – he wouldn’t be using it anytime soon but it was a small outpost and he hoped to take his mother there some day. He also had his own quarters in the royal wing of the Lunar Palace.

It was an honour and Sweetpea could barely contain himself. He wanted to run outside and soar with the winds! To head into town and start the biggest snowball fight this planet had ever seen! ...But he couldn’t. Not today. Today was the last day he would be spending with his mother before he left for the Imperial City and he wasn’t going to waste it by not spending it with her. She deserved better than that.

He stopped before he entered the kitchen, where he knew his mother was, his hands tightening into fists momentarily. He would be better than his father… He would never just leave. He would visit his mother and write at every opportunity. Sweetpea would never abandon his mother the way Aster had.

Sweetpea was leaving, to serve the Lunanoff family but… it was different. He was different.

He was leaving today and as much as he was going to miss his mother he knew that this is what he wanted to do with his life. So shaking out his fur – he’d brushed it until it shone this morning in his excitement – he finally entered the kitchen.

His mother turned to meet him, her fur shining like her namesake. Snowbell was so pure and white that she always seemed to glow. For the longest time Sweetpea had been convinced that his mother was an angel sent from the stars – just for him… He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he still kind of believed that.

“Sweetpea! About time! Did you have to sleep in today of all days?” She turned and Sweetpea just took a moment to look at her and commit the image to his memory. This was his mother. Her fur was as white as his own, although slightly sleeker as Sweetpea seemed to be stuck in an eternal winter coat. Her arms held the patterns of her clan in a light grey, sharp icicles jutting proudly down her arms with snowflakes resting atop them. Her forehead was marked similarly in light grey but with an intricate patter of lines that swept up her ears and down the sides of her face and neck. Any Pooka would be able to tell her affinity was with the wind. Apart from her markings her fur was pure white.

Sweetpea was mostly white, like his mother, but his markings were light blue. In addition to his markings the tips of his ears, feet and hands were also pale blue. His forehead was decorated with a single, blue snowflake showing his affinity with ice and his arms were marked with his Sire’s clan markings, a three-point flower with two arrows below it. Sweetpea hated those marks the most because he knew that no matter where his father was, they would share the same markings. It was bad enough they had the same last name. He was more of a Frost Pooka than a Nature Pooka anyway. It was actually a little embarrassing to have a Spring Pookan clan name when he was so obviously frost aligned.

Sweetpea stared at his mother for a moment longer before darting forward and pulling her into his arms. “Dam…” She was still slightly taller than him, more muscular than him as well. Snowbell was strength, speed and grace. She was so strong and so beautiful and so compassionate. Sweetpea always felt so safe in his mother’s arms. Sweetpea cared – it was just a part of his personality. He cared a lot about everyone and there was always a special place in his heart for children, he would do _anything_ for a child in need. His mother was different. She was the only person who had ever found their way to the deepest part of Jack’s heart. Past the walls of ice and snow that distanced him from everyone else and right into his core. She fuelled his Joy and he was going to miss her so much.

“Hey now, my little Sweepy. It’s alright. You’re growing up and I’m so proud of you. I can’t believe you were chosen! This is amazing! Your father would be so proud of you Sweepy.” Snowbell laughed. “Or should I call you ‘Nightlight’ now?”

As much as he wanted to enjoy the moment, Sweetpea couldn’t help but tense at the mention of his father. His mother noticed, she always noticed.

“Don’t worry.” She soothed, “I’ll keep my promise. For now, let’s just enjoy the day. I made your favourite fruit loaf for breakfast and I thought we could head out to the lake today?” So after breakfast they did just that.

They went to the lake, they went into town and then, for the last time, his mother guided him through his katas. Running through the routine they’d been doing for years, with Sweetpea allowing his mother to lead. Even though they both knew Sweetpea had surpassed her years ago. He was a prodigy and as far as anyone could tell his ice powers had no limit. Sweetpea had been training his entire life to help him control himself.

Sighing, Sweetpea wished that he had the time to spar with his mother before he left. But the day was getting late and his ship was due to sail before nightfall on this side of the planet. Instead, he allowed his mother to scent mark him and brush his fur – because it was comforting and even though it made him feel a little childish, it made his mother feel better. Of course, even though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he was comforted to be covered in her scent. At least when he ventured out to somewhere new, where everything would be so different then it was here, he would smell like home.

Snowbell helped her son make sure he’d packed everything he needed. His clothes (the other races preferred the Pookas to be clothed – although on their home planet and colonies it was more a choice of preference), his favourite books, a few family photos and without his knowledge she slipped in a photo and a recent letter from his father. She understood Sweetpea’s anger at his father, the Doe could understand but… She loved her mate and she believed in him. The war was still going on and it had changed all of them, some more than most. Even if she forced Aster home now – he would still be fighting. He wasn’t ready to move on yet. Snowbell understood and she hoped that as her son grew up and more experienced that he would grow to understand too. She hoped they would have a chance to reconcile – it was her dearest wish.

They both took his bags and headed out to where the _Sunstroker_ was docked. It was a smaller vessel, build for speed. A smaller cabin that was only large enough for three or four rooms with a deck roughly the same size, long sails spread out almost like wings. The _Sunstroker_ was cross-sailed for better manoeuvrability. It was solid metal but painted like wood and looked antique in a delightful way. Sweetpea would be in the capitol in a little over a day. He held his mother and promised to write as soon as he arrived and as often as he could after that. Knowing letters weren’t enough he also promised to visit when he could.

Sweetpea wasn’t doing this all for the money but his new position paid extraordinarily well so if he couldn’t always afford the time go to his mother then he could afford the money to have her come to him. He refused to abandon her.

They held each other tightly, with snowflakes falling from their eyes. This was it. This was the moment that Sweetpea had been waiting for. Even though he’d reached the age of majority a few years ago, doing this, leaving home for a new life among the stars… Sweetpea finally felt like a man. He was doing it. He was really doing this… and it felt amazing.

“Goodbye Dam, I’m going to miss you… a lot.” Sweetpea spoke quietly, his trademark grin somewhat wobblier than usual.

“As will I, but I know you’re going to do amazing things. I’m already so proud. I love you Sweepy, be safe.”

He managed to send his mother off with a smile and she did the same for him. Seeing the pride in his mother’s eyes just made this all the more worth it.

He didn’t know what awaited him out there but… Sweetpea was looking forward to finding it for himself.

He was given a small room to himself for the voyage to the Imperial City and once they had left the dock he opened the cabin wardrobe – there was a mirror on the inside and he smiled at his reflection. Sweetpea, all fluffy and white. But far too obvious. There was one person out in the Sea of Stars that he didn’t want to recognize him.

With a concentrated thought, Sweetpea changed his shape to look closer to the Imperials. His form shortened and his fur receded, leaving pink, smooth skin its wake. The only fur that remained became his eyebrows and the hair on top of his head, he left it a little lanky and unkempt, short enough that it didn’t get in his eyes and still white like his fur. His eye still shone bright blue and his skin was pale but after a few moments of twisting and turning, admiring his naked reflection he decided it would pass. He was slim now by Imperial standards, and short too, but he’d always been that way compared to other Pookas so changing that now felt wrong. Besides, he thought as he smirked at his new, tiny body. People always underestimated small things and he would more than happily use that to his advantage.

He dressed slowly, understanding the need for modesty when privates weren’t internal – a downside to the Imperial form. Sweetpea had been training in various forms all of his life and he could fight almost as well in his Imperial form as he could as himself. He pulled on a pale blue, sleeveless tunic and tight white leggings, the tunic sat low on his thighs and looked a little feminine but he was a male Doe so he wasn’t too worried about it. He opted to keep his feet bare. Even in this form shoes just didn’t feel right, he used his feet a lot in battle and to him they were practically a second set of hands. With his shapeshifting he could turn them into hands if he wanted to and had on several occasions – usually to prank someone but he was sure it would come in handy during his years of service.

Turning again to admire himself in the mirror, he allowed his markings to glow. Even without his fur his markings were a part of him and the snowflake on his head began to glow blue. So did the tips of his ears, hands and feet… as well as the markings on his shoulders but for his sanity’s sake he chose to ignore them.

“Nightlight.” Sweetpea announced triumphantly to his reflection, watching the light he was emitting bounce playfully across its surface, reflecting all around the room.

The glowing wasn’t an abnormal effect of using powers among the Pookas but Sweetpea had always glowed more brightly than most. As it was Fearlings and Nightmares that he was to protect the unborn Lunanoff heir against, he’d received a new title for the new position that had been created for him. He was Nightlight, Guardian of Childhood – soon to be protector and playmate to the tenth child in the Lunanoff line. The Lunanoffs were the most prominent of all the Constellations and the shining hope at the head of the Fearling War. They were a bastion of hope in what could be a very frightening universe. The Golden Age wouldn’t be the same without them. Sweetpea was honoured to serve them and he would wear his new face and new name with pride.

His glow faded and he stretched a little, this skin would take some getting used to but not having so much fur to brush would be a blessing. They newly named Nightlight smiled to himself, testing out his name.

He gave himself a cheeky grin in the mirror, please to note similarities between his forms. His mother would recognize him for sure – and not just because of his scent.

Nightlight decided to turn in and catch some sleep while he could. Training would start almost as soon as he arrived but he was ready to shock them all. Many underestimated him due to his rural upbringings but honestly – whatever they put him through he could almost guarantee his mother would have trained him harder. She was a strict taskmaster and amazingly skilled. Nightlight couldn’t wait to show off to his new instructors. It was going to be great.

Sweetpea or Nightlight? He hummed to himself. For the Imperial City? Nightlight, definitely.

But he would still always be Sweepy to his Dam.


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Pitchiner has returned to the Lunar Constellation for shore leave with his crew.

General Kozmotis Pitchiner arrived in the Imperial City in the early morning. As they were docking his ship, the _Regal Lady_ (named for his wife), he savoured the view of the famed glowing city. Tall spires rose boldly against the stark backing of the Sea of Stars. Golden surfaces gleamed brightly, topping tall white structures that made up the majority of the city. Most every surface was white or gold, reflecting the warm glow that spread through the entire city. Circular patterns repeated constantly giving the entire city a smooth feel. The Lunar Palace was lit up like a beacon and it was the light from the palace that lit the rest of the city. Like a candle lighting a flame. Even from miles away on the Sea of Stars one could see the glow of the Imperial City. It was beautiful, a beacon of hope in the otherwise dark Sea of Stars. Even the other Constellations could not compete to the Lunanoff Constellation’s beauty.

Kozmotis breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of his home. It had been months since he had last set foot here. He had returned only because his prison ships had been full of Nightmare Men and Fearlings, he had to transport them to the Prison of Lead for their sentence. The prison was a long way from anywhere but after a visit there his men had needed a morale boost. They’d made great headway in the Fearling War, the war itself was coming to an end, and he saw no harm in pulling into the Imperial City for some much needed shore leave.

Kozmotis was looking forward to seeing his wife and daughter. It had been much too long, he absently toyed with the locket around his neck. It held a picture of his wife, Sarah and his daughter, Seraphina. Other soldiers carried pictures or mementos with them, decorating their cabins and bunks aboard the _Regal Lady_ but this single locket was all that Kozmotis allowed himself. He was a man who prided himself on his control. He didn’t love his family any less, but he refused to give the enemy any more fodder to use against him. As such, he never opened the locket. He knew the pictures inside and had memorized every detail of them, so in his mind’s eye he could see his family whenever he wished to. The locket never needed to be opened but the familiar weight against his neck served as a constant reminder of what he was fighting for.

Still, he was looking forward to seeing his wife and daughter again.

Kozmotis bid his crew goodbye and wished them a good time on their shore leave, they cheered. The crew of the _Regal Lady_ held much love for their captain. General Pitchiner was a war hero and had earned the respect of all the Constellations and their peoples. He was firm but compassionate with his crew and each and every man had pledged their lives to the famed Golden General. They would all willingly give their lives for his mission, most without even hesitating to do so. It was a responsibility that Kozmotis did not take lightly. His crewmates lives were a constant weight in his mind and he would not sacrifice any of them willingly.

This sort of undying loyalty seemed to be naturally inspired by the Golden General. He inspired loyalty in others as easily as some breathed.

It was a heady feeling to have such power over others but the General never used it the way others would and he never let it go to his head. He fought for the people, not to control the people. He had pledged his service to the great House of Lunanoff and he would continue to serve. Partly because the house had earned his loyalty and partly because in his servitude he could temper his power with humility. Kozmotis was all too aware of how corrupting power could be… if it were not then the Fearlings would not be so numerous.

The dock-master had finished signing the ship in and was waving Kozmotis through. He thanked the man and shaking himself from his introspective thoughts he continued on into the city proper, there was transport for him waiting.

Before he had the chance to board the waiting ferry, Kozmotis was distracted by a flash of white and the most enchanting laugh he had ever heard. He turned slightly to see a laughing boy and a rather frustrated escort trying to herd said boy into another ferry. Kozmotis’s eyes widened when he noticed the markings on the ferry, they were royal, the crests of the Lunanoff house itself! He turned his eyes back to the mischievous child. He must be important, whoever he was, even if he didn’t act like it.

The escort was a rather burly Imperial man with light golden skin, perhaps a distant relation to the Lunanoffs, which would make the boy even more important. “Young sir, if you would only enter the ferry we could continue on to the-”

The boy ‘booped’ the man on the nose and as the escort tried to grab him, he twirled out of reach again with a laugh. Kozmotis’s breath caught, for a moment stunned by the grace of one so young. The boy was slim, pale with white hair and eyes so bright and blue Kozmotis could see them from where he was standing. His clothes were simple but well made, a blue tunic with white leggings, the tunic did nothing to hide the shape of the boy’s slender legs and shapely calves. “I keep telling you I can find my own way. It’s not like the palace is hard to miss. I have no duties until the morrow and I would like to see my new home.” The bumbling escort tried a few more grabs which the boy expertly weaved away from, all the while smiling his alluring smile. “Please, take my things and inform them I shall be there soon?”

“The city is huge! Walking is foolish! It would be better to take transport for now and arrange for a tour-?”

The boy silenced the irate guard with a gentle finger placed on the guard’s lips. The escort now looked flustered for an entirely different reason. “Who said that I’d be walking? Hm.” The boy backed off a little, brushing his pale hair out of his eyes. He turned his gaze starward, “I should really introduce myself to the wind, as we will be working quite closely together, I imagine.” Kozmotis raised a brow at the boy’s curious wording. “Wind!” The boy called.

A sudden breeze picked up and the boy laughed as it ruffled the clothes and hair of those around him. The boy had pulled a staff from somewhere, it was tall and looked like it was made from wrought iron. The top was curved around, twisting up so that four parts made a kind of hollow circle, as though there should be a gem or something in the staff. It looked incredibly heavy but the boy wielded it with ease. The wind swirled around him, messing up his hair and making his tunic ride up higher on his thighs. It was then that he noticed that he was being stared at.

Without any self-consciousness the boy met Kozmotis’s stare evenly, with a small smirk. The boy trailed his blue eyes down Kozmotis’s body and up to his face again, appraising him and raising a challenging eyebrow at the older man. Just who was this boy? Kozmotis tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement, he’d been staring and he’d been caught. The boy smiled a little wider before turning away from him and Kozmotis wondered if he passed whatever test the boy had submitted him to?

With all the grace of a dancer the boy leapt up and stayed suspended in the air, he turned back to his guard. “Race you? Bet I get to the castle before you do and I’ll even the odds by circling the city first. What do you say?” But he didn’t give the escort time to respond before he took to the wind.

The boy laughed brightly as he flew away, leaving a trail of soft snowflakes in his wake. What a… curious encounter. Kozmotis thought to himself as he finally approached his transport. Those eyes… Those thighs! Kozmotis internally shook himself. Now was not the time. He was going to see his wife and daughter, although he was sure that Sarah would delight in hearing about such an alluring new member of the court. Considering his status, it was likely he would see the boy again at the Lunar Palace. Just the thought sent a delightful shiver through him. Wouldn’t this be an interesting shore leave?

Kozmotis wasn’t heading to the palace straight away. He’d sent letters ahead to inform the Lunanoff family of the successes of his crew and he would debrief with them later. For now, he was heading home for the first time in months. As the ferry headed deeper into the city Kozmotis couldn’t stop his eyes from lingering on the stars, wondering if he’d see the pale boy flying his way around the city. He didn’t and made it home without incident. His property was quite large considering it was inside the city proper, a reward for his efforts during the war. The grounds were quite spacious and the house itself was more a mansion, the Pitchiner Manor. There were a few servants and a constant contingent of guards around the perimeter. While he was away he made sure his family was well protected.

All of his guards were former soldiers that had served under Kozmotis at one time but had been honourably discharged for old injuries or age. They were still fighting fit, incredibly experienced and completely loyal to the Pitchiners. They protected Kozmotis’s family off the field as they could no longer protect the General on it.

It honoured Kozmotis that these men were so loyal to him.

They pulled up the drive and Kozmotis left the ferry to walk up to the tall doors of Pitchiner Manor. Two guards stood tall at the front entrance.

He gave Merrick, the head of his house-guard, a brief bow as he passed him. The man was old, grizzly, had a foul temper and was missing his left eye and his left arm. He had deep claw marks over his face and down his neck. He’d been attacked by a particularly vicious Fearling and had been saved by Kozmotis. Merrick was one of the few people that Kozmotis trusted unconditionally. Merrick was donned in fine black armour emblazoned with the Pitchiner family crest, two crossing swords underneath a howling wolf.

The same emblem was stitched into the breast pocket of Kozmotis’s long coat. His coat was black with a two toned silver trim, curlicue patterns in one shade of silver along the slightly lighter silver of his cuffs, collar and along the bottom of the coat. The coat was high collared and hung down around his knees, a style he had adopted because he enjoyed all of the straight edges. His pants were tailored and dark grey, his boots polished black. Kozmotis had always been incredibly tall and with his broad shoulders, neatly swept back hair and golden eyes he cut an impressive figure. His skin was darker than most but not bronze either, like most of the darker Imperials. 

Merrick coughed slightly as Kozmotis stepped up to the door. He turned to face the man.

“Your wife isn’t, uh, alone. Sir.” He sounded gruff and awkward.

Kozmotis just smiled. “Well then.” He thought about it for a moment. “I guess I shall have to scare him a little then, hm?”

Merrick barked out a laugh. “Of course sir.”

“And my daughter?”

“Visiting a friend after school, she should be returning presently.”

“Very good Merrick, I will endeavour to catch up with you later.” With another short bow to his friend, Kozmotis turned back and entered his home. He schooled his features into the emotionless mask he used for battles and stuffy political meetings. He’d been told it was quite intimidating. A blank face with eerily golden eyes.

He heard his wife laugh in the sitting room just off of the foyer and so headed there without delay. The sight that met him when he opened the doors was so amusing that he had to fight to keep his straight face. There was his wife, sitting next to a young man who had been leaning in for a kiss and now looked as though he were about to faint. The man was dressed in white and his skin was pale enough that he was likely someone of standing. His clothing was simple but fine and his form fit and face pretty. He was not surprised.

“Ah, my dear husband. You are home early Kozmotis.” His wife looked as calm as ever. She was sitting tall and poised, a slight smile tugging at her ruby lips. She was a fine woman, tall, slim but with lovely curves around her hips and breasts. Her hair was long and black, falling in waves down her back, wearing it free as she usually preferred to, her eyes were green and always full of mischief. Her skin was paler than Kozmotis’s but darker than most other high born Imperials. As was usually the case at home she wore a snug bodice with long, intricate lace sleeves in a pale green that complimented her eyes. Along with snug pants in deep dark blue that tucked into tall black boots. She was truly beautiful.

Kozmotis spared a nod for his wife. “Indeed. It seems I have come at a most inopportune time, as you are not alone.” He turned his cool gaze to the still frozen man.

“I… uh… I…” The man stuttered but he couldn’t seem to form a complete word let alone an entire sentence. He clearly hadn’t been expecting to be confronted by the famed Golden General whilst ‘enjoying’ said General’s wife.

“Perhaps introductions? As I’m sure we have never met.” Kozmotis inclined his head slightly, but even as he bowed his head his eyes never left those of the young man. “I am Lord Pitchiner, Golden General of the Lunar Forces. And you are?”

“Tybalt Hitchin sir, Private Tybalt Hitchin of the Lunar Second Reserve.” The man was composing himself well.

“Well then, Private Hitchin, as delightful as it is to meet you I would like to spend this night with my family. My daughter is due home any moment and I think it is time for you to leave. I’m sure you can see yourself out.” Kozmotis stepped slightly to the side so that the way to the door was clear.

Tybalt looked at the door longingly for a moment before straightening up slightly and squaring his shoulders. Kozmotis exchanged an intrigued look with his wife. Well, this should be interesting. “No sir. I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Now Kozmotis was fighting a war with himself to keep a straight face. This was too enjoyable. “Why ever not?” He asked in a flat voice, for those who did not know him, he would seem angered or displeased. His wife of course, knew him better.

“Be-Because I won’t leave Lady Sarah here to face your wrath alone. I am the one who has wronged you and I ask only that you spare her from whatever punishment you have planned.”

Oh this was too rich! Kozmotis couldn’t help but chuckle and he saw his wife was in a similar state. His entire demeanour warmed with his laughter. “No need to trouble yourself young Private.”

“Oh isn’t he the sweetest? I might just keep this one.” Sarah crooned from the couch, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

“I am afraid… I don’t understand…” And now the young Private looked a little lost and confused.

Raising his hand to silence his wife and her latest companion, Kozmotis took pity on the boy and explained. “My wife and I are best friends, nothing more. Our marriage was of a political nature and while I love her dearly, it is not the same love as a husband would typically share with his wife. So to prevent disappointment on both sides we agreed that we are allowed to see and even maintain romantic relations with other people.”

“Hm.” Sarah hummed her agreement. “Kozmotis is my dearest friend and I wish nothing more for him to be happy, as he does for me. We are bound by friendship, and by marriage, but not by love. We haven’t even shared a bed since I conceived our daughter.”

Kozmotis nodded. “Yes, so please do not fret. I am not angry at my wife, nor with you, but I would like a night with my family. I’ll leave you to say your goodbyes to Sarah but please make it brief as we have a lot of catching up to do.” With that, Kozmotis bowed once more to his wife who inclined her head with a smile and left a very confused Private Hitchin behind with Lady Pitchiner. The only rule they shared about finding partners outside of their marriage was that they should keep it away from their daughter until Seraphina was old enough to understand. While Kozmotis and his wife didn’t share the love typical of a married couple, they did love one another deeply and Kozmotis could not imagine being married to anyone else.

Kozmotis decided to head up and bathe before his daughter returned. He had two weeks at home and he intended to spend as much time of it as he could with his beloved daughter.

Lord and Lady Pitchiner had agreed to one child in their marriage, a child that would become the heir or heiress of the Pitchiner line. They’d done it out of duty but both parents could never deny how much they loved their daughter.

His life may be considered odd to an outsider, Kozmotis thought to himself as he entered the master bathroom, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

While in the bathroom, finally on his own after months aboard the _Regal Lady_ , he found his thoughts drifting to the boy from the docks. The bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief; those shapely legs; the pale hair. Perhaps his wife wouldn’t be the only one to find some fun this time?

He hoped that he would at least have the chance to see the boy again. The boy had looked young but Kozmotis had a feeling he wasn’t quite as young as he appeared.

“Daddy!” Kozmotis smiled as he heard and excited cry from downstairs. He hurried and finished his ablutions, all thoughts of the pale haired boy driven from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tryna suss out Koz's personality a bit, as well as offer a little insight to his marriage. He's too honourable to just be a cheater.


	3. the Tenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight pledges his allegiance. Some people don't like his new position.

Kneeling before the Tsar and Tsarina, Nightlight pledged his service to the royal line. “I swear by the ice my heart is forged from, by the mother I was born to and by the father I honour with this vow, to pledge myself to the House of Lunanoff. Your foes are mine to fight, your battles mine to win and your lives mine to protect. I swear by the power of the Light, by the order of the Constellations and the blood of the royal line to serve with my life those born to the Noble House Lunanoff. I pledge the entirety of my life to the Tenth in the Lunanoff line and in protecting the heir I do so swear to protect all children of the Light. I pledge my heart, my body and my soul to the service I was made for. I pledge myself as a Guardian of Childhood and I wear the title ‘Nightlight’ with pride. I swear to be the first and last defence against the Shadows, I give control to you, my Tsar, until the heir is ready to claim it for his or herself. I no longer belong to myself, I give all that I am to the Lunanoff line. I devote myself wholly to the Tenth.”

As the vow settled Nightlight could feel paper thin lines of power sinking into his skin. Like tiny chains, binding him and his powers to the service of House Lunanoff. It was restrictive and slightly uncomfortable, Nightlight could feel the chains spreading like fire and his ice was trying to rebel. He forced it into submission. His will was to serve. The ice settled and Nightlight waited, eyes down and kneeling.

A gentle hand rested on Nightlight’s shoulder. “I accept your service on behalf of my house, the Noble House of Lunanoff welcomes you amongst its ranks.” The Tsar intoned, letting his voice ring loud and clear. “Rise, for your station is above all others, you are Nightlight. You will be the bodyguard, friend and eternal companion to my child. You will be forever a child and in years to come will serve the future children of the Lunanoff line. You honour my house with your service. Now rise, you kneel for none.”

Nightlight stood tall. His eyes bright and the chains of his vow had settled to form a ring of gold around his normally blue eyes. With the gold in his eyes it almost looked as though his eyes were green. Nightlight could feel it burn slightly but welcomed it. It was proof of his service to the most noble House of Lunanoff and proof of his status to the court. He could hear their whispers now.

“Who is that boy?”

“He came from nowhere and now he ranks above us?!”

“What nonsense is this? Bodyguard? He looks like a twig!”

Most of the court had been gathered to witness Nightlight’s initiation and most of them had no idea before today that there was going to be a new member of court.

Nightlight smirked and he could tell by the amusement in both the Tsar and Tsarina’s eyes that they could hear the rumour mill grinding to life as well. Nightlight wasn’t worried. He would have his chance to prove himself a hundred times over during his eternal servitude. He stood tall and confident, his clothes similar to what he had worn when he first changed to his Imperial form but much finer. A long, sleeveless blue tunic with silver snowflake patterns along the edges and collar. A high Nehru styled collar with silver buttons trailing down his chest. The tunic was longer and towards to bottom split into four pieces, slitting at the front, sides and back, so it opened and flowed easily with his movements. He also wore tight leggings that finished before they reached his ankles. His staff was the same, black metal that twisted intricately, with a bowl like shape in the top that looked as though it were missing something. His feet were, of course, bare. Nightlight nodded his head to the royal couple. “It is an honour to finally meet you, and I am looking forward to my years of service.” He said politely.

The Tsar nodded his approval and the Tsarina laughed brightly. “We too are glad to have found you. So young and yet so powerful, although we were not expecting the… change in your appearance.”

“Simply to fit better into my new lifestyle, my lady, is my current form an issue? I can change if you would like.”

“Not at all. If I may say, you are quite beautiful like this.” The Tsarina gushed, “And you look so young! You will suit our child well when he is born.”

Nightlight smiled brightly at the praise, relieved that he wouldn’t have to change. This was what he felt he would look like if he’d been born Imperial and so it felt more comfortable than another form would have. “Thank you Tsarina. From one as lovely as you, that is indeed high praise.”

The Tsar chuckled, “Aren’t you a brazen one?”

Bowing again, Nightlight reassured his new Lord, “Fear not my Lord, while lovely, your wife is safe from my advances.”

“Oh? Strong willed and fair haired not your type?” The Tsar joked good naturedly while the Tsarina huffed and gave her husband a playful smack on the arm. Both the Tsar and Tsarina were tall and slim (apart from the Tsarina’s rounded belly) with long pale hair and luminescent pale, golden skin. Their eyes were so pale it was hard to tell what colour they actually were. The lightness of their skin was indicative of all those of the royal line. Generally, one could tell a person’s rank simply by seeing their skin. There were, of course, exceptions to the rule. Nightlight’s mind flashed briefly to a dark skinned General. He had recognized General Pitchiner instantly at the docks.

“Wrong gender.” Nightlight replied after a moment, realizing that he had been getting lost in his thoughts.

“Ah.” The Tsar nodded in understanding.

“Well,” The Tsarina giggled, “With a form like yours I’m sure you will have no trouble beguiling the menfolk around here.”

Nightlight bowed his head. “Duty first, my lady. I have many years ahead of me and I am in no hurry to find a mate.” Nightlight was greatly enjoying this conversation with his Lord and Lady. He was also enjoying the lovely shade of purple the current Captain of the Guard was turning; he was listening to the conversation slightly off to the side. Always ready to protect, or eavesdrop, as the case may be. The guard clearly didn’t approve of someone speaking so casually to the rulers of the Constellation.

“Oh!” The Tsarina cried out a little and placed a delicate hand on her stomach. She smiled warmly while rubbing her hand in soothing circles on her stomach. Nightlight could see in her eyes the love she held for her child. “Sorry, just-”

“Kicking?” Nightlight guessed, interrupting the Tsarina in his excitement. “May I touch?” He loved babies and pregnancy had always fascinated him. Perhaps he would have a child one day, perhaps that child would serve the Lunanoffs as well? Who could tell what the generations would bring?

“That’s it!” The Head Guard had finally reached his breaking point, much to the amusement of Nightlight. “You speak with disrespect!” The tall, agitated man stepped forward. “And now you dare to touch the Tsarina! I should have your head for this, you insolent brat! The Tsar and Tsarina are the most important-?!”

“No.” Nightlight interrupted, his voice not raised like the guard’s but more commanding for its softness.

The Captain of the Guard spluttered to a stop. “W-What?! No?!”

“You heard me correctly. I said ‘no’.”

“‘No’ to what exactly!?” Nightlight hadn’t thought that shade of purple existed but as the guard puffed up in anger his face changed yet again and proved him wrong.

“The Tsar and Tsarina are not the most important people, at least, not to me. Did you not listen to my pledge? Or perhaps your memory has grown faulty with your age? It was only ten minutes ago.” Nightlight leant on his staff and watched the guard process that particular titbit. The Tsar and his wife were merely watching, curious as to how Nightlight would handle this situation.

“You! Of course the Tsars are the most important-?!”

“No.” Nightlight interrupted again. This time he raised a hand for silence as the guard worked himself up again. “I shouldn’t have to repeat myself. My life and my loyalty belong to the Tenth. I will serve the Ninth but my duty will always be to the Tenth. I am to be his best friend, his guard and his eternal companion. To me, the Tenth is the most important person in all the Constellations.”

Silence rang out through the hall as Nightlight’s words carried to everyone present. Nightlight stood tall and proud, almost daring anyone to contradict him.

The silence was broken when the Tsarina started to clap, “Oh so well spoken! I could not have said it better! This further proves how deserving you are of your new position!”

Nightlight bowed at the approval from his Lady and slowly the rest of the hall joined in the Tsarina’s applause. Looking around at the unexpected accolades he favoured the crowd with a bright smile.

Unfortunately, the Captain was not so easily placated. “You! You are nothing but a brat who does not know his place!” Nightlight turned in time to see the guard raise his spear.

Nightlight’s eyes darted around quickly, the guard was preparing to throw his spear. Being the Captain of the Guard meant he was likely a good shot but he was slightly behind the Tsarina and Nightlight was slightly in front. He couldn’t take the risk that his Lady or her child would be harmed. The floors were sleek marble; the walls were paved with shining gold…

Nightlight darted forward, with a twirl of his staff the floor beneath the Tsarina’s feet became slippery with ice. With one hand he pulled the Tsarina so she slid along the ice, he spun her around like a dancer and pulled her behind him. Then he began to glow, spires of ice rose around him and his glow bounced off each one, reflecting up into the gold panels around them. The light intensified as it passed through the ice and shot directly into the Captain’s eyes. He cried out in pain and his throw was knocked off course.

Anticipating the throw, Nightlight stood his ground and called the wind. The great hall doors burst open with a resounding BANG and with a concentrated burst of wind the spear simply stopped and fell to the ground. The metal landed heavily on the ground, clanging loudly.

The light faded and the guard blinked his eyes rapidly to try and clear his vision. When he could see through the spots in his eyes he almost wished he hadn’t.

Nightlight was right in front of him. Not attacking. Not speaking. Just standing, still and silent, so close that they were almost touching. He looked up into the guard’s eyes and raised an eyebrow.

The Captain’s temper flared again and he raised his fist.

Nightlight narrowed his eyes and without warning – blew a breath of air into the guard’s face. The Captain managed to open his mouth in a surprised ‘o’ before ice spread over skin. Freezing him solid. It was impossibly cold but he was still awake and aware. He could only watch as Nightlight looked at him briefly, with a slight curl to his mouth indicating that he found the Captain distasteful, before he turned away.

“My Lady, are you unharmed?” Nightlight knelt before the Tsarina now that the fight was over. “Please forgive me for touching you without your permission.”

“Nonsense.” The Tsar spoke up, now at his wife’s side. “You did your job and you did it well. We all saw, you put yourself between my wife and the threat. You are definitely well suited for this position. If only I could say the same of my former Captain.” The Tsar eyed the frozen man with disgust.

“Thank you Nightlight. You moved so fast, I was thoroughly impressed with your quick thinking. Please rise.” Nightlight did as his Lady bid him to, rising slowly to his feet and turning to face the former Captain.

“You are most welcome, although you need not thank me for doing my job.” Nightlight hummed, noting the look of approval he received from the Tsar for his words. “Do you have someone ready to replace him?” He tilted his head at the guard.

“There are some potential candidates, this one was new to his post – the old Captain had only just been replaced.” The Tsar said thoughtfully. “I am unsure who the next best qualified would be… or even if there is one.” With the war effort there were some administrative duties that had fallen slightly to the wayside. There were simply too many things that had to be done.

Nightlight nodded. “Well then, have the potentials gather in the southern courtyard tomorrow and with your permission, my Lord, I will test them myself. I’m sure I will be able to weed out the,” Nightlight eyed the frozen guard, “Scum… from the worthy.”

The Tsar looked at his wife and glanced around the court as well. Most were frozen in shock. “Very well, on the morrow we shall have a tourney to determine the new Captain of the Guard. A sound plan, young Nightlight. You are becoming even more than I thought you would be; you wear power well. I am looking forward to seeing the impact you have in the court.”

Nightlight bowed his head and then turned back to the Tsarina. “Perhaps, my Lady, it would be wise to rest. This has been rather exhausting.” Although Nightlight looked anything but. He had just displayed a great amount of power and he hadn’t even broken a sweat. The rumour mill was churning into overtime now.

The Tsarina went to object but her husband beat her to it. “He is right my dear, you should rest. Nightlight shall escort you to our chambers.”

“My Lady.” Nightlight held out his arm.

“Oh! I see how it is, ganging up on pregnant ladies, for shame!” The Tsarina grumbled but it was in good humour. She took Nightlight’s arm and allowed him to lead her away.

Once they were safely out of earshot, Nightlight whispered, “Yeah I just got here yesterday. Technically you’ll have to escort me to your chambers.”

The Tsarina’s laughter could be heard echoing down the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... giving up 'control' to the Tsars... that's not gonna bite you in the ass. Not at all. 'Control' was mentioned in Married With Kits. You'll see how it all fits in :P
> 
> ALSO fair warning - I just started listening to Hidden Citizens - shits about to get DRAMATIC
> 
> ALSO AGAIN - I can't tell what's American or Australian (which is closer to original English) spelling, my Word tells me it's rumour but this site says its rumor (that's just one example there are others)... ima just stick with what my Word says. So if you feel it's wrong just know it's right over here? I dunno. There was a point here somewhere.


	4. Impress me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kozmotis attends a tourney to watch and help judge the competition. Nightlight assesses the candidates.

Kozmotis woke, bathed and decided to break his fast with his family in the dining room. Breakfast was lovely and he had missed his chef’s cooking. Usually Kozmotis himself would cook when he came home but this morning he’d been feeling a little on the lazy side. He figured he’d earned it after all his work in the Sea of Stars. Seraphina didn’t seem to mind, sitting happily with her father and chattering about anything and everything. Informing Kozmotis of the absolutely vital things he’d missed in his absence. It was his second day on leave and he was looking forward to spending it with his daughter just as he had the day before.

“And Julie has a new bicycle! Her father bought it for her and it’s so red and shiny! But I don’t want a bicycle. I like horses better.” Seraphina spoke with enthusiasm, catching her father easily in her shining golden eyes. She loved having her father home. Seraphina looked like a miniature copy of her mother with long black curls and gorgeous face structure. But her eyes were all her father, the same metallic golden that many found unnerving on Kozmotis, although on Seraphina they looked adorable.

“I am fond of horses as well. Perhaps we should clean out the stables? We haven’t had horses here for a long time.” Kozmotis suggested with a smile. He had a warhorse but the beast was too aggressive. Good for battle but not the sort of steed he wanted around his daughter. His warhorse was tethered in the royal stables. “It will be dirty work, but together I bet we could make it fun.” Kozmotis winked at his daughter and Seraphina giggled delightedly in response.

She wasn’t bothered by the idea of cleaning, she just wanted to spend as much time with her father as she could before he went away again. Seraphina was mature for her years, she understood why her father had to go but she still missed him all the same.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea. Free labour.” Joked Lady Pitchiner with a quirk of her lips. She loved that her daughter and Kozmotis got along so well. She had primarily taken the role of raising their daughter while Kozmotis fought in the war, but even so, Seraphina thought that Kozmotis had hung the stars. She adored her father and it made Sarah a happy mother indeed.

Before the conversation could continue there was a brief knock, followed by one of the maids. She curtseyed when she approached. “The post has arrived milord.”

“Thank you Maria.” Kozmotis had made sure he knew all the names of his staff, and the rules in his house were not as strict as some. Even the maids in Kozmotis’s servitude were incredibly loyal. The maid handed him the letters, curtseyed again, and left the Pitchiners to their meal.

Kozmotis flipped through them and passed a few over to his wife, including one from a certain Private. He saw Sarah’s smile when she noticed that one, and hoped the boy would never be foolish enough to hurt his wife in any way. He may not be in love with his wife but he would eviscerate anyone who harmed his family. Most of the letters were various invitations to events and parties now that he was back in the city. He passed most of these to his wife with a look of disgust, she smirked at his look. Sarah knew how much Kozmotis loathed the stuffy politics involved with his position.

Fortunately, he had a wife who was skilled in such areas.

Kozmotis passed a couple of the invitations to Seraphina, knowing that she loved to open letters too. Seraphina looked delighted and Kozmotis smiled quickly before returning to his mail. He had one letter that was larger than the others and sealed with the royal emblem. He opened it quickly, wondering what the Lunanoffs needed him for.

To his surprise, it was an invitation to a tourney being held in the palace grounds later today. Apparently they needed a new Captain of the Guard and they were having a competition to find a replacement. Kozmotis was invited because he was a well-respected General and his opinion would be welcomed. He even had a seat in the royal box. He frowned slightly.

“Sarah, haven’t they only recently replaced the Captain of the Guard?” Even while away he tried to stay abreast of the goings on of the Lunar Court. Sometimes even the slightest of changes could have large impacts in the war.

“Yes, it was only about a month ago, why?” She asked curiously and Kozmotis handed her the letter. “Oh! Well isn’t this interesting! Looks like cleaning out the stables will have to wait. You can’t very well turn down an invitation from the Tsar himself.”

Seraphina looked heartbroken so Kozmotis took her hand.

“The invitation allows me to bring someone, would you like to come with me?” He asked his daughter. He really did want to spend time with her.

“To the Lunar Palace?” She had spied the royal seal. When Kozmotis nodded his assent Seraphina jumped up and hugged her father. “I’d love to! I love the castle! It’s so pretty!”

Kozmotis chuckled. “Now, now, perhaps you should finish your breakfast first? Then we’ll talk about going to the palace.” He held her for a second longer, just enjoying the feel of having his daughter in his arms, before letting her go back to her breakfast.

Seraphina finished her breakfast and was bathed and ready in record time. Kozmotis changed into one of his typical black coats and strapped one of his more decorative swords to his belt. It looked like it was purely for decoration but unlike some of the fops around the palace, Kozmotis’s weapons were always functional. Not that he needed his weapon to be considered deadly. He was one of the most powerful people in the Constellations, it was how he had risen through the ranks so quickly. There were few like him in the Constellations. No one knew quite how it happened but every so often someone would be born with near limitless power. Kozmotis was one of those people, and his power was frightening but he made sure to temper himself well. He protected with his power and he had vowed from a very young age that he would always continue to do so.

A short ferry ride later and they were pulling up to the palace gates. One look at Kozmotis gained them entry immediately. Kozmotis led his daughter through the maze of hallways to the southern courtyard where the tourney was set to commence. A manservant noticed Kozmotis and led them to the royal box and Kozmotis was soon seated next to the Tsar and Tsarina.

“My Lord, my Lady.” Kozmotis nodded deeply to the Tsar and Tsarina. Seraphina curtseyed cutely. The stands around the courtyard were completely full and Kozmotis was curious to see what had the court in such a fluster. Surely they were not all here simply to watch a new Captain be appointed?

“Kozmotis. It is good to see you, and young Seraphina! You are growing into a fine young lady.” Complimented the Tsarina.

The Tsar nodded to them both briefly but turned back to the field. “General, I’m glad you could make it.” He seemed preoccupied and Kozmotis raised an eyebrow. That was odd.

The Tsarina giggled. “He’s just looking forward to this.” She explained to her friend. The Tsar and Tsarina were quite close with their Golden General. “Just wait until you see him!”

“Who? I thought no one had been chosen for the position?”

“Oh no! Not the candidates! Nightlight!” The Tsarina gushed enthusiastically. “You haven’t heard? He’s the future bodyguard of the Tenth and his skills are-”

“Incredible.” The Tsar finished for his wife. “He saved my wife just yesterday.” The Tsar and Tsarina explained the events of the day before.

At the description of this ‘Nightlight’s’ actions Kozmotis’s eyes widened. “Well, he does sound impressive.” Now even Kozmotis was looking forward to this tourney, curious to see this mysterious new member of court. Although he was fairly sure who he would be seeing, he remembered the boy from the docks and the royal seal on the ferry sent to pick him up (or attempt to pick him up). Seraphina opted to sit in her father’s lap and he held her close as he watched the courtyard below.

There was a ring of contestants, fifteen of them, all waiting patiently for the test to begin. Some seemed overconfident while others looked a little green in the gills. Kozmotis mentally dismissed the overconfident men as potential Captains. Then he sized up the rest, there were a few who might make it through but only one who really caught his eye. He wondered if Nightlight would notice the same person as well?

The Tsar and Tsarina had requested his opinion but Kozmotis decided to keep it to himself until the end of the competition. He wanted to see Nightlight’s opinion first.

The crowd didn’t have to wait long for Nightlight’s appearance. First, it began to snow. Just lightly and it looked like little sparkles, falling slowly and melting before they even hit the ground. The crowd started to whisper and the candidates began to shuffle. The few overconfident ones scoffed and laughed at the sparkles. This further pushed Kozmotis’s opinion of them down. He wondered why they were even there.

A strange noise caught the crowd’s attention and Kozmotis looked up with the others to see a black staff, twirling round as it fell. It landed upright and stayed standing in the centre of the circle of candidates. Several of them jumped and Kozmotis’s mental list was shortened further. He was pleased to note that his favourite managed to stay stoic.

They were all so busy watching the staff that many missed Nightlight, quickly falling as well. By the time they saw him, he was landing lightly on the top of his staff, as soon as his bare feet touched his weapon the snowflakes in the air all stopped completely. Hundreds of tiny sparkles hung suspended around the arena. A few candidates snickered but Nightlight ignored them.

Kozmotis’s breath caught slightly when he first caught sight of the boy. He hid it quickly, regaining his composure well, although judging from the knowing smile of the Tsarina he didn’t cover himself fast enough. He was wearing clothes similar to the one’s he’d been wearing at the docks but much finer and the boy wore finery well! This tunic was longer and hung around Nightlight’s knees, it looked feminine and hugged his boyish frame beautifully while the slits at the sides, front and back still showed off the boy’s legs. Long legs which were only covered by tight, white leggings, with the boy’s skin being so pale it was almost hard to tell he was wearing pants at all! Kozmotis wasn’t sure whether he liked it or whether he’d rather the boy was better dressed. Either way he couldn’t deny the boy was beautiful.

When the snowflakes stopped moving Kozmotis looked around curiously. He frowned down at the snickering candidates. They were fools! Nightlight was doing all of this without breaking a sweat! It didn’t look like much but if he could do this without a care then it hinted at the greater power that rested within him. Kozmotis realized that Nightlight was giving the candidates a hint, showing them a slight insight to the depth of his power. Nightlight was testing their intelligence as well as their fighting abilities! Kozmotis was pleased to see that as Nightlight looked around at the candidates, his eyes lingered on some, but passed right over the three who had snickered at his display.

Seraphina giggled and getting up from her father’s lap she leant up a little on the railing to touch the snowflakes in the air. “Oh! Father’s they’re cold, but they don’t melt when I touch them!” She was absolutely delighted. She had only come to be with her father but now she was curious about the match down below. With her arms resting on the railing, Seraphina looked down at the strange boy. “He’s so pretty!” She enthused loudly. So loudly in fact that she caught Nightlight’s attention.

Nightlight looked up at the stands and focused on the royal box. There was a little girl leaning on the railing and he nodded to her with a smile. Nightlight heard her delighted giggle and some of the snowflakes around her exploded into little showers of blue sparkles, her delighted laugher rang out from the royal box and the all the people in the stands quietened and seemed to relax a little. The laughter of children was truly a magical thing. The Tsarina laughed as well and clapped delightedly. He spared a glance for her father and for a second was caught in his golden gaze. The General’s eyes were truly striking. Nightlight gave himself a mental shake, so the General was here as well? Just another reason to show off a little, Nightlight thought mischievously.

From his perch atop his staff Nightlight gave an overly dramatic bow to the Tsar and Tsarina. Further showing off his ability to defy gravity and the laws of physics. “My Lord and Lady.” He called out and complete silence fell. His voice was strong and clear and he used the wind to guide it around the arena so that everyone could hear him. “Spectators and members of the Court.” He twirled around to acknowledge everyone present, spinning like a dancer with only one foot on his staff. Then he turned back to his opponents. “Candidates. Today you will fight me to prove your worth to be the next Captain of the Guard. You will not beat me.” Nightlight stated with confidence, a few of them scoffed and he mentally assigned them to the ‘rejects’ pile. “That is not today’s goal. You have to prove to me that you can lead and that you can remain strong in the face of an unbeatable opponent. I warn you now, underestimate me and you have already failed.” Of course a few wouldn’t listen but he had high hopes for some of the others. One in particular had caught his eye.

One of the candidates was slimmer than the others, with mismatching bulky armour. He was tall enough but he would be easily overlooked at first glance. Still, Nightlight knew that it was a mistake to underestimate someone based on their appearance. It was the eyes, eyes that showed no fear and no scorn. The eyes of this smaller man showed only determination.

“One more thing.” Nightlight stepped down from his staff and landed lightly on the ground. “No weapons. We’re here to compete and frankly, a bunch of dead guards can’t ‘Captain’ anything. I won’t have you killing each other while trying to harm me, so no weapons.” He took his staff in hand and purposefully walked through the circle, pushing past some of the candidates, all of them were much taller than he was. He placed his staff in a rack at one end of the arena and then turned to the candidates. A few of them walked over and placed their weapons in the rack straight away, among them the slim one who Nightlight was starting to favour.

The others just kind of stood around and looked down on him. Nightlight wasn’t overly bothered by their lack of respect. Still, he couldn’t just let them ignore him. He had been chosen by the Tsar himself and by disrespecting him they disrespected the Tsar. Planting his feet more firmly on the ground he muttered lowly so that only those near him could hear, “Brace yourselves.” 

There were five who had listened straight away and they looked startled for a moment but did as he told them, standing similarly to Nightlight. Feet slightly apart and braced against the earth.

A sudden burst of wind tore through the arena, blasting all the ones who didn’t listen to him and propelling them forward, most of them landed flat on their faces. The wind stopped when they reached the weapons rack. The five he had warned fared better than the others and were all still standing, although a few had stumbled. Nightlight wasn’t fazed at all, all the wind had down to him was blow his hair out of his face and make his tunic flap around his legs for a moment. Otherwise he was completely unaffected.

“Thank you for following my instructions so swiftly.” Nightlight said in a falsely sweet tone, directed at the candidates who were picking themselves up from the ground. “Now place your weapons on the rack, or leave this arena. Don’t think for a moment that I will not force you leave if you choose to disobey me again.” He finished coldly. He turned back to the five who had listened and gave them a slight nod, showing his appreciation for their obedience. He gave them mental nicknames, ‘Slim’ – the one he favoured in the mismatching armour, and the other four ‘Curly’, ‘Scraggly’, ‘Bignose’ and ‘Fred’. He named most of them after their appearance but the last guy just looked like a ‘Fred’.

All five returned his nod and Nightlight’s respect for them grew. Being a Captain may seem like a position that was solely about leadership but it wasn’t. The Captain of the Guard was still a servant, high ranking yes, but a servant none the less. The Captain of the Guard served the royal family, and by extension Nightlight. They had to find a balance between the two roles that rested comfortably with them and those around them. They had to serve, but they also had to lead. It was a difficult balancing act to take on and Nightlight was looking for someone who could bear that weight.

He watched the candidates disarm themselves for a moment before strolling to the centre of the ring, taking note of two who had kept daggers hidden on their persons. He turned back to face the candidates, his favoured five gathered in a line in front of him and the rest slowly wandered over when they were finished.

Kozmotis narrowed his eyes slightly. Disarming the candidates, he could understand, untrained fools tended to skewer themselves more than their opponents in matches like this. What he couldn’t understand is why Nightlight disarmed himself. He was clearly powerful but he was incredibly slight of build. Disarming himself with several larger opponents didn’t seem smart in Kozmotis’s mind. He also noticed that two of the men did not completely disarm themselves. He was curious to see if Nightlight noticed this as well.

Nightlight more than noticed. As they all finally lined up in front of him he turned to the two who had tried to remain armed. “Cowards have no place here.” He stated coldly and the wind around him picked up, not pushing yet, just ruffling hair and clothes. They spluttered indignation for a moment but they didn’t get more than a moment before the wind picked up and viciously forced them out of the arena. They flew out and smashed bodily into the castle wall outside the arena. Nightlight turned his attention to the guards lining the arena that were keeping the spectators away from the field. “Keep them out, arrest them if they try to interfere.”

“Yes sir!” A guard at the edge of the field assented and the others followed his lead. Nightlight smiled and favoured the man with a nod before turning back to the remaining thirteen ‘men’ before him.

“Now, rules: it’s really quite simple. You may attack me but not each other. You should work together. If you have powers, you may use them but only if you will not endanger the spectators. I will take note of your performance and choose the next Captain when I am suitably impressed.” He looked around the group, meeting all of their eyes briefly. “So? Impress me.”

There was a moment of hesitation until one of them launched forward quickly, with his arms forward and ready. He tried to grab Nightlight but his hands grasped only air.

“Nice initiative.” Nightlight commented from behind the man, “But I did tell you to work together.” He spun around and with a leg out he tripped the man and was soon standing on his back, with the man’s face pressed into the dirt. Nightlight dubbed him ‘Dirtface’ in his mind. He looked at the others for a moment before back-flipping off of Dirtface and waiting once more.

Slim gestured to the four who had disarmed with him and they gathered together. Nightlight smiled. Well… this was about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to split the tourney scene in two but I wanted to update today and the scene is a big one. It's gonna get good :P
> 
> Whaddaya think of the nicknames?


	5. a warm kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tourney is underway and the candidates face Nightlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Lotsa stuff happened. I'm back though so yay me :P

Dirtface picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off. Nightlight noticed that his confidence had not been broken but he didn’t seem ‘overconfident’ now. Dirtface backed up a bit and eyed the two groups that were forming. There was the smaller group of five that seemed to be falling under the leadership of Slim, and the larger group of seven who didn’t seem to have a discernible structure. The only thing the larger group seemed to have in common was their disdain for Nightlight.

Dirtface impressed Nightlight when he chose to join Slim’s group. There seemed to be hope for that one after all, Nightlight thought to himself as he backed off a few steps and prepared himself. Slim took the new addition in stride. Nightlight’s opinion of ‘him’ grew. It was amusing how the match hadn’t even started and he was pretty sure he’d already picked the winner. Still, there was a large crowd gathered – might as well put on a show.

His attention turned to the other seven, the one’s he didn’t bother naming. They were all musclebound and probably quite capable – if their pride would stop getting in the way. He gave them all a few moments to gather themselves before launching himself forward. It wouldn’t do to give them too much time to prepare. They had to learn their limits because clearly they didn’t think they had any. Although Nightlight doubted they would learn what he had to teach.

“Too many muscles, not enough brains.” Nightlight sighed quietly to himself as he launched himself forward. The morons didn’t know which way to turn and they all startled when Nightlight suddenly appeared in their midst. He didn’t give them time to prepare or attack, while Slim had been preparing this group had simply been looking down on him and Nightlight knew there was no hope for them. He had tried to show them, he had given them enough hints, he had displayed his power openly… but they still wouldn’t listen. They were judging him on his physical appearance, an extremely foolish mistake. One they soon payed for.

Nightlight twirled and spun faster than they could keep up with, knocking them all down easily with well-placed kicks and a few twisting manoeuvres. It took Nightlight minutes to bring down all seven – and he didn’t even use any of his powers. Nightlight stepped lightly off of the back of the man he’d just brought down and scoffed. They weren’t injured with more than bruises but you wouldn’t be able to tell from their groans. He stopped in front of Slim’s group.

“Ready or not~” He singsonged before darting forward. Slim signalled with his hand and the six of them spread out, surrounding Nightlight as he approached. He went straight for their leader and Slim was expecting it. With Dirtface and Fred on one side, Bignose and Curly on the other and Scraggly making his way behind him Nightlight was completely surrounded.

“Now!” Slim called out as Scraggly finally got into position.

Nightlight felt the heat before the flames started. He stopped, leant back and raised his arms protectively at his sides. Spires of ice rose at his back and sides as two of Slim’s men, Bignose and Dirtface, erupted into flames. Dirtface simply shot flames out of his hands but Bignose’s entire upper body ignited, leaving his chest bare as his armour melted away. They both blasted Nightlight’s ice with their fire.

Nightlight smirked at the surprised looks on their faces when his ice didn’t melt. He wasn’t one of the most powerful people in the Constellations for nothing. “You won’t melt my ice that easily.” He taunted, curious what Slim’s reaction would be.

Slim exchanged a quick look with his group before darting towards Nightlight. He dodged Slim’s first punch and countered the second. He was aiming high and while he had some skill he was no Nightlight. Still, Nightlight was impressed. Slim was fast. Unnaturally fast. As one of Slim’s fists passed Nightlight’s face he saw a strange kind of vibration around the candidate’s entire arm. Slim was gifted as well, although Nightlight couldn’t help but note that he seemed untrained.

Nightlight dodged again but this time Slim’s fist hit the ice behind him. A loud vibration shook the entire courtyard and it sounded like the chime of a bell. The ice didn’t crack, Slim was gifted but not as strong as Nightlight. Truth be told there was only one who was.

Kozmotis watched avidly from the stands as Slim’s group closed in on Nightlight. The vibration from the blow to the ice rang out through the field and Nightlight moved further away from his ice pillars. He was soon surrounded and parrying blows from Slim and three of his men, the two fire-starters were moving into position around him. Slim was a tactical and efficient leader who had used his time wisely. The other five in his group had easily fallen under his lead.

Slim, Curly, Scraggly and Fred surrounded Nightlight and attempted to box him in while their companions got ready. As soon as Bignose and Dirtface were in position Slim gave the signal and the four of them backed away quickly and the firestarters rushed forward.

“Block this!” Bignose ignited again and both he and Dirtface struck out at Nightlight at the same time, using their flames at point blank range.

“As you wish.” Nightlight laughed and for the second time he felt the heat before he felt the flames. He had to hand it to Slim, this was a smart manoeuvre. He twisted around and both his hands shot out at once, lightning fast he grabbed both of their fists before they could connect. They were both larger than he was but even so, Nightlight stopped them easily. The moment his hands closed around their fists Nightlight’s hands started to glow blue and thick steam rose from his hands.

The crowd gasped as the centre of the arena filled with smog like steam, obscuring the view of Nightlight entirely. Slim and his three backed off to stay clear of the fog and silence rang out for a few moments.

Dirtface was the first to fly out of the fog with a loud cry before once again living up to his namesake and landing in the dirt. Bignose took a little longer, a bright flash of red and a battle cry was seen and heard from within the fog before he too was thrown out of the fog. He landed roughly, tumbling before finally stopping near Dirtface. His fellow firestarter helped him up and they regrouped with the rest of Slim’s men. They waited together, watching the fog for any sign of movement. While this was happening the men that Nightlight had taken down earlier managed to regroup as well. They stood on the other side of the fog and were now more organized than before.

Up in the stands, Seraphina leant a little further over the railing.

“Careful dear-heart.” Kozmotis cautioned, glancing at his daughter. As interested as he was in the fight below him his first duty was always that of a father. 

“Ohh!” Seraphina grumbled. “But I can’t see him anymore!” She pouted.

“Now now, just watch. I’m sure he won’t hide in the fog forever.” The Tsarina smiled good naturedly at the little girl. She wouldn’t lie, she so hoped she would have a daughter. The Tsarina was quite close with Lady Pitchiner and doted on young Seraphina whenever she could get away with it. She knew her husband wished for a male heir but in her heart of hearts she favoured the idea of the Ninth being a Tsarina instead of a Tsar. Not that she would ever admit that to her husband.

Seraphina turned back to the arena and as she watched the centre of the fog began to glow. “Father look!”

Amused by his daughter’s excitement over the fight Kozmotis turned back to see as the glow became even brighter.

The steam turned into glowing sparkles of ice that were swirling around Nightlight in the air. Nightlight spread his arms out wide by his side and the ice in the air stopped moving, then he drew his arms in quickly into a typical boxing stance. The ice flew in to him, the shards lining his lower arms and lower legs. The glow faded and left ice-like armour on Nightlight’s arms and legs. Frost spread over the ground where his feet touched the earth and the temperature of the entire arena fell by a few degrees. Just enough that everyone could now see their breath misting in front of their faces, except Nightlight whose breath remained clear. He was as cold on the inside as he was on the outside.

With ice lining the ground beneath his feet Nightlight sped forward much faster than before. Once more he took on Slim first but this time his group was not as prepared. They scattered, not too far but it gave Nightlight the opening he needed to take Slim down. They exchanged blows at such great speeds that they looked like fast moving blurs. Whenever they connected the arena shook. As good as Slim was it still didn’t take long for Nightlight to make an opening. With a massive blast of wind Nightlight landed a blow to Slim’s stomach and the taller male went flying.

Nightlight had taken Slim down first on purpose. There was something he needed to see. He stood tall as Slim hit the ground.

Bignose, Fred, Dirtface, Curly and Scraggly watched their leader fall. Nightlight watched them watch Slim fall. They shared a glance, a single look and that was all it took for Nightlight to see. He smiled as in unison, Slim’s team turned to face him. Bignose ignited his upper body again and Dirtface’s hands grew hot and red. Fred and Curly stepped forward first and Scraggly stepped back, he was heading towards their fallen comrade while the others prepared to give him cover. Even without Slim to lead them these men had become a team. A team that Slim had brought together. With their leader down the team had pulled together to fight and protect their leader. This is what he had been looking for.

With a laugh Nightlight raised a hand. “I’ve seen enough.” The five lowered their arms and Scraggly stopped moving. They looked a little uncertain but Nightlight just smiled and walked past them. The firestarters let their flames die as Nightlight reached down and offered Slim his hand. With his back to the others Nightlight helped Slim up. The taller male had taken his hand with a little trepidation but now was as confident as ever – if a little bruised. “Good job,” He looked into Slim’s eyes as he spoke. “You have done well.” He turned to face the group. “All of you have impressed me,” He nodded to Dirtface who looked a little uncertain, “Even you.”

Dirtface hadn’t obeyed Nightlight at first, but he had quickly realized his error and now nodded respectfully in acknowledgement of Nightlight’s approval.

Nightlight was glad that at least one of those men had learned something from today.

Unfortunately, the others were not so inclined.

“What about us?!” One of the other guys yelled at Nightlight. “You didn’t even give us a chance!”

Nightlight turned and raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” He deadpanned. Now they were whining! He was going to hunt down whoever had chosen today’s candidates and smoosh a snowball into their face! Muscles do not equal a capable Captain!

“What makes a kid like you capable of choosing the next Captain anyway?!” Another groused along with the grumbling murmurs of agreement from the other six.

Nightlight still hadn’t let his icy armour melt and the air was still filled with his sparkling snowflakes. He let out a long, exasperated sigh and ran a hand back through his hair. “There isn’t a single thing you can do now to change my mind. You are all strong in body but simple in mind. I have no doubt you are good soldiers but until you learn to temper your strength with humility then you will never be fit to lead. Lower your arms. This match has been decided.” As Nightlight finished his voice hardened and he stood tall and ready. His eyes narrowed when none of them moved. “Stand down or I will knock you down…” Nightlight shrugged with a cheeky grin. “Again.”

“You little-!!” One of the men darted forward slightly but he didn’t rush at Nightlight, instead he stomped down onto the ground and the earth beneath them started to shake.

The people in the stands cried out in alarm as the entire arena shook. Slim stood tall next to Nightlight and his group fell in beside him. The two leaders exchanged a look and Slim nodded.

Turning back to his group the taller male started barking orders. “Spread out across the arena, place yourselves in front of the stands! We’re guards so it’s about time we get guarding! Protect the Tsars, as well as the civilians!” Slim’s group nodded and darted off to follow his orders.

Dirtface hesitated for a second. “What about Nightlight?” He had to yell over the rumbling sound of the earth.

Slim looked back at Nightlight quickly, the green eyed boy raised an eyebrow and smirked. “He can take care of himself!” Slim called as both he and Dirtface got into position. “Our job is to protect the crowd!”

Nightlight laughed quietly. “Good girl.” He said lowly so that only she would hear.

Slim glanced back in shock but Nightlight had already turned towards his opponents. She shook herself and took position in front of the royal box. The others were spread around the arena evenly.

Nightlight had known the entire time that Slim was masquerading as a man. He could understand the reasoning behind it. For the most part, on the surface at least, society in the Constellations was gender neutral. Any sex could participate in any field of work. But those were the same rules that stated there shouldn’t be racism between Pooka, Imperial’s and the other races. Just because some pretty words were banded about did not actually make it so. In all honesty, being a Pooka from another world, Nightlight had never encountered a race so caught in social stigmas as the Imperials. They were prejudiced against their own kind; it was really no wonder so many of them looked down on other races.

Still, regardless of what all of the other Imperial’s present thought on the matter, Slim was the best candidate for captaincy despite her sex.

Nightlight walked ahead on steady feet even though the earth around him was shaking violently. “Am I supposed to be impressed? You are just poor losers and now you’re endangering the Tsar and Tsarina. I could kill you for that you know.” He was telling the truth; with his new authority he was well within his rights to execute these men for their reckless behaviour.

“You’d have to beat us first!” There was a man who seemed to be the ringleader standing a little bit behind the earthquake guy. Three of the men behind him seemed to realize they were going too far and backed off with raised hands. Slim soon had them standing at the sidelines to protect the stands as well. She was really a natural born leader and already quite capable. Nightlight looked forward to seeing what she could do with a little training under her belt.

“Cowards!” The ringleader called out to the three who had backed off. There were only four now.

Nightlight chuckled darkly, “Oh no, this isn’t courage you’re displaying. It’s stupidity.” He rolled his shoulders before raising his fists. “But I’ve already given you enough chances. You are going to regret this.” He assured the four men who stood before him.

Nightlight darted forward, intent on taking out Earthquake Guy who was in the front. Dumb and Dumber stood behind Ringleader and Ringleader was just behind Earthquake Guy. They had all annoyed him into giving them nicknames – although he would likely forget them once he was done with them.

He was a hairsbreadth away from landing a critical blow on Earthquake Guy when he felt the air around him shift and had to twist quickly to the side. As it turned out, Ringleader was gifted too. Ringleader was fast, unnaturally so.

He’d managed to flash down to the weapons rack and grab a sword before flashing back to Nightlight and slashing out. Nightlight barely avoided the hit. Now Ringleader was armed and fast and he swung his sword with speed and precision.

Nightlight dodged on shaking ground. He used his armoured arms and legs to parry the blows and wherever his feet touched the ground ice began to form. With the ice at his feet and the wind at his back Nightlight managed to keep ahead of Ringleader’s attacks, barely. The earth was still shaking and it was cracking his ice and slowing him down. He needed to take out Earthquake Guy and quickly.

Nightlight drew Ringleader back with him and soon reached the ice pillars he had created earlier. His opponent grinned smugly as Nightlight was backed against the ice and Nightlight returned it with one of his own bright smiles. He turned quickly and slammed one of his palms flat against the ice. Light shone from the pillars and they twirled into one ice formation.

Ringleader was taken aback when Nightlight smiled but when his young opponent turned his back he saw his opening and he took it.

Kozmotis stood up from his seat when he saw the attack. He would have acted, but like everyone else apart from the Tsar and Tsarina, he was underestimating Nightlight.

The Tsarina stopped the Golden General from acting rashly with a hand on his arm. Kozmotis turned to her but both her and her husband only had eyes for the fight.

Nightlight twisted his upper body acrobatically, bending and twisting sideways. A long, ice pike blocked and parried Ringleaders attack, but it wasn’t Nightlight who was wielding it. The glow from the ice before them faded to reveal another Nightlight, forged from the ice itself. ‘Icelight’ stepped forward with his pike at the ready and engaged Ringleader. Nightlight twirled away from the fight and sped along the ice towards Earthquake Guy.

Dumb and Dumber had taken up position around their earth elemental friend. Nightlight dispatched Dumb rather easily with a few swift hits he was down and bound in thick ice. Dumber leapt forward to engage Nightlight as well and was similarly taken care of. Now it was time to take down Earthquake Guy.

High above the fight Seraphina lifted her hands from the railing in order to clap her hands in delight. “This is so exciting.” She leant on the railing and pointed down. “Look father he made a copy of himself! Isn’t that spectacular!”

Kozmotis was just about to warn his daughter to step back from the railing when Nightlight met Earthquake Guy.

It was a clash of two primal, elemental forces. It wasn’t like with the firestarters. Ice and Earth were hard elements and when they collided it was always destructive. Nightlight tried to do it quietly, coming in quickly and aiming with precision. But Earthquake Guy had other ideas. He was in this for keeps and he wasn’t going down without a fight. Three calculated hits from Nightlight and he went down, but he went down hard and the earth shook violently with it. Thick spikes of earth shot up from the ground and the stands shook forcefully.

One spire rose and managed to trip Icelight, giving Ringleader the opening he needed to slice through the ice, shattering Nightlight’s icy doppelganger completely. The resulting backlash of power disoriented Nightlight for a moment… just for a moment but it was enough.

With the aid of the other candidates the supports held, but Slim was taking care of the royal box and a spire of earth shot up right underneath them. The stand shook violently as wood cracked and splintered under the onslaught. Slim saw the earthen spike take out some of the lower supports and without thinking placed herself under the framework, supporting it with her own body. The stands held.

But the royal box had shaken so roughly, and now that Slim was beneath it there was no way that she could move in time. Kozmotis had been shaken with the stands and the Tsar and Tsarina were dizzy as well. Kozmotis cried out, trying to reach for his daughter but the stand was shaking so badly that he couldn’t get his footing and he reached out just in time to see her fall over the railing. “SERAPHINA!” He cried out, ready to launch himself over the edge after his daughter.

Nightlight heard her name screamed by her father. Nightlight saw her fall. His markings began to glow and so did his eyes. The gold in his eyes tainting them so they shone green. The sparkling snowflakes he had left in the air began to shine brightly and he moved.

It was impossible to follow with the naked eye he moved so fast. His entire body was glowing along with his ice and he flashed from point to point, seeming to just appear for a split second in the light reflected from his snowflakes. He caught Seraphina from the side and the momentum kept him moving. He shielded the little girl’s body with his own as he landed. It was then that he noticed Ringleader. The man was using his speed to his advantage and heading straight for Nightlight, he didn’t seem to notice or care about the girl in his arms.

Without thinking Nightlight turned his back on his attacker, curling protectively around Seraphina as he placed her between himself and the walls of the stands. All of his snowflakes shot towards him as such great speeds they left little shockwaves in their wake. The ones behind Ringleader shot forward so quickly that they even passed him. Right as Ringleader reached Nightlight with his sword the snowflakes embedded themselves into Nightlight’s back. Nightlight felt the steel of the blade touch his back before his snowflakes all exploded outwards into long spines of ice. Hundreds upon hundreds of spines shot out from his back in every direction. Ringleader cried out in pain as the ice pierced his hand and arm. The sharp spines of ice cutting easily through flesh. The blade of his sword was also shattered.

Nightlight looked down at his little charge, the girl was clearly in shock and the cold probably wasn’t helping. “Hey there.” Nightlight smiled. “I remember you.”

“N-Nice t-to meet y-you.” Seraphina answered politely, her manners so ingrained that she recited them by rote even if she was still a little shaken up. “M-My n-name is Seraph-phina Pitchiner.”

“Hey Seraphina, I’m Nightlight.” Nightlight winked. “Sorry about the cold. We should get out of here but I seem to be frozen to the wall.” He stated conversationally. It was true, in the rush of power he’d used his ice had flowed from his hands and bound him to the wall. They were both now stuck in a protective bubble of ice. He didn’t mention the man swearing behind him whose arm was impaled by his ice. That was something he didn’t want the girl to see. “Do you think you could help me?”

“H-How?” She asked with wide golden eyes, looking at the ice around them.

“Hmmm…” Nightlight looked around with a slight frown as though seriously pondering this predicament.

“What if w-we melt the ice?” She suggested, her voice growing steadier as she calmed down which had been Nightlight’s intention.

“How would I get warm in here?” Nightlight questioned aloud.

“W-Well…” Seraphina blushed slightly and looked away. “I-I could k-kiss you.” She stuttered over her words cutely and Nightlight was more amused than anything else. “When I am k-kissed on the cheek I feel warmer.” She quickly explained.

Nightlight nodded. “That probably would make me warmer.” He played along.

“W-Well then… may I?” She blushed bright crimson. “Just a kiss on the cheek!” She assured hurriedly.

Nightlight laughed lightly. “My dear young Lady Seraphina, I would be honoured if you would favour me with a kiss on the cheek.”

Seraphina was already close to Nightlight, the ice bubble forcing close proximity, but she tentatively came closer, lifting her face to his. Nightlight closed his eyes and turned his head slightly, as much as the ice would allow. So lightly that it was barely there, Seraphina touched her lips to Nightlight’s cheek in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Nightlight hummed and smiled. “It’s working, look!” Seraphina looked around with a gasp as the ice began to crack around them. Nightlight laughed. “Thank you Lady Seraphina, you saved us!”

Kozmotis leapt down from the broken stand with the pregnant Tsarina in his arms. The Tsar made his own way down and the candidates rallied together to help their comrade out from under the quickly falling stand. Kozmotis did not spare them a look as he stalked over to the spiked ice that hid his daughter. There was one of the candidates trapped against the ice, he was bleeding and swearing, Kozmotis grabbed his shoulder and ripped him off of the ice roughly and tossed him to the side. He had been distracted but he had noticed how this man had almost harmed his daughter. He would deal with him later. He drew his sword with every intention of carving his way through the ice but as he raised his weapon he heard the most beautiful sound in the world – his daughter’s laughter. The ice began to crack.

Once it started it didn’t take long for the ice to crack and shatter completely. It fell off of Nightlight in chunks and started to melt on the ground. “Brrrrr!” Nightlight shook himself like a dog and ice sprayed everywhere.

Seraphina laughed and shielded her face. “Father!” She cried out when she noticed Kozmotis. She wanted to jump up into her father’s arms but there was a pile of slushy ice in the way.

“My Lady.” Nightlight bowed and offered his hand. Seraphina took it with another cute blush and she gasped as Nightlight stepped into the air, lightly lifting Seraphina up just high enough to step over the ice. She giggled as she touched down on the ground in front of her father.

“Father!” The little girl exclaimed as Kozmotis picked her up.

“You are unhurt?” He questioned, looking her over quickly with critical eyes. Apart from being a little damp from the melting ice she seemed perfectly fine, if a bit shook up.

“No father, I’m fine. Nightlight saved me! And then I saved us by kissing him on the cheek!”

“Did you?” Kozmotis asked, his golden eyes zeroing in on Nightlight. “Really?” Nightlight had to supress a shudder at the penetrating gaze the Golden General was giving him. It wasn’t an entirely bad shiver either. 

Nightlight bowed. “It warmed my heart, Lord Pitchiner, and so freed us from the ice.” He turned to see Ringleader, Earthquake Guy, Dumb and Dumber being arrested. He was distracted by any further conversation with the general and his countenance grew cold. The Tsar and Tsarina joined them as Nightlight called out to the guards, “Bring those four to me.”

This time the guards obeyed without question. All of the candidates looked exhausted but Nightlight wasn’t even breathing heavily. If he’d been armed and used all of his powers none of the candidates would have been able to touch him, let alone cause this kind of destruction.

The reckless four were forced to kneel in front of him. The Tsar stepped forward, “You are well within your rights to have their heads. I will leave their punishment at your discretion Nightlight.” Nightlight looked at his Tsar and nodded deeply.

“Yes my Tsar.” He turned back to the four in the mud beneath him. “You dishonoured your Tsar from the moment you entered the field and disrespected me. The Tsar chose me and you undermined his decision with your impertinence. And you,” He turned to Ringleader and stare the man in the eyes. “You went so far as to endanger a little girl in order to further your goals. I warned you all from the beginning that you could use your powers,” This time he turned to Earthquake Guy, “As long as it would not harm the spectators. You are all dishonourable men and you chose to band together so…” Nightlight clapped his hands together with a bright smile, “I will punish you together.” With a few flicks of his wrists ice chains and formed and shackled their legs and arms together. Binding all four men to each other.

They gasped and cried out in surprise. The chains looked weak but as they struggled the ice didn’t break. “Release us!” One of them cried.

“No.” Nightlight answered simply. “You will not break that ice, in fact, there is only one in the entire constellations besides me who can. And I don’t think he’ll be too inclined to help you.”

“He most certainly would not.” Kozmotis answered coldly. His power was the only known power that could rival Nightlight’s. During the fight he had realised something important, the moment Nightlight had started to glow the Golden General recognized Nightlight as one gifted like he was. Nightlight, like Kozmotis, was one of the chosen few born with tremendous power. The only two of which that were currently known, were the two of them. Kozmotis turned to the guards. “Take them away.” He spat.

Nightlight had already lost interest the four who were being arrested. He had turned his attention instead to Slim and her group of candidates. She was being supported by Dirtface, he’d been the first to get to her when the stands had collapsed.

“Are you alright?” Nightlight asked gently.

She shrugged. “A bit bruised but I’ll live. Should be back on my feet tomorrow.”

Nightlight smiled. “Well that’s good to hear, as the new Captain you’re going to have your work cut out for you.”

She gaped comically.

“That is of course, if the Tsar approves of a female Captain of the Guard?” Nightlight addressed his Tsar with a bow. The Tsar spared a glance at Kozmotis who nodded once. The woman had been his choice as well.

“Well…” The Tsar started with a smile and a twinkly in his eye, “I guess that depends. Would you five still follow her? Would you serve a female Captain?”

Slim’s group didn’t hesitate for a second before crying out their assent. So it was that a new Captain of the Guard was decided. The five who had competed with her were all promoted to serve at her side.

Nightlight agreed to train them all personally. Kozmotis watched the young Nightlight speaking animatedly with the Tsar and the new Captain.

“He is something else, isn’t he?” The Tsarina stated warmly. Her hands rested lightly on her stomach. “He is perfect fit for his position, and I have no doubt in his ability to protect the Tenth.”

Kozmotis watched the boy, he was so young to be gifted with such power. “He will be great.” Kozmotis stated. Whether that was a good or a bad thing remained to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO - I typically put the playlist I used to write the story up at the end but I was wondering if you'd like me to put it at the beginning instead? So that way if you wanted you could listen to the songs used for the story while reading it? The song choices might give away some of the story but I think you can all tell that it won't exactly be a happy ending. If it was a happy ending then Married With Kits would never have happened :P


	6. An unnatural silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kozmotis meets Nightlight and they talk properly for the first time.

It was the day after the tourney, Seraphina had lessons for the first part of the day and Sarah Pitchiner had plans with her young Private. So Kozmotis found himself with an incredibly rare ‘morning off’, with no family duties or responsibilities to take care of. He spent the first part of his morning being lazy at home but soon found himself growing restless. He decided to head to the royal stables and check on his warhorse. The beast did not get as much opportunity to exercise now that the war effort had moved further away. Perhaps he could take Onyx for a ride?

Kozmotis meandered up to the Lunar Palace, while marveling a little that he actually had time to ‘meander’. He was admitted entrance with hardly a glance in his direction. The famed Golden General was easily recognizable with his piercing golden eyes and severe black attire. As he made his way to the path that would take him out to the stables Kozmotis passed through one of the many courtyards in the palace grounds. He admired the beauty of the garden offhandedly, this was one of the gardens that the Tsarina favoured. There were some new flowers but he had seen this garden before and it did not capture his attention for long. Until a tiny sparkle gently tumbling to the ground caught his golden eyes.

He watched the sparkle twist and dance through invisible air currents before landing, and then melting on the ground. He looked up to see a few more sparkles in the air, snowflakes falling from somewhere high above the courtyard.

Kozmotis’s plans derailed as his thoughts honed in on the boy… The incredibly beautiful and powerful boy he had become somewhat preoccupied with over the past few days. Nightlight was a little mystery and Kozmotis was curious. He wanted to see what would happen if he unwrapped the mystery of Nightlight. What would he find underneath?

Without giving himself time to second guess, Kozmotis decided to follow the snowflakes. He had wanted to speak with Nightlight about the tourney anyway. At least… he tells himself that is the only reason he’s doing this. Pretty eyes and a body that looked as if it were made of frozen sin had nothing to do with it.

Kozmotis slowly wandered up the outer parapets, following the slowly falling snow. The sparkling snowflakes were tiny and barely there, they melted so quickly that he wasn’t surprised that no one else had noticed. He traced a hand idly along the white palace wall as he made his way up and the higher he climbed the cooler the stone became. It was a subtle change, in the air and through the stone, but the colder it became the closer he knew he was getting to Nightlight.

It felt strange… almost like he was on a journey towards something. What that something was, Kozmotis still wasn’t entirely sure. But there was something changing in the Constellations and Kozmotis was sure that Nightlight would play a great part in that change.

He found his way up to some of the highest ramparts, a fortified part of the surrounding wall that was hardly used anymore. In the earlier days of the palace this had been a primary defensive position but as the Lunar Palace had expanded it had become outmoded and thus abandoned. There was a walkway and on each side rose high walls with convenient openings where soldiers would have once taken up defensive positions. Now the old fortifications had become more decorative than useful. 

It was here that Kozmotis found Nightlight. Not on the path, but standing on top of the defensive wall. He was staring out into the city with his back to the Golden General. The light from the palace beneath Nightlight made the boy glow golden and he looked almost ethereal. His whole body seemed to be lined with gilded light. He was standing so still he almost looked statuesque and his skin so pale that he could be carved from the same material used to forge the palace itself. Nightlight’s staff was carelessly leaning against the parapet behind him, on the pathway close to Kozmotis.

Kozmotis opened his mouth to speak.

“Shh.” The boy shushed him, raising a pale finger to his lips. “Just a moment, please. I need to listen.” His voice was barely a whisper but Kozmotis heard every syllable clearly.

It took him only a second to realize why. There was no wind. Kozmotis narrowed his eyes slightly and looked up at the sky. The Sea of Stars was as dark as ever. The world up here was still as death and so silent that when Nightlight put his hand back down to his side Kozmotis could hear the slight rustle of cloth as his clothes moved with the motion. There shouldn’t be this lack of… anything up here. At these heights there was always at least a murmur of wind. It was never just… silent.

In the silence, Kozmotis wondered, what exactly was Nightlight listening to?

The answer came in a playful gust of wind.

The wind greeted Nightlight like an old friend, swirling energetically around him. It ruffled his hair, made the tails of his coat flap around his legs and tickled a delighted laugh out of Nightlight. “Hey there,” For a moment Kozmotis thought the boy had been speaking to him. “Did you find anything?” It was then that he realized that Nightlight was conversing with the wind.

Kozmotis had many talents, one of which was a near perfect memory. He had remembered the way the boy had spoken to the wind at the docks. Treating the element as though it were sentient. Kozmotis wondered that if for Nightlight, perhaps it was.

“No, no. It’s fine. Hm.” Nightlight paused for a moment, his expression becoming contemplative as he once more looked out towards the city. “Perhaps the General knows? Lord Pitchiner,” Nightlight didn’t turn to face him so it took Kozmotis a second to realize the boy was actually speaking to him this time. “Have you perhaps… noticed anything? Anything… strange?”

A bit perplexed at the direction this encounter had taken Kozmotis responded warily, “What do you mean?”

“Hmm…” Nightlight rolled his shoulders and Kozmotis noticed that he’d been mistaken before. He’d thought of Nightlight as still as stone but he could see it now. The boy was anything but motionless. Even when he did not move Nightlight seemed to be fillet with a kinetic energy, in his stillness he was simply coiled like a spring. Nightlight’s entire being seemed to be waiting to explode into motion. “Something… something is changing. Perhaps because of my presence here but… There is something dark out there. Something… It’s difficult to define because I’m not sure what it actually is. But I can feel it… can you?” This time Nightlight turned sharply, just his head, so that he could look down over his shoulder at the Golden General. “If anyone could feel what I feel it would be you.”

Those were loaded words if ever he’d heard them, Kozmotis thought to himself but he frowned as he pondered the boy’s inquiry. Could he feel something? “Something IS changing.” Kozmotis commented, although he was unsure if it was the same thing that had Nightlight so worried.

Nightlight hummed again and turned back to the city. “Wind, please, keep looking. I know that I am missing something…” The wind favoured the boy with a final caress before leaving to its task. The air was silent once more. Nightlight sighed and dropped down dramatically into a sitting position on the wall. “It’s out there… It’s insidious and dark and somehow it’s… hiding from me.” Nightlight muttered and Kozmotis wondered if the boy had forgotten he was there.

If Kozmotis were not so in control of himself, he would have startled when Nightlight flopped himself backwards and left his legs hanging over the wall. Nightlight was now suspended only by his legs above him and was upside down in front of the Golden General.

“So, Lord Pitchiner, what can this humble winter element do for you today?” Nightlight was oddly comfortable speaking upside down, with his hair hanging down away from his face and his arms crossed over his chest. The whole position placed his eyes level with those of the Golden General. The walls were quite high.

Kozmotis raised an eyebrow. There were many words in his extensive vocabulary that the General would use to describe the young bodyguard… ‘humble’ was not one of them. “You never take anything seriously, do you?” He answered the boy’s question with his own.

Nightlight smiled so brightly that for a moment Kozmotis felt almost dazzled by it. “Not if I can help it.” He answered cheekily. “But telling me so can’t be why you’ve come all the way up here, can it?”

Nightlight’s tone was light and teasing, Kozmotis merely kept up his even stare. “My daughter is quite taken with you, and I did not properly thank you for saving her yesterday.”

“Eh,” Nightlight shrugged carelessly, it looked rather odd upside down. “Don’t worry about it. I am a Guardian of Childhood after all and it is kind of my fault it happened in the first place.”

“Yes, well, I am her father and her protection is mine to care for. I was lacking in my duty yesterday, you were not. I thank you for that.” Kozmotis’s voice was tight and so was his expression. The memory of his daughter falling over the railing would likely be one that haunted him for a while, particularly when he resumed is pursuit of the shadows. The darkness was always trying to worm it’s way inside… But Kozmotis would be strong enough to resist. He had to be.

“You would have saved her if I hadn’t have moved.” Nightlight tilted his head curiously. “I reached her first but only because I am faster than you, you still would have reached her in time.” Nightlight’s eyes sparkled oddly and his expression was difficult to interpret but seemed strangely piercing. It was like the boy could see something that Kozmotis couldn’t.

“You are very sure of yourself.” Kozmotis replied quietly, wondering at the look he’d been receiving as well as the oddness of the entire conversation.

“I know my limits.” Nightlight assured with another cheeky grin, stretching his arms down below his head and resting his hands in his hair. Kozmotis was momentarily caught by the play of lean muscles in the boy’s arms and the hint of it under his clothed torso. “I don’t know yours.” He admitted quietly, something playful and almost seductive creeping into his smile.

Almost, it was on the tip of his tongue, Kozmotis almost used the opening that Nightlight had given him. _Would you like to?_ “Yes, well, as grateful as I am for your timely rescue of Seraphina I will not thank you for what happened after.” He said instead.

“Oh?” Nightlight questioned innocently. Kozmotis wondered if the innocence was feigned.

“The kiss. My daughter has spoken of nothing else since. She is convinced the two of you will be married when she is old enough to wed. You certainly made an impression.” Kozmotis kept up his severe expression and his voice was hard. Many a man had trembled before his cold gaze.

Nightlight blinked for a moment, his hands falling out of his hair in shock. Then he smiled brightly and brought his hands up to his cheeks, “Awwww!” Nightlight cooed. “What a little sweetie! That is too adorable!”

It was the General’s turn to blink, shocked. “You don’t seem overly concerned.”

“Hm?” Nightlight crossed his arms again and tilted his head to the other side this time. “No? Should I be? She’ll get over it.”

Now Kozmotis was offended on his daughter’s behalf. He drew himself up and squared his shoulders, his golden eyes flashing menacingly. “Are my daughter’s affections truly so insignificant to you?”

Nightlight surprised Kozmotis by laughing lightly and raising his hands in a placating manner. The general was really beginning to be annoyed at the ease which Nightlight carried himself while hanging upside down. “Easy there Daddy, I didn’t mean any offense by it, let me explain.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Well… it’s obvious isn’t it? She’ll simply grow out of me. Even if she has a crush on me for her entire childhood one day she will grow up and become a woman. She’ll want to marry and start a family and I… will still be a child. When she matures she will desire a man to take the place at her side and I can never be a man. She will outgrow me, literally, as she grows older and realizes that there are things that I can never give her. If her crush truly bothers you, I can speak to her.” Nightlight shrugged again and crossed his arms back over his chest. “But I’d rather not. Children grow out of these things with time. I am what she desires now, as a child, not what she will desire when she grows.”

In that moment Kozmotis realized just how much that Nightlight had given up for his position and for the Tenth. “They took your age away?” He asked softly, unsure such questions were allowed. This was really the first conversation they’d had.

“Eh, something like that. I will guard the Tenth when he or she is born and then my duty will extend to any children in the Lunanoff line. I will be an eternal child and companion to the children of the Tsars. And I will always be a Guardian of Childhood.” There was something soft in Nightlight’s expression when he smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Scoffing, Kozmotis had to turn away from the gentleness of Nightlight’s expression, “I’ll ask you if you feel that way in a few hundred years.” His words were judgemental and biting but on the inside the General felt something winding tighter and tighter until he found it hard to breathe. Nightlight was so young and yet… he had found a purpose. He was so young but so sure of himself… Kozmotis supposed that he might be a little jealous of Nightlight and his purpose. Sometimes Kozmotis wondered if he had truly found his.

Nightlight laughed again, a light sound like bells ringing in an empty ballroom, chiming all around them. “You do that.” His smile was so pure and so genuine. “But now, if you don’t mind, I have a question for you.”

“I may have an answer for you, then again, I may not.” Kozmotis sniffed while looked out to the Sea of Stars. Young Nightlight was almost too beautiful to look at and he had to remind himself that the boy was an eternal _child_ and while older than he appeared Kozmotis should not be attracted to someone so young. His libido disagreed with him but after being married for so many years he was used to ignoring it.

Nightlight giggled as though Kozmotis had told some kind of joke and the General wondered if there was anything that did not make the boy laugh. “Well actually it’s a question about us.” Now that was attention grabbing. “Or rather people like us.”

“Ah.” Now Kozmotis understood. Nightlight was younger than he was and so far he was the only other like him that Kozmotis had met. 

“I just wanted to pick your brain a little if that’s alright. I haven’t met anyone else out there with this kind of power.” Nightlight’s hands fell down below his head and he let them dangle there.

“You likely won’t.” Kozmotis stated simply. “There are no more than two or occasionally three of us born in each generation. Considering our longevity there likely will not be another born for quite some time. Although, I cannot be entirely sure.”

“Huh, why?” Nightlight asked. “Where I’m from there were evolutionary theories but if we’re meant to be the ‘next stage’ then there should be more of us cropping up right? Also as far as I can tell there doesn’t seem to be much in common between those like us except the near limitless potential of our powers. There’ve been Pookas, Imperials and even Stars that have been granted the power we have.”

“No one knows for certain. I have a theory, but it is a theory I have developed on my own. By the time I became what I am, the ones previous to me had already passed on. I was the only one for a time…” It was a loneliness that Kozmotis had trouble shaking. He had friends, family, a beautiful daughter but… there would always be something separating him from everyone else. In Nightlight’s eyes, he could see that the boy understood. They were kindred spirits in loneliness it would seem. “I believe that we exist to keep the power in the Constellations balanced.”

“Keeping the balance?”

“Yes. The ultimate powers have always been the Tsars, and for the most part they rule fairly but… what if they didn’t? Who could possibly oppose them and the great power they possess? Power is amazing in its ability to corrupt, bringing out the darkness even in the purest of beings. I believe our kind are born to oppose that corruption and wipe it out if need be. We are the balance, the other side of the scale. We are the power that rivals those in power and forces them to be the principled leaders we need them to be.” Kozmotis frowned slightly, his tone turning introspective as his thoughts wandered. “I developed this theory over the years when I was looking into the history of our kind and noticed that none like us were ever born among the royal lines. We are born from the people and I believe we are born in order to protect those people.”

Nightlight was silent for a few long moments before letting out a long breath. “That is an interesting theory.”

“Does it help?”

Laughing again, Nightlight shook his head, “Not really.”

Kozmotis huffed an amused breath. “Well take from it what you will.” Looking into Nightlight’s eyes his brow furrowed again. He’d thought of them as green but he could see now, close to the boy like this, they were in fact blue ringed with gold. The gold in his eyes almost tainted the blue inside, turning it green. “Were your eyes not blue before?” Back at the docks, they’d been so bright that they’d caught Kozmotis’s attention. There was no way he would forget them, but yesterday he’d been too distracted to notice.

“Oh?” There was that false innocence again. “Were they? I never noticed!” Now the boy was mocking him. The wind came back in a sudden rush and grabbing his staff, Nightlight managed to twist upwards until he was standing on top of the wall again. The entire motion had defied gravity but Kozmotis was beginning to get used to the fact that Nightlight defied ‘normal’ in all its forms. The wind greeted Nightlight as enthusiastically as before. Ruffling his hair and clothes almost affectionately. Nightlight let out a frustrated sigh before giving his invisible companion a wistful smile. “Thank you Wind. I will call you again if I need you.” The wind playfully rushed around Nightlight before settling down to normal.

Now there was natural sound upon the parapets. A gentle breeze and sounds carrying up from below. Kozmotis could even smell more now, the scents of lunch being prepared in the kitchens below, the scent of smoke from various chimneys. All of this had been absent while the wind had been busy following Nightlight’s request.

Kozmotis could not help but be impressed by the level of control Nightlight had over his powers. He wondered how far the boy’s control of the wind spanned? Was it just the wind around the palace that he’d used, or had Nightlight influence over all the wind in the Lunar Constellation? 

Nightlight turned and opened his mouth but was interrupted by someone yelling down below.

“Don’t do it!” Someone yelled and Nightlight turned to look down at the ground beneath him to find that there was a small crowd gathered. “Don’t jump!” The person cried out again. “You have a lot to live for!”

Nightlight paused for a moment before standing tall with a mischievous little smile. “Well, Lord Pitchiner, you’ll have to excuse me but this is an opportunity I just cannot miss.” He gave the general a mocking salute before stepping lightly over the edge and falling down.

Kozmotis let out a tired sigh as he heard the screams of the civilians ring out from below and the cackling laughter of Nightlight as he fell.

He wasn’t entirely sure what he thought of Nightlight but… he remembered the moment Seraphina fell over the railing. The rush of fear within him, knowing that she would get hurt if he tried to catch her while using his powers and then… Nightlight had moved. It had happened so quickly to everyone else but to Kozmotis it had slowed down and he’d seen it. The way Nightlight had shone and he’d moved through the light as though he’d been made from it. Nightlight had the potential to be an ultimate weapon against the shadows and Kozmotis wondered at the wisdom of confining him to the palace. What was the Tsar thinking keeping such power to himself? What was Nightlight thinking, giving it to him?

A mystery, Kozmotis thought to himself. He wondered if Nightlight was even aware of what his power could do to the shadows. “Perhaps more than one mystery.” He spoke quietly to himself as he descended the stairs, his plans with Onyx all but forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki so yay! They finally met for real! Expect more interactions between the two from now on. Lol, it only took them 6 chapters :P


	7. 'He'd done nothing but betray Kozmotis from the moment they met.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tsars host a ball with both Nightlight and Kozmotis in attendance. The Tsar voices some concerns to Nightlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a quote from 'Married With Kits'.

Nightlight twirled with the Tsarina in his arms, her laughter rang out through the great hall. Thankfully, one of the many things Snowbell had taught her son was how to dance. According to his mother, all gentlemen should know how to dance, and all fighters needed to be gentlemen. Not only did knowing how to dance help Nightlight fight, but it also came in surprisingly handy for life in the court. The Tsarina seemed to approve in any case, as Nightlight spun her around the dancefloor.

There were guards posted around the great hall, among them the six that Nightlight had chosen from the tourney. Slim had risen to her duties admirably and all six of them were becoming a force to be reckoned with under Nightlight’s training. They all had real names of course, but he still referred to them by their nicknames. Oddly enough, the only one who seemed to have a problem with it was Fred – ‘Dammit! My name’s George!’.

As Nightlight danced he was always careful with the Tsarina, but not obviously so, so the Tsarina didn’t feel demeaned by his actions. She was a grown woman and didn’t need coddling, as half the court seemed to be inclined to do. Still, Nightlight was bound by his oath to care for her until the Tenth was born and he would do so. He figured making her laugh on the dance floor counted. Her happiness was no doubt good for the baby and Nightlight was enjoying the dance as well.

The song ended and the dancing couple parted, Nightlight bowed and the Tsarina curtsied. “Why Nightlight!” She smiled coyly, “Who knew you were such a demon on the dancefloor!”

“I am a boy of many talents My Lady.” Nightlight smiled and the Tsarina laughed again.

“Come, I am tired, escort me back over to my husband.” 

Nightlight offered the Tsarina his arm and she took it. He carefully escorted her back to the Tsar through the throng of dancing couples. The Tsars were holding a massive ball to celebrate the war effort. It was a good way to raise money to sponsor the ships still out in the Sea of Stars. Nightlight, being who he was, had no choice but to participate. He didn’t mind overmuch but he could see this sort of thing quickly becoming boring.

At least, he had thought so until the moment he passed off the Tsarina to her husband and the great hall’s doors opened once more. The crowd hushed as the Golden General stepped through, with his wife on one arm and his daughter on the other. One by one the guests started to clap, until there was thunderous applause ringing out through the great hall in honour of their General. Nightlight brought his hands together as well. Lord Pitchiner had played a massive role in the war, and the Shadows would not have been beaten back as far as they have been without his efforts. He was a great hero and much loved by the people. 

Nightlight thought back to their conversation, a few days ago, on one of the highest points of the palace. For the people indeed, he thought to himself with a little smile.

Nightlight found his eyes lingering on the General’s form perhaps a bit longer than he should. The man was married, Nightlight thought to himself with a wistful little sigh, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the view!

The General was tall and broad and he was wearing his dress uniform. It was white with gold lining and golden buttons. It was so different to the black the Golden General usually favoured. The lightness of his uniform accentuated the darkness of his skin and Nightlight couldn’t help but appreciate the contrast. Lord Pitchiner looked incredibly strong and confident, as he bowed lightly to the recognition afforded him. Nightlight wasn’t generally attracted to Imperials, but there was something about the Golden General that caught Nightlight’s eye and held it. 

“Good of the General to join us.” The Tsarina stated with a smile. “He truly hates these parties.”

“Yes, but it is good for morale if he participates.” The Tsar stood at Nightlight’s side.

The three of them watched the Pitchiners for a moment longer, as they made their way over to the buffet tables with their excited daughter.

Some Lord from a family Nightlight barely paid attention to approached and requested a dance with the Tsarina, so off she twirled again and Nightlight couldn’t help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

The Tsar hummed fondly. “My wife does enjoy dancing.” He watched his wife for a little while before turning back to the Pitchiners. His brow furrowed and he seemed concerned about something.

“My Lord?” Nightlight question, his gaze following that of the Tsar to stare once more at General Pitchiner. “Is something the matter?”

“Hm?” The Tsar tore his gaze away and frowned down at Nightlight before blinking and clearing his expression. “Oh… oh no not really.” Nightlight had never seen the Tsar at such a loss for words. “It’s nothing you need to trouble yourself with Nightlight.”

Nightlight smiled cheekily, “With all due respect Milord, it kinda is. If something is bothering you, I would like to help.”

The Tsar appeared indecisive for a moment before glanced back at the Golden General and let out a little breath. “It’s just… Kozmotis is incredibly, frighteningly powerful. Like you.”

“Yes?” Nightlight tilted his head, wondering at the Tsar’s words.

“Unlike you, he doesn’t have the same… loyalty to the House Lunanoff and…” The Tsar trailed off. “I worry… about his loyalty.” It seemed almost painful for the Tsar to admit. “There are times when I… notice something almost… off?... about the General. We have been good friends for many years but now that I have a child on the way I cannot shake the worry that there is something about him that… Perhaps it is just his power that unnerves me?” The Tsar noticeably pulled himself together and shrugged off his words with a quiet laugh. “What do I know? I do not harbour the same uneasiness for you. It is likely just my imagination running away on me.”

Nightlight watched the Tsar carefully. Whatever he was feeling was clearly worrying him. Thinking of the only conversation he’d had with the General he remembered… _The ultimate powers have always been the Tsars, and for the most part they rule fairly but… what if they didn’t? Who could possibly oppose them and the great power they possess? Power is amazing in its ability to corrupt, bringing out the darkness even in the purest of beings. I believe our kind are born to oppose that corruption and wipe it out if need be._

What about the other side to that argument? Both Lord Pitchiner and Nightlight were incredibly powerful beings. The Tsars themselves wouldn’t even be able to stand up to their power. What if one of them turned bad?

_I believe our kind are born to oppose that corruption and wipe it out if need be._

Wipe it out if need be. It had been part of their conversation but the corruption he mentioned was referring to the Tsars themselves. Would Lord Pitchiner wipe out the Tsars? Yes. If he felt it was needed. But how did one man get to decide if it was needed? And the darkness Nightlight had been sensing, who else could possibly be strong enough to hide from Nightlight?

“Your fears… may not be entirely unjustified.” Nightlight stated slowly, his voice low and the wind moving around them in such a way that their voices would not carry.

The Tsar turned to him with surprise written on his features. “You are the only one who would even consider accepting my fears against the great hero General.”

Nightlight just shrugged his shoulders careless, “My loyalty remains yours Milord, until the Tenth is born of course.”

“I thank you Nightlight, for listening to my concerns and not dismissing them insouciantly.” The Ninth looked relieved at Nightlight’s words.

Nodding the boy turned back to the object of their conversation to find the General was now looking at him. Nightlight sent a friendly smile and nod in Lord Pitchiner’s direction. “What would you have me do?” He asked almost innocently and the General had yet to drop his gaze. He was born a shapeshifter – he knew how to play pretend.

“You would take action on my words alone?”

“You have control my Tsar. I will take any action you see fit.”

The Tsar let out a long breath and looking over to the Golden General he nodded as well. “For now, perhaps, you could get close to him? Get to know him a little? I need to know if my suspicions are justified before taking any further action.”

Nightlight felt the gold in his eyes burn as the order sank into his skin. “Yes my Tsar.” 

“Although, if it’s not too much trouble, would you mind not telling my wife about this?” The Tsar looked almost embarrassed by his question. 

Raising an eyebrow at his Tsar Nightlight asked, “You could just use your control to order me not to.”

The Tsar shook his head, “No, I trust you. I’ll not abuse this power I have over you.” He gave the boy a meaningful look. “I’m trusting you with my child, I know I can trust you with this.”

“Thank you Milord.” With a bright smile Nightlight made his way towards the Pitchiners, turning briefly to bow while still walking backwards at his Tsar.

The Tsar smiled almost fondly at the boy’s antics.

Nightlight turned back around and stepped lithely around the dancers as he made his way over to the tables. He had nothing against the General personally but his new orders were tingling under his skin and he was compelled to obey them. After sensing the darkness, he would be foolish not to act on the Tsar’s concerns. He hoped, however, that they were unjustified. He was just starting to like the stuffy General.

It didn’t take long for the young bodyguard to make his way through the crowd and reach the table where the Pitchiners were seated. His eyes hadn’t left the General’s the entire way. Lord Pitchiner sat a little taller and opened his mouth to speak.

“Lady Seraphina!” Nightlight interrupted with a playful smile and a bow, enjoying the glare he received from the Golden General because of it. “You look absolutely lovely this evening.”

“Nightlight!” Seraphina giggled and blushed. She was adorable in a dark blue dress that was covered in sparkles and black lace. “It is nice to see you again.” She rose to curtsey politely. She offered a hand shyly to Nightlight.

Seraphina was just too cute! Nightlight took her warm hand into his own much cooler one and knelt down to kiss her hand lightly. She giggled and Nightlight rose. “It is good to see you too.” Nightlight assured her with a charming smile. He didn’t feel bad, getting close to Seraphina. Even without his orders he would still indulge her this way. Not to mention, his oath forbade him from harming any child. It was one of the few things the Tsars would never be able to order him to do.

Nightlight stood around for a moment but all Seraphina did was stare up at him dreamily. He raised a hand and cleared his throat with a little smile. “Perhaps you would introduce us?” Nightlight nodded at Seraphina’s mother.

“Oh!” Seraphina blushed an even darker shade when she realized what she’d been doing. She quickly remembered her manners. “This is my mother, Lady Sarah Pitchiner and you’ve already met my father, Lord Kozmotis Pitchiner.”

Lady Sarah similarly stood and curtsied to Nightlight’s bow.

“My Lady.” Nightlight took her offered hand and kissed it as well. “You are as stunning as the rumours suggested you were. You have raised a lovely and honourable daughter.” Nightlight complimented sincerely. He was greatly impressed by Seraphina’s courage during the tourney.

“Oh my, aren’t you a little charmer.” Lady Pitchiner blushed brightly with a delighted smile.

“There is nothing quite so charming as the truth Lady Pitchiner.” Nightlight replied with another respectful bow. He was deliberately ignoring the General and he could feel the older man’s cool gaze tingling on his skin. Nightlight was often underestimated due to his stature and apparent age; what people didn’t realize was that Nightlight made up for his shortcomings by being observant. He had noticed the way the General’s eyes lingered on Nightlight’s form. With his orders burning in his eyes the winter child was more than happy to use that to his advantage.

By completely ignoring the man who was interested in him.

“Lady Seraphina, I came to ask if you would perhaps like to dance?” Nightlight bowed deeper than before and offered the child his hand. A wriggle of guilt wormed through him, there was a part of him that felt as though he were using Seraphina and it grated against his nature but…

Seraphina’s eyes lit up at the offer and she smiled so brightly it almost hurt to look at. “Really?” She asked breathlessly, scarcely believing that _Nightlight_ of all people would be asking her to dance. Nightlight’s fame was quickly spreading through the court and many a young female had been caught by his careless charm. Whether or not the icy boy realized it he was quickly becoming something of a celebrity in the Lunar Constellation.

Seeing Seraphina so happy eased something in Nightlight and his expression became softer. “Really.” He assured and she took his hand. “As long as your parents don’t mind of course.” He would have asked Seraphina to dance anyway, just to see the little girl so happy.

Instead of asking permission, Seraphina looked at her parents with large, hopeful eyes. The sort of look that her parents couldn’t say ‘no’ to.

Lady Pitchiner looked over at her husband, “Well… if your father doesn’t mind…” She trailed off, waiting for Lord Pitchiner.

The General was caught. He was a strategic genius and he knew when he was surrounded and outnumbered. He glanced away from his daughter and up at Nightlight. And it would appear that he had also been outmanoeuvred. The General gave a brief nod although judging from Nightlight’s smirk the infuriating boy could see how painful it was for the General to do so. “As long as you stay within sight.”

“Yes father.” Seraphina agreed dutifully.

“And you.” Now the General’s piercing gaze honed in on Nightlight. “Keep your hands respectful.” He eyed the boy sharply and used his coldest tone. Being who he was, he may have grown accustomed to the fear and respect his position afforded him.

He was not accustomed to Nightlight’s reactions to him.

The boy of ice and light grinned cheekily and tipped a non-existent hat. “Yes sir.” Before leading Lord Pitchiner’s daughter out onto the dancefloor.

Kozmotis watched them, his daughter’s laughter ringing out like music to his ears. He still felt… discomfited by the entire encounter.

Sarah swatted him on the arm playfully. “Oh stop that. Seraphina is growing up. It’s normal for her to want to dance with an attractive young man over her old fusspot of a father.”

Kozmotis sent a glare over at his wife only to see the spirited smile dancing on her lips. He let out a breath. “She is growing up too fast.” He murmured wistfully as he turned back to see her being spun around the dancefloor.

“Yes… but they can’t stay children forever.” With a gentle hand on his shoulder his wife soothed him. “However, she has many years to grow up yet.”

Nightlight led Seraphina out to the dancefloor, carefully shielding her against some of the more mindless dancers. Some adults treated children as though they were invisible. Still, Nightlight’s reputation was growing and more than one couple stepped aside for the boy and his partner. “Do you know how to dance?” Nightlight asked.

Seraphina huffed and drew herself up proudly, “I am a Lady of the Pitchiner household. Of course I know how to dance.”

“Forgive any offense my Lady.” Nightlight spun her around so they were face to face. “Now then, do you know how to dance on the winds?” He asked with a challenge in his eyes and laughter in his smile.

The laughter of children swam like music throughout the hall as two of the shortest dancers rose above the rest. Nightlight waltzed with Seraphina in his arms and as they stepped, he stepped up into the wind and took the girl with him. They were high enough to be taller than everyone else but low enough not to allow anyone to see things they shouldn’t. They danced and Seraphina smiled so happily that it warmed Nightlight, as much as a boy forged of ice could be warmed. He could still feel the orders of the Tsar like fire in his eyes but he felt he could take the time to dance with young Seraphina.

She had so much fun, Nightlight knew his discomfort was worth it.

It was two hours later when Nightlight returned to where the General and his wife were seated, Lady Pitchiner having spun off for a few dances of her own before joining her husband. In Nightlight’s arms he held Seraphina, sound asleep.

“Shh.” Nightlight shushed the General as he opened his mouth. “She danced herself to sleep. I could tell she was getting tired but she refused to let me go, even for a moment.” Nightlight would have laughed if the girl had not been asleep in his arms. Still, his eyes shone with mirth and good feelings. “She is a very determined young lady.”

Lady Pitchiner rose to take her daughter, with Lord Pitchiner rising at her side. “Look at her.” Seraphina’s mother cooed, brushing an ebony lock of hair out of her daughter’s face. “It might be best if I take her home.”

“Hmm.” Nightlight nodded, “You will have to thank her for me, I very much enjoyed our dance.”

“Oh she will be so disappointed,” Lady Pitchiner sighed, “When she wakes and realizes that she didn’t get to give you a proper goodbye.”

If there was one weakness Nightlight had, it was kids being sad. He couldn’t stand it when children were upset for any reason and would always go out of his way to try and make them feel better. “Well maybe…” Nightlight started with a little frown, looking down at Seraphina. He lifted one of his hands in front of him, with a little flourish diamond dust started to form and he twirled his fingers expertly as a large snowflake took form.

The snowflake was only about as large as a coin but it was a beautiful blue, the sort of blue that matched Seraphina’s dress. The snowflake took form and then hardened, coalescing into something much stronger than normal ice and not quite as cold. When the snowflake was finished and spinning in above his hand, Nightlight took his hand away and rubbed his chin. The snowflake stayed suspended and spinning. “Hm…” He frowned, ignoring the couple staring at him. “Maybe…” He lifted his hand and touched his fingertips to the top of the snowflake, it stopped spinning and as Nightlight drew his fingers away tiny chain-links formed. The chain trailed after his fingers, reaching out on two sides. When he felt it was long enough he pressed his fingers together and the chain closed.

Putting his hand inside the chain he allowed the necklace to fall with the chain resting on his fingers. “There.” He nodded, pleased with his work. The snowflake was bright blue and sparkled with Nightlight’s inherent power, the chain was white as snow and similarly sparkled. It was really quite pretty. He held it to Lady Pitchiner, waiting for her assent, before he gently lowered it over the sleeping Seraphina’s head. “A gift, a goodbye and a thank you.” Nightlight smiled as the child murmured in her sleep, snuggling further into her mother’s arms. “Tell her, that if she’s ever in trouble, all she has to do is break that snowflake and I will come for her. It is my gift and gratitude for her dance this evening.”

“It’s perfect.” Lady Pitchiner whispered, awed at the gift. “Thank you Nightlight, you have certainly made a little girl very happy this evening.”

Nightlight bowed his head in acknowledgement. 

Lady Pitchiner turned to her husband. “I will take Seraphina home.”

Lord Pitchiner sighed and stroked his daughter’s hair lovingly. “And I will stay for a while longer.” He grumbled, knowing what his duties demanded but wanting nothing more than to go home with his family.

Lady Pitchiner giggled, “Come now, I’m sure Nightlight could keep you entertained.” She suggested with a salacious wink, before turning and taking her leave. A young soldier joined her on the way to the door and escorted her out.

Lord Pitchiner watched his daughter like it was his whole world being taken away.

“So that’s what a caring father looks like.” Nightlight huffed.

Kozmotis turned back to the boy quickly, unsure if he heard the young bodyguard correctly. Nightlight simply stood before him with an impish little smile and if it wasn’t for Kozmotis’s nearly perfect memory he would have doubted he heard anything at all.

“So then, Lord Pitchiner,” Nightlight tucked his hands behind his back and leant forward, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “How do you propose I keep you… entertained?”

There were several thoughts that flit through the older General’s mind at Nightlight’s question. Not all of them strictly… wholesome. But he brushed the thoughts and Nightlight’s question aside with a wave of his hand. “There is no need. Go enjoy yourself.”

Nightlight smirked. “Oh no, Lord Pitchiner. I would never deny the request of a lady, your wife told me to entertain you and I shall. Perhaps a dance?” He held his hand out to the General.

The General’s mouth turned down in a dissatisfied frown. “Perhaps not.” His golden eyes narrowing as he looked down at Nightlight.

Nightlight was, however, determined and he kept his hand open. “Oh? Can’t dance? It’s not that hard. I mean you can fight can’t you? That’s just like dancing.” The boy challenged with a careless smirk. “Of course if you’re not up for it we could always sit around and talk about how much easier things were ‘back in the day’.”

Kozmotis could see what the boy was doing. Could see the way he was twisting his words to try and get the General to accept his offer. Even though he could see everything that Nightlight was doing, he had to admit it was working. “Did you just call me old?”

Nightlight had to use his other hand to cover a cough, trying to hide his laughter. “Back in my day we didn’t call our elders ‘old’, we had more respect than that.” Nightlight said with a mock serious face, his grin peeking through his hand. “It’s the young generation these days!”

“You little upstart.” Kozmotis started. A little surprised at the audacity of one so young.

“You old fart.”

“Hey!”

Nightlight giggled unrepentantly. “What? I thought we were calling each other names now?” And still his hand hovered, waiting for Lord Pitchiner to take it.

Kozmotis eyed the hand warily. Something was changing. He could feel it. There were moments in life, tiny, seemingly inconsequential moments. These moments were the ones that were catalysts to something… different. These moments were the catalysts to change. Not all change was good. Kozmotis felt as though he were at a crossroads and this was one of those moments. Nightlight’s hand hovering, waiting, seeming so harmless. The boy was anything but harmless. He was too beautiful for words and too powerful for his tiny stature. There were no words to define Nightlight and his naturally playful nature. No words Kozmotis could use to define this moment.

He wondered… if Nightlight had the power to destroy even him?

Kozmotis took Nightlight’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things! Finally things are happening! Seven chapters and finally things are happening!


	8. in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gives her husband some advice. Nightlight challenges Lord Pitchiner to a match in one of the training grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry x infinity. Sorry. I hope you forgive me, I gave you 6000+ words? Does that help at all? Either way, here, have my incredibly late update.

“I think I’m in trouble.”

Sarah looked up from her book to her husband who was shutting the library doors behind him. “Oh?” She asked coyly, hiding her smile behind her book. “How so?” It was early hours in the morning but Sarah had only just sent Tybalt home and decided to stay up a little later to wait for her husband.

Lord Pitchiner had closed the doors quickly, almost as though fearing he were being followed and proceeded to stalk around the room restlessly, for all intents and purposes looking like a caged animal. “It’s that boy!” He hissed before stopping and turning to face his wife. “We danced.” He stated as though he were revealing something far more atrocious.

Sarah could not hide her giggle. “Oh how terrible! Call the guards immediately!”

Sighing Kozmotis resumed his pacing. “I get the feeling you are not taking me seriously.”

“No, I think I’m taking this conversation about as seriously as I need to.” Sarah reassured with a smile as she turned her attention back to her book. “I like this Nightlight already and by the sounds of it, so do you.”

“That’s the problem!” Exclaimed the General in agitation. “He’s too beautiful, he’s cheeky and fun and such a little smart arse!”

Sarah laughed wholeheartedly. “Really? I don’t see your problem then.”

“He’s a child!” Kozmotis threw his hands up in the air. “He’s perfect, infuriating, powerful, stunning, but most of all – he’s still a child!” Kozmotis sighed and leant against the wall. “I never thought of myself as the sort of man who would be attracted to someone so young.”

“Oh don’t be so melodramatic!” Sarah chided and finally closed her book. “You said yourself that he’s older than he looks. He’s ageless, not young.”

All the hot air seemed to leave Kozmotis in a rush as he deflated before his wife. He gave her an incredulous look.

Sarah rubbed her temple lightly, “Dearest husband, how should I put this? You are a devil on the battlefield but as far as relationships go you might as well be a goldfish out of water.”

“A goldfish?”

She nodded. “A little stranded goldfish flopping around uselessly on the carpet.” She elaborated with a little smile.

Kozmotis pushed off of the wall and stalked over to take a seat next to his wife. “Flattering.” He muttered.

“Shush and listen.” Sarah turned to face her husband and waited until he met her eyes. “I know you Kozmotis. I have known you nearly all of my life. You are my dearest friend and I wish for nothing more than your happiness… but you self-sabotage far too often. You’re doing it now.” She raised a hand as Kozmotis opened his mouth. “Don’t interrupt!” She waited for Kozmotis to shrink grumpily back down in his seat before she continued. “You’ve met someone. Someone who seems interested in you. Yes, he’s young, but he’s not a child. He’s a beautiful young man who could challenge you Kozmotis, and I know you love challenges. More than that, he’s like you. He’s the only other in the entire cosmos like you and you seem to match. What are the odds of something like that occurring? You should take a chance, no, you _need_ to take this chance. You take risks on the battlefield but here, at home, you’ve been playing it far too safe. I’m actually glad Nightlight showed up to ‘dance’ some sense into you. It’s about time somebody did. Take a risk, what are you really risking? Besides wounded pride of course.” Sarah finished with a small smile.

Kozmotis turned his wife’s words over in his head. Sarah was his dearest and most trusted friend. He valued her advice above all others. “So you don’t think I should worry? About his age?”

“Not at all.” Sarah sighed. “He will tell you if it bothers him but if it doesn’t I don’t see why it has to be a problem.” She stood and put a hand on Kozmotis’s shoulder. “I am tired and I’m going to bed. Think on my words, my dear friend, you deserve a chance at happiness. You’ve given so much to the Constellations, maybe it’s time you took a little something for yourself?”

Sarah left her husband to his thoughts.

Kozmotis stayed up well into the morning. Contemplating his wife’s words and Nightlight’s actions, as well as his own feelings.

***

It had been two days since the ball and Nightlight was training against some of the castle guards in the courtyard behind the western barracks. He had it on good information that a certain General liked to use this area as well. In fact, the castle whisperers had told him that the General frequented this particular training ground like clockwork at midday during the days his daughter was at school.

Nightlight’s skin was itching uncomfortably with his orders urging him to act. It wasn’t painful yet but if Nightlight didn’t act soon he knew that it could quickly become so.

Still, he didn’t want the General to feel suspicious of his actions so he knew that he had to keep his distance. Let the General come to him.

Speak of the devil. Nightlight smirked as he spun around quickly, breaking a headlock from the guard he was training with and in one swift motion he had the poor guard on the ground. “Nice form.” Nightlight complimented as he held out a hand to help the guard up. The young man took it with a grateful smile.

“Thanks!” The guard looked grateful for the praise but a hush had fallen over the rest of the courtyard.

Nightlight tilted his head curiously and turned to see what everyone was looking at. He feigned surprise when he came face to face with an annoyed looking General. “Lord Pitchiner!” Nightlight bowed politely and the General inclined his head stiffly in acknowledgement. “What brings you here?” Nightlight asked as though actually curious. He knew why the General was here and he knew the General could likely see through Nightlight’s ‘innocent’ act. But that was all part of his strategy as well.

“I always come here at this time. However, over the last few weeks, you have not been here. Why are you now?” Kozmotis asked gruffly. He’d spent the better part of the last two days thinking about this little distraction and he wasn’t really in the mood to be confronted with it now.

Nightlight shrugged and brushed his hair back out of his face. “Just trying somewhere new, I am only new to the palace myself. Besides I enjoy testing the guards, although I must say the guards here at the Western barracks are much better trained then elsewhere. Is that your doing Milord?”

“I may have had a slight hand in it.” Kozmotis admitted. “I see you are busy. I shall take my leave.” Kozmotis turned slightly but was stopped when Nightlight laughed.

“Come now General,” Nightlight teased, “Don’t let little ol’ me scare you away.”

The boy was goading him again. Kozmotis knew it. If it were anyone else in the Constellation he’d be able to brush it aside but for some inexplicable reason he found himself rising to the bait. “Afraid? Of you?” Kozmotis eyed the boy up and down, trailing his eyes over the boy’s scrumptious body. “Hardly.”

Nightlight noticed the attention and so cocked his hip slightly and put his hands on his waist, showing off his slim form proudly. When the General met his eyes the older man realized that his attention hadn’t achieved the desired effect. Nightlight was smiling a small half smile and he raised a challenging eyebrow. “See something you like?” He questioned quietly so that only the two of them could hear. He didn’t mind flirting with the married man, he knew roughly of the arrangement he had made with his wife. The Tsar had informed him after the ball in case it turned out to be useful.

Kozmotis’s cheeks flushed slightly and he couldn’t tell whether it was anger or embarrassment that was making him feel so warm. Although it may have been his close proximity to Nightlight. The boy’s powers may be over ice but that didn’t stop him from burning through the General’s veins.

“Perhaps we could have a match.” Nightlight continued at normal volume so that the entire courtyard could hear. “Since you are not afraid.” They now had a gathered audience of curious spectators. They whispered among themselves, wondering what was about to happen.

Kozmotis knew he was being led into a trap. “I don’t think so.”

“Were you not here to train?”

“Well, yes, but-?”

“And am I not uniquely qualified to give you what you need?” Nightlight’s eyes twinkled mischief and he leant forward slightly, “Or perhaps it’s not my fighting skills that unnerve you my Lord?”

The words Nightlight was speaking were ordinary, harmless words. The way he was speaking them, however, was not. Kozmotis felt incredibly hot under his typical black collar. Nightlight’s blue-green gaze was honed in on the General and his stare was intense. The way Nightlight’s mouth formed the syllables of each word, curving around the ‘o’ in ‘Lord’… Kozmotis cleared his throat.

Nightlight rolled back on his feet and shrugged, he stretched his arms up above his head, showing off the play of musculature under his tight fitting clothes. “Of course if you’re busy, I understand. I wouldn’t want to face me either.” The way he stretched drew Kozmotis’s eyes once more back to his body. Apparently the General wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the show as a few of the spectators whistled in appreciation. For some reason this annoyed Kozmotis even more.

“You presumptuous little whelp!” The Golden General breathed out incredulously. The nerve of this… this _child!_

Nightlight just jutted his chin almost defiantly and lifted a beckoning hand to the General. “Come on Milord, it’s just like dancing.” His words mirroring the words he spoke to the General at the ball.

Nightlight was luring him with his body and challenging words. Kozmotis’s wife was right. He did enjoy a challenge, and turnabout was fair play. “Very well.” Answered Kozmotis finally. “I’ll lead.” He took off his coat in one swift motion and dropped it behind him. His shirt and boots soon followed. “Barehanded, no powers. First to the ground loses. Are you up for the challenge?” Kozmotis smirked as he stood tall and ready in his pants and nothing else. Bare-chested and proudly showing off his physique.

It was Nightlight’s turn to trail his eyes hungrily over the General’s body. His skin was the same dark tone all over and nearly hairless apart from a dark trail down from his navel. A trail that Nightlight couldn’t help but stare at. For once in his life he dearly wished one of his powers was x-ray vision. Still, there was more than enough skin on display for Nightlight’s suddenly ravenous eyes. Skin made of broad shoulders and lean, corded muscle. The General was slim but impossibly well built. The man looked carved from stone and there wasn’t a single scar visible on his perfectly sculpted body. Nightlight could change his shape to be more muscular if he wished but this… The Golden General had earned this body and there was something about that which made Nightlight’s mouth water.

“Well?” Kozmotis asked, pleased with himself for rendering the smart mouthed boy speechless.

Nightlight held up a finger. “Just gimme a minute to admire the view.” Nightlight responded breathlessly to the chuckles of some of the members of the crowd.

The guards were already setting up a betting pool. Most of the money was on Kozmotis but the guard who’d been fighting Nightlight when the General had entered the courtyard bet on Nightlight to win. He shrugged when the guy taking the bets looked at him oddly. “What? Kid’s fast. Scary fast.”

Nightlight smiled and finally tore his eyes back up to the General’s own. “Alright. Bare handed, no powers. Completely even ground.” His staff was already in the rack; he’d been scrapping bare handed with the guards anyway. Nightlight raised his hands to the back of his neck and started to undo the zip.

“What are you doing?” Kozmotis asked quickly although his stomach fluttered as he was pretty sure he already knew.

“Hm?” Nightlight tilted his head as he undid the zip and let his blue tunic fall to the ground. “I did say ‘completely even’.” He stated in a falsely innocent tone as he kicked his tunic away.

Kozmotis’s mouth went completely dry and he was staring again - he wasn’t the only one. Pretty much the entire audience had stopped whatever it was they were doing to eye Nightlight’s form, some even dropped their bets. Nightlight’s skin was so pale that in his tight, white leggings he looked almost nude. Kozmotis was blushing and there wasn’t anything he could do about it as he openly stared at the pale skin on display before him. If Nightlight was pretty in his clothes he was beautiful without them. His skin was so smooth it was almost unnatural and although fit he wasn’t overly muscular. His body was slim, lean, Nightlight was built like a dancer. There was a slight trace of pale hair on his navel but it only hinted at what was beneath. Kozmotis found his eyes drawn to the boy’s perky, pink nipples now proudly on display to the hungry eyes of the entire courtyard. His pecs were small, tight and his nipples a beautiful pale pink. Nightlight’s skin was so pale but it didn’t have the same luminous sheen that most highborn Imperials had. Somewhere in the back of his mind he made a note to find out just where Nightlight had come from. The front of his mind was slightly busy eyeing the tasty morsel in front of him.

Nightlight shifted and stretched his arms above his head once more. He couldn’t help but giggle as he heard a few gasps from the crowd.

Kozmotis’s eyes followed the play of his muscles as Nightlight moved, following the movement of those two pink points with his eyes, but he looked up when Nightlight giggled. His dumbstruck expression quickly turned to a scowl when he realized that Nightlight was posing for the crowd.

“What?” Nightlight grinned unrepentantly. “You’re just going to stare at me? I thought you wanted to get up close and personal?” He challenged.

Kozmotis was about to give a scathing retort but some brave fool in the crowd called out before he had the chance, “I want to get up close and personal!” The crowd laughed again and Kozmotis shot a glare at the offender, who looked sheepish but nowhere near apologetic enough.

Nightlight chuckled and lowered his arms, he gave a wink to the guy who’d spoken out, “Maybe later big guy, for now though, I’d like a General.” He took a fighting stance but raised a hand and with a single finger made a ‘come hither’ motion at Lord Pitchiner. “Come get me.”

Kozmotis didn’t need to be told twice. He darted forward. He was faster than a normal Imperial, with or without using his powers. But so was Nightlight.

Nightlight easily leant out of the way and then the fight started.

Kozmotis went straight on the offensive. He wanted to end this fast, his patience was pretty much done with and it annoyed him that he was constantly being distracted by those ridiculously pretty nipples that were practically being shoved in his face while they fought.

Nightlight played avoidance for the most part. The General was fast and well trained but Nightlight was faster, and with a smile at the thought of his mother, definitely better trained. Although Kozmotis had years of actual experience on his side. Still, Nightlight wouldn’t count himself out just yet.

The crowd watched in near silence, stunned at the rate the two men before them fought. They moved so fast they were hard to follow with the naked eye. They’d seen Nightlight’s skill at the tourney but this, this was something else. He was keeping up with the famed and feared Golden General – without using his powers. Just looking at the two and it would seem that tiny Nightlight would be easily outmatched, but the smaller man was just so fast that the General couldn’t land a single blow.

The man who had mentioned getting close to Nightlight leaned over to the guy who’d been taking the bets. “Is it too late to change my bet?” He whispered.

Kozmotis attacked with ruthless speed and efficiency but Nightlight was just too fast. He knew he could win this easily if he landed a single blow but landing the blow was proving impossible. He attacked high and Nightlight ducked low, he attacked low and Nightlight would perform some impossibly looking acrobatic manoeuvre and remain untouched. It was incredibly frustrating. But not entirely unexpected.

Nightlight continued to twist and bend out of the way, occasionally blocking or parrying with his arms or legs. The General’s main gift was raw power. He didn’t just look carved from stone he may as well be the rock itself. He knew that if Lord Pitchiner landed a single, solid blow then he would be done for.

The fight was getting Kozmotis’s blood pumping. It had been a long time since anyone had posed him any kind of challenge. Without realizing it he began to smile somewhat savagely and in Nightlight’s eyes he could see the same fierce instinct. The boy bared his fangs in a vicious facsimile of a smile, Nightlight let out a brief, breathy laugh as he managed to lean backwards to avoid a high kick from Kozmotis. Nightlight’s eyes were alive with icy fire and Kozmotis knew he was feeling it too.

The fight was electric. Their hearts were pumping, the breaths were getting laboured, sweat glistened on Kozmotis’s chest and ice crystals formed on Nightlight’s cheeks.

At the same moment they both braced, legs apart, in the dirt. Kozmotis swung his fist around with all his might and Nightlight mirrored his actions with an open hand. 

Nightlight caught the General’s fist and though his arm shook with the strain, he managed to hold it.

Kozmotis pushed with all his might, Nightlight slid along the dirt but he dug his toes into the earth and managed to hold his ground after a few inches. 

The crowd gasped in amazement – it was an incredible sight to see someone of such slight build holding their own against the Golden General.

Nightlight was panting and the muscles in his arm ached against the General’s strength. Still, he held firm. He grinned as he panted, his eyes dark as he looked up through his eyelashes up at the General.

Kozmotis was slightly better off than Nightlight but his arm similarly shook with the force as he kept pushing his strength against Nightlight. The fierce look in Nightlight’s eyes, the savagery behind his smile, it enticed the older man. It was primal, animalistic and it drew the General in even more than before. This, right now, was more real than any other face Nightlight had worn. The boy was a beast wrapped in a deceptively beautiful skin. It wasn’t right for someone to be so captivating.

The Golden General knew he needed to make an opening. He stopped pushing suddenly and pulled, hoping to catch Nightlight off guard.

But Nightlight had been expecting this and so as the General pulled he darted forward, pushing at the General instead.

Kozmotis very nearly tripped when Nightlight pushed but instead used his other hand and bent back with his other hand bracing against the earth. He opened his fist, catching Nightlight’s hand in his own and tried to fling the boy over him and onto the ground.

When their hands locked Nightlight’s breath stuttered for a moment, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. When the General leant back and showed just how flexible he was, with his muscular legs and abdomen clearly on display Nightlight nearly missed a step. He was meant to be the one attracting the General! Not the other way around! He hardened his resolved and when the General pulled at him he kicked off the ground and flipped over the older man.

Their positions were now mirrored, with their hands still clasped in the middle. With their heads thrown back they met each other’s eyes for a moment and for just a moment the world around them paused.

Golden eyes that shone unnaturally metallic, met blue eyes ringed with gold. The sound of everything around them faded until all they could hear was their own pounding hearts and their mingled breaths. Nightlight’s cheeks blushed a gentle violet and his mouth was parted slightly. The General’s eyes darkened and his gaze was so hungry that even Nightlight could feel the heat.

A split second later and they had both spun back up and around with their hands still clasping strongly between them. At once they lifted their legs and attempted to kick at one another and then used their other arms to hit at each other as well. It was like a bizarre kind of dance. Neither was willing to relinquish the other’s hand and so they spun together and pulled one another, both trying to gain an advantage. Nightlight would flip through the air, using their hands as leverage and Kozmotis would spin around to counter.

The crowd was openly cheering now, most for the General but a few were quite loud supporters of Nightlight.

Nightlight realized that he wasn’t going to win this through skill alone. His mother would either praise or condemn him for his next action. He decided to use his body, but not in a strictly wholesome way. If violence wasn’t the answer, then maybe being a little too friendly would be?

Kozmotis saw the flash of a sinful grin and a spark of mischievous eyes before Nightlight spun around, drawing Kozmotis’s arm around him almost as though they were embracing. Nightlight pressed his back firmly against Kozmotis’s front. The Golden General’s heart skipped a beat and he forgot how to breath. He could feel the lean line of Nightlight’s body against his own, the boy’s pert ass pressed against his thighs and for the first time since he had met the young bodyguard he wished the boy was just a fraction taller. Nightlight pressed the General’s arm close to his body and the older man thought it was sweet torture feeling his back, but now he could feel one of those perky nipples caress against his forearm. He only just managed to stop himself from groaning.

With the General nice and distracted, Nightlight hooked one of his legs backwards, between the General’s legs and around one of his ankles. He brought his foot forward quickly and pushed back with all his might. 

Kozmotis felt the push and inwardly cursed himself for his own weakness. He deserved to lose this match for his distraction and he was going to.

Nightlight tipped the General back but a gasp from the audience drew his eye. Time slowed as he saw the disappointment in the crowd. A few were cheering… but most of them…

The younger man took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again quickly and with a controlled burst of wind that only the General could feel he made the General pivot around. He made it look as natural as he could and the crowd gasped in astonishment while the General just looked slightly perplexed. The older man didn’t seem to take the bait so Nightlight used his wind again and pushed the General so that it looked like he pushed the unbalanced Nightlight. The General seemed to get the idea then and pinned Nightlight down in the dirt.

Kozmotis didn’t quite understand why Nightlight was throwing the match but clearly it was important to the young man so for the moment he played along. He would have some interesting questions for the boy afterwards though.

“Oh ow…” Whined Nightlight from beneath the General. Their hands were still clasped but now Nightlight’s arm was twisted around behind his back. The General’s other hand was pinning him down at the back of his neck and the General himself was straddling his thighs. Not an entirely objectionable position. “Man! I almost had you!” Nightlight spat out a mouthful of dirt. “I yield.”

Kozmotis rose carefully and helped Nightlight up with their still clasped hands. He reluctantly let the boy go, but the cool feeling in his hand remained.

Nightlight groaned and shrugged feeling back into his shoulders. “That was epic!” He exclaimed brightly. “We should do this again sometime.” He held out his hand.

Kozmotis hesitated for a moment but took the boy’s hand and shook it. “Indeed. It was quite a challenge.” But his eyes were hard and as he stared at the boy he received a short nod.

The crowd cheered, the few that had bet on Nightlight looked a little disappointed but not much. Backs were clapped and money was exchanged while the two who fought proceeded to collect their things. The exchanges were light hearted and friendly. The whole courtyard was filled with a companionable atmosphere.

Nightlight approached the General after he had picked up his staff and tunic, he waved goodbye to the guards and received quite a few good natured waves in return. “Hey, wanna hit the showers? I’m absolutely filthy.”

Kozmotis eyed the boy sceptically. “Alright.” He answered slowly and they left the courtyard, heading to the guard’s showers in the barracks.

The showers were empty and the two chose adjacent stalls. The stalls were private due to both the male and female guards living in the barracks, they shared the one bathroom but had individual stalls that were completely private.

“Why did you throw the match?” The General asked, cutting right to the chase, trying hard not to think about the delectable, naked body in the next stall over.

Nightlight hummed, washing himself quickly with soap and water. “Their faces.” He answered after a few moments. He trailed his hands down his body and tried desperately to convince his libido that right now was not the time to be having a certain little problem, especially since the cause of the certain little problem was in the stall beside him. He glanced at the dividing wall and wished, once more, for x-ray vision.

“Whose faces?” Kozmotis asked curiously.

Nightlight chuckled, “The people in the crowd. They believe in you Lord Pitchiner. I couldn’t take that away from them. Whether or not you want to be, whether or not you like it, you are a symbol of hope for the people of the Constellations. If I had beat you out there then… it could break the hope those people have in you. And they need that hope to fight against the darkness. I couldn’t do that; I couldn’t take that away from them. I apologize though, if I have caused any offense.”

Kozmotis was astounded. He stood still for far too long. At first he had been charmed by the boy’s grace and beauty but now… He was charmed with Nightlight’s thoughtfulness. He didn’t exactly approve of throwing the match but he couldn’t fault Nightlight’s actions. Nightlight had forsaken his own pride for the sake of the people. There were not many who would do that in similar circumstances. The sound of Nightlight’s faucet turning off drew him out of his thoughts and he raced to finish his own bathing. Unsure of the reason for his sudden hurry but he just couldn’t let Nightlight leave yet.

Nightlight wandered out of his stall and looked at the closed door the General was behind for a moment. He was wearing a guard shirt and pants as his own clothes were covered in dirt. The shirt was so large that it hung off of one of his shoulders. It was better than walking back to his quarters in the nude though. He was about to turn away when the General’s stall opened quickly.

Kozmotis had dressed without properly drying himself and his shirt and pants clung oddly to his chest and his legs. It didn’t help that they were simple guard’s uniform clothes that were probably about two sizes too small. He charged out to try and catch Nightlight before he left, only to find the boy standing in the middle of the bathroom.

They stared at each other again.

Nightlight was transfixed by the General in tight grey clothes and his eyes slowly traced the muscles that he knew were underneath the shirt. His eyes lingering right where he could see a hint of the hair where the shirt didn’t quite reach the top of the General’s pants, revealing a line of dark skin around his hips.

Kozmotis was caught by the contrast of the dark grey uniform against Nightlight’s pale skin. It made the boy look even lighter. His eyes followed the line down the boy’s damp hair and his jawline, all the way down to the exposed shoulder. He was possessed by the sudden urge to devour the boy, starting by sinking his teeth into the fine collarbone on display before him.

Their eye’s met at the same time and their breaths’ were heavier. They moved at the same time, pulled towards each other by the electricity between them. It felt as though the air between them was a sparking, violent thing, forcing them together, forcing them to touch. It wasn’t clear who reached out first but suddenly their hands were all over each other. Nightlight’s trailing over the rock like torso of the man in front of him, a breathy sigh escaping him at the feeling of the heart underneath those muscles pounding through his fingers.

Kozmotis’s hands flowed over the boy’s shoulders, lingering on the exposed skin and encircling around to pull the smaller body flush against his own. He growled slightly at the feeling of having someone so small in his arms. Nightlight fit perfectly against him. His hands moved lower, lifting up the back of Nightlight’s shirt to caress the bare skin of his back.

Nightlight whimpered softly, he couldn’t fight the way his body reacted to the man in front of him. He looked up as Kozmotis looked down and their eyes met again. The General’s hands were hot against his back and he couldn’t help but try to press impossibly closer. 

Their breathing was laboured and they inhaled each other’s air hungrily, breathing each other in deeply, mouths so close and their eyes lidded and darkened with the explosive feeling of each other. It shouldn’t feel this way but it did. Every point of contact between them hummed in electric pleasure. They moved in an odd synchronisation as their mouths met sweetly, chastely, for the first time.

The General’s lips were so soft and almost heart breakingly gentle. Nightlight was practically moulded to the man and the heat was almost melting him. His lips moved tentatively against the older man’s, not because he had never been kissed, but because he wanted the General to take the lead.

Kozmotis wanted to ravish the boy so completely but he held onto the thin line of his self-control and gave Nightlight a proper first kiss. Nightlight’s lips seemed almost shy and while they were kissing he was a far cry from the boy who bested him on the training field. He parted slowly and Nightlight blinked innocently up at him, his eyes heavy and dazed. They were still close enough to exchange breath. Kozmotis would have walked away then, he would have parted from the younger man in front of him and left - but once more he was completely unprepared for Nightlight’s actions.

Nightlight’s hands reached up and tangled themselves in the General’s hair. “Please…” A whispered, almost whimpered, plea fell from kiss stained lips, Nightlight wasn’t even sure what he was pleading for.

Kozmotis groaned and descended once more onto Nightlight’s lips, helpless to resist the temptation when temptation itself begged for him. There was nothing gentle about this kiss, and nothing innocent. It was a filthy thing and Kozmotis forced Nightlight’s mouth open and dominated the boy with his tongue. 

Nightlight opened his mouth willingly to the onslaught and his hands tightened in the General’s hair. The older man growled into Nightlight’s mouth at the pain and he had his lips bitten roughly in punishment. It only made Nightlight moan and try in vain to press closer. He couldn’t get closer so he rubbed himself shamelessly against the General’s body. There was no room for shame or any other thought as his mind and body were consumed by the General all around him.

Kozmotis plunged his hands down into the back of Nightlight’s pants and grabbed the bare flesh of his arse, he squeezed the round globes and lifted Nightlight who immediately, to Kozmotis’s great pleasure, wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist. He wasn’t sure when he moved but he ended up slamming the boy into a wall roughly and Nightlight threw his head back and moaned loudly. Kozmotis took this moment to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down the side of Nightlight’s smooth jawline and his neck. Finally giving into the temptation to bite Nightlight’s collarbone. 

Nightlight groaned again and rolled his hips forward instinctively.

An absent thought crossed Kozmotis’s mind as their hips ground together, there was a certain part of Nightlight’s anatomy that certainly didn’t feel childish at all. It was that thought that brought the older man back to his rational mind. Childish? What was he doing? Nightlight was too young and he was… He parted from the boy and felt disgusted with himself.

Nightlight was placed on the ground and the General moved away. “Okay… What just happened? Or didn’t happen? Or was going to happen? Seriously I’m good with an answer to any of those questions.” But he straightened his clothes, sensing that the ‘fun’ was now over. He was a little disappointed but it was probably for the best. He had fooled around a little (or a lot) in the past but he was actually a virgin. He didn’t want to go all the way with anyone who wasn’t his mate. He also didn’t want his first time to be in his Imperial form. Or in a bathroom in the barracks. Or any bathroom for that matter.

“I am sorry, I took advantage.” Kozmotis backed away and after attempting to straighten his clothes he put his hands behind his back lest he reach for the boy again. There was a large bite mark on Nightlight’s shoulder and it both sickened and aroused him. He hated himself for feeling that way.

“Took advantage? Pretty sure I could have kicked your ass if I needed to.” Nightlight shrugged with another of his impish grins, “Again.”

Kozmotis felt a vein throb in his temple. “Yes.” He ground out. “But you are considerably younger than I am.”

Nightlight snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Isn’t everyone?”

Kozmotis ground his teeth together so hard that for a moment he could have sworn they were going to crack. “That was…” He sighed, trying to let go of his annoyance. “How old are you? I know you are ageless but-?”

“Old enough to know what I want.” Nightlight interrupted, not really liking the direction in which this conversation was heading. He wouldn’t give away his real age however, as it could lead someone back to his true identity and that could find its way back to his father. He knew for a fact that Aster and the General had served together. If the General found out his true identity, then it was almost guaranteed he would inform Nightlight’s father. Probably out of some misguided ‘father-to-father’ code.

“How can you know what you want when you are just a child?!” Kozmotis snapped and immediately realized that he’d said the wrong thing. Nightlight’s expression had been cool before but now it was glacial and the temperature in the room dropped by a few degrees. Not enough to frost but enough so that Kozmotis could feel a chill on his damp skin.

“I see.” Nightlight stated calmly. He wandered over to where his staff was leaning on a wall, picked it up and turned to leave. He turned back when he reached the door. “I hope you don’t kiss all _children_ like that.” He slammed the door behind him as he left.

Kozmotis gaped quite unbecomingly at the door after Nightlight left. His wife was right. He _was_ a goldfish!

***

Sarah looked up from her book as for the second time her husband barged into the library and slammed the doors behind him. She raised a brow at his odd attire but chose not to mention it. Instead she waited patiently for Kozmotis to speak.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before closing it, stubbornly trying not to look like the ridiculous goldfish he was. He cleared his throat and looked his wife in the eyes. “I think I’m in trouble.”

Sarah groaned and put her face into her book. “Oh Kozmotis, what am I going to do with you?”


	9. if you need an ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight shares his frustrations with Scraggly. Scraggly has a few words with the General.

Nightlight stalked through the castle, snowflakes falling in his wake. His eyes were practically on fire, sparking with his inherent power. He could still feel the General’s tongue in his mouth. His lips still felt bruised from the way they’d been bitten and his collar ached where the General had nearly pierced the skin with his teeth. He had known he was attracted to the General, that much was obvious but… He hadn’t been expecting _that!_ The sheer level of lust he’d felt in that bathroom had been unlike anything the young man had ever felt before.

He’d been consumed by it.

And the General had just looked down on him and called him a child.

That ridiculous old man was lucky Nightlight had such good control of his powers or he would have been the Great Frozen General!

It was incredibly infuriating because Nightlight had finally realized how attracted he was to Lord Pitchiner. He’d noticed the man earlier, it was hard not to with his imposing height and impressive physique, but this was different. Nightlight was _aware_ of him now. In a way that he really didn’t want to be. Not with the orders he had. Not with the mission he’d undertaken.

The orders itched under his skin and burned in his eyes, trying to irritate him into seeking out the General.

And that wasn’t the worst part.

The absolute worst part about this whole mess was simple – he was made of ice for the Stars sake! Cold showers didn’t work on him!

He slammed the doors to his rooms open and stormed inside.

Nightlight changed and decided that the only way to work off some of his frustration would be a nice long training session so he headed down to the Central Barracks where the guards on the royal rotation were usually housed. His new prodigies were there and Slim and Dirtface were getting good enough that together they could make Nightlight exert himself – if he didn’t use powers. The others were getting better too and underneath Slim’s leadership the six of them were turning into a formidable team. It was early days yet but thinking about his little group cheered him up a bit.

Until he ran, almost literally, into the Tsar himself. His mind was instantly back into mission mode and his bowed formally. “My Tsar.”

“Ah, Nightlight. How have you been?” The Ninth asked after he inclined his head to the young bodyguard.

“Well Milord, and you?”

The Tsar smiled warmly, “Good, really good. The pregnancy is progressing smoothly. My child should arrive in a scant four months from now. I am… looking forward to meeting him… or her.” The Tsar looked so happy that Nightlight felt his bad mood melting away entirely.

Nightlight hummed in agreement. “As am I.” He admitted and the Tsar met his eyes and they shared a moment of silence, simply smiling and thinking of what was to be.

The Tsar cleared his throat, “I don’t suppose you have… found out anything? About what we discussed at the ball?” The Tsar asked somewhat awkwardly. He seemed embarrassed.

Nightlight let out a frustrated sigh and the wind around them picked up so that their voices would not carry. “To be honest My Tsar, the only think I’ve learned about our beloved General is that he can be a bit of an ass.” He didn’t censor his words as well as he should have, the annoyance with the General still fresh in his mind. Fancy doing all of ‘that’ with someone he thought of as a _child!_

The Tsar blinked, shocked, “Well,” He started clearing his throat again loudly, “I may have already known that.”

Nightlight looked up to see that the Tsar was trying to hide a smile behind his hand. Their eyes met and they both laughed.

“My apologies,” Chuckled the Tsar. “But I have known Kozmotis for many years.”

“So it’s not unusual for him to be…” Nightlight trailed off, trying to think of the correct words to describe the General. Not that he couldn’t think of any, he just couldn’t think of any that weren’t too offensive to speak in front of the Tsar.

“A pig-headed, stubborn, obtuse old man with a penchant for sticking his foot into his mouth?” The Tsar finished for Nightlight with a smile.

“Exactly!”

They chuckled a little more, “I have known the General for some time.” The Tsar smiled fondly. “It is only recently that things have been… different with him. He has fought with the darkness for so long I just worry it has taken its toll… I just can’t shake this feeling that I have.”

“You don’t need to justify yourself to me My Lord,” Nightlight assured. “I will continue to get close to him and hopefully prove your fears unwarranted… and take appropriate action if they are not.”

***

Four days.

It had been four days and Nightlight had not seen hide nor hair of a certain General. The Golden General hadn’t even been to the Western Barracks. The man was avoiding him.

What had started as annoyance had slowly turned to indignation and then to outright anger. For someone so famed for his bravery it sure didn’t take much to scare him off! It didn’t help that his orders were starting to burn. The itching was so irritating that he had to force himself to stop training lest he take his aggression out on some poor, unsuspecting trainees. He was still watching though, correcting mistakes and helping some of the younger ones master their powers.

His mind though, was elsewhere as he tried to think of a way to speak to the Golden General. He had to find a way closer to the man. He also had to stamp out any of his own pesky feelings in regards to the General. He was attracted to the man physically. That was it. A sarcastic wit and sharp mind had nothing to do with it.

He was losing himself in thoughts of the General again when Scraggly approached him.

“Nightlight?” Scraggly drew the young bodyguard’s attention out of his mind. Scraggly was the oldest of Slim’s six. His hair was once dark brown but now shot through with silver and it hung over his face in an uncoordinated heap. His face was wrinkled but still defined somehow, he was rough and unshaven. Scraggly was tall but wiry and thin. None of his clothes ever seemed to fit properly and always hung off of him weirdly, adding to his dishevelled appearance. At first glance you wouldn’t be able to tell this middle aged man was a warrior, but Nightlight had seen the man in action. His wiry frame and unassuming appearance had little impact on his skill. The man had no powers, but he held his own against Bignose even though the larger man was a Firestarter. 

“Hey Scrags, what’s on your mind?” Nightlight asked with a smile. Scraggly had years of experience under his belt and was always good for conversation. He also respected Nightlight’s power, without belittling him for his age. And there his mind went again, being mad at a certain obstinate General.

“Actually I was going to ask you the same question.” Scraggly started. He was oddly well spoken for someone who always looked kind of homeless. “You’ve been distracted for a while now.”

“It was that obvious?” Nightlight sighed. “I apologize for my unprofessionalism.”

Scraggly just scratched his nose and stood next to Nightlight, leaning back against the wall. “Don’t you dare! It’s the thing we all like most about you.” The older man chuckled fondly.

Nightlight laughed, cheering with the comradery his fellow guard offered so freely. It was a good feeling, being welcomed. Not all members of the Lunar Palace were so accepting but Nightlight hadn’t expected that they would be. He was grateful for the friends he had. 

“In all seriousness though, if you need an ear, I’ve got two.”

Nightlight smiled fondly at his new friend. “Thank you, I might take you up on that later, but this is… complicated.” He hedged. He’d been asked, but not ordered, to keep what he was doing a secret. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything about Lord Pitchiner to anyone.

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain General now would it?” Scraggly asked with a knowing smile and nodded when Nightlight looked at him. “The rumour mill’s been flying with stories of you two for days. Something about sparring in the Western Barracks.”

Nightlight crossed his arms with a smirk. “Oh? They’re all flattering I hope.”

“Well I didn’t know ‘you had a body like sin and a fighting style to match’,” Scraggly laughed a little more and shrugged his shoulders. “Not sure if I wanted to, to be honest.”

Nightlight laughed as well, he hadn’t been paying much attention to the rumours himself. He supposed he did go a little far, fighting shirtless like he did. But the General had started it.

“Of course the rumours are wild and varied.” Scraggly continued in good humour. “I’m not sure if you two fought or shagged in the courtyard. There’ve been ‘witness’ accounts that swear to either and some that swear to both.”

Nightlight kept his small smile but something in his expression must have given something away.

Scraggly’s eyes widened and his eyebrows lost themselves in his hair. “You didn’t!” He whispered, scandalized.

“Not exactly… and not in the courtyard.” He answered after a moment. He trusted Scraggly and he hoped that his friend would prove himself worthy of that trust. He wouldn’t go into details about his ‘assignment’ but he didn’t need to tell Scraggly about that little detail in order to talk about the rest.

“Ok spill, what did he do? I’m guessing it ain’t a happy ending judging by the sour mood you’ve been carrying.”

Nightlight sighed and looked away for a moment. He weighed up his options, but honestly, it wasn’t like ‘not talking’ about it had helped him any. “He kissed me.” Nightlight answered quietly, once more using his wind to control how far the conversation travelled. It was a very useful trick for court life. “Then he called me a child.” Oddly enough he didn’t feel angry as he spoke, there was just an odd cloud of melancholy instead of the usual anger. Melancholy and acceptance. It was what it was, and it didn’t change anything. Because there was nothing to change. He did not have feelings for Lord Pitchiner. At least his ‘not feelings’ were shut down before they could become a problem.

“Did he now?” Scraggly said in a quiet, unreadable tone. His voice gruff and his expression slightly closed off.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t add that to the rumour mill.” Nightlight sighed. “He annoyed me but I don’t want to damage his reputation.”

“No worries. You’re my friend, I wouldn’t betray your confidence.”

Nightlight smiled brightly, “Thanks Scrags.” His heart warming further to the scruffy looking man. “If you ever need an ear, I’ve got two as well.” He winked, “Just so you know.”

Scraggly laughed, “That you do Nightlight. I’d be glad to take advantage of them. But for now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got places to be.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow. I could use your help with some of the younger recruits.”

“Tomorrow then.” Scraggly acquiesced with a smile, waving as he headed out of the field. A quick stop at the barracks and he headed out of the Lunar Palace and into the city.

He could have taken a cab but the man who now went by ‘Scraggly’ opted to walk. It had been a while since he had walked through the city. Years gone by he’d been a soldier, out on the front lines against the Fearlings. He hadn’t risen too high in the ranks but he’d done his duty. He’d tried a quiet retirement but it hadn’t been for him. Scraggly had grown restless and so opted to try out for the Guard Captaincy instead. He may not have made Captain but he had no regrets with the path his life had taken. He was content now, serving under Slim and Nightlight and working in the Lunar Palace.

That boy Nightlight though… Scraggly smiled fondly. He was young, but he tempered his age well. The boy acted childish but Scraggly could see how heavily he beared his burdens. Nightlight did not do things by halves. Scraggly knew, without a doubt, that the Tenth was in good hands. He also knew that the Tenth would likely have the most amazing childhood thanks to Nightlight. He didn’t envy the Tsar and Tsarina one bit. If the Tenth was even half the mischief maker that Nightlight was… He almost shuddered to think about the sort of trouble they’d get into.

With a fond smile on his face, thinking about Nightlight’s misadventures in the castle, Scraggly arrived at his destination.

The Pitchiner Manor.

Merrick met him at the gate.

Scraggly chuckled, “Greetings old friend, the years have not been kind to you.” He joked good naturedly. Taking the missing arm and scars covering Merrick’s face in stride.

Merrick had been ready to turn the scruffy looking stranger away. When the messy man had spoken though, Merrick lowered the arm that had been at the hilt of his sword. “Rudolf?” He greeted incredulously. “What happened to you?” He asked with a teasing chuckle.

Scraggly shrugged, “Could say the same to you. There was more of you to greet the last we spoke.” They grasped each other’s hands fondly. “It is good to see you.”

“And you. Is that the uniform of the Palace Guard I spy there? What happened to retirement?”

“Boredom.” Scraggly answered honestly. “Thought I’d try for Captaincy, only to be beaten by someone half my age.” 

Merrick laughed outright, “Isn’t that always the way?” He clapped his friend on the shoulder. “I am glad you are well, and staying productive in your old age.”

Scraggly snorted, “Look who’s talking old man. Is the Lord of the house in? I was wondering if we might have a word.”

Lord Pitchiner had established, a long time ago, an open door policy to those who had served under him loyally. He did it, in part, to help any of those old retired soldiers who couldn’t work anymore. If they couldn’t find work with him, he would support them and help them find work elsewhere. The Golden General took care of those under him, which it was why it was such a privilege to serve the man. Once upon a time, Scraggly had been one of those men.

It didn’t take long for Scraggly to gain entrance to the manor itself, Merrick led the way to the General’s study.

General Kozmotis Pitchiner was currently reading through several documents pertaining to the war effort. Both Merrick and Scraggly could tell their General was getting frustrated and had likely been at his task for hours. His forehead was creased in a frown and he was standing over the papers rather than sitting at his desk. He’d always start sitting and rise more the further it irritated him, finally standing when the annoyance grew too much. He’d be pacing soon. It was something they both recognized from their days serving with the man.

Merrick cleared his throat to gain the General’s attention. “A visitor for you Sir.” And then with a small incline of his head, the one armed man headed back out to continue his duty.

Kozmotis stood tall and eyed the homeless looking man in front of him. “You are from the tourney.” He stated, slightly confused but trusting that Merrick wouldn’t have just let a stranger wander in for no good reason.

“Gee, Milord, I’m hurt.” Scraggly grinned.

“Rudolf!” Kozmotis cried, recognizing the man’s voice instantly. “I didn’t recognize you through all of that hair!” Kozmotis smiled widely, genuinely, easily shaking off the remaining traces of his frown. He walked over to Rudolf and grasped the other man’s hand fondly, putting his other hand on Rudolf’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. “I haven’t seen you for years!”

Scraggly returned the friendly gesture. “I’ve kept tabs on you but I’ve been off grid for a while. You’ve done well Lord Pitchiner.”

“As have you!” Kozmotis backed away and looked his old friend up and down. “A member of the Royal Guard now? Serving directly under Nightlight? I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you during the tourney.”

Scraggly raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Methinks your eyes were busy, watching a certain young man during the competition - and if the rumours are anything to go by, after the competition as well.”

Kozmotis narrowed his eyes, quickly realizing that this was more than just a ‘friendly catch-up’. “What are you trying to say?” He asked quietly, leaning back onto his desk. One thing he had always admired about Rudolf was his honesty. He was gruff at times but apart from that almost always polite, but he told you how things were, not how you wanted them to be. When they’d served together, Kozmotis had often relied on the man’s blunt honesty. He had a feeling that honesty was about to come back to bite him.

Scraggly pushed the study door closed and turned back to his former Commanding Officer. “Permission to speak freely Sir?” He asked with a smirk.

Kozmotis huffed with a small smile, “Since when have you required my permission?” Although he was wondering what this conversation would entail. He had a feeling it was going to be… unpleasant.

Scraggly grinned for a moment before his entire countenance seemed to harden slightly. “We’ve known each other many years Kozmotis.” The older man started, the only time he would address Lord Pitchiner by his first name was in private. It was a privilege he had earned through over a decade of loyal service. “I supported you in your early days, until you grew into a man who no longer needed me. In turn, you supported me when I lost my own family to this war.” Scraggly took a breath, “Ah, it still breaks my heart.” He admitted, his voice thicker with emotion.

“Take a minute, if you need to.” Kozmotis responded quietly. He remembered Rudolf’s story well. His family had lived on a plantation planet on the outer reaches of Stellar Constellation. They had been so far away when the shadows swarmed, there was nothing they could have done. Rudolf had left the army, retiring a broken man instead of the proud soldier he had once been. Kozmotis had done everything he could to ease Rudolf’s burden… although really, there was nothing he could do to take the man’s pain.

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Scraggly continued roughly. “My wife had passed years before, it was my Ma and Pa, caring for my only child… my precious son… Caleb was so young. He was planning on enlisting, he wanted to be just like me.” Scraggly let out a shuddering breath. “Stars he was the most beautiful thing. Nightlight… reminds me so much of him.” He smiled. “So young but so full of hope, dreams and determination. He’s going to change the world that one, for the better. If my Caleb were still alive you can bet he’d be following Nightlight, just as I followed you all those years ago. Nightlight’s the sort of man my son would have grown up to be.”

“He is something.” Kozmotis agreed with a wistful sigh.

“And that, is what I’m here to talk about.” Scraggly informed him promptly.

Kozmotis looked up and met Rudolf’s eyes, at least as best as he could through that insane mop of hair. His golden eyes were sharper now as he focused on the man before him.

“Nightlight is an adult, and far be it from me to belittle him for his age. I won’t look down on him for being young and he pays the same courtesy with me, not demeaning me for my old age. But he doesn’t have a father to do this so I felt the need to address this before it goes any further.”

Kozmotis was shocked at the revelation, but he remembered Nightlight’s words at the ball – _‘So that’s what a caring father looks like.’_ “He doesn’t have a father?” It shouldn’t be nearly as surprising as it was. Many children had lost their fathers during the war.

Scraggly scratched at the unshaved whiskers on his chin, “I don’t know all the details myself, but I do know the boy’s never met his father. Could be alive, could be dead. All I know is that whatever it is you’re doing with Nightlight, you better stop screwing him around.”

Oddly enough, Kozmotis hadn’t actually expected that. He gaped but quickly snapped his mouth shut, the word ‘goldfish’ ringing in his head on repeat. “Pardon?”

“You heard me.” Scraggly huffed. “I saw the way you looked at him during the tourney, and if the rumours are even half true you were eyeing him up during your match too.”

“You shouldn’t believe palace gossip.” Kozmotis answered, more than a little annoyed. Mostly with himself for being so obvious.

“You’re right, but I believe Nightlight.”

“And what, pray tell, did Nightlight tell you?” Kozmotis wondered why this bothered him so much. Nightlight had as much right to place his confidences is someone as he did. Kozmotis had told Sarah pretty much everything when he had come home, he shouldn’t begrudge Nightlight the right to do the same with his own friends but… It made something possessive in the General grow cold. He didn’t _want_ Nightlight to tell anyone about what happened between them. 

“He didn’t need to say anything, his actions over the past few days have been clear enough. I don’t know all the details about what happened between the two of you and I don’t want to. But you hurt him Kozmotis.”

Kozmotis had been about ready to snap at the older man but his last sentence pulled the General up short. “What?”

“He’s miserable. I don’t know what ‘it’ meant to you, but clearly it meant a whole lot more to him. When Nightlight does something, he does it will all he has. Whatever happened between the two of you meant a great deal to him, although he’s pushing it down now to focus on his duties. I can only wonder why he has to?” Scraggly knew all about the General’s arrangement with his wife. It wasn’t something the married couple went to great lengths to hide. He’d even been interested in Sarah himself, a lifetime ago.

Kozmotis clenched his teeth to prevent himself from gaping again. His wife’s ridiculous metaphor was going to drive him mad! “Because, as you have said many times over, he is a boy.” Kozmotis said evenly through his clenched teeth.

Scraggly snorted. “Right. I call everyone ‘boy’… cept the ladies. It’s what happens when you’re old.” He said matter-of-factly. “If that’s the only reason you’ve been holding out on the kid then you’re thicker than you look Kozmotis. He’s young, but he’s a man. No child would be able to take the burden he has and wear it with such pride. You should see him training the recruits, he’s one of the best things to happen to that place. And he could be one of the best things to happen to you.”

“Or one of the worst.” Kozmotis grumbled.

Scraggly glared at his former CO for a moment. “Fine then. If you really feel that way, then stay the hell away from him. He’s got enough on his plate, he doesn’t need an old fool like you to go and gum it up for him. If all you’re looking for is a cheap fuck find it elsewhere!”

Kozmotis’s eyes flashed a bright and violent golden. “How dare you talk about him like that!” Kozmotis hissed. “I don’t want to be interested in him but I am! Is that what you want to hear?! He’s a child but I desire him like no other! At first it was just his looks but his personality is perfect too! He’s brave, smart, powerful, compassionate and the more I try to stop thinking about him the more thoughts of him consume me! I’m going mad without him but he isn’t even mine!”

“Do you want him to be?”

“Yes!” Kozmotis was panting by the end of his little tirade. His whole body taught and agitated, it was similar to how he felt moments before a fight.

Scraggly smirked. “You’re still too easy Kozmotis.”

It took a moment but Kozmotis let out a long breath. “And you still do not play fair Rudolf.” The older man had led Kozmotis right where he’d wanted him. The Golden General wondered if he’d ever stop falling for the bait? This wasn’t the first time Rudolf had gotten one up on him. He felt oddly tired, full of adrenaline with nowhere to go.

The older man shrugged. “All’s fair in love and war. Or something.”

“Of course you’d say that…” Kozmotis took another deep breath and let it out, letting it take with it all final traces of his anger. 

Scraggly stepped forward and placed a hand on the General’s shoulder. “He is not a child.” He said clearly, making sure the General heard every word. “Don’t treat him like one or you will lose him. If you can’t get past it, let him go but do it properly so that he can move on as well. Right now I think he’s as caught on you as you are on him. Even if he doesn’t quite realize it yet.”

Kozmotis placed his hand over Rudolf’s on his shoulder. “Thank you Rudolf.”

Scraggly backed off with another grin. “Actually they call me ‘Scraggly’ now.” Scraggly shrugged at Kozmotis’s raised eyebrows. “It’s Nightlight’s thing, if he names you it’s because he’s going to keep you.”

Kozmotis had never wanted a nickname more in his life. Of course knowing his luck, Nightlight would wind up calling him ‘goldfish’.

***

It was mid-morning; Nightlight had finished the first routine with the new trainees but had left shortly after. They were with Scraggly so Nightlight knew they were in good hands. Slim had even showed up to lend her skills to the class. It was good, being part of a team.

He was high above the palace, back where he’d first had a conversation with the General. He’d almost managed to convince himself that wasn’t the reason why he was here, but the pounding in his head didn’t really give him much opportunity to think beyond his pain.

His orders were burning in his eyes so viciously that it was making his whole head pound with the strain. At least now he had first-hand experience with what it would feel like disobeying orders. Not that he was disobeying them exactly. It was just taking longer to… He couldn’t even think about what was taking longer his head just hurt too much!

He groaned and rested his forehead against the cool stone. He hadn’t climbed up the parapet today, he wasn’t really willing to risk actually falling. So he stood on the path and rested his head on the parapet he’d stood on days ago when he’d first had a chance to converse with the General.

Five days. If it got much worse than this, he was just going to break into Lord Pitchiner’s house. Screw the consequences.

Right as he was planning out his daring home invasion, the pain in his head eased. 

Confused, Nightlight parted slightly from the wall and looked over to see the source of all his problems walking over to him. Nightlight frowned, for a moment worrying that he had somehow fried his brain by not following his orders.

“I was hoping I would find you here.” The General started. He’d thought about Nightlight allot (almost constantly) over the past five days, but yesterday Ru-no- _Scraggly_ had made the General realize something important. There was no fighting against having feelings for the young bodyguard. It was too late for that now, he already felt something for the boy. It had probably been too late from the moment he’d seen him on the docks. With this knowledge firmly in mind the General decided that for better or worse he was going to pursue Nightlight. As powerful as he was, he was only a man, and he was powerless before Nightlight’s careless charm.

“Really?” Nightlight deadpanned. The ache in his head may be lessening due to the General’s presence but it was kind of the General’s fault it was there in the first place.

“Yes.” Kozmotis was not surprised that the young bodyguard was upset with him. He had been acting rather foolishly, as his wife and one of his oldest friends had been more than happy to point out. “I believe I owe you an apology.”

Nightlight snorted. “For what? ‘Taking advantage of me’? Or for shoving your tongue down my throat and then calling me a child?” So he was in a bad mood. He’d been uncomfortable for days because of that ridiculous incident.

“Ah,” Kozmotis paused. “Perhaps a bit of both.” He stood tall with his hands behind his back. “I formally apologize for my behaviour; I should have been more courteous of your feelings. I would be honoured if you would grace me with your forgiveness.” The General bowed his head to Nightlight in order to try and convey his sincerity.

Nightlight crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah whatever, I forgive you.” Not like he had a choice. His orders were to get close to the General, not take off and leave him bowing to an empty roof. “Just don’t do it again.”

“Do what?” Kozmotis asked and he looked up with a small smile. “Take advantage of you? Or shove my tongue down your throat?” His voice was dark, seductive, flirtatious.

It made Nightlight suppress a shiver, but he couldn’t fight the way his eyes darkened slightly. The General smirked at him, and Nightlight was about to reply and ‘one up’ the General when he felt a snapping sensation in his chest.

Nightlight groaned and stumbled forward a step, his hands grasping at his chest instinctively.

“Nightlight what’s wrong?!” Kozmotis gasped and put his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

Nightlight felt disoriented for a moment, but only a moment. It would take longer for the pain to recede. His eyes were wide and unfocused as he whispered, “Seraphina broke the pendant!”

It took Kozmotis only a second to grasp Nightlight’s words and when he did he straightened but Nightlight grabbed him before he could turn away.

Nightlight squared his shoulders. “No, I’m faster. Hope you don’t get seasick.” He said seriously as his whole body began to shine. He grabbed a handful of the material at the General’s chest, as well as his staff, and leapt into the light.

The General felt a sickening ‘pulling’ sensation as he was pulled through space much faster than he had ever travelled without a ship.

In the Pitchiner household pieces of a snowflake pendant began to shine brightly in Seraphina’s hands. She gasped and dropped them onto carpet.

The windows to the room blew open and the light from the pendant shone brighter as two figures appeared suddenly. Nightlight let go of the General as he arrived at the source of the pendant and managed to land in a crouch, with his staff held high and ready to spring into action. Kozmotis did not fare as well but he stumbled to his feet and placed his hand on the hilt of his blade. The two warriors surveyed the scene before them.

There were at least twenty people standing around a large, open room. There were tables with comfortable looking chairs around the edge of the room, all laden with delicious looking food. There were decorations and streamers hanging from the roof, the most telling of which was a large banner with ‘Surprise Kozmotis!’ printed on it in bright, sparkling letters. Seraphina was just off to the side, standing in front of her mother.

Sarah smiled as the two men rose. “Well, that was unexpected. Surprise!” She called out in good humour. 

Nightlight let out a breath and rose. The General beside him did the same.

Kozmotis looked around with an incredibly world weary expression. “I forgot.” He mumbled.

“Come on everybody!” Sarah called out to those gathered behind her.

As one they cried, “Happy Surprise Birthday Kozmotis!”

They all seemed in good cheer, except for young Seraphina who looked rather upset.

“Seraphina? What’s wrong?” Her mother asked her softly.

Seraphina sniffled, tears welling in her eyes. “I just wanted Nightlight to come to father’s party and I ruined the surprise!” She wailed and ran out of the room.

Both parents made as if to go after their daughter.

Nightlight stepped in the way, “If I may, would you mind if I went after her?” He called the pieces of the pendant to him, catching them as they floated up from the carpet. “I need to talk to her anyway.”

Kozmotis didn’t want to let Nightlight go but Sarah stopped him from speaking with a hand on his arm. “Of course.”

“Thank you Milady.” Nightlight inclined his head. “I will be back momentarily.” He turned to leave but before did, he turned back to the General with a grin. “Happy birthday old man!” He poked his tongue out at the incredulous look he received and darted off before the General could do anything.


	10. Frostfeather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight comforts Seraphina and then meets up with Kozmotis after the party.

Nightlight wandered through the halls of the Pitchiner Manor. This would be a perfect opportunity to snoop… but he didn’t really feel like it. Besides, if the General really were tainted by the darkness it was unlikely that he would have left any evidence lying around. The Shadows were nothing if not cunning. And if the Golden General were on their side?

Nightlight repressed a shudder. It was unlikely but the thought itself was horrifying. He may have bested the General on the training field but that was training. A spar between comrades. On the battlefield? Life or death? He had no idea if he’d be able to stand up to General Pitchiner. He hoped he’d never have to find out.

It was a strange feeling but he really hoped the Tsar was wrong.

Only one way to prove it, but right now? He had a little girl he needed to speak with.

The wind flowed gently through the house, carrying the sounds of a crying little girl back to him. He followed the sound until he came to a door he assumed belonged to Seraphina. He knocked quietly. 

“Go away!” She called from the other side of the door.

Nightlight chuckled quietly, oh dear. He touched the door lightly with one of his fingers and on the inside of the door words in frost appeared.

_Please let me in Lady Seraphina._

He added a little sad face to the bottom of his message as well.

Seraphina fell quiet but didn’t answer his message.

He concentrated for a moment and on the inside of the door an icy tear rolled down the frosty sad face.

Seraphina giggled and Nightlight counted it as a win.

He knocked again, “Lady Seraphina, may I come in?”

“Father says I’m not allowed to let boys into my room.” Seraphina answered through the door.

Nightlight nodded, “A healthy policy for a young lady.” He agreed. “Perhaps if I stay in the hall? You could open the door and I will stay out of your room, do you think it would be alright if we spoke then?”

Seraphina was quiet again for a moment before she slowly opened the door.

Nightlight bowed with a flourish and Seraphina giggled again. “My Lady, it is a pleasure to see you again.”

She curtseyed politely. “You as well Sir Nightlight.”

Nightlight was melting with Seraphina’s cuteness, she had such good manners and it was just too adorable! He smiled and then very purposefully sat cross legged on the ground in the hallway, outside the doorway to Seraphina’s room. He rested his staff across his legs.

Seraphina smiled brightly and sat neatly on her bedroom floor across from Nightlight.

“I did not realize it was your father’s birthday, thank you for inviting me.” He started brightly, and he was happy that Seraphina thought to invite him to her father’s party. He hoped that he would be able to be Seraphina’s friend throughout the many years they would no doubt know each other. That depended entirely on the General of course, and whether or not the Tsar’s fears were justified – but Nightlight would take that one day at a time.

“You are welcome. I’m sorry for causing such trouble.” She replied, embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

“Think nothing of it Milady.” Nightlight assured, “Although I would like to talk to you about this.” Nightlight held out the broken pieces of the pendant.

“Oh, I…” Seraphina trailed off and fidgeted, “I know you said only to use it in an emergency but I had no way to contact you. Father had been so grumpy lately and I thought that maybe seeing you would make him feel better…” She shrugged, “Or worse. I’m not really sure because he kept grumbling your name.”

Nightlight blinked before he quickly covered his mouth with one hand, trying to hold back his giggle. “Really? Well then. I guess I can’t be too upset if you were trying to make your father happy now can I?” He hummed thoughtfully, “And I suppose it is kind of my fault that you had no other way to contact me.”

“Yes it is.” Seraphina nodded once with her arms crossed.

Nightlight nodded sagely. “Alright then, how about this? I’ll fix the pendant for you.” He closed his hand into fist over the pendant, there was a glow from beneath his fingers, and when he opened his fingers it was whole again. “On the condition that you only ever use it if you’re really in danger. I was very worried today, and your father was frightened as well.”

“Nothing scares my father!” Seraphina defended, pouting as she looked down at the now whole pendant. She still had the white chain around her neck.

Nightlight smiled gently, “Not many things scare your father.” He agreed. “But you being in danger is definitely something that does. We both thought you were in trouble, I pulled your father through my light to get here as fast as we could. He could have been hurt.”

Seraphina looked down, ashamed.

Nightlight reached out, taking one of Seraphina’s hands gently, and pressed the snowflake charm into her palm. “Keep it, please. You know now, only to use it in an emergency. I’m not mad I promise.”

Seraphina closed her hand around the pendant slowly, tentatively and she looked up at Nightlight with her pretty golden eyes. “I’m sorry… I wasn’t thinking about all of that.” She admitted softly. “I’ll be more careful.”

Nightlight smiled brightly, “Good. Thank you. Now then, problem number two. And really? This one’s on me. If I’d given you a way to contact me then this whole thing could have been avoided. So…” Nightlight brought his hands up and rubbed them together. Seraphina watched and Nightlight gave her a cheeky wink before he leant down a little and blew into his hands. As his icy breath reached his path it ignited into what looked like flames of frost, it shone so brightly and Seraphina clapped her hands delightedly.

So focused was Nightlight on Seraphina that he didn’t look over as he noticed the General making his way up the stairs down the other end of the hallway.

Kozmotis watched his daughter laugh at Nightlight, and was pleased to note that the young man did not enter his daughter’s room but instead had remained the hallway. He had wandered away from his impromptu party to check on his daughter, but seeing her so delighted he didn’t want to interrupt and ruin the moment so he decided to keep his distance and watch for a little while longer.

As Nightlight rubbed his hand together a small, circular shape was growing in the shining frost. After a few moments the light died down to a gentle glow and Nightlight slowly pulled apart his hands.

“Wow…” Seraphina gasped, crawling forward a little and into the hallway so that she could have a better look. “It’s so cute!” She whispered, awed.

A tiny, baby bird made of frost was nestled in Nightlight’s palms. It was mostly transparent but it’s heart was made of glowing ice and could be seen beating softly inside it’s frost-made breast feathers. The little bird fluffed up its frosty feathers and made an inquiring chirp in Seraphina’s direction.

“That’s right little Frostfeather. This is Seraphina, I’d like you to be her companion. You can carry notes for her, so that way, if she ever wants to talk to me she can.” Frostfeather chirruped excitedly and jumped up to rest his tiny feet on Nightlight’s fingers. The little bird rubbed it’s face affectionately against Nightlight’s thumb. “That is, of course, if her father doesn’t mind?” Nightlight didn’t turn to him, but the question was directed at the General.

Kozmotis took that as his cue and stepped forwards. He eyed the little bird curiously. It had a fat little belly and a tiny head with a thin, needle-like beak. Its wings were small and it had a long tail which stuck straight up into the air. Its eyes were slightly more solid then the rest of the frost that made it, along with its shining heart. The little bird tilted its head up to look at the General curiously. “What sort of care does it need?” He asked softly, Seraphina’s eyes had not left the adorable little bird the entire time. She had knelt forward far enough that the blue glow of the bird’s heart lit up her face. She was already in love, Kozmotis could tell.

“None really.” Nightlight answered with a little shrug, “He won’t be able to handle extremely high temperatures but provided you don’t put him in the oven that shouldn’t be a problem. Apart from that he’d probably enjoy an ice cube from time to time, and if he looks a little droopy a night in the freezer should fix that up.” 

“May I touch him?” Seraphina asked with barely contained excitement.

“Of course.” Nightlight agreed and held the bird up a little higher.

Seraphina reached out a finger and very gently touched little Frostfeather’s head. The little bird cooed and rubbed his face affectionately against her finger. Seraphina giggled delightedly and scratched under the bird’s chin. One of the bird’s legs lifted up and scratched at the air, his little eyes going lidded as he almost purred at the attention. He lost focus for a moment and almost fell of Nightlight’s hand but Seraphina caught him, giggling again. “Oh you clumsy little bird!” She tutted affectionately and resumed her scratches with the bird safely nestled in her hands. Frostfeather looked completely blissed out with all the attention.

Nightlight stood and laughed, brushing off his clothes as he rose with the hand not holding onto his staff. “That is going to be one very spoiled little bird.”

Seraphina looked up at her father, “Please may I keep him father?” Her eyes were wide and pleading, she stood up with her little companion in her hands. Frostfeather was sitting on the original snowflake pendant, keeping it safe in Seraphina’s hands.

The little bird chirped and turned to watch the General as well.

Nightlight pouted and gave the General his best puppy dog eyes as well.

With three sets of cute eyes being aimed at him (one of which that made him feel rather hot under his collar) he once again realized that he was outnumbered and outmanoeuvred. Nightlight was a dangerous foe indeed.

Kozmotis sighed, acting far more put out then he actually was, “You may keep the bird on one condition,” The three held their collective breath (well Frostfeather pretended to hold its breath because it did not actually breathe, he still puffed out his chest comically though), “You give your grumpy old father a kiss for his birthday.”

Seraphina squealed happily and darted forward to her father, he knelt down and Seraphina pressed a happy kiss to his cheek. “Thank you father! Happy birthday! I love you!”

Kozmotis chuckled, “I love you too.”

“Thank you Nightlight!” Seraphina threw propriety to the wind and hugged Nightlight’s legs. Frostfeather had the good sense to flitter up to perch on Seraphina’s shoulder before impact.

Nightlight looked shocked for a moment, then he smiled warmly and knelt down. He hugged Seraphina back with a fond expression. “You’re welcome.” He said quietly as they parted. “Take good care of Frostfeather.”

“I will, I promise! Frostfeather is going to have the best life!” Seraphina laughed again. “Oh! I have to show mother!” She cried and then she was off with her little frost made bird flying behind her.

Nightlight rose again and held onto his staff. He was smiling after Seraphina.

“You certainly have a way with children.” Kozmotis commented after a moment.

Nightlight hummed and stood straighter. “Yes well, I suppose that must be because I am a child myself.” He said sweetly, batting his eyelashes up at the General.

“You are not letting this go easily are you?” Kozmotis grumbled at Nightlight’s false sweetness.

Nightlight tilted his head in mock innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kozmotis sighed, “Perhaps we should get back to the party?”

“Perhaps we should.” Nightlight agreed quietly although neither moved. Nightlight felt the urge to get closer to the General. It was a strange sensation that seemed to spread through his skin. Almost aching, tingling for the General’s touch. It was an odd feeling and he wondered if it was just because of his orders? If it hurt to defy an order perhaps it would be pleasurable to obey? 

But if that were the case then… why did the General appear to feel the same way?

The General turned to him and their eyes met and the air around them seemed to grow thicker. Nightlight could feel the cloying heat of it in the back of his throat and he wondered – what was it that made him want _this_ man this way? The General was attractive enough… for an Imperial… but Nightlight wasn’t really attracted to Imperials. There’d been a Pookan boy he’d fancied once but… Nightlight was a male doe. His instincts demanded certain things from a potential mate. Not only was he a doe, but he was also one of the few in the entire Cosmos gifted with immense power. His instincts demanded he find someone powerful to protect their potential young. There was no one in the entire Cosmos more powerful than Nightlight except…

“Ah.” Nightlight realized at last. Lord Pitchiner was the perfect mate, and instinctually, the only mate who could satisfy that submissive part of him. Lord Pitchiner was the _only_ one in the Cosmos who could give him what he craved. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt at this little insight. 

“Yes?” Kozmotis questioned quietly, taking a step closer to the object of his desires. Logically, he realized that he was standing in the hallway with a party full of guests downstairs but… Logic seemed to have no effect on his reactions where Nightlight was concerned. Goosebumps broke out over his skin and he didn’t know if it was because he could feel Nightlight’s natural chill against his skin or if he just craved the boy’s touch so badly.

Nightlight snapped out of his thoughts and took a deep breath. The General was now even closer, close enough that the icy boy could feel his heat against his skin. When he’d breathed in he could feel the smoky scent of the older man filling his lungs. It made Nightlight’s inner doe purr in satisfaction. Oh yes, he thought to himself with heavy lidded eyes, this is what he’d wanted. This is what he’d needed. This is why no other potential mates had appealed.

“Hm.” Nightlight hummed as he stepped even closer to the man, breathing in again just to get more of that intoxicating aroma. Spiced soap, forest smoke, something musky, manly… It was almost enough to make his mouth water. He leant forward slightly, watching how the General’s golden eyes became wide for a moment before relaxing. The General’s eyes darkened and his lips parted slightly, almost subconsciously. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He whispered against the General’s lips and then danced away with a cheeky laugh when the General tried to close the distance.

Nightlight shot a teasing smile over his shoulder as he left the General and headed back down to the party. There was more than just a manly scent that his instincts cried for. He wondered if the General would be up for the chase?

A breath of frost on his lips and then the boy was gone. Kozmotis turned to the sound of cheeky laughter and the last thing he saw was a teasing smile and blue eyes sparkling with mischief disappearing down the stairs. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, composing himself before heading down the stairs and back to the party. That boy… Kozmotis did not have the words for the way he was enthralled by that boy. He smiled to himself as he entered the parlour, perhaps the words would come to him? He had time to figure it out… and time to give chase to his desires.

***

The party had lasted well into the night. Seraphina had long since retired with Frostfeather taking up residence perched on her bedframe. The party was starting to wind down. Kozmotis and Nightlight had not spent all that much time together during the party, Kozmotis’s golden eyes had followed the boy. Watching Nightlight as he charmed the General’s guests, flitting around as though he were a snowflake on the wind. Try as he might, the General had not managed to pin him down once during the entire evening. By the time he’d reach where Nightlight had been, the boy had already twirled off to another conversation. So it went for the entire evening. Kozmotis trying to capture the boy, and Nightlight avoiding him smoothly.

It was seamless and perhaps could have been coincidental but every so often their eyes would meet and Kozmotis knew: Nightlight was doing it on purpose. He was taunting the General, luring him into the chase. But always dancing one step out of reach. 

Now the party had all but finished and Kozmotis was climbing the stairs in his manor, following a chilled breeze that was flowing through his house. Nightlight had vanished some time ago, he’d thought the boy had left and he’d been quite disappointed. Now though, there was frost in the air that hinted otherwise and he followed it up, wondering where he was being led.

Higher and higher he rose, up the stairs, passed the rooms, through the attic and perhaps not surprisingly, out onto the roof. Kozmotis opted not to climb out onto the roof himself but threw the large bay window in the attic wide open. A friendly breeze seemed to ruffle his hair, carrying an unnatural chill from outside.

A single, pale foot, hung down from the awning above, attached to a delicate ankle and that was all Kozmotis could see of the boy. 

“Nice night.” He commented quietly, staring his fill at the ankle before him knowing that the boy could not see him. He had never really paid all that much attention to ankles but like the rest of Nightlight, Kozmotis wanted to kiss the oddly feminine appendage, or perhaps sink his teeth into it. However, he wasn’t sure such actions would be appreciated and opted to keep his hands, and mouth, to himself for the time being. It still did not stop him from staring.

Nightlight lounged on the awning above the window. One leg was bent up and the other was hanging over the edge carelessly. One arm rested beside his head and he held his staff loosely in the other. He smiled when the General spoke and lifted his fingers to caress the wind, silently thanking it for leading the General here. “It would look nicer if it were snowing.” Nightlight replied after a moment.

Kozmotis looked out to the Sea of Stars, it was as clear as ever. Darker now that night had fallen. “Could you not make it snow?”

“Well…” Nightlight answered slowly, “Yes, but I won’t.” Was all the answer he chose to give.

The pair lapsed once more into silence. Both simply staring out at the Sea of Stars. It was Kozmotis who spoke first once more, “It is good you have such self-control. I did not, when I was younger.”

Nightlight smiled fondly, “Well you weren’t raised by my mother. She drilled it into me from the moment I could walk – power is nothing without control.”

“She sounds… formidable.”

Nightlight laughed joyfully, “You have no idea.” Oh stars how he missed her. Snowbell… he’d written her several times since he’d started at the palace. He hoped she would be able to visit soon but she had a life of her own to live. It didn’t stop the ache in his heart when he thought of his dam. 

“My own mother was quite a force to be reckoned with. She was a political genius… and the most terrifying person I have ever met.” Kozmotis smiled as he remembered her. “She passed some years ago, peacefully, I miss her still.”

“I’m sorry.” Nightlight whispered, but he knew the General could hear him. He dreaded the day when he would lose his own mother. It was many years off yet but… Nightlight and Kozmotis were both destined to live for far longer than a normal lifespan. It was part of their power and yet another thing that set them apart from the people around them. It was all a little different for Nightlight who was now ageless. It was part of the reason Nightlight was in no hurry to start a family of his own. Why have a child now, only to watch them die before he even reached his senior years? If he ever reached his senior years. Thinking like that made Nightlight’s heart bleed a little for the General. He fought so hard and had brought peace to almost the entire Cosmos and yet… he was destined to lose his family to their age.

“Don’t be.” Kozmotis replied. “It aches sometimes but… my mother lived a long and full life before she passed. It was all I could have hoped for.”

“I’m glad then, a full life is all anyone can wish for their loved ones.” Nightlight responded after a beat or two of silence.

Kozmotis was surprised at the maturity of the whole conversation but then he smiled warmly and tilted his head slightly. Nightlight had a delightful habit of surprising him.

“So another year passes.” Nightlight continued, “Any plans for the next year Golden General?”

Kozmotis hummed a little, watching a pale foot bounce slightly. It seemed impossible for the boy to remain still for too long. “I have a few… ventures I was hoping to pursue.” Kozmotis spoke very purposefully and Nightlight’s silence seemed loaded. His foot had grown still. “It will likely be risky, but I’m hoping the chase will be worth the reward.”

Nightlight closed his eyes and just listened to the General’s voice. “And if it isn’t?” He asked quietly.

Kozmotis shrugged even though the boy could not see it. “The chase itself is rewarding, don’t you think?”

Nightlight answered with a noncommittal noise. His eyes were still closed and his heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn’t forget his orders but… this was getting too real. The General wanted to chase him. Nightlight’s instincts sang for those words. This is what he needed, but he didn’t honestly know if this is what he wanted. Perhaps the General was right? Perhaps he was too young to make a decision like this?

“Either way,” Kozmotis continued, “I have many years ahead of me, as do you. I’m sure we have time to decide what it is we want in life.”

Nightlight opened his eyes, he sat up and flipped down to sit on his toes at the windowsill in front of the General. He looked at the older man curiously, the General looked back. His golden eyes calm and his posture was relaxed. If he was fazed by Nightlight’s sudden entrance he did not show it. Time… they both had enough time. Time to pursue things later… time to get over each other if things didn’t work… time to figure out what they really wanted from each other… Nightlight took a more comfortable seat on the windowsill, resting his feet on the bay window seat in the attic and resting his hands besides him on the sill. He rested his staff next to him, leaning against his arm and shoulder.

Nightlight smirked and licked his lips, watching the General’s gaze darken as his eyes followed the movement. “I may have time… but I can be incredibly impulsive.”

“I see.” Kozmotis answered, “Perhaps I should try being a little more impulsive as well?” He stepped closer. “Perhaps I should try acting on my desires?”

Nightlight watched the General curiously. “Well it is your birthday, if ever there were a day you should be impulsive, today would be it.”

“Ah yes, my birthday. Funny how you gave my daughter a present on my birthday.” Kozmotis pondered, he wasn’t really bothered by it at all. If anything he found it amusing.

“Forgive me, Lord Pitchiner,” Nightlight ducked his head in mock apology, “I had no idea I was going to be summoned to your birthday party or I would have come more prepared. How can I make it up to you? What gift can I offer you?”

Kozmotis made a show of thinking about it and was rewarded with a giggle from Nightlight. Laughter suited the boy. “Close your eyes.” He answered after a moment.

“Pardon?”

Kozmotis smirked at Nightlight’s nonplussed expression, pleased to have finally surprised the young man. “For my birthday present, I want you to close your eyes.”

Nightlight raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound like it would lead to trouble. Not at all.” He replied drily but closed his eyes nonetheless. He was curious. When his eyes shut every other sense seemed heightened. He could hear the General moving towards him and his whole body seemed to be caught in anticipation, waiting to see if the General would touch him.

Kozmotis prowled forward. He wanted to kiss Nightlight senseless and resume what he’d ruined in the bathroom back in the barracks but… He had to have more respect for Nightlight then that. Nightlight deserved better and if he was going to seriously pursue Nightlight, which he intended to do, then he needed to court him properly. Still, how could he not take advantage of the beautiful sight before him? Nightlight’s pale skin shone in the starlight, his white hair almost glowed with it. He looked like an apparition, a vision sent by the Cosmos to tempt him. With his eyes closed, leaning slightly towards Kozmotis and his lips slightly moist from when he’d licked them.

Kozmotis was only a man, but an honourable man. He couldn’t resist entirely, but he wouldn’t push too far. He leant close to Nightlight and breathed him in, if frost had a scent it would be Nightlight’s. He smelled like fresh snow on clear winter morning, crisp and pure. He didn’t know if he wanted to leave it pure or if he wanted to taint it but his hand moved almost of its own accord. With the first touch of his fingers against Nightlights face, the boy exhaled and Kozmotis could feel the chill of Nightlight’s breath against his face. When had he gotten so close? He wondered as his fingertips traced slowly down the side of Nightlight’s face.

Down smooth skin, over lush lips, he rubbed his thumb along Nightlight’s bottom lip just to watch it move for a moment before trailing his fingers down the pale throat. He followed an imaginary line down the boy’s chest, pausing for a moment to feel a heavy heartbeat, before continuing on. He traced down slim but firm pectorals under silken clothes, lightly brushing over a hardened nipple, before ducking down further to where he could feel the slight protrusion of the boy’s ribs. Slim, but not unhealthy. 

Nightlight kept his eyes closed, feeling the General touching him so lightly, so reverently… He was almost afraid to breathe lest he ruin this moment. It was a moment he hoped would sear into his memories, it was so gentle but so intense.

Kozmotis’s hand traced down Nightlight’s side and over a hip before he smoothed his palm over the top of Nightlight’s thigh. He kept his hand to the outside but rubbed his hand down the boy’s leg, he was kneeling now and soon his second hand joined his first, at the other side of Nightlight’s knee. His hands flowed down over Nightlight’s calf and he cupped Nightlight’s left foot before leaning down and raising it to his lips almost worshipfully. He gently kissed the top of Nightlight’s toes, his eyes flitting upwards as the boy gasped.

Nightlight’s eyes fluttered open and he looked down to meet the burning gaze of the General. His breath was taken by the sight before him. Lord Kozmotis Pitchiner, the Golden General of the Lunar Forces, kneeling and kissing his feet. Almost as though Lord Pitchiner were simply a Knight, pledging service to Nightlight.

Nightlight felt something in him twist, it was one-part longing and one-part regret, but it was all too _real_.

Nightlight broke the moment first, one moment he’d been sitting on the windowsill and the next he was in the sky just beyond the window. “I should probably go.” He said quickly.

“Wait!” Kozmotis exclaimed, rising to his feet so that he could meet Nightlight’s eyes. “Meet me tomorrow.”

Nightlight’s breath caught on the lump in his throat, he knew what the General was asking. Even if he wanted to say ‘no’ he couldn’t with his orders. Still he tried his best to get around it, “We shouldn’t… I…”

“Please meet with me tomorrow.” Kozmotis tried again, desperate to have something to tie Nightlight to him. Without it he feared the boy would disappear like a snowflake in a blizzard.

Nightlight hesitated for a moment longer but his orders forced him to answer. He nodded once with a cheeky smile, “You know where to find me.” He turned and then left, riding the winds as quickly as he could. He needed time to think.

Kozmotis watched the night sky for a long time after Nightlight left, a small smile playing on his lips and the memory of cool skin tingling on his fingertips.


	11. something changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is changing and it has Nightlight concerned.

Nightlight shut his door and leaned back on it, breathing heavily and sinking to the floor. What was he doing? What was he thinking? He wasn’t some adolescent kit who’d just hit puberty!

But that scent… Oh stars he could still smell the General on his skin. He could still feel those fingers against his face… his chest… He let out a long breath and lifted his shirt up so that he could breathe in deeply. Smoke, spices, musk… The General…

His sense of smell was not as great in this form but he dared not change back. He couldn’t risk it, if his instincts were affecting him this much while he was Imperial then he didn’t want to accidentally succumb to them while Pookan.

He’d already lured the General into a chase without thinking about it. He groaned and put his head into his hands. Nightlight couldn’t fall for the General… not yet. There were so many reasons why but for now… He needed to follow the Tsar’s orders. He needed to know if Lord Pitchiner was tainted by the darkness. He couldn’t risk falling for the man before then, if he did, it could break his heart – and open the way for the darkness to gain control. Nightlight couldn’t risk that. He had to ‘get close’ to the General but he had to make sure he controlled himself while he did so.

There was something dark in the Lunar Constellation. Nightlight could feel it, like a whisper just out of hearing. It was taunting him, evading him, and there was only one person in the Cosmos who had the strength to potentially overcome Nightlight’s own. He could not afford to be distracted.

He rose and picking up his staff he decided to get ready for bed. He might as well try and sleep away the thoughts plaguing him. On the way to his cupboard he looked over at his desk and saw an unfinished letter to his mother. There was no one in the Cosmos he trusted more than his dam. He sat down and started to write, Nightlight twisted his fingers and another frost bird appeared beside him. This one was all sharp edges and sleek ice, built for speed rather than to appeal to a little girl. Nightlight absently scratched under the bird’s beak as he quickly jotted down his letter.

He sent the letter off with his bird when he was done and finally got ready for bed.

Sleep didn’t come easily to Nightlight and when he did finally drift off he startled back awake just as quickly. Nightlight sat up. His eyes wide. The wind whispered to him, confirming what he already knew. Something was changing.

***

Kozmotis wandered through the halls of the Lunar Palace, keeping an eye out for a frozen mischief maker. His steps were light and a phantom smile danced on his lips and in his eyes. He bid good-day to the servants and guards he passed and headed to the central barracks. He had it on good authority that Nightlight frequented the central barracks’ training area, and if he wasn’t there he hoped that someone would be able to point him in the right direction.

He could already hear the gossip coming to life about the Golden General’s oddly good mood but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It had been a long time since he had felt so… carefree. The weight of his responsibilities was ever constant, like the locket around his neck, but it was easily pushed aside for the moment as his thoughts seemed to be wrapped up in the boy.

It was nice to actually take a step away from his usual troubles, even if only for a minute or two.

Kozmotis quickened his steps, striding with purpose as he headed to the barracks. He reached the training yard and looked around but could not see a familiar pale body anywhere.

Scraggly noticed the General and wandered over.

“Greetings Milord,” Scraggly called out amiably. “What brings the great Golden General to our humble yard?” He was grinning widely, almost cheekily. Nightlight had been a bad influence on the old man.

Kozmotis smiled and gave his old friend a nod of acknowledgement. “Scraggly.” He greeted the man by his preferred name. “It is good to see you.” But he only spared him a glance, his sharp, golden eyes were still scanning the crowd. Hoping to see a flash of blue in amongst the guards.

“He’s not here yet.” Scraggly chuckled, “He’s actually late which is unusual.”

“Late?” Kozmotis turned his attention to the man before him.

“Yeah, kid’s usually up at the crack of dawn, his training schedule’s pretty intense. Have to say, it’s inspired the royal guard. If a kid can show such dedication, then they figure they can too.” Scraggly shrugged, “Changes for the better.”

Kozmotis narrowed his eyes slightly. Nightlight was late? Could it be his fault? Did he push too far the night before? Although Nightlight did not strike the General as the sort of man who would shy away from someone like this, if he really didn’t want to meet Kozmotis he probably would have said something.

Kozmotis was just about to ask another question when the air around them became slightly chilled.

Nightlight landed quickly in the courtyard, snowflakes falling in his wake. He looked around quickly, his eyes met the General’s but passed over him as he looked around. “Scraggly, Slim!” He called.

Kozmotis had been pleased to see Nightlight but when he noticed the boy’s distraction he frowned. Something was going on, and judging from Nightlight’s oddly serious demeanour it wasn’t a good something.

Scraggly gave a nod to the General but quickly walked over to Nightlight.

Slim was over with some of the other guards but she quickly responded to Nightlight’s call as well.

Nightlight turned to Slim. “Gather your six. I want at least two of you with the Tsarina at all times in addition to her regular guards.”

“Yes Nightlight.” Slim nodded and was about to leave but Scraggly stopped her with a question to Nightlight.

“What’s going on?” The older man asked.

Nightlight let out a breath, his brows furrowed. “I’m not sure. It could be nothing but I’d rather play it safe. I’ll tell you more when I know more, but I trust the six of you more than any others.” The two nodded in assent.

Slim sent Scraggly off to guard the Tsarina while she gathered the others.

Kozmotis had wandered over as well and had overheard Nightlight’s conversation with the two royal guards. “Can I help?” He asked quietly, thankfully none of the other guards had paid much attention to Nightlight’s conversation with his subordinates. Although many of them were looking at the two of them now.

“I don’t know.” Nightlight murmured. His eyes were narrowed and darting around the courtyard, he seemed to be looking for something. It was almost as though he expected a shadow to launch itself out of one of the corners and attack suddenly. It was unnerving.

Nightlight tapped his staff lightly on the ground and Kozmotis felt a cool breeze pass his legs. None of the others seemed to notice but Nightlight’s eyes glazed over for a moment as his focus turned inward.

“No. Not here.” The boy muttered before stalking off seemingly at random.

Kozmotis followed quickly, keeping his senses open for whatever it was that had Nightlight so agitated.

Nightlight darted down corridors haphazardly but every so often he would stop and ice over a random brick or tile before moving on. There didn’t seem to be any method to the path he was taking as he wound his way through the palace, the only consistency was that he would stop in every corridor, sometimes twice, and tap the butt of this staff against a brick or tile, icing it over completely. Leaving sparkling points behind them. They walked for at least fifteen minutes, Nightlight setting a brisk, almost manic, pace.

Kozmotis following silently behind him. At first he’d thought that Nightlight was just marking out a path so that he could find his way back through the palace after he had reached whatever destination he was heading for. But he quickly discarded that theory when he noticed that Nightlight was counting under his breath and although the bricks he chose seemed to be random there was in fact a pattern to them. Nightlight was planning something but Kozmotis had no idea what. 

Kozmotis had almost reached the limit to his tolerance for Nightlight’s erratic behaviour, when he heard someone call out a friendly greeting to them both.

Nightlight spun around and bowed before Kozmotis had even turned completely. “My Tsarina, you glow with vitality this morning. Motherhood becomes you.” Even though he was busy he would always have time for the Tsarina, the woman who carried Nightlight’s true Tsar or Tsarina.

“Oh Nightlight!” The Tsarina giggled and she nodded her head to Kozmotis who inclined his head in return. “You are so sweet!”

Nightlight rose from his bow and looked up, his eyes passing over Scraggly and Fred who were among the Tsarina’s entourage. His eyes flicked back over to the Tsarina and he smiled softly, he was a brilliant actor and it looked completely genuine. He was a shapeshifter; he knew how to put on a mask. “How can I help you Milady?”

“Oh I just have the best news!” The Tsarina gushed happily, giddy with joy. She turned to her entourage and made little shooing motions with her hands, “But I would like to tell you privately!”

They all backed off but both Scraggly and Fred glanced at Nightlight first, the young bodyguard nodded, and they moved back with the rest. They weren’t too far only just out of hearing. Kozmotis was impressed the Nightlight’s guard’s sought his permission over the Tsarina’s. Nightlight had earned himself some loyal retainers.

“You’ll never guess!” The Tsarina whispered delightedly.

“Would you like me to leave as well Milady?” Kozmotis asked quietly.

“No of course not, I’ll tell you now but you can’t tell your wife!” She clapped her hands together. “I want to tell Sarah myself.”

With a bemused smile the General nodded, “You have my word.”

“I will keep your confidence as well my Tsarina.” Nightlight chimed in, curious about whatever it was that the Tsarina wanted to tell them.

She clapped her hands together as well, she was practically bouncing with excitement. “Yesterday I had an appointment with the healers, and I learned that…” She hesitated, drawing it out slightly before announcing, “I’m having a girl!” She giggled, “Isn’t that wonderful?”

Kozmotis smiled genuinely and touched the Tsarina’s shoulder softly, briefly, “That is wonderful news. I am happy for you.” He remembered the moment he’d learned he was having a daughter, how such joy had filled him at the time.

Nightlight let warmth bleed into his expression even as he felt ice sink into his stomach. “That’s amazing…” He breathed out, “The Tenth will be a Tsarina.” Nightlight bowed his head, “I will give all the power I have to protect my Tsarina, the Tenth.” He vowed, his eyes showing nothing but delight while his heart pounded in fear.

Kozmotis noticed something off about Nightlight. The boy looked genuine enough but there was something else, something… off about his reaction.

“If I may, who else knows this joyous news? I don’t want to spill the secret accidentally.” Nightlight asked with open curiosity, his expression friendly and excited. He could barely speak straight through the fear that was clogging up in his throat.

The question tipped off the General. There was more going on here, Nightlight was hiding something.

“Oh just myself, my husband – of course, and the healers. I want to keep the news to myself for now and the Ninth agrees with me.” The Tsarina continued, not noticing that anything was amiss. “Well, I have to be off. I was actually just on my way to visit Sarah; I can’t wait to tell her!”

“Of course Milady.” Nightlight nodded and stood slightly to the side, allowing the Tsarina to pass. Her entourage joined her, Nightlight met the eyes of his loyal guards again. His expression was serious, they understood and they resumed their duty. They would protect the Tsarina with their lives.

Kozmotis bid farewell to the Tsarina and she continued on her way, but his eyes were drawn back to Nightlight. The boy was tense, his shoulder’s tight and his body rigid. If it weren’t for him breathing, he would look as though he were actually made of ice.

Nightlight waited until they were alone in the corridor once more. He sent out the wind, silently asking it to make sure they remained completely alone. Then he turned quickly and grabbing the front of the General’s coat he dragged him into an empty room.

A quick glance at the room showed it to be an office of some sort but Nightlight didn’t come in here for the furnishings. He slammed the door closed.

“What is going on?!” Kozmotis growled as he was manhandled and all but thrown back against a desk.

“Take off your shirt.” Nightlight commanded. His eyes cold and his voice hard. The temperature around them was dropping even though the younger man was trying to contain his power. His heart was beating too fast and some of his ice was leaking through.

Standing, Kozmotis straightened his jacket and glared down at the boy. “This is hardly the time.”

“Take. Off. Your. Shirt.” Nightlight said again, carefully enunciating each word. “Or I will take it off for you.” Ice lined his staff at his threat, frost spreading across his face and fingertips. The ice was taking over but he didn’t care how unnerving he looked right now. His eyes burned green and his markings began to glow.

Kozmotis paused at the tone, Nightlight was serious. He wasn’t just playing a game or a trick, he was readying himself to fight. Kozmotis could see the ice in the air around the boy and the temperature had plummeted enough that Kozmotis could see his breath coming out in small puffs of steam. He’d seen Nightlight fight with his powers, he’d fought Nightlight without using his powers but he’d never seen the true extent of Nightlight’s power. He had a feeling if he didn’t comply with the boy’s ‘request’ then he would soon have that honour. The boy was glowing and as breathtaking as it was there was danger in the air.

“Explain.” Kozmotis demanded, his pride refusing to allow him to back down. He couldn’t explain Nightlight’s behaviour and he wanted to know what was going on. He doubted the boy was threatening him on a whim.

Green eyes narrowed and the ice in the room crackled slightly as it grew, forming in the corners and along the floor. “Do you remember our first real conversation? Up on the ramparts?”

“Yes…” Kozmotis answered slowly.

“The darkness I spoke of; do you remember that?” Nightlight asked but he didn’t give the General time to answer before continuing himself. “It changed. I felt it last night. It changed, I don’t know how. I don’t know what it’s doing or what it’s after but last night it _changed_ and today I learned that the Tenth will be a Tsarina. It can’t be a coincidence.”

Kozmotis nodded, accepting Nightlight’s logic. “What does this have to do with my state of dress?”

Nightlight stepped forward, ice breaking off of the bottoms of his feet where he had inadvertently frozen himself to the floor. “You are the only other like me. You are the only one _powerful_ enough to _hide_ from me. I need to know. I need to see.”

Kozmotis grit his teeth and swallowed his indignation. He was beyond angry but at the same time he couldn’t fault the boy’s logic. “So why do I have to take off my shirt?” He muttered, more than a little hurt by the accusations.

The boy tilted his head, his hair was now completely frosted over and stuck up in odd directions because of the ice. “I need to see.” He said again. “If you have nothing to hide that is?”

Kozmotis sighed and angrily ripped off his jacket and pulled his shirt off as well, soon standing bare chested in the frozen room. He could feel goose bumps prickling over his skin and the cold was just this side of uncomfortable but he bore it. It didn’t hurt worse than his wounded pride.

Nightlight looked over the General’s body, it was beautifully sculpted and looked amazing when tainted by Nightlight’s cold. But now wasn’t the time to appreciate aesthetics. He reached out a hand, willing his ice to melt away as he did so.

Kozmotis held his breath, anticipating ice like fingers, but let it out again when a slightly cooler than normal hand rested on his chest. He looked from the pale hand over to Nightlight who was still covered in ice. He had warmed his hand purposefully for the General. Kozmotis didn’t know how he felt about the consideration while he still hurt from the boy’s mistrust.

Nightlight concentrated, the ice around them melting away as his power became more focused. He concentrated on the point where his hand met the General’s chest. He fixated on the warmth of the skin beneath his hand and the heart that beat beneath it. His eyes glazed over and his ice melted around them as he sent a shockwave of his power through his hand and into the General’s heart.

Kozmotis groaned at the unexpected and foreign sensation pulsing through his chest.

Nightlight looked uncomfortable but he didn’t relent. He had to know. “I’m sorry if it hurts. I won’t be long.”

“It… It doesn’t hurt…” Kozmotis panted out and groaned again when another pulse of Nightlight’s power surged through him. It felt like ever nerve ending in his entire body was igniting but in pleasure, not in pain. He braced himself back on the desk with his hands, leaning back with Nightlight’s hand locked over his heart. He could feel himself getting hard but he had no control over his reaction, his breath hitching as another pulse pounded through him. He threw his head back, panting as his cock throbbed almost painfully in his pants. It felt so good, like icy fingertips running all over his body everywhere at once, like electric ice crackling pleasurably through his veins. It was mind numbing and overwhelming, “H-Hurry,” He gasped, he wouldn’t last much longer like this and he really didn’t want to lose control in his pants like a pre-teen boy.

If Nightlight noticed the effect his power was having on the General, he didn’t acknowledge it. His brow was furrowed but his eyes were distant. He sent his power flowing through the General’s body searching, digging inside the General’s heart to try and find a single spot of darkness. He was looking for a shadow but all he found was light. The General’s light was not pure, it was not untainted, but it was beautiful and alive. It wasn’t tainted with the darkness made by the Fearlings. There were parts that were darker than others, but these parts were just parts of the General’s life. Marks of life well lived. Nightlight sent his own life-light into the General’s body to search for darkness and found nothing but the warm glow of an honourable man.

“Nightlight!” Kozmotis practically moaned the boy’s name as he felt another wave of power through his body and he barely held himself back. He was so close, sitting right on the precipice and he feared one more pulse would push him over the edge.

Nightlight’s glow faded as he withdrew his power. All traces of his ice were now gone and the room was returned to its normal state. He blinked and his eyes finally met the General’s, but his hand never left the older man’s heart.

Golden eyes, darkened with lust, stared into Nightlight’s own. Nightlight shuddered as he noticed the state the General was in. Leaning back, chest bared with a fine sheen of sweat shining on his muscles. His cock, hard and heavy in his pants – pants which were tight enough to outline the General’s rather impressive manhood. Nightlight licked his lips absently as he trailed his eyes back up to his hand, still resting on the pounding heart of Lord Pitchiner, and back up to smouldering eyes.

Something in Nightlight purred in satisfaction and he almost offered his throat to the General. His instincts cried out submission. His mind was having a hard time balancing the difference between Nightlight and Sweetpea.

“I… I’m sorry I…” Nightlight started breathlessly, his voice trembling.

Kozmotis pushed off of the desk and stalked forwards, the look in his eyes dark but unreadable.

Nightlight kept his hand braced against the General’s chest as he backed away, he could no longer tell if it was to keep them connected or to fend himself from the General’s advance. The General’s posture and body language screamed ‘predator’ and it made Nightlight ache in ways he wasn’t supposed to be able to ache in his Imperial form. His back hit the door, the General boxing him in by bracing his arms either side of Nightlight’s head. He was trapped and he didn’t realize how hard he was gripping his staff until his fingers began to hurt.

“You thought I was a traitor.” Kozmotis murmured, his voice deep and low.

Nightlight tried to avoid the General’s eyes but found himself inexorably drawn back to them. Like a moth to the flame, the molten gold consumed him. “I…” They were close enough that Nightlight could taste the General’s breath on his tongue, Lord Pitchiner’s scent was all around him. Overwhelming him, making it hard to think.

“Is that why you approached me?” Kozmotis tilted his head, his eyes narrowing on the boy beneath him. “Seducing me to discover my secrets?” He snarled and his eyes narrowed further when Nightlight shivered at his tone. It wasn’t in fear… the boy liked this. He didn’t know if that aroused him more, he was still ridiculously hard, or if it just made him even angrier.

“That is why I approached you.” Nightlight admitted honestly, the General didn’t need to know that he was under orders to do so.

Kozmotis hissed in displeasure, pushing off of the wall as he felt the truth of Nightlight’s statement pierce his heart. It hurt.

Nightlight stepped forwards, keeping his hand braced against the General’s chest and dropping his staff. The metal rod clattered loudly against the ground and Nightlight lifted his other hand up to cup the General’s face.

The sound of the staff hitting the ground stopped Kozmotis but the hand touching his cheek made him turn back to Nightlight.

“But it’s not why I kissed you.” He whispered, willing the General to believe him. Now that he knew, without a doubt, that the General was not the source of darkness like he had feared, he didn’t have to hold back anymore.

“Tell me what you want from me Nightlight.” Kozmotis whispered, reaching down and pulling the smaller body against his own with his hands against Nightlight’s lower back. “Just be honest and tell me why you’re doing this to me!” He growled, demanding and hungry all at once. He prided himself of being a man of discipline, to always be in control of his own actions. But where Nightlight was concerned it all seemed to fly out the window. Every moment they spent together was like forging a path through an untamed wild land, and Kozmotis didn’t know if he would survive the journey.

“I…” Nightlight started, his hand still on the General’s pounding heart as his mind tried to give him an answer. Any answer, as long as it would make the General stay. He decided to be honest, he looked up into the General’s eyes, wondering when he stopped because all he could think of was drowning in them. “I want to submit to you.”

Whatever answer Kozmotis was expecting it hadn’t been that. His eyes widened as he examined the boy in his arms, he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

To prove his point, Nightlight leant his head to the side, baring his throat to the General while his heart pounded heavily in his chest. He knew that while he was Imperial this gesture didn’t mean the same as it would if he was Pookan, but right now he just wanted to take it one step at a time. He couldn’t offer too much too soon.

Kozmotis lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against Nightlight’s pulse point. 

Nightlight’s breath caught in his throat as the General lightly kissed his neck. His touch wasn’t rough, or claiming, Lord Pitchiner touched him with the same reverent gentility as he had the night before. It almost brought tears to his eyes, he had never been treated this way before and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. He blinked furiously and focused on breathing evenly.

“I’m sorry for the deception…” Nightlight murmured, feeling guilt clogging up his heart, and the General parted from him. “I didn’t want to do that but…” 

“I understand. War is… not easy. We have all had to do things we are not proud of. I was a potential threat and you acted accordingly. I cannot fault you for that.” Kozmotis rested his forehead against Nightlight’s. “I will forgive you if you promise never to lie to me again.”

“I promise.” Nightlight acquiesced easily. “I will never willingly lie to you.” He whispered and he knew that the General could hear the words unspoken. Regardless of his feelings for the General he would always act on the Tenth’s best interests, and the current Tsar’s orders.

Kozmotis nodded, satisfied because he knew that it was the best that Nightlight could offer him. Nightlight tilted his face up slightly and Kozmotis answered the silent request with a soft kiss on the boy’s lips. Nightlight was naturally cooler than most people and kissing him was like a touch of fresh air. “Why do you want me?” He whispered roughly when they parted again. 

Nightlight smirked, some of his cheekiness showing through, “Well you are the only other…” He trailed off, stiffening slightly as his eyes widened. “What if you’re not the only one?”

Kozmotis raised a brow, “Well that instils me with confidence.” He deadpanned.

But Nightlight wasn’t listening as puzzle pieces started clicking together in his mind. He pushed away from the General slightly but his hand still remained firmly on the older man’s heart. He turned away as his thoughts turned introspective. “When did you notice me? Notice that we were the same?”

“At the tourney.” Kozmotis answered with a confused lilt to his voice. “I saw your power and recognized it for what it was.”

Nightlight nodded, “Right, that makes sense, but… what if you didn’t see me? What if I didn’t use my powers that day? Would you have known?”

“No.” Kozmotis answered, he was started to get what Nightlight had been hinting at. “I would have had no idea.”

“Then what if we _aren’t_ the only ones? What if there’s another?” Nightlight looked back up at the General. “I suspected you because you were the only one powerful enough to hide from me, but what if there was another? Another like us that no one knew about because we have never seen their power?”

“What are you saying?”

Nightlight frowned, finally breaking his connection to the General as he kicked up his staff and caught it with one hand. “I’m saying that there’s another like us somewhere in Lunar Constellation. I’m saying that this ‘other’ is dangerous and dark. I’m saying that the Tenth is in danger.”


	12. Icelight's light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight, the Tsar and General Pitchiner talk about what Nightlight has learned. Icelight takes his first breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm meant to be working on other fics but I'm kinda into this one right now :P

“I need to speak with the Tsar.” Nightlight announced and turned to leave. He couldn’t waste another minute with what he’d learned. The Tsar needed to know that Lord Pitchiner was not the evil he feared, but that his fears were not entirely unjustified.

“You’re just going to leave me like this?” Kozmotis stated incredulously, he didn’t really expect the boy to do anything about his current state but he couldn’t help but feel a little bewildered at the strange turn of events this whole morning had taken.

Nightlight stopped as he opened the door and turned to look at the General. The older man looked absolutely wrecked, with his face flushed, shirtless and his hair hanging in a mess over his face. He was still at least half hard and his pants were doing nothing to hide it. “Well you know what they say…” Nightlight started as he trailed his eyes over the muscular body before him, his mind flashed back to a bathroom and the frustration after, “Revenge is a dish best served cold.” He finished and blew a kiss at the General, smirking as the General shivered at the frost Nightlight sent with the kiss. Nightlight left and closed the door softly behind him.

As fun as it was to tease Lord Pitchiner, Nightlight’s current task was more important.

So Kozmotis found himself alone in a random office in the Lunar Palace in a rather compromising position. He scowled at the closed door. “That boy will be the death of me.”

***

“Then I see no further reason for you to be bound by your previous orders, I release you from your obligation to ‘get close’ to General Pitchiner.”

Nightlight couldn’t hold in the sigh of relief as he felt his chains lessen. The Tsar had his control, the chains would always be there, but they were so much harder to bear when he had active orders to follow. It wasn’t the Tsar’s fault; the Tsar didn’t know. And Nightlight wouldn’t tell him. His job was to serve, and to protect, and he would continue to do so.

“Thank you My Lord.” Nightlight bowed. 

The Tsar nodded stiffly. “You are the one who should be thanked… although I will not lie and say I am pleased to find there is an actual threat…” He took a breath. “Against my daughter.” He seemed shaken, “I… need to sit down.” He sat listlessly in a comfortable lounge in front of a fire, they were in one of the many sitting rooms in the palace.

Nightlight watched the Tsar take his seat but chose to remain standing. While fire didn’t necessarily hurt him, he found the heat unpleasant. “I have started to take countermeasures. Now that I am aware of the threat, I can be better prepared. I will not fail Milord, the Tenth is… all that I have. All that I am. And all I ever will be.” Nightlight strengthened the ice around his heart, fortifying the barrier so that he wouldn’t lose control. “No darkness will escape me, my light will purge it completely and keep the Tenth safe.”

The Tsar took a few deep breaths, calming himself with Nightlight’s words. “You are a great comfort…” He began slowly. “If I knew who to trust I would not make you undertake this task alone.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Oh my stars…”

There was a knock at the door and Nightlight turned to face it, his body noticeably tensing. “Allow me to get the door.” Nightlight bowed his head at the Tsar and approached the door calmly. He didn’t actually expect an attack but it was wise to err on the side of caution. Anyone could be a threat. Nightlight pasted a polite smile on his face, forced his body to relax and opened the door. When he saw who it was he allowed expression to bleed back to coolly neutral and closed the door in his face. “No one important Milord.” He informed the Tsar.

“My nose!” Was heard, muffled through the door.

The Tsar raised a bemused eyebrow at the familiar voice. “Oh? So it is not our beloved General grumbling on the other side of the door?”

“Now you’re just putting words into my mouth, my Tsar.” Nightlight pranced away from the door, clearly happy to leave the Golden General out of the room.

The Tsar couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the young man’s antics, it was good of Nightlight to try and lighten the Tsar’s mood. The Ninth was having a hard time with all that he had learned that day. But Nightlight was right. He had to stay positive… even if the impish and eternal youth had a roundabout way of stating it. 

“You are a brat.” They heard the General mutter from the other side of the door.

“Come in, Kozmotis, come in.” The Tsar bade in much better spirits then he had been just moments before.

Kozmotis entered the room and inclined his head to the Tsar. “Thank you.” He shot a glare at a grinning and clearly unrepentant bodyguard who was leaning over against a wall as far away from Kozmotis as possible. He had a red mark on his nose that Nightlight found absolutely hilarious.

“Does Kozmotis know of the things you’ve told me?” The Tsar asked Nightlight.

Nightlight answered honestly, but carefully. “He knows I was investigating him and about what I discovered when I tested him and proved he was not the threat.”

The Tsar understood – Nightlight had told the General everything except the fact that the Tsar had been the one to order the investigation. The Ninth couldn’t help but be relieved to hear it, he dearly valued the General’s friendship. He’d only ordered Nightlight to do what he’d done out of necessity at the time. A necessity that was no longer needed.

Kozmotis nodded, “Yes, I was… unhappy with the deception, but I understood the need.” His golden eyes were focused on Nightlight; he was acting playful but Kozmotis was starting to become familiar with the ruse. It wasn’t that the boy wasn’t good, his acting was flawless, there was just something – like a millisecond of hesitation to his actions when he was acting. He would likely temper that with age. The General turned his attention back to the Tsar. “I came to offer a fresh mind and perspective to your investigation. Now that I am in the clear.” He raised a brow at his old friend and the Tsar nodded.

“Of course Kozmotis, I’m am sorry there was ever any doubt.”

Kozmotis waved his hand, “There is no need.” He dismissed the apology. “The evidence pointed to someone who is equal to, or greater, in strength to Nightlight. It was only natural to assume I was the one. Now we know that is not the case we can move forward, and I can be of assistance.”

Nightlight tapped his staff absently on the ground as he listened to the conversation between the Tsar and Golden General. His mind was not in the room, instead it was sorting through the facts, everything he had learned since he had come to the palace. Too many coincidences… But were they? The former Captain of the Guard… the dissenters at the tourney… the suspicion of the General… There was something Nightlight was missing and it was frustrating him to no end. But there was one thing he now knew, without a doubt – someone was lying to him. They had to be or nothing of this whole mess made any sense.

As much as Nightlight didn’t want to admit it – there was a good chance that the liar was among his favoured six.

Nightlight decided to keep that to himself for the time being, it would be best if whoever was deceiving him to believe they could continue to do so. He refocused on the conversation.

“But the only ones who knew were myself, the healer and then the two of you. Although I’m sure Sarah knows now as well,” The Tsar smiled fondly, “I could barely contain my Tsarina yesterday, she is so exuberant in her enthusiasm.”

“So that leaves our suspects rather limited.” Kozmotis muttered, frowning. His golden eyes brighter as he felt his power crawling beneath his skin. He did not like those who lurked in shadows, only to cause misery to those who preferred the light.

Nightlight listened to them but did not yet join the conversation. The Tsar was right, if the Tsarina could be believed that meant that only three people knew this information yesterday when Nightlight had felt the ‘change’. The Tsar, the healer who had told them the news, and the Tsarina herself.

“I am a suspect.” The Tsar breathed out as he realized the implications himself. Kozmotis moved to object but the Tsar raised his hand to interrupt him. “No old friend, I have to be. You cannot take my word for it, or anyone’s. My child is at risk and you cannot trust anyone. Even me.”

Kozmotis made some aborted negative gesture with one of his hands before he managed to compose himself, he turned to Nightlight and gave him an odd look.

Nightlight shrugged. “He’s right.” He responded to the General’s unspoken question. “At the moment, the only one in the entire Lunar Constellation I can trust is you, Lord Pitchiner.”

“You can’t test others like you tested me?” Kozmotis asked curiously and the Tsar seemed to straighten at Kozmotis’s suggestion.

Nightlight snorted, “Sure, I’ll just get the whole Constellation shirtless and proceed to touch their hearts one by one shall I? It’s not easy and it is incredibly invasive. As well as time consuming. I have to assume we don’t have that time; I am also going to assume that our adversary won’t just stand around shirtless while I prove their guilt. I am… more vulnerable when using my power that way. It is a risky move and I don’t want to put myself at a disadvantage with someone who could, potentially, be a match for me.”

Kozmotis nodded along as he was actually thinking along the same vein as Nightlight. He had only asked because Nightlight knew more about his own powers then Kozmotis did.

“What about me?” The Tsar chimed in, “You could test me, I’d be a willing participant and with Kozmotis here Nightlight should be safe regardless. It would rule me out as a suspect and then I would be abler to help you.”

Nightlight hummed as he contemplated the pros and cons, considering the Tsar’s request.

Kozmotis considered it too, and then blushed, coughed slightly and shook his head. “Perhaps it would be wise to, uh, forego the… procedure. Surely your willingness to participate is indicative of your innocence?” He tried hopefully.

They both turned to him, Nightlight curious but the Tsar with frown. “It is not like you not to be thorough.” He stated as he watched the General. He raised an eyebrow and smiled a little when he noticed the darker shade on Kozmotis’s cheeks. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Kozmotis glared at his friend, doing nothing at all to dim the Tsar’s playful smile, and answered stiffly, “There were… side effects.” 

Now it was Nightlight’s turn to blush, frost spreading over his cheeks. Nightlight prided himself on his lack of shame, really he thought shame got in the way of many fun things so had decided to part with his. Even so, he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed with the idea of doing _that_ with the Tsar. His mind flashed to the sight of the Golden General, panting and hard as he leant back on the desk. Sweat shining on his skin and eyes so dark that Nightlight could have drowned in them. Then his mind unhelpfully supplied the same image but of the Tsar instead. It made him very uncomfortable… and perhaps slightly sick. The Tsar was attractive enough, for an Imperial, but he was not to Nightlight’s tastes at all. Oh stars! Why did his mind have to go there?

Kozmotis watched the frosted blush spread over Nightlight’s cheeks with no small amount of amusement, especially when Nightlight looked almost ill by the implications. Of course then he started to think about the implications… and he felt slightly ill as well.

The Tsar looked between the two, slightly disconcerted with their twin expressions. Whatever had happened when Kozmotis was ‘tested’ mustn’t have been pleasant. “Well… I shall leave it to Nightlight then. If he wishes to test me, he can.”

Nightlight looked over at the Tsar, ignoring the General for a moment.

Tsar Lunar Lunanoff the Ninth was the most politically powerful man in the entirety of the Constellations. Made more so by the fact that he had Control over one of the two (currently known) unique powers in the Constellations – Nightlight himself. To the people, he was fair but stern. He ruled all equally and equal rights for all had been promoted heavily during his reign. The Ninth had also played a large part in the political side of the war, he may not have seen much of the battlefield but without him the Shadows would not be anywhere close to being defeated – as they were now. He organized campaigns, fundraising, and keeping up the morale of the people. Personally, Nightlight started to get to know the man and found him funny, mild mannered, and surprisingly innocent for someone in his position. He had never given any indication of any ill will towards his child or anyone, and if he hadn’t approached Nightlight about his concerns at the ball, it was unlikely that Nightlight would have reached this conclusion as quickly. Nightlight may have even been too late.

After a few tense moments Nightlight responded with another shrug. “I’m sure it would not tell me anything I don’t already know, my Tsar.”

Kozmotis let out a relieved breath as the Tsar nodded.

“I thank you for your trust Nightlight.” The Tsar smiled at his daughter’s future bodyguard. “I am glad to have you with us, without you none of this would be coming to light until too late.”

“So where does that leave us as far as suspects go?” Kozmotis asked, “Now that the three of us are cleared.”

The Tsar sighed, “I suppose the healer, and perhaps the Tsarina herself? Although I doubt my wife’s involvement.”

“No.” Nightlight interrupted, pushing off the wall and picking up his staff. “We don’t know what powers this new one possesses, or how they use them. Lord Pitchiner and my powers are very different, unique to us. While I cannot rule out the healer, or the Tsarina, we can’t rule anyone else out either. This person has successfully hidden from us the entire time I’ve been here, and for all we know, long before that. I will look into the healer of course, and keep a watchful eye on the Tsarina – mostly for her own protection, but we still cannot rule anyone out.”

Kozmotis sighed, exasperated, his forehead wrinkling as he frowned again. “He’s right. This… is not going to be easy.”

The Tsar held his hands tightly in his lap. This was a lot for him to take in. “Nightlight.” He spoke after a moment and the younger man met his eyes. “This is your duty; you will lead this investigation.” Nightlight’s eyes flared a brighter green as the new orders sank into his skin. 

Nightlight bowed. “Yes my Tsar.”

“Kozmotis.” The Tsar turned to his friend. “I would like you to remain in the Constellation, at least until the Tenth is born. I know it is a lot to ask, but I would like you to work with Nightlight. If there is another like you there is no guarantee that one of you will be enough.” He clenched his hands a little tighter, “I know the war is almost won, I know I am being selfish… but this is my child at risk. Please Kozmotis, I will not order you to stay, but I will ask. Please protect my daughter.”

Kozmotis stepped forwards to place a hand on the Tsar’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. “Have no fear, I would have stayed anyway. There are other ships in the Sea of Stars, the war will still be won. You would do the same for me.” Kozmotis knew that if Seraphina were ever in danger, the Tsar would rise to protect her. It was a very little known fact that the Tsar and Tsarina were, in fact, Seraphina’s godparents. With Nightlight on the scene it might not be necessary, but Kozmotis would offer the same for the Tsar’s child.

The Tsar placed a hand on top of the General’s and squeezed back gratefully. “We are more than friends, we are family.”

They parted and turned to face Nightlight as the temperature of the room dropped a few degrees.

Nightlight swirled the point of his staff, raising it as he did so. A spire of ice rose from the ground in front of him. As the ice rose, it took form. Slowly, another icy Nightlight rose from the ground and stood before it’s genuine counterpart. Nightlight pulled his staff back and surveyed his work. The new Icelight stood tall before him, the details were perfect. If it weren’t for his ice colouring he’d look exactly the same as his creator. Nightlight tapped his chin and circled his creation, looking it up and down. When he reached the front again he met Icelight’s eyes. “Not quite enough.” He was aware of the other two watching him, now silent while they observed him. Nightlight reached down and pressed a finger against his own chest, right on top of his heart. As he drew his finger away, a shining snowflake followed his finger. It wasn’t like an ordinary snowflake. It shone the same way Nightlight shone when he used all of his power. It was a tiny spark of the natural light that rested within him. The last piece to make Icelight whole.

Nightlight pressed the little light into Icelight’s chest.

Icelight shuddered and took a breath. The ice he was made of faded slightly until it resembled porcelain more than it did ice. Icelight’s eyes, which were blank before, began to glow blue and it met Nightlight’s eyes.

“Icelight.” Nightlight started and his creation inclined his head. “How do you feel?”

His creation hesitated for a moment, “A… Alive…” His voice was similar to Nightlight’s but echoed oddly. His entire body was hard and changed the way sound moved through his throat.

Nightlight nodded. “Good. I would like you to remain that way, but I created you for a purpose and this purpose will always come first. Do you understand?”

“…Yes.” Icelight answered. His voice gaining more confidence as he spoke. “I exist because… you made me. I exist for a purpose. This purpose holds… greater value than my life…”

Pleased, Nightlight smiled, “Yes, good boy.” Nightlight praised. “Don’t worry, if you ever break I will always be able to fix you. You won’t die unless I do.”

Icelight tilted his head, thinking over Nightlight’s words. His creator was… generous. It was also relieving to know he wouldn’t die. He didn’t know much of life yet, but he wanted to learn. “What is my purpose?”

“You are to accompany the Tsarina, you know who she is, you have my memories.” Nightlight waited for Icelight’s nod before continuing. “You will guard her, always. Protect her with everything you have. You may use your ice but only if it will not harm the Tsarina or the child she carries. You are not to harm anyone unless it is for the purpose of protecting the Tsarina. Do you understand?”

“I will protect the Tsarina and her child. I will only harm those who wish harm upon the Tsarina or her child.”

Nightlight clapped his hands together. “Well done Icelight, you are brilliant. I know you have only just been created, and when I handle the current threat I will give you more freedoms and time to learn, but for now I need your help.”

Icelight inclined his head to his creator. “I understand, my creator. The Tenth must be protected.” Nightlight’s own vow bled through to his creation, the same chains binding them both. They would protect the Tenth. “I will begin my duty.” Icelight turned and left the room, intent on finding the Tsarina and protecting her from harm. He didn’t spare a glance at the other occupants of the room.

Nightlight laughed, “Well he’s eager.” He looked back over at the stunned faces of the General and the Tsar. “What?”

“Did you just… create life?” Kozmotis whispered, both awed and slightly unnerved by what he had just witnessed. The General could do amazing things with his power, but Nightlight’s casual control awed him. The things Nightlight could do without even breaking a sweat… the boy was amazing. Kozmotis wondered, not for the first time, if the boy was even stronger then he was? 

“Yes?” Nightlight tilted his head slightly, “I don’t know why you’re so surprised, you’ve already seen me do it once.” He shrugged and twirled his staff a little, “Besides now I can spend more time focusing on finding out who’d behind all this knowing that the Tsarina will be protected.”

The Tsar rose and clapped his hands together with an almost fond smile at Nightlight. “You are very resourceful, with both of you working together I’m sure this will be resolved soon. I believe in both of you.”

The two powers nodded politely at their Tsar.

“Please leave me for the moment,” The Tsar bade them, “I feel a headache coming on and I still have to meet with a few heads of state later this afternoon.” He grumbled tiredly. “The life of a Tsar I suppose.”

“Of course.” Kozmotis nodded and left, Nightlight bid the Tsar farewell and followed him.

They both left the room together nodding to the guards outside the door. Kozmotis started down the corridor and Nightlight was walking at his side but then the boy stopped suddenly. Curious, Kozmotis watched as Nightlight looked down at his feet, then around at the ground.

Nightlight muttered, “Fifty, fifty-one…” He counted along the bricks and looked back and forth for a bit before tapping his staff against a brick on the wall. The brick was iced over and Nightlight nodded, satisfied. He turned and resumed walking with the General.

“I don’t suppose you will explain what you are doing with all those bricks?” Kozmotis asked the boy, arching a brown when Nightlight looked at him with a cheeky smile.

“I could.” Nightlight smirked, “But I won’t. It’s just a little insurance. That, and it’s funny when you get that cute little confused frown, Lord Pitchiner.” Nightlight giggled when the older man frowned again. “Yes, just like that.”

Kozmotis forced his expression back to neutral but judging by Nightlight’s grin the boy knew exactly how much effort it took to maintain said neutral expression. And how much he was annoying the General. “You know, if we are to be working together as equals, perhaps you should address me by my name. For the sake of expediency.” 

Nightlight blinked and then smiled brightly, “Aww Kozzypoo! I knew you cared!” He teased as they walked.

“I said you could use my name, not butcher it!” Kozmotis scowled.

“Don’t be so Koztipated! Technically the Tsar put me in charge of this whole thing, maybe you have to address me as Lord Nightlight now? Sir Nightlight? ‘My Lord’? What do you think Koz?”

“…I think I might hate you.”


	13. starting something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight and Kozmotis talk about the darkness in Lunar Constellation... and what's happening between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I literally have five different, complete 'chapter 13s' written but none of them fit. This is the sixth attempt and I think it's good enough, finally. For an idea five chapters is about 20,000 words worth of writing. I might put them up as a little bonus at the end of the series so that we can all mock them together, they were really bad :P

“Lady Seraphina!” Nightlight greeted cheerily as the young girl noticed the bodyguard and squealed in delight.

“Sir Nightlight!” Seraphina ran over to her father and his companion. “Hello father!” She curtseyed politely at her father before turning back to the pale boy by his side. “Hello Sir Nightlight.” She curtseyed again.

Nightlight had to physically restrain his coo. Seraphina’s politeness was just too adorable and he couldn’t handle it. “Lady Seraphina, it is good to see you too.” He greeted the Koz’s daughter cheerfully, having grown quite fond of the girl during his time in the Constellation. He gave her a bow, using some sparkling diamond dust to create a miniature display which delighted the little girl but made her father sigh.

Kozmotis rolled his eyes. He was growing used to the pale boy’s antics but it still annoyed him somewhat seeing a young man acting so familiarly with his daughter. He knew he was being silly, given Nightlight’s reaction to the General himself he highly doubted his underage daughter was to his tastes. But as he watched the two interact so jovially he couldn’t help but feel a slight twitch in his expression. No. He didn’t really like it. He wasn’t sure who he was jealous of more, Nightlight for stealing Seraphina’s attention’s or Seraphina for stealing Nightlight’s. He could almost hear his wife’s words ringing in his head, just repeating the word ‘goldfish’ over and over. He sighed.

Nightlight laughed as he watched Frostfeather dart out from Seraphina’s hair to try and catch the snowflakes that Nightlight had made. “Hello Frostfeather.” He greeted his tiny creation. The bird quickly tired of the snowflakes and darted over to land on Nightlight’s outstretched finger. “How have you been? Has the Lady Seraphina been treating you well?” Nightlight asked with mock seriousness.

Frostfeather puffed up his chest importantly and began twittering away, informing Nightlight of all the fun he’d had.

“An ice cube every day?!” Nightlight exclaimed after a moment, “You spoiled little bird!” He giggled.

“You can understand him?” Seraphina gasped, looking up at the two of them with wonder in her eyes.

“Of course, I created him.” Nightlight answered and lowered the bird back down to Seraphina’s waiting hands. “But given time, you will be able to understand him too. Maybe not the words, but if you spend a long enough time with him, you’ll be able to understand his heart. And I think that’s more important, don’t you?”

“Oh yes!” Seraphina smiled the sweetest smile and held Frostfeather gently to her chest, “Will I really be able to? That would be wonderful. Is he happy here with me?” She asked Nightlight.

Nightlight rested a hand lightly on her head, “Very. He told me about how wonderful you are and how much he loves you already. I’m glad I gifted little Frostfeather to you Lady Seraphina. I knew that you would treat him kindly.”

Seraphina smiled brightly, her cheeks blushing darkly as she held her little pet. “Thank you Sir Nightlight, I do love little Frostfeather and I will always treat him with love and kindness.”

Nightlight pulled his hand away and once more had to restrain himself from cooing over Seraphina. If there was one thing he knew about children it was that they tended to not like being treated like children. He wouldn’t belittle her, but he was saving up his coo. He’d probably let it out when he was alone with Kozmotis.

“If I may, is that why you’re here? Did you come to see Frostfeather?” Seraphina asked Nightlight.

Kozmotis saw a chance to interject in the conversation and so he took it. “No actually, he came here with me. We are working together now it seems, and we have come here to work.” His tone was apologetic, Seraphina hated it when her father had to work when he was home. He could see her expression souring so he quickly continued, “Due to the work we have to do together, however, I will not be shipping out for quite some time.” At least until the Tenth was born. “And Nightlight will likely be around more often – for work.” He stressed that last part when he saw Seraphina’s eyes light up. Of course she would be more excited about Nightlight visiting more than her father staying home. He suddenly felt rather… old.

“Oh that’s wonderful father!” Seraphina put Frostfeather back into her hair so that she could wrap her arms around her father. Of course she was excited that Sir Nightlight would be visiting more often but having her father home longer was the best gift she could have gotten.

Kozmotis chuckled and lifted his daughter so that he could hold her properly. “Alright, we’ll talk more later dear heart, for now though I do have to work.” He held her a little tighter for a moment before reluctantly putting her back down on the ground. There wasn’t a single thing in all creation that he loved as much as his daughter.

Nightlight watched them both calmly, used to the familiar ache in his heart when he thought of his own father. It hurt a little, but it was an old pain and it warmed his heart more than it hurt him to see that Kozmotis was such a caring father.

“Go play for now, but I’m sure I’ll have some free time this afternoon if you’d like to spend it together?” Kozmotis asked his daughter.

Seraphina thought for a moment, tapping her lip with one of her fingers. Frostfeather shuffled his way onto her shoulder through her hair. “Will Sir Nightlight be there?”

Kozmotis’s eye twitched and the boy in question laughed brightly.

“Perhaps young Lady, but I do have duties at the castle as well.” Nightlight informed the girl, delighting in Kozmotis’s annoyance. His grin wasn’t helping, if the look Kozmotis shot him was anything to go by.

Seraphina pouted cutely.

Kozmotis sighed again, “We will see, but for now we have to go to my study. Go play Seraphina, we will talk more later.” Kozmotis instructed his daughter as he proceeded to lead Nightlight into his house.

“Yes father.” Seraphina answered politely, “Goodbye Sir Nightlight!” She waved and then ran off into the yard, returning to whatever game it was she had been playing before her father had come home.

Kozmotis looked around quickly, noting the guards on the wall. His entire estate was walled off and while not overly large (well not as large as the Lunar Palace at any rate) it was well guarded. His daughter’s safety was always his top concern. Reassured, he led Nightlight inside and up into his study.

Nightlight took this opportunity to snoop openly, looking at anything and everything as Kozmotis led him upstairs. It felt better being inside the General’s home now that he wasn’t investigating the man.

Kozmotis opened the door to his study and gestured for Nightlight to enter, which the pale boy did, and then he closed the door behind them. Whatever they talked about from this point on would need to be private. With a threat against the Tenth they could not be too careful. He turned to Nightlight seriously, intending to get straight down to business.

Nightlight looked up at Kozmotis with wide blue-green eyes and with his hands on his face he finally let out the coo he’d been holding onto. “Awwwwwww!” He smiled happily, “Your daughter is the most adorable little thing Kozmotis! She’s so polite I just love it!” He gushed excitedly, unable to hold onto it any longer. “She’s so grown up but so young and it’s just too charming!!” Oh by the stars he couldn’t contain himself, he’d been holding onto that for far too long.

Kozmotis looked unnerved by Nightlight’s sudden display of… whatever it was he was doing. “Yes, I am aware.” He responded curtly, his irrational jealousy spiking again.

Nightlight laughed at Koz’s slightly pained expression. “Then again, you are kind of adorable too.” He had to admit it, it was true.

Kozmotis coughed a little, lifting his hand to cover his mouth and hopefully some of his blush. His cheeks were far too warm.

Nightlight could have teased him, and it was right on the tip of his tongue, but they had come here for a reason. “Shall we get down to business Koz?”

Clearing his throat, the General straightened and gestured to two lounge chairs in his study next to his bookshelf, they were side by side but angled slightly towards each other. He had a desk as well but the armchairs were better for conversations like these. “Please take a seat, can I offer you something to drink?”

“No thank you.” Nightlight answered bemusedly, taking the offered seat and balancing his staff beside him.

“So then,” Kozmotis started, taking the seat next to Nightlight. “Where should we start?”

“Hm.” Nightlight hummed quietly and thought about the past few days. His eyes flared brighter for a moment, “Icelight is here so I would assume that the Tsarina is still here as well. Somewhere on the other side of the house? In the lower levels.”

Kozmotis looked over at Nightlight, impressed that the boy could tell so much about his creation. “Yes, likely Sarah’s game room. They spend time together there quite often.”

Nightlight nodded, “I will have to see the Tsarina before she leaves.” Nightlight said absently although his mind was wandering far away.

Kozmotis decided that this was the perfect time to ask Nightlight about something which had been bothering him since Nightlight had ‘tested’ him earlier in the day. “How long had you been watching me?”

Nightlight looked up, not really surprised by the question but wondering how to answer it all the same. He decided to keep to the truth as much as possible. “At the ball, when everyone looked at you and I realised how powerful you were… and that there wouldn’t be anyone else powerful enough to hide from me like this darkness is hiding from me.”

It stung to know that Nightlight had approached him with suspicion rather than interest. Kozmotis understood, but it didn’t stop the way his heart ached at the thought. He was questioning Nightlight now, wondering how much of what he’d seen had been real and how much had been to get closer to him to find out the truth. Not that there was any great truth to find. Kozmotis was not working with the shadows.

Nightlight watched Kozmotis carefully, the little nuances in his expression that showed that he was hurt by Nightlight’s words. He felt guilt well up and twist in his stomach because even though he knew that it had been necessary he had hurt someone he cared about. He also felt a tingle of dread crawling up his spine, worried that whatever he had started with Kozmotis would crumble in the wake of the truth. It was too new to be strong enough to last through this, too frail not to wilt in the face of this betrayal. It hurt, “I’m sorry.” Nightlight murmured, turning away from the General. “I know this changes everything but I would just like to say that… I may have started this to find out if you were an enemy but… My reactions to you were genuine. I was…” Nightlight paused and tilted his head, “Unprepared for the way I responded to you. It may have started with dishonesty but I have honest feelings for you Kozmotis. Take from that what you will, but I will hold no grudges if you end things between us.” Which technically would be a wise idea, with all else that was happening in Lunar Constellation, this relationship (if it could even be called that yet) was not something either of them should pursue. Not now, not yet.

Kozmotis watched as Nightlight’s expression fell for a moment before shuttering off completely. The boy may be young but he knew how to hold it together well enough. But how much of it was real? Was Nightlight really hurting right now or was it still an act? Kozmotis had no way of telling. He wanted to believe in the boy but he couldn’t make himself trust Nightlight. Not yet. It was too soon.

The silence stretched on and Nightlight took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and letting out all of his negative feelings with it. There was no time for this. “For now, perhaps we should go over what we know and then plan our next action from there?” He switched back into ‘mission mode’, his first duty would always be to the Tsars over his own feelings.

“Alright.” Kozmotis answered, sitting back in his chair. Ready to talk about this but his mind still reeling from all that he had happened between Nightlight and himself.

“Ok, so from what I have gathered on my own there is someone with malicious intent, likely towards the Tsars or myself or I would not have felt it in the first place.” Nightlight started. “It seems logical that only someone equal to or greater in strength to us would be able to hide from us, ergo, there is likely another Power in Lunar Constellation.”

“When did you first notice this presence?” Kozmotis asked, leaning forward again, agitated by the whole situation.

Nightlight crossed his arms, “Perhaps on my second night here? There was just something off, something… dark floating in on the wind. That was when I first started paying attention. The night we spoke up on the parapets was when it became cemented in my mind – something was out there and it was hiding from me.”

Kozmotis remembered that conversation well, it had been the first time he had really spoken with the young bodyguard. With his near perfect memory, it wasn’t hard to see how Nightlight might have gotten the wrong impression of him from their conversation. He had mentioned opposing the power of the Tsars. In Nightlight’s position he would have taken that as a potential threat as well.

“We know that whatever this darkness is, it changed last night and that sometime between then and when we met the Tsarina this morning she learned that she was having a daughter.” Nightlight paused for a moment, “And we know that the darkness does not belong to you or the Tsar.”

Kozmotis thought over it all for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh. “In other words, we know very little. Apart from tightening security around the Tsarina I’m not sure what else we can do.”

Nightlight ran a hand back through his hair. “Me either, but I can keep sending the wind out to look for clues and keep my eyes open around the palace. I can also test my six to be sure of their loyalty.” They would submit to the testing if he asked them, and it would be wonderful to be assured of their pure intentions. To have more people he could trust.

It made Kozmotis very uncomfortable that Nightlight was so nonchalant about ‘testing’ the guards. Considering what the test had done to Kozmotis… He felt a pleasant ache start low in his gut when he thought about it and quickly had to stomp those thoughts out of his mind. But he really didn’t like that Nightlight would be doing that with other people… not that he had any claim to Nightlight’s affections.

Nightlight watched Kozmotis for a while longer but it seemed as though silence had taken over their conversation. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and rising. He grabbed his staff with a playful flourish and tipped his head to the General. “Well if that will be all Lord Pitchiner, I have other duties I must attend to.” He didn’t bother waiting for Kozmotis’s reply. He couldn’t, not now. If he stayed for much longer he would end up reaching out for the older man and he knew that he shouldn’t. He’d broken whatever they’d had with his dishonesty. He couldn’t do things any differently and he wasn’t sure he would have even if he could. He’d acted on orders… even if he wasn’t able to tell the General about them.

For a moment he was caught on the fact that Nightlight had addressed him by his title but then he realised the boy was leaving, “Nightlight, wait!” Kozmotis rose quickly, surprised at Nightlight’s sudden departure. He shouldn’t be stopping the boy, he knew that. He should let him go, he should play it safe but… “I thought you wanted to see the Tsarina, I’m sure Sarah would be glad to see you as well. I can take you to the game room.” He spoke quickly, not wanting the boy to leave but unsure if he should as the boy to stay. But at this moment in time he would do anything to keep Nightlight by his side for just a little longer. He knew that he was hurt by the boy’s distrust but he understood the reasoning behind it and… He didn’t want things to end between them. Not when things hadn’t even really begun.

Nightlight stopped and turned with a jovial smile, “Of course, how silly of me!” He laughed and tilted his head, “Please lead the way Milord.”

With Kozmotis’s title falling from Nightlight’s lips the older man could see the falsity of the boy’s smile. Nightlight didn’t want to be here with him right now.

Nightlight turned away and opened the door but Kozmotis reached over and closed it again, leaning in close to Nightlight’s back. He could feel the heat of the General behind him and see the older man’s large hand pinning the door closed. They weren’t touching but the General was so close that Nightlight could feel his breath tickling his hair. “General?”

There it was, yet another title. Kozmotis’s hand tightened into a fist. “I said that you could use my name.” He stated.

Nightlight let out a breath. “It wouldn’t be proper…” Nightlight replied quietly, everything feeling so much louder now that they were so close. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his chest. “Not with how I…” Cards on the table. He’d lied, but he needed to tell the truth now. “How I feel about you.”

Kozmotis leaned closer, not touching. He didn’t have permission to touch. But so close he could feel a slight chill against his skin and smell the fresh scent of clean snow, pine and mint. The boy smelled of winter and the General didn’t realise how sweet that scent was until now. “How do you feel about me?” He murmured.

Nightlight could feel the words like warmth against his skin and he shuddered. “I…” He breathed out, his mind hazy and every part of him aching to be touched. What was Kozmotis? How could he make Nightlight feel this way? “I want you to touch me, please?” He whispered, not ready to answer but needing the closeness all the same.

Kozmotis didn’t hesitate to wrap his free arm around the boy’s waist and pull him closer. Having Nightlight’s back press against his front. He felt the winter element relax completely in his embrace until his lithe young body was practically moulded to the General’s own. He pressed his face into Nightlight’s hair and inhaled, the winter scent was stronger here and he enjoyed the softness of the snow-lit threads against his lips. So much cooler than it should be. And all the sweeter for it. “Tell me.” He demanded again, holding the cooler body tightly against his own. He was meant to have more control than this, but every time Nightlight found a way under his skin.

Nightlight melted against the warmth of Kozmotis. Kozmotis was so strong, not just physically but his powers as well. If he could have he would have purred. Still he arched like a cat, back into the General’s touch, enjoying the warmth of his body and the puffs of hot air against his skin when Kozmotis spoke. “I don’t know.” Nightlight answered honestly. “Something about you makes me ache and I don’t understand it. I’ve been attracted to others before but this… this is so much different… I want to resist you and I can’t.” He aired his weakness to the man behind him, because that’s what Kozmotis was. Nightlight’s weakness. Kozmotis chuckled, a dark, rich sound that shuddered through his body and into Nightlight’s skin.

“I know how you feel… I believe I feel the same.” Kozmotis admitted. “I can’t resist you at all either… and I’ve tried. I tried so hard,” He held Nightlight tighter, the hand around the boy’s waist trailing up to trace the buttons of his shirt. “Nightlight, what are you?!” He whispered roughly, this couldn’t just be an ordinary boy. No ordinary boy had ever made him feel like this.

Nightlight gasped, shock tingling through his entire body at Kozmotis’s wording. ‘What’ he was. Kozmotis was Imperial. Most Imperials did not care for Pookas, at least not physically. What would happen when he found out? Nightlight could stay in this form forever, if he chose. But he didn’t want to. Not if he found a mate. 

Kozmotis felt Nightlight stiffen in his arms and he let the boy go, wondering at the sudden change in mood.

When Nightlight was released he straightened himself a little before turning to face the General. He watched him for a moment, weighing in his mind whether or not he should tell Kozmotis of his heritage. Then he thought of his father and he sighed. “We should see the Tsarina, then I have some guards to test.” Business first he guessed. More than that… He didn’t know if Aster and Kozmotis were close but… He wasn’t ready to face his father. Not yet. Perhaps not ever. He’d seen the General with his daughter… Kozmotis would likely sympathise with Aster over Nightlight. In a way he couldn’t blame him but… the wounds of his father’s neglect were a little too fresh, a little too raw.

Kozmotis couldn’t place Nightlight’s expression but there was definitely a part of him which was closed off now and Kozmotis didn’t understand why. “Alright but before we go, I would like to answer your question.”

Nightlight tilted his head a little and his expression cleared slightly, becoming more curious and open than before. “Question?”

“Yes, it went unspoken but was implied.” Kozmotis straightened and drew himself up to his full height, before bowing his head politely to Nightlight. “No, I do not want things between us to end. In fact, I would much prefer it if things between us were given to opportunity to actually start.” He straightened again in time to see Nightlight break out into a genuine smile, a smile so bright it made his heart skip a beat in his chest.

Nightlight blushed a little and turned away. “I would like that as well Kozmotis.” He knew it was a dangerous game but… he had to give this a chance. He _wanted_ to give Kozmotis a chance. Perhaps it would all work out in the end? Either way there was only one way to find out. “For now though, we have duties to attend to.” He opened the door again.

Kozmotis let out a small, relieved breath at hearing his name on Nightlight’s lips. “Yes, we do. And if you think you’re going to be ‘testing’ other men without me present you have another thing coming.” He announced as he left the study with his… partner.


	14. it will not melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight meets an old friend and reminisces about the event which led him to becoming 'Nightlight'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keyboard broken, many upsets, blah blah. Anywho... I would just like to assure you all, I get comments asking me whether or not I'm going to continue this and while I do update late (sorry guys, real life is kind of a real pain) I WILL NOT give up on this fic - EVER. I love this story. Honestly 'the Pooka and the Boogeyman' is my favorite series out of all the works I've done and am working on. I just love this whole thing, it's the most fun and (in my opinion) the most creative out of my works. I love this one the most, it's my favorite, I'm not giving it up ever. Even if you don't wanna read it :P
> 
> So yes, be reassured, I won't abandon this ever. I love it too much <3

Nightlight meandered along, spreading ice along a few ‘random’ tiles along the way. He had enough of them that he’d have most of the palace protected if it were attacked, but he was constantly spreading his reach. The central areas were obviously of the greatest importance, to protect the Tsars. But the thought of leaving anyone in the castle unprotected left a sour taste in his mouth, so whenever he had a spare moment he would spread his ice and lengthen the reach of his power. He iced over a fencepost in one of the many gardens and smiled a little, remembering Kozmotis’s frown when he had done this in front of him.

Nightlight was mainly doing this as a precaution, the odds of the shadows attacking right at the heart of Lunar Constellation were slim to none, but doing this was better than doing nothing. Nightlight’s thoughts swirled in his head as the wind swirled through his hair, tickling a light laugh out of the icy boy. Nightlight swatted playfully at the wind, “Stop that!” He was not surprised when the wind pulled him a little harder instead. It almost felt like an embrace, Nightlight closed his eyes for a moment, lost in the feel of the cool breeze around him. A little too lost perhaps, as he startled when warm arms wrapped around his waist instead.

The wind calmly fell away, giving Nightlight a final playful gust that Nightlight knew was the wind’s version of a ‘wink’.

Nightlight hummed and pressed back into the warmth that was quickly becoming a familiar presence. “Oh? Accosted in the palace grounds?” Nightlight teased lightly, relaxing completely and enjoying the feeling of hot breath on his neck. “Should I be frightened?” He dropped his staff, belying his words. He was glad that they were alone, this particular garden being more secluded than many others.

“Perhaps.” Kozmotis murmured against Nightlight’s cool skin, breathing in greedily, enjoying the scent of winter far too much. “How could I resist catching such a delectable little rabbit, standing with his eyes closed and vulnerable?”

Nightlight involuntarily tensed at the word ‘rabbit’.

Kozmotis released him, “Are you alright?” His voice lost its sultry edge and was lined with concern instead.

Nightlight turned back to face his partner, “Yes.” He assured quietly. “I am fine… just worried. I suppose I do feel a little vulnerable.” Nightlight responded, hoping to draw Kozmotis’s attention to the ‘wrong’ part of his statement, rather than figuring out the real ‘problem’. Nightlight wasn’t ready to reveal his heritage just yet, although he questioned the wisdom of keeping yet another secret between the General and himself.

Kozmotis pulled the troubled boy into his arms, with Nightlight’s head resting against his chest Kozmotis rubbed his back in soothing circles, delighting in the liberty that Nightlight was granting him. They hadn’t been seeing each other for long, but their relationship was… a surprisingly fierce thing. Quiet moments like this between them were rare, when they were together they usually became… distracted. Mouths and teeth and Nightlight had a permanent bite-bruise on the back of his neck that Kozmotis couldn’t help but bite _again_ every time they met… they hadn’t gone too far. Mostly making out and a little petting here and there, but Kozmotis loved every minute of the passion between them. It was something he had not experienced before, his only other significant relationship had been with his wife, in the beginning of their marriage. It had been so much cooler than this. He loved Sarah all the same, but this was different… and so much _more_. “We will face this together, you know I will support you.” He was powerful on his own, he knew this. He would not have risen so far on his own otherwise, but with Nightlight by his side? Kozmotis felt… _unstoppable_.

Nightlight hummed and enjoyed the comfort so freely offered, even if it were only short lasting he would enjoy it to its fullest. He couldn’t control the General’s reaction when he found the truth of Nightlight’s origins. If that were the day this should end… then he would enjoy every moment until then. He would tell Kozmotis… and soon… but not quite yet. He selfishly wanted to enjoy this just a little bit more. He hoped it wouldn’t come back and bite his fuzzy little tail.

But acknowledged that it probably would.

Nightlight parted slightly from Kozmotis, just enough so that he could look up into honey-golden eyes. As he tilted his head back he could feel the bruise pressing against the back of his (thankfully) high collar. It was something Nightlight loved… especially the fact that Kozmotis wouldn’t let it heal. It wasn’t a mating mark, but it sated his instincts… for now. He reached up a hand, idly tracing his fingertips along the General’s typical black coat and then along the General’s jawline. He watched his fingertips graze lightly across the General’s skin, feeling the older man’s heart beating through his other hand which still rested upon his chest. His curious fingers found their way to Kozmotis’s lips where he traced the shape of them, watching his own fingers with a tender sort of inquisitiveness.

Kozmotis remained mostly still, allowing Nightlight his gentle explorations, while his hand continued the soothing motions on Nightlight’s slim back. Nightlight was so small that his hands seemed so large against him, the other rested against the small of Nightlight’s back. Somehow resisting the urge to sink lower. He didn’t want to ruin the sweetness of this moment.

Nightlight tilted his head just so, moving his hand down to guide Kozmotis until their lips met. Just one gentle press, and then another. Simple kisses that filled Nightlight’s heart to the brim with joy, he giggled when Kozmotis pulled away just enough to kiss the tip of his nose.

Nightlight pulled away completely, “Oh Golden General I feel completely reassured!” He gave a mocking curtsey and a cheeky grin. “Is this how you comfort all of your… men?”

Kozmotis rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, but his heart was light and his happiness genuine. “Only the terribly frustrating ones.”

Nightlight openly laughed at this, kicking up his staff with a flick of his bare foot and catching it with a careless twirl. “Is that so? I don’t remember Scraggly ever mentioning that, and he did say he was quite frustrating at times…” 

Kozmotis stood tall and placed his hands behind his back, a habit he had taken up due to the time he’d been spending with Nightlight. If he didn’t, he tended to reach for the boy without meaning to. “Not like you.”

“Well don’t I feel special?” Nightlight teased. He was in pretty good spirits. With Kozmotis by his side, both making things more and less awkward, Nightlight had tested his six and found them innocent. That gave Nightlight six more able bodies he could trust. And further solidified his friendship with them. Not all of them reacted to the ‘test’ the way that Kozmotis had, only Slim, Bignose and Dirtface. It seemed that it mostly affected those with powers, and none reacted as strongly as the General – although Slim reacted stronger than the others. 

Nightlight had to admit that was awkward on so many levels, but Slim had remained stoic through the whole thing. Understanding it’s necessity.

“Well, I think you’re special.” A familiar, slightly leering voice called out and both Nightlight and Kozmotis turned to see two men walking into the garden.

The Tsar walked into the gardens besides another General, a General who looked Nightlight up and down and gave him a rather salacious wink.

Kozmotis kept a straight face but his hands clenched a little tighter behind his back.

Nightlight however, laughed brightly. “Well look who dragged themselves out of the Sea of Stars!” He bowed politely to the Tsar who in turn inclined his head, “My Tsar.” Then he turned back to the other General. “General Hans, it is good to see you again.” Nightlight shook the other General’s offered hand.

“My Tsar.” Kozmotis nodded at his sovereign and turned back to a man he had heard of in passing but hadn’t had much to do with personally. “General Hans.”

“The Golden General himself!” General Hans shook Kozmotis’s hand with as much gusto as he had Nightlight’s. “Working with Nightlight now? You lucky devil.”

“Oh stop it General, you’ll make me blush!” Nightlight parried coyly, he had to admit he was enjoying the attention. It was nice to be acknowledged by powerful males. He was also enjoying the vein throbbing in Koz’s temple. He couldn’t resist teasing just a little.

“Now that I would love to see!” The other General laughed while the Tsar looked far too amused by the entire conversation. “And how many times have I told you to address me by my first name? After Istaria I think you’ve earned it.” 

“Of course Kian, I was only teasing.” Nightlight smirked and Kian grinned back. Nightlight could practically hear Koz’s blood pressure rising.

“Istaria?” Kozmotis questioned. “The plantation planet that was attacked two years ago?”

“Yes, and without young Nightlight, it would have been lost. Along with all the people on it.” The Tsar informed him. “It was… I do not even have the words for Nightlight’s valour on that day.”

Nightlight bowed his head, “I thank you for the praise, my Tsar.” He said humbly. He remembered that day a little differently, but that was the moment he’d been noticed as one of the Powers. It wasn’t long after that he was requested to serve the Tsars.

Kian clapped Nightlight jovially on the back. “No need to be so meek about it, I still can’t believe it…” His eyes became distant for a moment as he recalled that day. “One tiny –oof!” Nightlight elbowed Kian subtly before he had the chance to say something incriminating. “ _Boy_ -” He stressed with a half-hearted glare at Nightlight.

“Young man.” Nightlight corrected.

“ _Incredibly_ young man,” He tried to continue only to receive another elbow. “Quit it, you brat!”

“Sorry, I can’t hear you over your own ego.” Nightlight grinned and elbowed him again. An impromptu wresting match ensued. General Hans was the youngest General in the Lunar forces and Nightlight was probably the youngest person in the entire Lunar Constellation in such a position of power. In moments like these… it showed.

Kozmotis raised an eyebrow and the Tsar couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well… it’s clear the shadows don’t stand a chance, do they Kozmotis?”

“Hardly.” He responded very judgementally as the two before them stopped and realized what they were doing and who they were doing it in view of.

“Ah ha ha ha…” Kian pulled himself away from Nightlight and straightened his clothes. It had been far too long since he had seen his friend… he may have gotten a little carried away.

Nightlight straightened but was still grinning rather unrepentantly. “Sorry for any disrespect my Tsar.”

The Tsar raised a hand, “Think nothing of it, I was somewhat expecting it after the last time.”

Both Kian and Nightlight winced slightly. They really hadn’t meant to destroy the cabin aboard the _Indominus_ … the Tsar’s personal cabin… aboard the Tsar’s personal ship…

“At least my palace is still in one piece.” He continued lightly, perhaps enjoying making the boys uncomfortable a little too much.

Nightlight coughed awkwardly with a cute little blush, and Kozmotis vowed to get that story out of Nightlight, “Well, ahem, Kian why are you here? Your last letter said you’d be out for another two months at least.”

Kozmotis was trying very, very hard not to let his jealousy show. Kian’s eyes were all over Nightlight and it made the General want to do something incredibly stupid. Something like dragging Nightlight away and locking them both alone in a dark room together. He could do it too. With his power and speed not even the Tsar would be able to stop him, neither would ‘Kian’. He took a breath and started listing _The Regal Lady_ ’s parts list from her last set of repairs in his mind, in a vain effort to calm himself down. He was not going to drag Nightlight off like a caveman claiming a mate. He was not.

At least… not in full view of some random General and the Tsar himself.

“Repairs I’m afraid. Luckily, I didn’t lose anyone but… _The Deacon_ was not so lucky. Good ship though, protected us right until the end.” Kian sighed a little sadly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not sure how we managed to limp back to Lunar Constellation but we did and now… I’m not sure _The Deacon_ can be saved.”

Nightlight frowned. “Well that sucks.”

Kian laughed, “Summed up nicely my friend!”

“So I guess I’ll have to suffer your presence for a while then.” Nightlight leant back on his staff, affecting a bored expression.

“You are such a bastard; why did I save your life again?” Kian grumbled, still grinning though so he obviously wasn’t really offended. He leaned a little closer to Nightlight.

“Funny, that’s not how I remember it…” Nightlight glanced over at Kozmotis, delighting in the way that he looked like he was about to explode. He had a feeling he was going to get bitten again later. Hard.

The Tsar noticed the Golden General’s unusual expression as well. “Curious Kozmotis?” The Tsar asked, apparently misinterpreting the other man’s discomfort. “About what happened on Istaria?”

“Yes, actually.” Kozmotis really was, but mostly he just wanted Kian OFF OF NIGHTLIGHT… but he was trying to be a rational man. He was… unused to this jealousy, having never felt it before. He’d never felt jealous for Sarah’s affections. He understood being protective but this was more than that… this was outright possessiveness and it surprised Kozmotis with its intensity. “Although I would be surprised if Nightlight actually needed saving.” He said idly, shooting a look at the younger General.

Kian raised his eyebrows at the look, wondering what he’d done to offend the most powerful General in the Constellations. He didn’t much care. He was young, and impetuous and incredibly full of himself. He knew that, but… Even those attributes played to his strengths and he’d come far for someone his age.

“I didn’t.” Nightlight insisted.

Kian looked back over at Nightlight and something unreadable passed through his eyes, “No… I suppose you didn’t.” He brightened again quickly. “Perhaps we should take a seat on the benches? It is quite a tale.”

They all took a seat by one of the fountains while Kozmotis puzzled over the look that had passed over Kian’s features. It had been unexpectedly sombre and it made Kozmotis wonder all the more over the events of Istaria.

Nightlight rested his staff by his side and took a seat next to Kozmotis, one of his hands lightly tracing frost into the water of the fountain. Kian took the seat on Nightlight’s other side and the Tsar sat on the other side of Kian.

Kozmotis wanted to pull Nightlight against him, they were sitting close but it did not feel close enough. Still, they hadn’t talked about being so public with their relationship as yet, so he resisted.

Kian waited until they were settled before he began the tale, leaving some parts out because it was what Nightlight wanted. He didn’t use Nightlight’s real name and while he included Nightlight’s mother, she had been there as well, but didn’t mention that they were both Pookas.

As Nightlight listened to Kian tell an overly dramatic version of what happened, even though he had only regained consciousness towards the end, Nightlight found his mind wandering back to the day in question.

_Snowbell laughed as Sweetpea practically vibrated in his skin. It wasn’t unexpected, this was their first holiday off-world. Sure he had been off-world a few times in his life but it had mostly been quick trips with his mum for some shopping or some other boring thing. This was different._

_“Stop laughing at me!” Sweetpea demanded with a big smile, not really bothered. Honestly he loved it whenever his Dam laughed. Even if it was at his expense._

_“No.” Snowbell denied with a giggle, smoothing down her yellow dress. They were taking a trip to Istaria, it was a rather small plantation planet on the outskirts of Lunar Constellation. Snowbell’s cousin had fallen for an Imperial and lived there with him, it had been a long time but when Snowbell heard her cousin was pregnant she made plans to see her again. She was excited to see Ivy again. Because the planet was primarily an Imperial planet both her and her son were dressed. Imperials preferred it, for some reason the fact that Pookas were covered in fur from head to toe didn’t seem enough to them._

_Sweetpea was in a light blue tunic with dark blue leggings. He tugged absently at his collar, the fabric was soft but it still irritated his fur a little. It didn’t help but he was always fluffy, his ice and natural cold prevented him from ever getting rid of his winter coat._

_“Stop fussing, it will make it worse.” Snowbell watched her son, amused as he tried to keep his hands still in his lap._

_Sweetpea absently grumbled to himself. Of course his mother was as good at wearing clothes as she was at everything else. She wore a rather pretty yellow sun dress with white flowers dotted along the skirt. With a straw sun hat and a small handbag, she looked perfectly at ease in the attire. Sweetpea was not. But he’d get used to it. He was just excited, too much energy and nowhere to go. He couldn’t wait until they landed on Istaria. He’d have to go for a run, or a fly, or something. He didn’t do ‘sitting still’ too well._

_Thankfully, they were almost there. They pulled into the space port where they’d have to transfer to a smaller craft, from there it was twenty minutes until they touched down on Istaria. Sweetpea was out of the ship in seconds and into the sky._

_Many people stopped and stared as Sweetpea did a few loops in the sky, when he noticed his audience he performed some tricks. Children in the impromptu audience cheered as Sweetpea showed off and when he finally landed it was with an icy flourish and a dramatic bow, to the open applause of those gathered._

_“Thank you, thank you!” Sweetpea laughed. “I’ll be here all weekend!” He caught the eye of a group of Imperial children and gave them a playful wink, “Keep an eye on the skies!” They laughed and Sweetpea caught up with his mother, who, knowing her son and expecting his antics, had proceeded further into the town._

_Istaria only had a few town centres over the whole planet, the rest of the landmass was primarily plantations. The soil on Istaria was naturally rich and could support a wide range of plants which suited both Pookas and Imperials well. In fact, as they looked around, there were Pookas and Imperials socializing everywhere._

_Sweetpea smiled, he loved this. Seeing the two races living side by side like this. He watched an Imperial man clap a Pookan buck jovially on the back as the two shared a laugh. He knew it wasn’t like this everywhere… but seeing things like this made Sweetpea hope that one day this planet could be the norm, rather than the exception._

_Snowbell gave her son a knowing smile, perhaps guessing at his thoughts. “Come on Sweepy, we’re almost there.”_

_“Sure.” He followed behind, looking around curiously. It was very similar to other planets he’d seen, except the majority of the native plants seemed to grow in shades of blue and purple. It was very pretty. He’d have to take a closer look when he wasn’t busy. He wasn’t overly interested in different species’ of plants but he thought some of the blue flowers he’d seen in passing would look nice in his mother’s fur._

_“Snowbell!” A friendly voice called and they both looked over to see a brown Pooka with cream markings waving them over. “Snowbell it’s been so long!”_

_“Ivy!” Snowbell laughed and the two does embraced joyfully. “Oh look at you!” She backed off to see Ivy’s rounded stomach. “So close!”_

_Ivy laughed and Sweetpea lowered his ears as a series of high pitched noises followed as the mother and mother-to-be clucked over babies. Sweetpea was a doe too so technically he could join in on the ‘clucking’ but… getting pregnant was down the bottom of his priority list and he wasn’t sure he was ever going to do it anyway. He winced as one of them made an odd shrieking noise. He didn’t understand women._

_“You look about how I feel.” A tall Imperial male with dark bronze skin spoke next to Sweetpea, similarly watching the two females interact._

_“They are very loud.” Sweetpea commented._

_The Imperial male smiled and held out a hand. “Talbot Armstrong at your service, you must be friends of my wife.” He greeted with a smile._

_Sweetpea grinned back and shook his hand happily, noting the silver wedding band on his finger. “Nice to meet you, I’m Sweetpea and that’s my Dam, Snowbell.” He gestured over to the giggling ladies they were both accompanying. He winced again when they made yet another high pitched squeal of glee. “Do all women do that?”_

_Talbot laughed, “Only when they’re excited.” He looked over at his wife with a smile, the pregnancy hadn’t been easy on her. Ivy was naturally frail but she was determined. He loved his wife dearly and was happy to see her happy. Snowbell visiting was good for her._

_The afternoon passed quickly as they settled on the Armstrong orchard, they grew a wide assortment of fruits and Sweetpea idled his time wandering through the fruit trees and sampling them here and there. Talbot was a friendly man and devoted to his wife, Ivy was a lovely doe and she made them both feel welcome. It was nice and relaxing… although as Sweetpea found himself a bit on the bored side he wished that something exciting would happen. He soon regretted that thought._

_It was the first night. The darkness had just fallen; night was shorter on Istaria than on other worlds. It lasted a mere five hours._

_Tonight, however, it would feel like so much longer._

_They had gathered in the town square with most of the population of Istaria, there was some sort of festival. Everyone was gathered around a large bonfire, singing and dancing. Sweetpea laughed as he watched Pookas and Imperials try to dance. The night was festive and Sweetpea himself was even asked to dance. He declined, there was something… His attention was drawn to the stars. He quirked one of his ears quizzically but shook himself and turned back to the party._

_He glanced around at the shadows cast by the fire. The town was small, just a few shops, a town hall and one or two residences. Most people lived out on farms. Those who were not at the festival were at home on their farms, some too far away and some too busy. A group of children tried to get Sweetpea’s attention but he once more found himself looking up at the stars. Something… something was not right. He looked back down and the shadows flickering from the fire seemed more sinister than before._

_He excused himself, apologizing to the disappointed children but promising he’d perform some tricks for them later. He petted a little red Pookas head as he walked away. He had to find his Dam. He looked through the crowd but could not see her, asking around he found out that she’d gone for a walk with Ivy towards the town hall. He headed there himself. He didn’t understand it but as the Istarians danced and made merry he felt goose bumps rising under his fur. Something was wrong._

_He saw his Dam with Ivy in the garden at the back of the town hall, there was an intricate iron gate between Sweetpea and the pair. Its metal was black and decorated with swirling patterns. On the edges of the gate were two long posts more intricate than the others, the metal at the top twisting into a bowl shape with a glass orb resting inside. He glanced at it as he walked past. “Dam.” He caught his mother’s attention._

_“Sweepy?”_

_Sweetpea opened his mouth to reply to his mother when he heard it. He looked up at the same time as his mother. A whistling sound followed by an explosion, the three Pookas looked up to see a ball of fire falling from the sky._

_“A ship!” Snowbell gasped and Sweetpea took off into the air._

_He could see Lunar markings on the ship, which meant it was one of theirs. It was a small vessel and falling fast. Even though it was damaged there was a chance that there could be someone still alive on board, they probably wouldn’t be for long if Sweetpea let them fall. He couldn’t use the wind to slow the descent without making the fire worse. The fire looked electrical in nature so he couldn’t use water and if anyone was alive on board then sucking out the air wasn’t an option either._

_With no other option immediately available Sweetpea landed on the hull of the ship and using his ice to make the glass brittle, broke his way into the cockpit. There was smoke everywhere, it burned his lungs and stray sparks singed his fur. One pilot was dead, the other injured but still breathing. Sweetpea sent a soft breath of wind to check through the rest of the ship but couldn’t feel any other signs of life. He grabbed the pilot and leapt out of the burning ship. He managed to hold the unconscious man steady as the ship plummeted. With the man in his arms he couldn’t control the wind as well and while he managed to lower himself safely he could only roughly push the falling ship away from the crowd, somewhat towards the town hall, but he knew that his mother would have made sure Ivy was safe and away from danger._

_The ship crashed but Sweetpea lowered himself slowly, precious cargo in tow. He landed near the wreck, it had completely destroyed the tall iron fence he’d been looking at earlier. He gently placed the unconscious man on the ground. He quickly sent a spark of his power into the man’s chest, sensing his injuries. “Just a blow to the head, I can’t heal you, I don’t have that power, but it looks like you’ll be ok.” He didn’t know if the unconscious man could hear him but if it were Sweetpea injured and unconscious in the arms of a stranger he’d want to be reassured. “You’ll be safe now.” He was a soldier with the Lunar Forces by the looks of it. It wasn’t too unusual for them to be out this far._

_Snowbell was running towards him but Sweetpea’s attention was once more drawn back to the sky. “Dam… They’re coming!” He gasped, he could feel it. Darkness like a wave, horror without end… the shadows were coming!!_

_Snowbell looked up as well, “Why did I leave my swords at home!?” She growled at herself, cursing her own foolishness._

_Sweetpea stood, his eyes still on the sky but aware that a crowd had gathered around them. The night was silent. No one was celebrating now. “It doesn’t matter. You won’t be fighting.”_

_“What?!” Snowbell looked down, ready to give her son an earful but she stopped as he started to glow._

_“It would be best if you took everyone, barricade yourselves in the hall. Keep it well lit. I will hold them off out here but if any get past me…” Sweetpea looked down at his mother, his own glow casting shadows around them now. He wouldn’t let any shadows get past him. But if he did he knew his mother would keep everyone safe._

_Snowbell took a breath. She had never been more proud and more worried about her son than she was right in this moment. The look of determination in her son’s eyes in this moment would stay with her for the rest of her life. She knew that other people would only get in his way, he was the best chance they had. The wind changed and she looked up quickly and then back down but Sweetpea had already turned away from her._

_“Everyone, gather the children and make your way into the Town Hall. I will barricade you in, you’ll be safe as long as you keep the light strong.” The sun had only recently set. He only had to last four and a half hours until daybreak. He could do that._

_“Hey! Who the hell says we should listen to you! You don’t even live here!” Some brawny guy in the crowd called out. “Who says the shadows are even coming?!”_

_Sweetpea didn’t bother answering him as a whistling sound filled the air. He turned back up. Three shadows, moving fast and near silently._

_“Scouts!” His mother gasped beside him._

_Sweetpea turned around, looking for some kind of weapon. He saw the ruins of the gate. He knelt down and with a little strength managed to rip one of the decorative posts off of what was once the gate. The orb at the top had shattered, leaving an empty recess. Sweetpea looked back up and his ice filled his staff, strengthening it for the battle to come. He launched himself into the sky, trusting his Dam to protect those on the ground._

_The shadows were long, thin, with incorporeal tails that faded the further they flowed from their bodies. They were made up of a canine shaped head filled with vicious fangs and arms with deadly looking claws. The rest of their body was just their long tails but they twirled and moved sporadically. Yellow eyes like slits narrowed further in irritation of Sweetpea’s glow._

_They were built for speed, but they didn’t have the wind on their side. Sweetpea came in fast, swinging his new staff around to spray some ice at them, not really intending to hit them but just to see what they’d do._

_They scattered. Each splitting off to circle the Frost Pooka. They tried to confuse him with trailing shadows that showed hints of nightmares in their depths._

_Sweetpea flashed brighter for a moment, dispelling the trailing shadows with his natural light and the creatures screeched in pain before converging together behind the Pooka._

_Sweetpea turned in time to see the three shadows join to create a mass of darkness behind him. More claws, more teeth, and flailing limbs reaching for him at odd angles. Sweetpea twisted, bringing up his staff and lining it with shining frost in the same motion, neatly slicing off the two arms that had been reaching for him. The creature shrieked and thrashed backwards but Sweetpea didn’t let it get far. He focused his ice in the bowl shape at the end of his staff and before the creature could move he shot it forth. It was so powerful that the temperature of the entire planet fell a few degrees. The Shadow froze instantly, it’s face contorted in pain and its limbs stuck at odd angles. It fell._

_Sweetpea fell with it, using the wind to control it’s fall, they both landed in the centre of the crowd that had formed behind the town hall. The crowd was silent and Sweetpea stood tall, it wasn’t finished yet. He held his staff out to the side and held up his other hand, splayed out as though he were going to touch the frozen darkness. He felt the ice around the creature, he was connected to it, and as he slowly closed his hand into a fist the ice started to shine and compress. A sound like screeching metal filled the air as Sweetpea used his shining ice to rip what was left of the Shadows to pieces. The light from his ice burned away the remains of the darkness and then faded. Sweetpea allowed his glow to settle as well._

_The night seemed so much darker now that the light had faded. There would be more shadows coming. There were never just three. There was a swarm coming. Sweetpea’s attention was drawn once more to the sky. He could feel them. They would be here soon. Four hours and twenty minutes until dawn. He turned back to the crowd, meeting the eyes of the Imperial who had doubted him before. “Get into the Town Hall. I will barricade you in and hold them off out here. My ice won’t break, my ice won’t melt, until I fall you will be safe and I will not fall.”_

_The crowd was silent, until Talbot stepped forward with Ivy at his side. “I believe you… and I’m trusting you to keep us safe.” He nodded down at Sweetpea and along with Ivy they walked into the Town Hall. It seemed to break the others out of their shock and they all nodded to Sweetpea before heading into the hall. He was relieved to see someone carrying in the wounded soldier. Most of the population was in the town tonight, for the festival… there wasn’t much Sweetpea could do for the ones further away. The farmsteads were stretched out over large expanses of land and he didn’t have time to find them and protect these people as well. He hoped they would keep their lights strong… but for now he would focus on what he could do instead of what he couldn’t._

_Snowbell was the last to enter the Hall. But Sweetpea knew that she would be._

_“I should stay out here… with you.” She wouldn’t. She’d only get in her son’s way. She was good but her boy was… something else. His power was a terrible and beautiful thing._

_“No… Dam… if they get past me then you… You need to keep them safe. You need to keep Ivy safe and calm. Don’t let them fear.” He was scared… he’d be stupid not to be… but he wouldn’t let the darkness win._

_Snowbell nodded, “I’m proud of you. Stay safe, remember what I taught you.”_

_“Always. Love you Dam.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_The doors closed. Sweetpea rested his head against the wood for a moment, just a second. He couldn’t give himself longer than that. He stepped back and lifted his staff. The iron was heavy in his hands… a reminder. A burden. He would bear it proudly. Ice grew up from the ground, creeping up over the town hall until it was covered in near entirety, only a few small gaps remained, for air, and as the ice began to glow Sweetpea knew the shadows would not be able to use it to get inside._

_He took a step back. Four hours and fifteen minutes until dawn. He looked up. He could hear them now. The whistling sound. They were close. Sweetpea leapt up and stood atop the Town Hall. They would not get past him. He would not fall. His ice would not melt.  
_


	15. cracks in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first real battle Sweetpea ever fought... changed him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - gore/death in the chapter. No main characters but it isn't pleasant. If you want to avoid it, skip the italics. Kian and Nightlight say enough after the italics to give you the gist of what happens so you won't miss out on anything :)

Kian gestured dramatically, telling his version of the story without leaving any detail out (apart from the fact that Snowbell and Sweetpea/Nightlight were in fact both Pookas), “So this is all happening while I’m unconscious and I wake up in what looked like some kind of demented ice cave, surrounded by a bunch of frightened people, and the weirdest part about the whole thing is that the ice was glowing.”

“‘Demented ice cave’?” Nightlight pouted a little. “I’m hurt.”

“Well that was before I knew you, and I wasn’t really in the right frame of mind to appreciate the fine aesthetic qualities of your lovely element,” Kian complimented with a cheeky wink, not noticing Kozmotis’s glare, he grinned, “Although now there isn’t a more comforting sight in the entire Sea of Stars than your ice. I still can’t believe what I saw that day.”

_Sweetpea twirled his staff, his eyes were closed, the iron was heavy and strong, but not quite strong enough. Simple iron wouldn’t do what he needed it to do and he didn’t have a lot of time. He’d seen his mother do this with her swords, strengthening them by bonding her element to them. He had filled the staff with ice but this was different, he had to alter it on a cellular level. He had to make the staff one with his ice. He looked back up, and he had a minute at best before those things reached him._

_He closed his eyes again and placed a hand over his heart. He could do this. He felt his ice, deep inside him, and lowered the guards over his heart. Not enough to be dangerous, just enough to give out a sliver of this power, right from his core. He opened his eyes, lifting his hand away to see what looked like a bright blue snowflake, shining in his hand. The core of his power, just a tiny part… He brought his hand down to his staff. He closed his hand around the staff and pressed the snowflake into the metal. Binding his light, his ice, to the staff. Making it a part of him._

_It wasn’t really the weapon he’d intended to take but it was kind of cool. A staff? He could get used to it._

_Right now he supposed, opening his eyes and twirling his staff he smirked up at the approaching darkness. He could see them now. There were so many it was like a cloud of blackness that blocked out the stars. He could feel his staff, sparking with power, it was a part of him now._

_The darkness screamed and screeched, claws extended and slits of thousands of eyes narrowed at him as it sped down to him._

_Sweetpea took a breath. He thought of all the people in the Town Hall that he needed to protect. He thought about all those that were further away that he couldn’t. He took to the sky with a furious howl of wind and met the darkness head on, shining brightly._

_The darkness raged and ploughed into Sweetpea’s tiny form, expecting to overtake the miniscule speck of light, to break it like a twig before a rockslide._

_Sweetpea didn’t. The darkness crashed into Sweetpea but he held firm, with his staff braced in front of him, and remained immovable. He grit his teeth and forced his ice through the staff in his hands. Cracks of icy blue shone through the staff and frost lightning erupted forth. It was devastating, destroying all the shadows immediately in front of Sweetpea and leaping to the shadows next to them. The darkness screamed and Sweetpea killed hundreds of them in one blow._

_But it had only just started and while hundreds were now dead, thousands more remained._

_Four hours until dawn._

_The darkness stopped, thousands of eyes looking at the glowing thing with a new interest. It was different. It was strong. It would taste so good if they could taint it._

_Sweetpea held his staff out at his side, the wind keeping him aloft. It was easier to use the wind now that he had the staff as a focus for this powers. The darkness broke off into three large groups, one charged at Sweetpea from the side and he brought up his staff quickly to defend himself, his ear twitched as he turned, the other two tendrils were coming at him from different directions. One from behind and one from above. He pushed back at the first with his frost lightning, pushing himself back and turning away in a smooth motion, using the wind to help him avoid the other two._

_The darkness crashed in on itself and converged into one long tentacle-like creature that sped after Sweetpea. Parts of it exploded out from the side, launching themselves like projectiles at Sweetpea while he flew fast to avoid the giant stream of it that was still reaching for him. He flew but twisted to bat away the projectiles with his staff. They exploded into shards of ice that remained solid even as they fell. Sweetpea had the unique ability to destroy shadows, to kill them completely, but not all of them. Only the weaker ones. The older shadows, the darker shadows… the true Fearlings…. He would only be able to hold them off until dawn._

_The darkness surged and writhed, wanted to crush the light. It _hated_ the light. All light would fall before it! Something else that was shining distracted it, more light. It turned._

_When Sweetpea realized the shadows were distracted he turned quickly to see the tendril turning, reaching instead for the Town Hall. He growled. Not on his fuzzy little tail._

_The Town Hall glowed brighter for a moment and Sweetpea flashed, one moment he was in the sky and the next he was on top of the Hall again and ready to face the looming darkness. He swung out with his staff, meeting the darkness head on, feeling the muscles in his arms and upper back straining as he cried out, glowing impossibly brighter and pushing the darkness away. Frost lightning erupted from his staff and the shadows reared back._

_Sweetpea took a breath but hesitated a second too long. He hadn’t meant to drop his guard but apart from training with his mother he’d never faced anything like this. Training was no match for actual combat experience. His ear twitched, he heard it but couldn’t quite move in time. Another ‘tentacle’ and somehow managed to curl down and around the Town Hall and stab at him from behind. If he hadn’t moved, it would have speared him through. As it was, it sliced deep into the muscle of his shoulder and as it did, the claws of the individual shadows that made up the mass ripped at the wound and the flesh around it. By the time Sweetpea managed to tear himself away, with a flash of light and some more frost lightning, his entire arm was covered in blood._

_A mouthful of air and he could taste the blood as much as he could smell it. Strangely, the coppery scent grounded him, focused him, even through the pain. There was no time for any kind of first aid so Sweetpea lowered his body temperature, plummeting his core down to below freezing, his blood stopped flowing because it froze over, blood red ice spread along his wound and froze into his fur. He would take care of it better later, but for now he had to focus._

_The scent of fresh blood in the air made the darkness salivate and it lost interest in the other glowing thing, it WANTED the glowing Pooka._

_With his blood in the mix the fight took on a more desperate edge._

_Three and a half hours until dawn._

_Sweetpea had been hurt but he used his pain, used it to fuel his ice which grew ever stronger the longer the fight drew on. He used it, knowing that his injury was nothing compared to what this darkness wanted to do to him. The shadows were made of perverse desires and would reach for any they could taint and alter enough to join them – and would kill any who weren’t. They existed to reproduce and they reproduced by violating the essence of living beings. That was what his mother had told him and as he heard their whispers as they tried to kill him, he reasoned that she was right._

_He could hear it, calling him, crooning to him, begging him to submit to them. It was almost as though it _knew_ him, the way it spoke, almost like a Buck trying to seduce a Doe. Sickeningly sweet as it tried to coax it’s way inside._

_It just made him fight harder._

_Sweetpea knew there was no darkness in his heart._

_He had his ups and downs like any living creature. He’d felt sadness, anger, even regret… but none of those feelings made him a creature of darkness. It was doubt. That was the one thing that lured the darkness like no other emotion. Sure, if other negative emotions were strong enough the shadows could worm their way inside but when a person doubted themselves… truly questioned their worth… That’s how the darkness found its way in. And once it started there were very few things that could stop it. Doubt was like an infection that could spread insidiously through a person’s thoughts, tainting them one by one until they doubted everything. Fear often led to doubt… and many people feared the darkness._

_The Fearlings, having learned the connection, strove to spread their fear as far and wide as possible. They could also feed off of fear without needing to change people._

_Sweetpea was afraid, but he didn’t doubt himself. He could do this._

_He landed on the ground, ducking, weaving and sending off bolts of frost lightning where it was needed. The shadows seemed to have completely lost interest in the Town Hall, focusing entirely on Sweetpea._

_That suited the young Pooka just fine._

_The shadows had broken up into five tendrils that would have looked like fingers if it wasn’t for the way they bent and twisted around each other, trying to strike Sweetpea._

_Sweetpea back-flipped neatly as one of the tendrils slammed into the ground, when his hands and staff touched the ground for a moment as he flipped back, a slick frost spread across the ground. It flowed quickly even as Sweetpea rose, freezing along the ground and part way up the tendril which had attacked him. The shadows screamed, trying to pull away but Sweetpea’s ice was not stopping._

_To stop the quickly progressing ice the shadowy tendril ripped itself apart with a sickeningly wet screeching noise, leaving a large part of it frozen to the ground._

_With a thought, Sweetpea made the iced over mass glow, preventing the darkness inside from breaking free._

_Three hours until dawn._

_He threw himself back, balancing on his feet but arching his back so far that it looked like he was about to snap in half, as two of the tendrils slammed into each other above him. Where he had been standing moments ago. Using his free hand, he sprayed the tendrils with ice, letting them freeze over much like the other had and he fell back completely so that he could land a powerful kick with his legs, shattering the ice above him and making the shadows scream and writhe in pain. Their pain gave him time to move and he used it to freeze and shatter more. The more he froze, the more he had to concentrate on not letting his ice melt. It would have been easier if he could just lower the ambient temperature of the entire planet below freezing, but there were people alive in the Town Hall and he wouldn’t hazard their well-being with such a risky move._

_He couldn’t let the ice melt, or the Fearlings would get out. He could feel that he’d trapped and shattered quite a few of them but Fearlings couldn’t be killed. It was the only reason the war had lasted as long as it had. Instead, they were captured and sent to the Iron Prison, in the deepest and lightest part of the Sea of Stars. Three suns burned brightly, constantly, around the prison planet and the Fearlings could not move through iron. The Iron Prison was a desolate place, but the only place where the Fearlings could be subdued._

_The more of them he froze, the more could be locked away. Sweetpea had to hold onto his ice, keeping them trapped. He had to._

_Panting, the young Pooka leapt back a bit, to catch his breath. The wind ruffled his fur and the shadows seemed to have paused. They were watching him, but they seemed calculating. Evaluating. Sweetpea knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be good for him. He took a final fortifying breath and sprang forward once more._

_He couldn’t afford to waste more time. His shoulder ached and burned whenever he moved it but he didn’t have the time to try and favour his arm. If he showed any weakness the darkness would abuse it mercilessly. He was starting to get a headache from splitting his power in so many places and maintaining it for so long, but he couldn’t let that up either. It had been over an hour now but it still wasn’t enough. He had trained for longer than that with his mother but this was so much different and he finally understood what his Dam had meant when she had told him he wasn’t ready._

_But not he had no choice but to be. He wouldn’t fail._

_More blows were exchanged, but neither side was gaining ground. Sweetpea was freezing and destroying them left and right but the darkness maintained its ground with sheer, overwhelming numbers. For every one Sweetpea took care of it was as though hundreds took their place. Still, he kept fighting. Dawn. He just had to hold them off until dawn._

_Just a little bit more._

_Two hours and twenty minutes left until dawn._

_Crossing the halfway point was invigorating for Sweetpea. He was almost there. He could do this. So far the darkness had remained focused on him and had left the Town Hall in peace. They were safe. Everyone, his Dam, Ivy and her husband (and their baby), the soldier from the ruined airship, everyone was safe. He just had to keep it that way. He attacked with renewed strength and the darkness receded before him, screaming with fury, howling with pain._

_Sweetpea was winning._

_Sweetpea was in the air viciously attacking the darkness when his ear twitched. He heard something. He tumbled out of the way of the shadows next attack and spared a glance at the ground. His breath stuttered, catching in his throat. The darkness stilled, having seen them too._

_There was an Imperial woman, running through the town. She was out of breath, there were tears in her eyes and panic on her face. In her arms she held a child. She was heading towards the Town Hall. She was heading for the light._

_She must have come from one of the outer areas. Sweetpea reacted as fast as he could, swinging his staff to spray the darkness with sheets of freezing ice, hoping to slow it down while the young Pooka used the wind to throw himself towards the woman. He sped as fast as he could, but he could see the darkness gathering itself and swarming in the darker shadows on the ground. He shot off some ice towards them, careful not to hit the civilians. He made it glow as brightly as he could and the shadows reared back. If he could just get her to the hall, he could seal her inside with the others._

_The shadows wanted the woman too. Easier prey, so afraid. So deliciously afraid! And the child! It could become one of them but… Hundreds of fang filled smiles broke out in the darkness. They wanted the Pooka more. They wanted to break it, taste it, _own_ it! They could use this child to do just that. The foolish creatures of the light were always so protective of their young…_

_Sweetpea banked quickly to the side as the shadows struck at him again but he kept moving forward. His mind singled in on the woman and she became his sole focus. He had to get her and her child to safety! But he wasn’t fast enough. It was just too open. The shadows were just too numerous. But he tried, even when he knew he wasn’t going to make it he tried so hard._

_Several waves of darkness attempted to crash into Sweetpea. The young Pooka dodged them all but it slowed him down, stealing from him precious seconds._

_Another tendril had broken away from the group assaulting Sweetpea and it slammed ruthlessly into the mother and child. They screamed and Sweetpea screamed with them._

_The two of them were thrown apart. The mother landed closer to Sweetpea, he would have been able to reach her easily. But her daughter was thrown much further away and Sweetpea knew the odds of getting to her in time were slim to none. Sweetpea was faced with an impossible decision and he had no time. He couldn’t get them both, holding onto the mother would slow him down and then he definitely wouldn’t reach the girl._

_Sweetpea barely hesitated before taking off for the child instead of the woman. Could he live with the woman’s death? Yes. Could he live with himself if he left a child to die? Not a chance. He knew he was sentencing the woman to her death as he flew past her and sped towards her daughter._

_When the woman looked up to see the Pookan warrior speeding towards her daughter, she smiled. Even as the darkness smashed into her with lethal force, tearing her fragile body to pieces, she smiled._

_Sweetpea only saw it for a split second as he sped past her but it hardened his resolve to get to the little girl. He heard the sickening crunch of flesh and bone and he didn’t bother looking back. There was nothing he could do for her now. The wind howled with him, helping him push the limits of his speed. There was no light for him to travel through here, the only light was near the Town Hall and too far away to be any use. He didn’t bother dodging the shadows’ attacks now, he just kept flying. Pushing through with sheer force of will, ignoring the way the shadows clung to his fur. The way they pulled at his skin. The jarring impact of strike after strike and the way they tried to claw their way inside. More blood flowed and some of his bones broke but he pushed himself ever forward._

_He was so close._

_The little girl pushed herself up from the ground and turned to Sweetpea. She looked at him and this moment would forever sear itself into Sweetpea’s mind. Their eyes met. She was so young, only about six or seven. She was so tiny. Her hair was medium length but curled slightly around her face in shades of light brown. Her eyes were deep and dark brown, soulful, heartbreaking. Her face was round and cherub like with large eyes and a cute pink bow shaped mouth. Her skin was a light bronze, but she was young so it would likely have darkened as she got older and worked the same farm as her parents. She was wearing a pale nightdress that was smeared with dirt and perhaps a little blood. Her knees were grazed and bleeding slightly. Her feet were bare. Sweetpea was so close that he could see her tears pooling in her eyes and a smear of dirt on her cheek._

_The look in her eyes… It was something that would haunt Sweetpea in the years to come. The sadness, the desperation, the fear… the acceptance. She had known that she wouldn’t be saved._

_One hour and fifteen minutes until dawn._

_Sweetpea saw movement in her shadow and had to rear back, stopping as suddenly as he took off, the wind kicked up a small shockwave around him. He watched in horror as a Fearling, a true Fearling rose from the girl’s shadow. It was a grotesque, vaguely Imperial shape, made of inky darkness that dripped like oil. It had three arms and three hands with massive claws that were disproportionate to the rest of the creature. As it rose it grabbed the girl in three places, one claw rested at her neck, one at her stomach and one a little lower on her hips. The claws were so large that they encircled the girl’s entire body, dripping oil-like shadows down her nightdress. Its face was similar in shape to the Imperials but it’s mouth was full of red fangs and its eyes were narrowed red slits that stood out in the darkness of its body._

_It stopped for a moment, holding the terrified little girl in its arms and it looked right at Sweetpea._

_Sweetpea dropped his staff and raised his hands, opening his mouth to beg for her life. Knowing even as he was doing it that it would be pointless._

_The Fearling sneered, flashing its fangs briefly before its grip tightened on the girl. She let out a brief whimper of fear, her eyes never leaving Sweetpea’s. Claws sank into her skin but she couldn’t do more than gurgle weakly as her throat was sliced open. The Fearling effortlessly ripped the girl apart, pulling its three clawed hands through her body, shredding her entirely. She died almost instantly, she probably didn’t feel much of anything. Her blood sprayed out briefly but slowed as her heart stopped. The Fearling dropped the pieces of her on the ground, tossing her aside now that it was done with her. Three distinct pieces fell to the ground, impacting wetly and splashing more of her blood._

_Sweetpea looked down, surprised to find that his fur was splattered with warm, red blood that did not belong to him. A droplet fell from his fur but froze before it could reach the ground._

_Sweetpea’s lungs were burning and he realized that he had stopped breathing. He gasped in a jagged breath, almost doubling over when he could practically taste her blood in the air. Sweetpea flickered briefly… and then the light went out. His markings, the ice he’d used to trap the Fearlings, and the Town Hall were all now swathed in darkness. Sweetpea didn’t notice, his eyes were wide and unseeing. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. His breathing was sharp and erratic._

_He had been so close._

_One hour and twelve minutes until dawn._

_The shadows crowed victory and swarmed around the Pooka._

_Sweetpea felt them, battering him, clawing at him, tainting him. The shadows thought that this was enough to darken his heart. The girl’s eyes flashed through Sweetpea’s mind, burning at the forefront of his thoughts. How many children would die like she did if he didn’t stop this now? There were at least twenty children inside the hall. Was he even strong enough to protect them?_

__No, _the darkness whispered to him._ You aren’t strong enough. Let your light fade. You will be stronger with us. Just let your light fade. Open your heart to us. __

_“Open my heart?” Sweetpea laughed, a broken and wretched sound, “As you wish!” He snarled savagely. Sweetpea’s glow came back even brighter and his ice over the Hall began to shine again as well. He wouldn’t let the darkness win. He wouldn’t let it into his heart. Sweetpea, for most of his life, had kept the torrent of ice inside. He had hurt some other kits when he’d been younger, accidentally, because of his power. It was too much. Too uncontrollable. But now… he didn’t really have a choice. The ice shielding his heart melted and Sweetpea glowed so brightly the shadows screeched and had to look away. The light spread through his bones, to the tips of his fingers, through each follicle of his fur and all the way to the tips of his whiskers. Sweetpea didn’t just glow he shone._

_It was dangerously bright and he had to split his concentration so that the Town Hall wouldn’t shine like he was. It did start glowing again, as did the rest of his ice. He’d blind them for sure. Ice began to line the ground around him. It started to snow. He couldn’t control it, he was cold inside and it was leaking out._

_He couldn’t hold it in._

_He didn’t know why he had tried to._

_The snowflakes around him emitted sparkling light and as the darkness screamed and writhed, trying in vain to get closer to the shining Pooka, said Pooka disappeared. So did his staff. At least to the thousands of eye slits that were staring at him._

_But he hadn’t disappeared. He was just moving too fast for them to see._

_As fast as light itself. The gentle sparkles of his snowflakes would shine brighter for a hairsbreadth of a second as he appeared in them, and then fade as he flashed to another. It happened so fast and he flashed to so many different places that even as the darkness realized that he was moving around them it couldn’t track. The only sign of his movements were seconds later when a cracking sound like thunder boomed out loud and streaks of light cracked, suspended and frozen, in the air where Sweetpea had been moments before. He would appear and swing his staff, disappear and then a lightning shaped crack would appear in the sky and all the shadows inside would be torn apart. Even as Sweetpea moved the cracks remained the same._

_With the sound of thunder roaring through the night soon the sky resembled broken glass._

_When Sweetpea finally stopped the sky looked broken and it wasn’t dark anymore. There were still thousands of shadows but they were encompassed by leagues of Sweetpea’s shining fissures. Sweetpea stopped, landing and standing tall. He was in the centre of the maelstrom that made up the darkness. He looked up as the shadows looked down. Sweetpea flashed, a brilliant, blinding, pure light erupting from every pore and spreading out. Every fissure, every shard of ice, flashed impossibly bright as well. A wave of pure light spread across Istaria, burning the shadows away before it. Leaving nothing but ashes behind._

_The only shadows that survived were the Fearlings and they screamed and writhed in agony. Curling around to try and protect themselves from the burns that covered their pitifully emancipated bodies._

_They didn’t look nearly as frightening now._

_The light faded until all that was left was the glow of Sweetpea’s markings and the down hall. Remnants of the fissures still streaked through the sky but they were fading._

_Sweetpea looked up. It wasn’t dark anymore. The world was lightening naturally in shades of early morning grey. Dawn was minutes away from breaking. He iced over the shields around his heart. He would have to strengthen them again, but for now he would keep it frozen. He felt a tickling feeling against his fingertips and flexed his arm absently, wincing slightly at the pain. He looked down to see that his blood had started to flow again and it was dripping from his injured shoulder and down his fingers. He was tired and the pain was coming back in waves of fire, but he didn’t have the energy left to ice over his arm, not while he was still repairing the shields on his heart._

_The first light of dawn, the first rays of the sun, felt like salvation. Sweetpea closed his eyes momentarily. The doors on the Town Hall cracked, the ice fell away and they finally opened. Sweetpea turned to see that everyone was still alive, a little cold perhaps, but alive. He knew he should feel happy about it, but… There was blood in his fur that didn’t belong to him and a wound on his heart that would never heal. It was too much to think about right now so he kept his mind carefully blank._

_“Look out!” The soldier he’d saved from the ship called out and Sweetpea quickly spun to the side._

_A burnt and broken Fearling hissed defiantly and slashed out with its claws. Sweetpea ached all over and his arm burned so badly, but he lifted his staff._

_The soldier met the Fearling with a long, heavy blade of iron. He slashed out and the Fearling screeched. It tried to fight back but the soldier quickly used his blade to pin it to the ground, skewering the creature straight through its chest cavity. Try as it might the Fearling couldn’t break through._

_Sweetpea blinked down at the bound creature before quickly turning his gaze to the rest of the town, but the rest of the Fearlings had vanished. He let out a disappointed breath. They’d gotten away. He turned back to the soldier._

_The soldier was looking around as well but he turned back to Sweetpea at the same time as the Pooka turned to him. “You… are pretty amazing. I don’t even know what to say.”_

_Sweetpea shrugged and then grit his teeth with a wince. “Your name would be nice.” He managed after a second._

_The soldier laughed, honey brown eyes shining. He brushed his auburn hair out of his eyes and held out a hand to the Frost Pooka who had saved them all. “Captain Kian Hans, but I think we can skip the formalities. Call me Kian.”_

_“Sweetpea.” The young Pooka replied._

_Kian’s eyebrows raised in shock, “Just Sweetpea?”_

_“Just Sweetpea.” Sweetpea confirmed._

_“Wow, you’re not even military…” Kian breathed out in wonder. This civilian had saved an entire planet and he wasn’t even part of the Lunar Forces?! He had to inform the higher ups about this. He wasn’t sure, the only other one he’d ever heard of was General Pitchiner, but Kian was pretty sure that Sweetpea was one of the Powers. It was the only way he could think of that someone could single handed survive against that many shadows. The Tsars had to be informed of this._

_“Sweepy!” Snowbell barrelled into her son, parting just as quickly as she heard his hiss of pain. “Are you ok? Oh look at your arm! Any other injuries? Where’s that blood coming from? Any loss of vision? How’s your hearing?” As she was speaking she was running her hands through Sweetpea’s fur, all over his body, checking for injuries. Fluttering over him the way only a concerned mother could._

_“I’m alright Ma.” Sweetpea pulled away from his Dam. “We need to organize search parties for the outer farms, and get into contact with Lunar Command. They need to know what happened here and send reinforcements.” He spoke partially to his mother and partially to the crowd that had gathered._

_Kian nodded, “I’ll check the ship to see if there’s still a working signal, I sent a distress beacon as soon as I knew we were in trouble.”_

_“I can our equipment up and running, it’s slow, mostly for off world family calls but… I’m sure I can get through to Lunar Constellation.” A young Imperial woman in the crowd spoke up._

_They seemed to be waiting for something so Sweetpea nodded his assent and the two went off to their tasks._

_Talbot took a step forward, “I can take a couple of the guys, we have some trucks and we can check the farms.”_

_“If you have any weapons, pitchforks, anything made of iron, take it with you. Anything that emits light would be useful too.” Sweetpea raised his hand and with a second of concentration summoned a solid blue snowflake, no bigger than a coin. “Take this. Break it if you need me.”_

_Talbot took the snowflake and with a nod at Sweetpea and a swift embrace with Ivy, he took some of the stronger looking men to go and check for survivors._

_The screeching of the trapped Fearling increased in pitch and with an annoyed twitch of his staff, Sweetpea froze the creature solid. Then he let out a breath and swayed a little where he stood, he shook his head as black spots threatened to overwhelm his vision._

_“Sweepy?” Snowbell murmured, concerned._

_Sweetpea put his hand on his mother’s shoulder and squeezed slightly, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “Keep the children away from the shops.” He told the rest of the crowd. “There were… casualties.” Two bodies, in pieces, would still be there. “I need someone to look at my arm.” The fur on his arm was now pure red instead of white, and it was slicked down with his own blood._

_But he’d done it. They’d survived the night. Soon, help would come. Dawn had broken. The shadows had lost._

_But Sweetpea didn’t feel like he’d won much of anything._

“Exhausted after a long night of battle, Nightlight didn’t see the Fearling preparing to attack him from behind!” Kian was standing now, going through some elaborate motions for his captive audience. “It was up to me! A wounded soldier, to heroically leap in to save the day! With my iron blade I rushed to Nightlight’s defence!”

Nightlight rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, my hero.” He stated drily.

“Hey, who’s telling this story?” Kian objected with an unrepentant grin and the continued his tale when all Nightlight did was huff, “I don’t know if it was the dashing speed in which I took out the Fearling, thus saving Nightlight’s life, or if it was my rippling muscles and flawless good looks but soon Nightlight was swooning in my arms!”

“Doubtful.” Grumbled Kozmotis much to the amusement of everyone else present.

Nightlight couldn’t help it, between Kian’s dramatics and Kozmotis’s dour expression, he started to laugh. It started slow but soon enough he was doubled over with tears in his eyes. When the other’s looked at him in askance he took a breath to try and answer but all he managed was a breathless, “Sw-Swooning!” Before his laughter took over once more. 

Kian was the first to join in, laughing loudly along with his friend. Soon the Tsar had joined them and even Kozmotiz’s expression lightened. Although he didn’t laugh, he was happy to see Nightlight so happy. He’d noticed Nightlight’s expressions throughout most of the tale… it was all well and good to call someone a hero and praise them for their efforts in war but… it wasn’t as simple as that. He knew from experience and he had recognized the expression on Nightlight’s face as one he had seen in the mirror many times. Other’s may call Nightlight a hero for his actions on Istaria, but Kozmotis could tell that Nightlight didn’t agree with them, and the older man had a feeling as to why.

The conversation eventually died down, and both the Tsar and General Hans had to leave to attend business elsewhere. Kian and Nightlight promised to spend some time together now that they were both in Lunar Constellation, but for now, Nightlight was once again alone with his Golden General.

The atmosphere was significantly more subdued now, in the little garden. Nightlight was still sitting on the fountain, idly tracing frost into the water with his fingertips, aware of the General’s eyes on him.

The silence stretched until Nightlight decided to break it. “What do you want me to say?” He asked, curious, as he finally met the General’s gaze. Surprisingly, he didn’t see pity in their golden depths, but perhaps… understanding.

“Nothing.” Kozmotis answered after a moment. “You don’t have to say anything.” He reached out for the young man in front of him, for as young as Nightlight was… after experiencing war like he had… he couldn’t be called a child any longer.

Nightlight fell almost weightlessly into Kozmotis’s embrace. The warmth of the man around him soothing the ache inside. The ache he felt whenever the thought of that terrible night. The night that had irreversibly changed him. The night that had forged Nightlight.

They sat together in silence, letting minutes’ drift by, lost in each other.

Nightlight had never told the truth of that night to anyone, not even his mother. “I… let a woman die that night.” He started quietly, Kozmotis hummed to show he was listening and one of his hands began to run soothing circles on Nightlight’s back. “I couldn’t save them both, but the chances of saving her little girl were slim… so I chose to let a woman die on the chance I could save her daughter. She was so young… but I couldn’t save her. She was ripped apart, right in front of me I… She knew. She knew before I reached her that it was too late. She was so young but she knew she was going to die.” His words were whispers but he knew that Kozmotis heard every single word.

Kozmotis didn’t offer false platitudes of absolution, he didn’t speak at all. There was nothing to say. Nothing that would make it better. Instead he held Nightlight a little bit tighter. After a moment, he spoke softly, “If it were me, and it was Seraphina… I would hope you would do the same.”

Nightlight closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the man he was quickly falling in love with. “Always.”

No matter what happened to Nightlight, or how he changed over the years, he would always put children first.

That was who he was, Nightlight, a Guardian of Childhood.


	16. confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blonde, Imperial woman shows up out of nowhere and attacks Nightlight!

Nightlight ducked as Slim struck high, twirling around to kick at her feet but she was prepared this time. With preternatural speed she pulled herself back and flipped herself backwards and out of reach. Nightlight rose, nodding as he did so. “Nicely done.” He complimented, giving credit where credit was due. He’d been training with the guards for the past few weeks but he’d been spending extra time with his six. Two of them were always at the Tsarina’s side, something he was glad the Tsarina bore with good humour, along with Icelight. With their other duties around the palace that left at least two of his six free for extra training at all times. He would have given them a break but with the extra assignment of protecting the Tsarina - the six had realized that something was going on.

They had come to Nightlight with the request for extra time training, time the young bodyguard was more than willing to give them. Without knowing who or what their adversary was, both Kozmotis and Nightlight’s investigation had come to a standstill while waiting for the Other to make a move.

“Fred, Scraggly, join us.” Nightlight called out to the other two of his six in the courtyard. Scraggly had quickly grown as a dear friend and confidant for Nightlight. Nightlight valued the older soldier’s wisdom and experience and Scraggly always offered Nightlight the proper respect due his position in spite of his relative young age. Dirtface and Curly were with the Tsarina today and Bignose was rostered for duty around the castle.

“Your reaction time is getting quicker,” Nightlight started, focusing on Slim, “But let’s see how to you fare against multiple opponents.”

“Yes Sir.” Slim took a breath and steadied herself. Nightlight worked her hard but she understood it. There were very few women in positions like hers and she had to work twice as hard as the men just to get the same level of respect. It was something she shared with Nightlight, she had to prove herself because of her gender and he had to prove himself due to his apparent age. It was a constant uphill battle but she knew that if she could just tough it out and keep up with her training… it would be a little easier on the next woman who wanted to prove herself this way. Slim was doing her part to pave the way for an equal future. She knew she wasn’t doing much, on her own like this, but she was doing something. And she was proud of herself for that.

Nightlight understood Slim’s motivations and was determined to do his best to help her succeed. Unlike the Imperials, Pookas had never restricted their race based on gender. Why would they? It didn’t seem to make any sense. Their Females were just as capable as their males, but then the Imperials only had two sets of clearly defined genders whereas the Pookas were more flexible. They were what the Imperials referred to as ‘quad-gendered’ – because apparently they needed labels like that. Pookas had Male-Bucks, Female-Bucks, Female-Does and Male-Does (although the other three were rather ordinary Male-Does were rare). At one time in Pookan ancient history, there had been prejudices from Buck’s against Does but that hadn’t lasted long and had little to no impact on their society today. 

“No holding back you two, we need to see what Slim’s capable of. There’s no room for gentlemen on the battlefield.” Nightlight rolled his shoulders. 

Nightlight was about to start, with Fred and Scraggly at his side, when he felt a change in the wind. Just a slight breath that was out of place… Nightlight ducked and flipped to the side, twirling back up with his arms to meet and parry the fists of a tall, Imperial woman. She was fit, but incredibly slim with long, platinum blonde hair held back in a braid. She twirled to kick at Nightlight and the young bodyguard met her readily. His mother had always trained him to be prepared so he took this sudden attack in stride. Slim, Fred and Scraggly gaped, unsure what exactly what was happening.

Fred was the first to react, he darted forward, he didn’t know who this woman was but judging from the plain white shirt and blue pants she wasn’t working in the palace. He, like the rest of the chosen six, was loyal to Nightlight and wouldn’t tolerate some unnamed attacker coming in and harming his commanding officer. Scraggly and Slim weren’t far behind him.

The woman laughed delightedly when she noticed the others joining them, without breaking her stride she took on all four.

Nightlight hesitated briefly when the woman laughed before grinning widely and doubling his efforts against her. He thought he’d recognized her fighting style but he’d recognize her laugh anywhere!

When she noticed Nightlight’s recognition she stopped holding back.

Fred went down first, he was unprepared for the sudden maelstroms of wind that erupted from the blonde woman’s fists every time she attacked. He didn’t move in time and she was very fast, he had an open palm slammed into his chest and he went flying, crashing into a straw dummy at the other end of the field. He landed with a crash and was winded, momentarily stunned.

Scraggly gave as good as he got for a full minute before he, too, met a similar fate. He was good but slower than the woman and that was his downfall as like Fred he ate dirt, defeated.

Then it was the blonde woman against Slim and Nightlight. The other two made to get up but Nightlight called out, “Stay down! You hit the ground, you’re dead!” He laughed, “Isn’t that the game?”

The woman smirked, “You won’t be laughing when I ‘ground’ you!” The others relaxed somewhat, realizing that the woman was an acquaintance of Nightlight. Fred joined Scraggly and they sat to watch the two women and Nightlight fight.

“You’d have to catch me first!” Nightlight taunted, he spread his hands wide and he felt the wind answering his call. Slim copied Nightlight, calling her power as well, static began to spark in the air and her hands started to vibrate slightly.

Slim rolled her shoulders and tilted her head, “Sounds like a fun game.” She smiled. No longer was she in ill-fitting men’s armour, hiding her gender to try and find a way into this world. She belonged here now, she’d earned her place. Her raven hair was scruffy and short, spiked up artfully although she never bothered to style it – it seemed to naturally defy gravity. Her armour was now finely crafted and well fitted, in hues of grey and lined in shining white, the Lunar emblem proudly emblazoned on her chest. She wasn’t conventionally beautiful but was a striking woman nonetheless. Stunning in her strength, with deep bronze skin and handsome features. She was coming into her own and Nightlight was proud to be a part of it.

Nightlight gave Slim a grin but quickly turned back to his opponent as she started to move. At once the three came together, Slim and Nightlight working in tandem to bring the blonde woman down.

The blonde parried Nightlight’s fists and strengthened her stance as Slim tried to take her legs out from under her. She twirled quickly, spinning around like a dancer and the wind kicked up around her, pushing Slim back. Nightlight brought his hands together, holding his forearms up like a shield and the wind parted around him rather than forcing him back. Slim stumbled but quickly righted herself. She spun around and punched in the direction of the wind, a shockwave of pure force erupted from her fist, disrupting the wind around the blonde woman.

The woman didn’t seem all that put out, if anything she seemed amused. She stomped one of her feet and with a sweeping motion sent a large gust of wind at Nightlight before turning and heading for Slim. The whole motion took less than a second, the blonde woman was very fast. But Slim was fast too.

The two women engaged furiously, neither giving an inch. They traded blows at impossible speeds.

“Should’ve brought pop-corn.” Fred stated, eyes wide.

Scraggly just nodded, too engrossed in the fight to say much of anything. The fight was drawing quite a crowd and Scraggly distantly noted that a rather familiar General was now among the spectators. He didn’t give Kozmotis more than a passing thought however as Nightlight was heading back into the fight.

Nightlight attacked the blonde woman from behind but she was prepared and she spun out of the way. Nightlight and Slim stood together and the newcomer launched herself into the air. Nightlight glanced at Slim, Slim nodded with a fierce grin. With their silent communication barely lasting a second Nightlight grabbed the front of Slim’s armour and with assistance from the wind he bodily threw her up to meet the other woman in the air. Nightlight bent his knees and leapt up after the pair.

It became harder for the crowd to see after that. The only gaze that seemed steady and sure was the Golden General’s. He was the only one who remained unsurprised when Slim came crashing down to the ground.

But Slim had been using her powers, Nightlight looked away from his opponent and down where Slim hit the ground. He could see the force bleed from Slim’s hands and into the ground, a vibration of electrically charged shockwaves that were now headed towards the crowd.

It wasn’t Slim’s fault, she was still inexperienced with her powers. Nightlight had been training her in control but they hadn’t been at it for long.

In his distraction the blonde woman landed a solid hit against Nightlight’s solar plexus and then another to his gut, sending him flying towards a wall. He barely noticed the hits, instead focusing on what was happening on the ground. He had to move!

Using the momentum from the force of the blows, Nightlight spun around and tucking his legs behind him he hit the wall and pushed off of it with all his might. He heard the stone creak ominously behind him and there was a shockwave of wind throughout the courtyard due to his sudden increase in speed. He was moving so fast that none noticed him until he was on the ground, landing besides Slim. Crouching low, Nightlight made a complicate set of motions with his hands and twirled around, before rising with his palms outstretched. He held still for two seconds, people around him just starting to wonder what he’d done, when the shockwaves reached the outer edges of their training area. Invisible save for the slight stirring of the earth as they passed through.

Lightning suddenly burst from the ground, crackling up and sparking violently as the scent of burning ozone filled the air. The crowd startled and leapt back but they needn’t have bothered. All around the field, the lightning seemed to have hit an invisible wall. The crowd watched, stunned, as instead of harming them the lightning seemed to crack the very air. Glass like, shattering cracks spread through the air but the crowd quickly realized that as the blindingly bright lightning sparked violently against the air, in centre Nightlight stood tall, glowing blue. His eyes shining such a bright blue that the gold in them was overtaken completely. His entire body glowed and then one man in the crowd called out. “Ice! It’s ice!”

They looked and they could see it now. The lightning wasn’t cracking against the air, but rather against sheer, shimmering ice. So thin it looked like sheets of glass. A neat cube of it, separating the crowd from the stray lightning. The lightning crackled and sparked violently, cracking the ice but as they watched the ice would heal over, only to be cracked again. Such thin ice looked like it would be so delicate but it held against the vicious assault.

Nightlight stood tall in the epicentre, his arms outstretched, his palms up and wide. His spine was straight, his head tilted up and his entire body wound tight.

Kozmotis watched curiously, entranced by the play of light against Nightlight’s shining skin. He would interfere if it was needed but he could see that the young bodyguard had things well under control. And he was beautiful to watch. The way Nightlight lit up the entire field, his glow shining so brightly. The way his natural, icy blue had overtaken the gold in his eyes. Nightlight in his element was a sight that Kozmotis would savour in his memories for years to come. And perhaps when he had some private moments to himself later that night.

It was only a minute before the lightning faded, no longer powered by its source: Slim. Who looked positively mortified that her power had managed to get so out of control. She opened her mouth to say something as Nightlight lowered his arms, but she didn’t get a chance as the blonde woman landed behind him.

The blonder saw her chance and struck out, summoning her wind at full force.

Nightlight was too fast. He matched her, move for move, spinning around with his fist and meeting her head on. Using his wind exactly as she was using hers.

The wind picked up around them, swirling into a violent vortex, blowing Nightlight’s hair back from his face and making the tails of his tunic whip wildly around his legs. His eyes were wide and still shining their crystal blue, but the gold was coming back and as Kozmotis watched Nightlight’s eyes shone green once more.

The stand-off between the two lasted all of three seconds before it broke and the blonde woman went flying. She crashed through the glass-like ice and into the crowd, who luckily enough, cushioned her fall.

Nightlight stood tall and with a shake of his hands the ice around the field shattered and fell to melt harmlessly into the ground.

The guards and other spectators helped the blonde woman up and she laughed, “Thanks boys, but I’m fine.”

She stood up and turned to Nightlight.

The crowd held its breath. Fred, Scraggly, Slim and now Kozmotis all waited with bated breath to see if they would find out the identity of this mysterious woman.

“Mother!” Nightlight ran over to his Dam, “I didn’t hurt you did I? I threw you quite far!”

Both mother and son could hear the sound of near a hundred jaws dropping. One man even dropped his coffee, the cup shattering on the ground as he openly gaped at the two.

Neither spared him a glance, although both had identical, mischievous smirks. 

“No, no, Nightlight, I’m fine.” She stood tall, “If you’d held back then I’d have something to say about it. You’ve been training in my absence, you’ve gotten better.”

Nightlight beamed at the praise and reached out to pull his Dam into his arms. “It’s good to see you, I wasn’t expecting you until next week.”

“Oh I came early, can’t very well surprise attack you if you know I’m here now can I?”

“Of course, very clever by the way and the looks on their faces!”

“I know! It was worth every minute!”

They giggled together and now their entire audience could see the resemblance between the two. Their skin was the same pale pink and while Nightlight’s hair was white, and his mother’s hair was blonde, they looked remarkably similar. The mother was taller, her hair longer and there were some fine lines around her eyes but apart from that she looked incredibly young, and she was clearly very fit. Her face was slightly rounder than Nightlight’s and her eyes were a pretty, icy blue.

While the rest of the gathering were still gaping, rather comically he thought to himself, Scraggly got up off the ground and padded over to Nightlight and his mother. He held out a hand to the lady. “Well met, that was a good fight. I can see where your lad gets it from.”

“Oh, thank you!” Snowbell smiled at the scruffy stranger and shook his hand enthusiastically, happy to finally be able to meet the people her son had told her about in his letters. “I’ve heard so much about you, you must be Scraggly! And that lovely young woman would be Slim and the man I knocked over first would be… Fred? Yes, Fred!” She asked and answered herself in a single breath.

“Yes Ma, these are a few of the people I told you about.” Nightlight acknowledged, amused as his Dam was growing more excitable by the minute. “How did you even get in here?” He asked idly, looking around. He highly doubted the guards would have just let a stranger wander into the palace grounds. At least he hoped they wouldn’t, if they did there was going to be hell to pay.

“Hm? Oh the Tsar let me in! He’s such a sweetie, really. I quite like him.” Snowbell continued on, undeterred, now shaking Slim’s hand and congratulating her on a match well fought. “I’m sorry dear, if I’d known you didn’t have complete control of your power yet I wouldn’t have acted so rashly.”

Slim shrugged, “No need to apologize, Nightlight promised that while he trained me he’d always be there for me if I lost control.” She sent a grateful smile to her commanding officer, “And he was.”

Nightlight nodded in acknowledgement of her words. He had given her his word when he had started training her, the day after she’d taken the Captaincy.

Snowbell continued to question Slim, asking her anything and everything. From her favourite food to how she met Nightlight.

Nightlight just huffed a little breath and crossed his arms, content to watch the whirlwind that was his mother. She could barely keep still, now chatting amicably with three of Nightlight’s six. A familiar presence took his place at Nightlight’s side, sending warm tingles running through his body at the close proximity. Every time Kozmotis was near Nightlight’s entire body seemed to come alive as though it existed only to be touched by the older man. It was difficult to ignore.

“Interesting match.” Kozmotis stated idly. His hands clasped firmly at this back. He had to remind himself almost constantly not to touch Nightlight in public. His hands remained at his back, knowing he was likely to forget. It was Nightlight’s fault really; he was far too tempting.

“Thank you Kozmotis.” Nightlight replied calmly, his gaze not leaving his mother. Holding himself still so that he didn’t lean into the warmth the General gave off. He could feel it across his skin and he wondered what that warmth would feel like against his tongue? Would Nightlight melt? Nightlight hoped he would get the chance to find out.

Snowbell perked up at the name and she turned to see the tall, dark man next to her son. His skin was a deep, dark brown, almost ashen rather than the bronze of most darker Imperials. His eyes were an arresting golden. He was tall, fit, and quite fetching for an Imperial. Perhaps not good looking in a traditional sense of the word but with his long, angular face and sharp features he was quite striking. Her cool gaze noted the way he was standing stiffly and her son’s suddenly perfect posture. She approached them with a sly grin, oh they were too adorable.

When Nightlight noticed his mother’s gaze he took a step forward, she raised an eyebrow and Nightlight grinned. She knew, of course she knew. There was no one in the entirety of the Sea of Stars that knew him like his Dam did. His letters had mentioned the General in passing but he’d wanted to tell her about their relationship himself, but of course she’d figure it out on her own. “Mother, I would like to introduce Lord Kozmotis Pitchiner, the Golden General of the Lunar Forces.” He introduced the two formally and Kozmotis inclined his head.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Nightlight has told me about you, Mrs-?” He let the question hang, perhaps hoping a little that if he managed to get the woman’s name he might learn a little bit more about Nightlight and his mysterious origins.

“No need for formalities, call me Elsa.” The blonde woman shook Kozmotis’s hand vigorously.

Kozmotis gave Nightlight a look once he’d been released by ‘Elsa’.

Nightlight grinned. His Dam wouldn’t give him away until he was ready. Snowbell was crafty like that, and she loved mischief almost as much as Nightlight did.

Kozmotis let out a small breath, of course it would not be that easy. Still, if Elsa was here visiting he’d hopefully have more time to find out more about Nightlight. The woman raised him, surely there would be something she could tell him about the young man.

“Kozmotis, if you aren’t busy, perhaps you’d like to join us for lunch?” Nightlight offered sweetly, knowing that the older man wanted to question his mother… but also knowing that he wouldn’t get much of a chance once Snowbell started questioning Kozmotis herself. “Just let me finish up here.” Nightlight let his three off for the rest of the afternoon and switched some scheduling around to make room for his mother’s visit. He’d had it organized for next week so it wasn’t too hard to switch it over.

Lunch was pleasant, Kozmotis suggested one of his favourite restaurants in the city and the food was delicious. The service was swift and polite, the wait staff recognizing both the Golden General and the newest sensation Nightlight. The young man looked discomfited by the attention but bore it in good grace.

As Nightlight had predicted, ‘Elsa’ immediately started questioning Kozmotis during lunch, barely letting the man get a word in edgewise. It was highly amusing to watch the General being verbally outmatched by a slim blonde woman. It was rather satisfying actually.

Kozmotis watched Nightlight grinning smugly but could do little about it as he was dealing with rapid fire from Elsa. He’d thought that Nightlight had a way with words, twisting them to get what he wanted, but Elsa was different. She just powered through, unstoppable. Lunch lasted an hour and by the time it was finished Kozmotis had practically spilled his entire life story. He felt… oddly used. He didn’t really know what to do about it.

Nightlight laughed and with another hug he bid his mother goodbye, Snowbell was heading back to her room at the palace to sleep. She was suffering from jet-lag and their match earlier had worn her out.

“Thank you both, for such a wonderful lunch.” She smiled at the two of them before turning to the Golden General and looking him up and down. “Take good care of my son Lord Pitchiner.” The threat went unspoken but was still loudly heard. 

Kozmotis nodded seriously. “With my life.” He vowed sincerely. If anything in this universe wanted to harm the ice-made young man it would have to go through him to do so.

Snowbell watched the man for a moment longer before she nodded, evidently satisfied with whatever it was that she saw. With a nod she turned and left, having insisted she could walk back on her own. Leaving the General and the Bodyguard.

With nothing much else to do the two walked idly along the street, waving goodbye to the family who ran the restaurant. “That was nice, maybe we could do it again some time?” Nightlight questioned with a little blush.

Kozmotis smiled warmly, “I would like that. I would also like to cook for you sometime, if you are amenable?”

Nightlight looked up at the older man and hummed contentedly. “I would really like that Koz.” He answered quietly, feeling warmth building up inside as a soft frost covered his cheeks.

Kozmotis’s breath caught, the sight of Nightlight blushing frost… the way it sparkled across his skin… Suddenly being out the open was not as appealing as it should be. “My home is not far from here, perhaps we could continue this discussion in private?” He asked, his voice low but his intentions clear.

Looking up, Nightlight caught himself in the General’s gaze. He swallowed as the General’s words surrounded him, his voice was dark and smooth like chocolate and it made goose bumps break out across Nightlight’s skin. Walking would take far too long, “Race you?” Nightlight asked breathlessly.

Kozmotis’s eyes darted down to Nightlight’s lips and back to his eyes. “You’d better fly fast.” He stood tall. “I won’t hold back.” He wasn’t talking about the race.

Nightlight’s eyes darkened and with a gust of wind he was gone. Kozmotis rolled his shoulders, tilting his head for a moment, feeling for his power. He’d never used his powers so recklessly before but he _needed_ to get to Nightlight. One moment he was standing alone in the street and the next he was gone, moving faster than the naked eye could see. He wasn’t as fast as Nightlight when he used his light, but against the wind? It was a near thing.

He caught up with Nightlight, chasing the boy’s bare feet.

Nightlight laughed when he noticed Kozmotis running fast enough to keep up with him.

Kozmotis grinned up at Nightlight, his hair whipping in the wind and his coat, billowing and black behind him. A shadow to Nightlight’s light.

They reached Pitchiner Manor in a breathless whirlwind, none but the servants were home and they practically crashed into each other the moment they ran through the front door.

Cool arms around his neck and soft lips parting beneath his teeth as he nipped at them none too gently. The clatter of Nightlight’s staff hitting the ground didn’t pull them from each other, it was a sound they were all too used to hearing when they became caught in one another like this.

Kozmotis had his tongue in Nightlight’s mouth and the young man whimpered with the heat of it, it was burning him but in the best way and he tasted it as though he had never tasted anything as sweet. Licking greedily at Kozmotis’s tongue, uncaring of how desperate he looked or how messy their kiss became. He just needed more. More kisses. More tongue. More Kozmotis.

Kozmotis growled into Nightlight’s mouth, tasting desperation and need and knowing that it barely matched his own. Kozmotis was scarcely holding onto himself, losing any sense of propriety or self-restraint. He needed Nightlight. He’d devour him if he could, run his tongue over the entire of the boy’s delectable body and taste it all for himself. He wasn’t sure who moved first or how it happened but soon he had Nightlight’s legs wrapped around his waisted and he was slamming the young body into the nearest wall, parting from that perfect mouth only to watch Nightlight moan obscenely at the rough treatment. A mirror to their positions in a bathroom not too long ago. But Kozmotis wasn’t stopping this time, he wasn’t hesitating, he just knew that he hadn’t had enough and he wanted. Oh how he wanted.

Nightlight’s head was thrown back, displaying his throat to Kozmotis’s greedy eyes. Feeling the General’s gaze on him, Nightlight looked down through his eyelashes, but didn’t lower his head. Watching the General watching him… it was surprisingly arousing to see the naked look of desire, the open want, in Kozmotis’s eyes.

Kozmotis couldn’t hold back for long and soon leant forward to graze his teeth against Nightlight’s neck, lightly at first, listening to the light gasp of the one in his arms, before biting down hard. Not enough to break the skin but more than enough to bruise. Mercilessly using his weight to press the other firmly against the wall. He had never realized how having a smaller lover would feel, he was beginning to think he had a kink. Then again, it could just be unique to Nightlight. He mused as he parted just far enough to lave over the mark with his tongue. It was bruising quickly and he parted to see the purple marks of his teeth against Nightlight’s pale skin. His eyes trailed up to meet Nightlight’s own.

“Do you like that?” Nightlight asked breathlessly, although he already knew the answer. “Seeing your mark on my skin?”

One of Kozmotis’s hands found its way up to Nightlight’s neck, curling around the back of it and squeezing slightly, making Nightlight gasp at the feel of the ever present bruise there. “You know I do.” Kozmotis stated darkly. He should have been wary, afraid even, of his new possessive streak. But his mind was clouded with his need and all he could think of was claiming any small part of Nightlight that the beautiful boy deemed to give him. He leant forward to once more claim the boy’s mouth with his own, delighting in the sudden shocks of cold that melted quickly against his tongue.

Nightlight was aware that some of his frost was escaping but he couldn’t hold it in as Kozmotis so thoroughly assaulted his senses. Hands on his body, one moving up his thigh to squeeze harshly at the curve of his ass, the other moving down, nails scratching at his skin through his shirt. A hot mouth moving down the side of his neck, a tongue like fire leaving blazing trails across his skin. One of his own hands tight across Kozmotis’s shoulders, feeling the play of muscles as the man moved and the other tangled tightly in his hair. Black locks like silk in his fingers. Too many sensations in too many places. 

Kozmotis nails scraped down across one of Nightlight’s nipples through his shirt, he could feel the pebbled bud and on the other side he trailed his mouth down to suckle on the other through Nightlight’s shirt. Nightlight gasped and arched into the hot mouth on his body. The feel of Kozmotis’s tongue through the barrier of his clothes was such a delicious tease and it left him aching for more, much more, but…

Kozmotis pulled away again, resting his forehead against Nightlight’s and they breathed together raggedly, both aching but both holding back. “You’re not ready for more.” Kozmotis said by way of explanation, it wasn’t a question. He still held Nightlight tightly, and he was still hard and aching. He wanted more, he really, truly did. But he wanted Nightlight, not just Nightlight’s body. He was in this game, playing for a lifetime with Nightlight. That’s what he wanted, not just a careless tumble. As passionate as they could be he still did not want to rush… and he knew that Nightlight wasn’t ready to go further. If he wanted to be Nightlight’s partner he had to put the younger man’s needs above his own, and he intended to.

“Koz…” Nightlight was in a similar state to Kozmotis. Cheeks flushed, breathing heavy, trading air with the General as he gazed into loving, sunset-gold eyes. He gasped, hissing in pleasure and arching involuntarily into his General when the wet spot over his left nipple iced over, the bite of unexpected cold against his skin almost making him come undone in his pants.

Kozmotis’s eyes widened looking down to see the patch of ice on Nightlight’s clothes and the way his lithe body bent towards him, “Oh you little minx,” He breathed out in wonder, looking back up into blue eyes ringed with gold. “You exist to be my temptation don’t you? Trying my self-control with every action,” Kozmotis huffed an incredulous little laugh, “What’s more beguiling is the fact that I don’t even think you realized that you’re doing it.”

“Don’t I?” Nightlight asked, widening his eyes and lowering his head to looking up at Kozmotis through his lashes, “Poor little innocent Nightlight, attracting the big bad General Pitchiner.” Nightlight pouted as he rolled his hips just so.

Kozmotis’s breath stuttered and he pushed his body up against Nightlight, pressing him solidly into the wall, his hands coming up to slam against the wall either side of Nightlight’s head in an attempt to keep them from touching Nightlight. The only things that were holding Nightlight were his legs around the man’s waist and the weight of the General pressing him back into the wall.

“You’re playing a dangerous game.” Kozmotis near growled in Nightlight’s ear.

Nightlight laughed and wrapped his arms around the General’s back, embracing him gently. “No I’m not,” He replied, a little smugly, “You would never hurt me.”

The confidence in his voice, the pure trust in his body language, undid the General. He pulled back and looked into the beautiful blue/green eyes that he loved. “I love you.” He told Nightlight, needing to say it, needing Nightlight to hear it. It was irreversibly true. “I… have never felt this way about anyone, I mean I love Seraphina, and Sarah, but this is so different and I-?”

With his fingertips resting lightly on Kozmotis’s lips he stopped the man from talking. He smiled softly, not as bright or as showy as his usual smiles. It was a private, intimate smile, just for Kozmotis. “I love you too.” Nightlight admitted quietly.

Kozmotis took a step back involuntarily, stunned. He hadn’t expected that at all.

Nightlight giggled as he landed lightly on the ground, he sauntered forward, “Oh dear, have I broken the most beloved General in all the Constellations?” He teased.

Kozmotis pulled Nightlight gently into his arms. “I love you.” He said again, with conviction, looking deep into Nightlight’s eyes, just so he could hear Nightlight’s reply.

Nightlight laughed, “I love you too.” He repeated and laughed some more when Kozmotis broke out into the widest, happiest grin he’d ever seen the man wear.

They kissed again, moving together in harmony they traded gentle kisses, their passion from moments earlier abated slightly with the need for affection. It was still there, simmering beneath the surface but the two of them wanted this so much more.

After a few moments the General pulled back, “Am I moving too fast?” He asked seriously, worried about rushing things. Technically they had all the time in the world, being Powers their lives were likely to last hundreds, if not thousands, of years.

Nightlight shook his head, “No, not at all. I mean as long as… we don’t rush the, uh, more physical side of things?” He questioned slowly, he knew things could get rather hot and heavy between them but he couldn’t go further until Kozmotis knew the truth. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them.

“No, of course not. I’m happy to wait until you’re ready, if you’re ever ready.” He frowned slightly, “Although I would like a physical relationship with you in time it is not what I am basing our relationship on and if you never want that with me I will still desire you and your company. I love you Nightlight and I’ll have as much, or as little of you, as you desire to give me.” He told the younger man seriously.

Nightlight smiled, “Well I can guarantee you that I do want to ‘get physical’ with you at some point, but not yet.”

Kozmotis hummed, stroking Nightlight’s back. “If you don’t mind me asking, have you ever-? I mean are you still-?” He couldn’t seem to find the right way to phrase the question.

Nightlight laughed, “Am I… still a virgin?” He finished rather brazenly. He wasn’t ashamed of his experience, or lack thereof. “Well I’ve messed around a bit, or a lot,” He answered with a careless shrug, enjoying the way Kozmotis’s eyes were widening with every word. “I mean foreplay is fun, maybe a few hand-jobs and blow-jobs – both given and received, and I’ve touched myself plenty. You know how much I like… fun.” He rolled the word ‘fun’ seductively off his tongue and watched Kozmotis swallow thickly, “But as far as penetration goes I am still a virgin, yes.” He shrugged. “I’ve been waiting for the right person, and… the right moment.” He laughed brightly and gave Kozmotis a quick kiss on his stunned lips. “Although to be honest I think I’ve found one of the two.”

Kozmotis was absolutely stunned, struck silent by Nightlight’s words. Nightlight was still innocent… and that shouldn’t have been nearly as appealing as it was. He was also touched that Nightlight had chosen him, of all people in all the Constellations, Nightlight had chosen him. The wait would be worth it and Kozmotis was more than willing to wait. How could he not be when the reward was oh, so precious. “Oh you are a treasure,” he finally breathed out, “A beautiful, wonderful, tempting little treasure.”

More kisses were traded and when Nightlight finally left, having duties at the palace, both of them parted with smiles on their faces and warmth in their hearts.

Nightlight practically skipped through the Lunar Palace, icing over a few bricks and fence posts here and there as he continued his self-imposed mission to spread his reach through the entire castle. He’d do the entire Constellation if he could but… that would be spreading himself a little too thin. Better to protect one group completely than to not be able to protect anyone at all… and his first duty was to the Tsars. A lesson he had learned harshly on Istaria. But not even thoughts of that night could dampen his good spirits.

He counted out a certain number, iced over another brick, and continued on his way. This was the most western point of the castle, not somewhere he had explored before, at least not thoroughly. He had been through here once or twice in passing but not long enough to do what he was doing now.

That’s why he was incredibly surprised when out on the grounds he noticed and iced over fencepost. He frowned at it, approaching it slowly and touching his staff to it. It was definitely his ice. He could feel it. But he hadn’t done this here, he knew he hadn’t. He’d been keeping track of his efforts and while he didn’t have a photographic memory (like he suspected Kozmotis had) he didn’t forget things like this. He looked around curiously, but there weren’t any other iced over parts in the field. He couldn’t see or feel any. But his post was placed perfectly, it was in exactly the right spot, exactly where he would have done it… if he’d done it.

He frowned at the fencepost, worrying his lip with his teeth. This was impossible, this was definitely his ice. He also knew that neither Frostfeather nor Icelight had been here. He would have sensed it, he vaguely kept track of their whereabouts in the back of his mind at all times. Sensing them constantly.

“Well this is incredibly troubling.” He muttered to himself. He’d have to talk to Kozmotis about this, there was something wrong here and with everything else happening it was wise to err on the side of caution.

“What’s troubling?” A friendly, if concerned, voice spoke up next to him.

Nightlight looked over at the Tsar, “Ah, Milord, I didn’t see you there.” He inclined his head respectfully.

The Tsar returned the gesture, “Forgive me if I startled you, this is one of the quieter areas in the palace… and I may be avoiding the Duke of Weselton. Not hiding, mind you… just… employing evasive manoeuvres. A strategic retreat, if you will.”

Nightlight grinned in spite of himself, “A wise course of action my Tsar.” He had met said Duke and he really couldn’t blame the Tsar for avoiding him. He was a tiny man with a huge ego and a terrible toupee. He was also a bit of a lecher with a fondness for younger women.

The Tsar let out a breath, “Indeed. But now that I have shared my troubles won’t you tell me yours? You don’t have to of course but you seem so worried that I can’t help but mirror your concern.”

Nightlight turned back to the post, that was one thing he admired about his Tsar, it was that he asked instead of ordered even though Nightlight was bound to follow his orders. It made serving the man a privilege instead of a burden. “Yes it’s just-?” Nightlight stopped suddenly.

The Tsar watched, concerned, as Nightlight trailed off and his expression turned completely blank. “Nightlight?” He questioned worriedly.

Nightlight remained still, giving no indication that he’d heard the other man.

“Nightlight!” The Tsar grabbed Nightlight’s shoulders and gave him a gentle, but firm, shake.

Nightlight’s gaze snapped to the Tsar. “Uh, what?” He stammered feeling dizzy and a little tired. He looked around to get his bearings. He was in the western fields of the palace. That’s right! He looked around and saw the iced over post. He’d been spreading his ice. His gaze shifted away from the fencepost and back to the Tsar, “I’m so sorry my Tsar, I don’t know what just happened.”

The Tsar pulled back, but the look in his eyes was deeply concerned, “I lost you for a moment there.” He admitted, “You were about to tell me what was troubling you.”

“Troubling..?” Nightlight questioned, once more looking around but not seeing anything amiss. What could possibly have been troubling him? He’d had a fantastic day, what with his mother’s unexpected arrival and his confession to Kozmotis. “Sorry Milord, it seems to have slipped my mind.” Why would the Tsar think he was troubled? Apart from spacing out a little everything was fine. His gaze once more landed on the fencepost but slid over it just as quickly, not noticing anything strange.

“That is… strange…” The Tsar started, “Perhaps we should call Kozmotis, or at least have the healers look at you? You seem a bit… odd.”

Nightlight shook his head, “I am a bit tired.” He admitted sheepishly, “But really I’m fine. I might call it a day for now and get some rest, Icelight will alert me if anything happens in the meantime.”

The Tsar looked like he might argue for a moment but eventually nodded. “Alright, I have, admittedly, worked you rather hard since you arrived here. It was unfair of me but with everything happening I-?”

“Think nothing of it my Tsar.” Nightlight interrupted. “Both you and your wife are very dear to me, and not just because you are the Tsar and Tsarina. It is my honour, and indeed my joy, to serve you.”

The Tsar gasped a little, touched. “Nightlight you are dear to both my wife and myself as well. I am glad to have you with us, but go now and rest.” He put a hand on Nightlight’s shoulder. “You have more than earned it, and please come see me tomorrow morning, just so I know you are alright. If you can, bring Kozmotis with you, I would like to be kept abreast of all that is happening. Perhaps a breakfast together?” The Tsar questioned cautiously, hoping his overture of friendship would be well received.

Nightlight smiled, “Of course my Tsar. Kozmotis was meeting me in the morning anyway, it would be our pleasure to join you for breakfast.” He didn’t mind speaking on behalf of the General, knowing that Kozmotis was very close to the Tsar he was sure the other man wouldn’t mind.

“Marvellous!” The Tsar exclaimed, clapping his hands together once, happily. “I shall see you on the morrow then, no go off and get some rest. I don’t want to see you until breakfast!”

Nightlight grinned, “Is that an order?” He teased lightly, keeping his tone light and joking.

The Tsar smiled brightly, “Not yet.” He threatened with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Nightlight laughed and with a mocking salute he left the Tsar in the western grounds, heading to his rooms. It was odd that he should be so tired but he didn’t think too much of it. The Tsar was right; he’d been working near non-stop since he arrived in Lunar Constellation. Perhaps an afternoon of rest would be just what he needed.

The Tsar watched Nightlight wander off and looked back at the fencepost which he was sure had been the source of Nightlight’s troubled expression earlier. It was shining slightly with ice, but to the touch it was no different than any of the other posts beside it, if slightly cooler. He had noticed Nightlight’s ice sparkling in several parts of the palace but knowing how protective Nightlight was, he happily let the boy continue. What was different about this one compared to any of the others that Nightlight had iced? He looked at it for a moment longer before shrugging and continuing on his way. Nightlight may have just been tired after all, he wouldn’t worry unnecessarily, but he would keep a close eye on the young bodyguard.


	17. missing moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has to head home and life returns to normal. Nightlight becomes busy with an event at the palace, but the Other makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to note that this is it. Not the end (a bit to go for that yet), but with this chapter Sweetness in Darkness is officially longer than Married With Kits. It ended up that way for many reasons, partly because in MWK Pitch and Jack were already together and we received a tiny snippet of their lives, whereas with SiD we have their entire relationship, beginning to end, to get through. So yes, SiD is a flashback and I do want to finish MWK but I want to do their past justice. I do intend to do a prequel at the end of the series to see how Jack and Pitch ended up together before MWK, but that will be a little while yet as I want kits first.

Breakfast the next morning had somehow grown into quite the affair. The Tsarina insisted on joining of course, and then Lady Pitchiner had joined as well having made plans to spend the morning with the Tsarina anyway. Elsa had to come along because she wanted to spend time with her son and because she found the rulers of the entire Constellation ‘quite charming’. Then Seraphina’s friends had gotten sick so she couldn’t go visiting that morning and decided that she would spend the day with her father instead so she was at the breakfast as well. Kian had overheard someone talking about Elsa being there and had politely ‘gate crashed’ the impromptu get-together to see her. What was meant to be an intimate lunch between three somehow ended up almost a party with eight people. The three men who had intended to spend the morning together all looked quite shocked at the turnout, but it wasn’t an unwelcome surprise.

The meal was far livelier than it would have been but it was still a lot of fun. Nightlight was engaged in a light-hearted conversation with Lady Pitchiner and the Tsarina, with young Seraphina hanging off his arm on one side and Kian hanging off of the other. He was effectively grounded but the two women he was talking to watched, amused, as Nightlight barely seemed to notice, happily continuing on the conversation.

Kozmotis was alternately glaring at General Hans while conversing with the Tsar and Elsa, trying (unsuccessfully), to get more information about Nightlight from his mother. He knew Nightlight knew what he was doing and as the young man hadn’t told him otherwise he had taken it as express permission to continue to question Elsa. The Tsar looked mostly amused as the General was repeatedly out-manoeuvred by the civilian woman. Of course only the Tsar, Nightlight and the Tsarina knew of Elsa’s extensive military background. The woman could have become a general alongside her husband but had taken to motherhood instead. Seeing the child she had raised and the man he had become the Tsar theorised that it was indeed the right decision.

Kian of course, knew that both Nightlight and Elsa were Pookas, and that Elsa was former military but he didn’t have the whole story.

The morning passed quickly and the Tsar quite forgot what he had originally called the breakfast for, he was having too much fun.

The days passed quickly, Elsa stayed for over a week, spending most of her time with Nightlight in the training grounds. She was as dedicated as her son was and it was inspiring for the Guards to see. She won the hearts of many with her bright and carefree demeanour, but her eyes never missed a trick and apart from Nightlight none were able to best her on the field. Although, much to her dismay, she didn’t get a chance to challenge the Golden General.

But she couldn’t stay forever, she had responsibilities back home. Students to teach, former students to advise.

“So you’ll head to Yanis when you have time? I own the planet and I haven’t even been there yet.” Nightlight didn’t want to ask his Dam for favours like this but he was grounded until the Tenth was born and then until sometime after. He couldn’t just leave the pregnant Tsarina or the babe once it arrived. He had been given a small plantation planet on the outskirts of Lunar Constellation. It wasn’t much but there were people living and working those farms, Pookas mostly, that he was responsible for. He received a small percentage of everything sold or traded from the planet and in turn it was his duty to safeguard them.

“Of course, I might move there in time. I have a few other students, and protecting Yanis would be good experience for them.”

Nightlight stopped, “You know I hadn’t thought of that. That is a brilliant idea, I could offer payment of course.”

“Set up a proper guard rotation? Are you being paid enough for that?” Elsa asked, curious.

“Yes and no, while my job here could easily cover it, so does the percentage I receive from Yanis.”

“Have the planet pay for its own protection?”

“Exactly!” Nightlight clapped his hands together, “I don’t need the money, so apart from a few minor administrational duties which I would have to handle, the planet would be entirely self-sufficient. They grow enough food for themselves and they make a steady profit by trading the excess… and if the best trainer in the entire Sea of Stars happened to be the one handling the guards…” Nightlight trailed off, sitting back and taking a sip of his tea.

Snowbell thought about it for a moment, idly twirling a spoon in her own cup. She was sitting in a café on the docks, it was almost time for her departure and she was lingering a little. She’d enjoyed her time with her son far too much and she could tell that Sweetpea felt the same. It was curious, seeing his strange new life as an Imperial… but she understood his desire for discretion was due to personal reasons and not for dislike of his own race. She hadn’t brought up Aster at all during her visit, she hadn’t even mentioned to her husband in her regular letters that she was coming here. If E. Aster Bunnymund wanted her to divulge information about their son, then he’d have to earn it! Some begging wouldn’t go astray. Snowbell loved her husband, unconditionally. While she understood his absence, he had his reasons, she was still rather annoyed with the Buck. She was going to box his floppy ears when she saw him next! But her thoughts were wondering a tad too far from the subject at hand.

“It would be a good opportunity for me, I know that Yanis doesn’t have any formal training facilities and since you own the planet I can take shameless advantage of it and set up for free at one of your estates.” Elsa mused. As the titled landholder of Yanis, Nightlight had two large estates, both on separate sides of the planet. One in the heart of Yanis’s only city and the other a nicely sized acreage halfway around the other side of the planet. The one in the city would be perfect if she decided to do this. She could use the more rural property for survival training… oh, Yanis had a lot of potential.

Nightlight laughed, “Good, I would have offered it anyway. Don’t make a decision right away, but now that we’ve talked about this I am going to see it done. I hope you’ll be the one, I mean I can’t imagine trusting ‘my planet’,” He scoffed a little at the absurd fact that he _owned an entire planet_. It still hadn’t really sunk in. “To anyone else. With you, I’d know for sure that Yanis was in good hands but…” He reached out and put a hand on one of his Dam’s, resting on the table. Her fingers were warmer than his, but still naturally cooler than average and he’d always found that comforting, “I want you to do what’s best for you. You’ve spent your entire life serving. First the Lunar Forces and then raising me on your own… I just feel like this is your time now and… I want you to be happy. More than anything.”

Else turned up her hand, clasping her son’s gently. “Oh you sweet boy of mine, how did I manage to raise such a considerate son?” She asked, smiling brightly although her eyes were a little wetter than they had been a moment earlier.

Nightlight squeezed her hand and grinned, “You beat it into me, obviously.” 

They shared a laugh. Nightlight had been training with his mother since he’d been a kit, a very young kit so it wasn’t far from the truth. Although it had been hard and downright gruelling at times… He was grateful for all the values, all the strength, all the compassion, that his Dam had instilled in him during those years. He wouldn’t be half the man he was without his Dam and her training. Before he’d come to Lunar Constellation, Snowbell had been his entire world. She still was, a little bit, Nightlight’s world had just gotten a bit bigger is all. A few more people nestling in next to his heart.

“I will give it some serious thought, I’ll give you an answer before the week is out and if I don’t take the position I’ll forward some recommendations.” Elsa assured. Her son had a lot to do, he’d gone from being an obscure Pooka who trained every day and caused mischief in his spare time to one of the most important and influential people in the entire Lunar Constellation, and a significant landholder as well. Yanis was small, a bit smaller than Istaria but far more densely populated, but she knew that her son would not take this responsibility lightly. He was doing well, all things considered, she knew he’d already sent money to Yanis for some defence systems, emergency shelters and emergency lighting but nothing really worked better against the shadows than well trained soldiers. Lights and lasers could only do so much and were more for peace of mind than any real defence. Still, confidence was important, if the people believed that the defence system helped than it did. Less fear, less doubt, less Fearlings. He’d done well for Yanis considering his constant duty at the palace.

“Thank you.” Nightlight breathed out sincerely, pulling back to pop a sweet biscuit into his mouth. “It is a relief; I haven’t spent much time thinking of Yanis but it is a constant niggle in the back of my mind. I don’t want…” Nightlight let out a breath, his expression darkening and his gaze turning inward. His mind focusing on a little girl with big brown eyes… who had known she wouldn’t be saved. Who had known that Sweetpea couldn’t save her. “Hm.” He hummed, back to himself and clearing his throat. He didn’t bother explaining his lapse to his mother, he knew she understood. She’d been there. She’d seen the bodies the morning after, having helped with the clean-up. She’d helped Sweetpea recover after, Snowbell was no stranger to battle. “I can’t be there, physically, at the moment. But I hope to take some time there as soon as I am able. When the Tenth is born I might be able to send Icelight in my stead.”

“Can you make another?” She inquired lightly. She still remembered that one winter back home where Sweetpea had conjured twenty snow imps to pelt the entire town with snowballs for the whole day. It was still talked about even though it was over five years ago.

Nightlight shrugged, pursing his lips slightly, a small frown furrowing his brow. “Yes… I could… but Icelight and Frostfeather are different. They’re… alive. Still part of me but they have awareness, and free will. I’m not sure I’m ready for the responsibility of creating more like them, when I don’t have enough time for them as it is. I’ve been neglectful, especially where Icelight is concerned.”

It surprised Elsa sometimes, the moments when her pride in her son would just take her breath away. She was so very proud of him and sometimes openly stunned but how honourable a man he had grown to be. Moments like these came too often but they still always left her breathless with joy and filled her heart with affection for her only son. “You are doing well, all things considered, you are doing amazingly well.” She reassured her son. She’d met Icelight a few times, and not just in Lunar Constellation. Icelight had been one of her son’s constant companions when he’d been younger, although he hadn’t been as alive as he was now. Icelight had been Sweetpea’s only friend.

After an incident when Sweetpea was younger, he had withdrawn from other kits. It wasn’t his fault, but two kits had been injured when Sweetpea’s powers had gotten out of control. Sweetpea had always had a strong sense of right and wrong, even when he’d been a child. He’d always been mischievous, but never cruel. He’d come across some older bullies, picking on a little doe. Sweetpea had reacted the only way he knew how, using his powers against opponents who were both much larger than he was. Unfortunately, the impromptu snowstorm had gotten out of control, the temperature plummeting to dangerous levels. One of the bullies ran away, the other was knocked unconscious by falling over and hitting his head on the ice, and the little doe had suffered minor frost burns on her hands and arms as she tried to protect herself from the snow. It really hadn’t been Sweetpea’s fault, and the adults knew that. It wasn’t the first time a Pookan kit had lost control of their powers, although admittedly most weren’t as powerful as little Sweepy had been, but the other kits had not been as understanding.

Particularly the little doe. She’d been frightened of Sweetpea after that day and Sweetpea had taken it to heart, separating himself from the other children. It wasn’t long after that, when Icelight had first come into the picture. Although he didn’t have a name back then. It was like her son’s version of an imaginary friend. A little kit, who looked just like him, who’d play with him silently. Always doing as he was asked, never being afraid and most of all, impervious to any harm Sweetpea could possibly give him.

Icelight looked different now, more Imperial, but Snowbell recognized him all the same. In a strange way it comforted her, knowing that her precious little Sweepy had a piece of home with him. An unshakeable ally who would always be on her son’s side.

Nightlight huffed, shaking his head, “Be that as it may, it never seems quite enough.” A hard look came into his eye and he looked back up at his Dam. “But _I_ will be. I won’t fail the Tenth.” Even if the entire Sea of Stars burned around them the Tenth would always be safe.

They chatted for a while longer, Snowbell making plans for Yanis in the back of her mind and Sweetpea enjoying as much time as he could squeeze in with his Dam before she left. He had missed her something terrible, having had her constancy in his life for so many years before coming to Lunar Constellation on his own. Unfortunately, they could only linger so long.

They finally said their goodbyes with unshed tears threatening to fall and hugs that held a little too tightly. Nightlight knew he’d see her again soon but it didn’t make it any easier.

Snowbell left Lunar Constellation, Nightlight stayed as long as he could on the docks, watching the stars where he knew his mother would be. He took a deep breath, there was no time for nostalgia. He had duties to attend to. He turned, ready to head back to the palace when a familiar black coat caught his eye.

Kozmotis stood silently, at the other side of the port, just waiting.

Nightlight smiled softly and approached the taller man. “How long have you been standing here?” He asked bemusedly, his sombre mood fading somewhat seeing the other man here.

Kozmotis shrugged, “Seraphina is out visiting again and Sarah is with Tybalt… I had time.” He’d always have time for Nightlight.

It was so impossibly sweet of Kozmotis to come here, knowing that Nightlight wouldn’t be feeling his best, Nightlight really couldn’t help what he did next. He just sort of crumpled into Kozmotis’s chest, wrapping his arms around the man’s middle. He knew they’d been trying to keep things between them a secret, for the most part, but… Nightlight just really needed the warmth of another person right now. He was… always very cold. It was hard to find warmth on his own.

Kozmotis, to his credit, didn’t hesitate for a second. His arms coming up to wrap around the young bodyguard nearly of their own accord. With one hand around Nightlight’s back he brought the other up to rest in pale, snowy hair. The remained like that, in silence for a few moments.

“Is this alright?” Nightlight asked softly, idly rubbing his cheek against Koz’s chest. Enjoying the sound of his heartbeat and the feel of it against his skin. Thumping, beating, proof that Kozmotis was alive.

“More than.” Kozmotis assured his young partner. It was moments like these that made him realise just how young Nightlight truly was. But… if his mother had still been alive perhaps he would be the same. He still woke some days and forgot that she wasn’t just out there somewhere, in the Sea of Stars. His father too, although he had lost the senior Pitchiner earlier, due to the war.

Nightlight just hummed and held the man a little tighter. He knew that there were people who would see them, and recognise them, but right now he didn’t care. This was enough. And after a few minutes longer he felt much better.

“Come, let us get back. Perhaps an afternoon in would be in order? The Tsarina has given me a permanent invitation to her games room, I haven’t taken advantage of it yet.”

They parted, “That sounds great.” He still, technically, had the rest of the day off. His normal duties would resume tomorrow. Having his mother visit had been kind of a holiday or him as well, and in reality he’d needed it. He walked with Kozmotis, neither in too much of a hurry. While they didn’t hold hands, they did walk incredibly close to one another, their arms occasionally brushing. Neither of them mentioned it or the rumours that were likely to start. Simply enjoying their time together, learning more about each other through idle conversation.

Days passed and turned to weeks, both Nightlight and Kozmotis were vigilant in their duties and the Tenth was due to be born in a little over a month. Snowbell had decided to move to Yanis, taking some students with her and intending on getting a full guard rotation up in the next few months. Nightlight couldn’t help but smile when he remembered the enthusiasm of her letter, she had so many plans and Nightlight had agreed to fund the majority of them. It was for the benefit of his planet after all… as well as for his Dam of course.

Nightlight was walking through the castle grounds when something glittering caught his eye. Frowning, Nightlight leapt over a gate that led to a small herb garden behind the kitchens. He walked over to the curious spot and with his staff he parted the grass to reveal a patch of ice underneath.

Nightlight knelt down, crouching to get a better view of the sparkling ice. It looked like his. It felt like his. But he hadn’t started on this part of the castle yet. This was the first time that he’d ventured into this particular garden. It couldn’t just be a stray bit of ice; he was always so careful… He knew how dangerous his powers were. It certainly wasn’t natural. It wasn’t melting and it showed no signs of starting to.

Nightlight stared at the ice for quite a few minutes but no solution presented itself to the curious puzzle. He considered melting it but it was very strategically placed. This little spot in the herb garden was exactly where he would have placed it, if he did place it. He tilted his head, perhaps Icelight put it there? Although unless the Tsarina had ventured into the herb garden near the kitchens that would seem unlikely. Icelight had rarely left the Tsarina’s side for the entirety of his short life. He’d been keeping track of Icelight and he couldn’t remember him coming here specifically but he had been in the area once or twice.

With his eyes still on the ice patch, Nightlight rose slowly. He had other things to do today, he couldn’t spend all morning staring after some mysterious ice. Although he knew the mystery of it would linger in his mind until he solved it. How on earth did his ice get here? He needed to talk to Kozmotis as soon as possible, he might mention it to the Tsar as well.

It was… troubling.

He dodged some of the kitchen staff as he walked along, they were all incredibly busy. The entire castle was full of busy servants, getting ready for the winter solstice ball. Another event that he would be obligated to attend, although… he smiled a little and twirled out of the way of some more busy staff. It might not be so bad… as long as a certain General would be there. He expertly weaved through the crowd and eventually broke free and made it back to the central barracks. Most of the guards were on duty, stationed around the castle to increase security for the Tsars and their guests. There were even Tsars coming from other Constellations to this winter event. Stars would be there; many Generals had been called back from the Sea of Stars… it was a mind bogglingly massive event. 

Nightlight was rather busy himself, along with Slim, he’d reorganised the entire roster for the palace guard so that they would be efficient and well placed throughout the event. Security was his top priority, he would have left it to the Captain of the Guard but the Tsarina was close to her due date and there would be a lot of people around. That made the event fall more under Nightlight’s jurisdiction than Slim’s, but Slim was understanding. Particularly with so many strangers entering the castle. It was… nerve wracking. But Icelight was vigilant and it allowed Nightlight the freedom to take care of everything else knowing that the Tsarina was in safe hands. Slim was also coping remarkably well as was the rest of Nightlight’s six.

He was just making rounds, double checking security and trying his best not to get in anyone’s way. A bit monotonous but entirely necessary. Hoping he’d run into Kozmotis so that he could mention the ice. He knew it was important, incredibly so, but there was just so much to do. He was just about to create another little ice bird to send a message to Kozmotis when he nearly ran headfirst into the Tsar.

“Nightlight!” The pale man exclaimed, startled.

“Ah, I’m sorry Milord, I was a bit distracted.” He confessed a little sheepishly. Fancy nearly running into the Tsar!

“Oh, it’s no trouble, I was actually just looking for y- are you alright?” The Tsar asked suddenly. Seeming to just realize that Nightlight almost running into him was rather unusual and that the boy seemed worried about something.

“Well now that you mention it there’s something-?” Nightlight stopped. He stopped for a full minute, not that he noticed. One second he’d almost run into the Tsar and the next he was snapping back into reality with the Tsar’s hands on his shoulders.

“Nightlight!” The Tsar asked, alarmed. “Talk to me, please!”

Nightlight shook his head, feeling dizzy and confused, and suddenly tired for some reason. “Ah, I’m sorry my Tsar, what were you saying?”

The Tsar’s mind flashed back to the other time this had happened, over in the western fields. He felt guilt clog up in his throat. He’d made a terrible error in judgement when he’d simply passed over that day. He hadn’t meant to, he’d been so busy and Nightlight had seemed fine after but… clearly simply ‘working too hard’ was not the problem, something was going on here and he didn’t like it.

“Nightlight? My Tsar?” Kozmotis questioned, having just come across them in the hallway. He’d been on his way to the central barracks, intending to meet with Nightlight. He wasn’t really part of security for the event as he was a guest of honour, but he enjoyed helping where he could. But the Tsar looked concerned and Nightlight looked confused… and a little unwell. He was sagging slightly, still held in the Tsar’s grip.

“Kozmotis, perfect!” The Ninth breathed out, relieved, “Come with me, the three of us need to talk, privately.” He turned back to Nightlight. “Can you walk on your own?”

Nightlight frowned a little and stood tall, using his staff momentarily as he caught his balance, before nodding. “Of course, I’m just a little tired. It’s really nothing to worry about.”

The Tsar looked at him but didn’t say anything, he just nodded and headed back down the hallway, clearly intending for the two to follow.

They exchanged a curious glance, the golden one clearly more concerned than the green, but they followed nonetheless.

The Tsar led them to his private study. The security on this part of the palace was extremely tight and the room itself was the most private place in the entire Constellation. No one could eavesdrop on this room and the only ones who could enter had to be invited in by the current Tsar. There was ancient magic weaved into this place, it was one of two rooms where the Tsar and Tsarina could be taken to in the event of an emergency. It was also one of the safest places in the Constellation.

Upon seeing where they were headed Kozmotis realised how serious this must be, but Nightlight seemed to be hardly paying any attention. The young bodyguard did, however, ice over one or two bricks on the way. The action seemed almost automatic now, although he knew that Nightlight kept track of all of them in his mind. He’d made a game of it, questioning Nightlight about the different patches of ice. Nightlight never got an answer wrong, it had impressed him.

They took seats on the lounges in the study, rather than at the desk. The Tsar didn’t want to feel ‘imposing’ or anything of the sort. These two men were his friends, and actively trying to protect his unborn daughter.

Kozmotis’s realization that something was wrong was further cemented when the Tsar didn’t bother to offer anything to drink before starting to speak. The Tsar always stood on formalities, he’d been raised to be impeccably polite. It was part of his role and had become a part of his person. The Tsar had confided to Kozmotis that he rather enjoyed being polite, and serving tea. It always surprised his guests to see someone in his position serving tea.

“Kozmotis, this will make sense in a moment, please bear with me?” He bade the other man, waiting for the General’s nod before continuing. “Nightlight, what were you about to tell me in the hallway, right before you… became… tired?” The Tsar tried, finding it difficult to phrase the question.

“Ah…?” Nightlight trailed off, frowning and trying to think. “I was… apologising? For nearly running you over? I am sorry for that by the way, I was just distracted.”

“Distracted by what?” The Tsar tried again, feeling a thread of panic rising in his chest.

Nightlight let out a breath, “Oh well… uh… everything I guess. There’s a lot to do with the Solstice Ball, lots of security risks that need to be addressed. I suppose I was just a little lost in my head.”

The Tsar let out a breath and held his hands tightly in his lap to prevent them from shaking. The General noticed, he always did, his golden gaze darting down to the Ninth’s hands and back up to his face, which remained as cool as ever. “What about before that? What were you doing before you ran into me?”

Nightlight frowned, this whole thing was rather confusing and he didn’t really understand what was going on. He was starting to get a bit of a headache, similar to the ones he’d gotten when he’d been ordered to watch Kozmotis. But the Tsar hadn’t given him any orders, and he certainly wasn’t disobeying the man… was he? He really needed to lie down. He found himself unconsciously leaning further into the cushions as he answered, his staff slipping from his fingers to be caught by Kozmotis before it fell, but he barely noticed. “I was… walking through the palace… near the kitchens. I was just spreading some more ice on my way through… uh… in the herb garden. Yes. I put some ice in the herb garden.” He remembered suddenly, he’d even leapt over a little gate to do so. “After that I headed towards the central barracks and… then…” He yawned. His head felt foggy and his eyes were so heavy. His vision was going darker around the edges and he found his head listing forward slightly.

“Nightlight!” Kozmotis gasped out, concerned as his heart leapt to his throat. Something was wrong, something was clearly very wrong. He propped up the staff behind him, against the lounge, he was sitting next to Nightlight and with gentle hands he lowered the boy down so that he was laying on the sofa, and he was kneeling on the ground at his side. “Nightlight! Can you hear me?” But the bodyguard was out cold and not responding at all.

“Leave him for the moment, I think he’ll be fine in a bit. I’m not sure but I believe this is what happened last time.” The Tsar told the General. It would make sense; Nightlight had headed off to his rooms. He hadn’t been seen by anyone for the rest of the afternoon, with the evidence at hand the Tsar was willing to bet that Nightlight had passed out just like this that afternoon.

“Last time?” The General muttered through clenched teeth, trying very hard not to snap at his friend and superior. Something was wrong with Nightlight, something had happened and by the reaction of the Tsar it had happened before.

The Tsar explained the events that had occurred in the western fields, the way Nightlight had trailed off when about to say something, the way he’d mentioned being troubled only to forget it a moment later… and then he explained what had happened moments earlier. “It was the same both times,” The Tsar looked desolate, “I had just thought… last time, that he was just tired, like he’d claimed to be.” The Tsar shook his head, “I should have said something… I knew we were supposed to be careful and yet I still didn’t…”

Kozmotis looked over at his friend, unwilling to leave Nightlight’s side. “It’s not your fault.” He told his friend. “You couldn’t have known.” He turned back to the boy. “But we know now, and hopefully when Nightlight wakes we’ll be able to get some answers, or at least, find a something that will point us in the right direction. The Other has made a move… it would be a shame not to take advantage of that.” His words were mostly for the Tsar’s benefit.

Nightlight was so still, his breathing deep and even, as though he were merely sleeping. Kozmotis couldn’t resist stroking his hair away from his face. Since Elsa’s visit weeks ago they had stopped trying so hard to hide their relationship. They hadn’t exactly announced themselves to the public, but they still shared casual but affectionate touches even in the open. Nightlight looked so beautiful in repose. He looked so innocent… so young…

Something like acid burned in Kozmotis’s heart.

Someone had hurt Nightlight. That ‘someone’ was going to pay, very, very dearly. Lord Kozmotis Pitchiner, the Golden General, was a brave and noble war hero beloved by many in all the Constellations. He was known for his loyalty. His courage. His strength.

But his soldiers knew him for something quite different…

Kozmotis was absolutely ruthless on the battlefield.


	18. seven more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight and Kozmotis make some progress in their investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit 'talky', sorry.

Kozmotis prowled around the room while the Tsar watched him, warily. Sitting hadn’t been enough. Nightlight was… hurt. He wanted to take action NOW. But he couldn’t. And it was frustrating, to put it mildly. Like a caged animal he stalked, back and forth, back and forth. Eyes fixed forward but constantly stealing glances at the sleeping Nightlight of their own accord.

They had both agreed that calling a healer was too risky. They had no idea who this Other was, nor how far their power reached. Nightlight’s own memories had been altered, if the Other could do that to someone as powerful as Nightlight who knew how powerful they actually were.

Kozmotis knew he couldn’t act rashly. He knew that, logically… but his logic was buried in a deep red haze that hovered on the edges of his vision. A deep rooted fury lodged in his gut and making his heart pound heavily in his chest making him almost breathless with the intensity of it. All he could think of ‘No, not Nightlight,’ Over and over, ‘Not Nightlight. No one should ever hurt Nightlight.’ Oh if he could he would take any blow for the young man. He’d allow his mind to be violated and have his sanity ripped to shreds if it meant Nightlight would not suffer the same fate. Not Nightlight. Never Nightlight.

He wished he knew who had done this so that he could kill them already.

Kozmotis’s eyes once again wandered to Nightlight. There could be no other punishment for this atrocious act but death. His eyes narrowed as he turned around and stalked back past the sofa once more. A slow and very painful death if he had any say in the matter. His teeth clenched for the umpteenth time before he forced them to relax, turning once more and continuing his pacing.

The Tsar watched Kozmotis ‘pace’, his entire body wound tight, every muscle so taught that the Tsar was surprised that Kozmotis hadn’t sprained something. He could see the way his jaw clenched sporadically and the way his eyes kept flicking over to Nightlight. He was worried too, of course he was, but he hadn’t realized the depth of Kozmotis’s feelings for the boy. He watched the General stalk back and forth and he didn’t envy whoever it was that would find themselves at the other end of Kozmotis’s rage.

There was a knock on the door. It didn’t seem possible but Kozmotis tensed further. In a split second Kozmotis had placed himself at the foot of the couch, putting himself between Nightlight and the door. He stood tall, and stiff. His hands were clenched into fists behind his back and he raised his head to stare imperiously down at the door. If it was a threat, as doubtful as the chances of that were, it wouldn’t be for much longer.

The Tsar’s eyes flicked between Nightlight, Kozmotis and the door.

Kozmotis glanced at the Ninth. “Forgive me my Tsar, but we need to keep Nightlight safe.” He knew what he was doing right now, putting the boy before his Tsar. But he trusted his friend, and the Ninth was no slouch in a fight.

The Tsar nodded seriously, proud of the trust that Kozmotis was showing him. He rose and faced the door. “Enter.” He called out in a commanding tone, slipping easily into his role as the ruler of the Constellation.

As it turned out it was just one of the Tsars personal aides coming to inform him that the Tsar and the Tsarina from Solar Constellation had arrived and that he was slightly late for his scheduled luncheon with them. The Tsar let out a breath, glancing over at Kozmotis. The older man gave a slight nod.

“Inform them that I will be there in a few minutes.” The Tsar dismissed his aide. He turned back to Kozmotis.

“I will remain with him.” Kozmotis stated, leaving no room to argue. He wasn’t going anywhere.

The Tsar smiled. “I know.” He looked around the room quickly before turning back to his friend, “Just don’t steal any state secrets while I’m gone.” He joked, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

Kozmotis attempted a smile… it came out as more of a grimace.

It was hours before Nightlight woke. The Tsar had left, running the Constellation couldn’t wait and he had a lot of very important guests to see to. Kozmotis spent the afternoon watching Nightlight and wondering how many times today the Tsar had made someone tea. Anything to stop himself from running out and tearing down the Constellation to find whoever had done this to his Little Light. He huffed a little laugh, evidently the ‘nicknaming thing’ was contagious.

Nightlight mumbled a little, his breathing speeding up slightly as he frowned in his sleep. Kozmotis was on the floor at his side in a second, this was the first movement that Nightlight had made the entire time he’d been unconscious. “Little Light?” He whispered softly, distantly noting that he had only just come up with that name for Nightlight but it just seemed to dance easily across his tongue.

Kozmotis expected Nightlight to wake slowly, drifting gently into consciousness. He was wrong.

One moment Nightlight had been mumbling in his sleep, then he stiffened. The next moment Nightlight had sprung up, twisting around to grab his staff with unerring accuracy and was turning to face Kozmotis, now armed.

Kozmotis stood slowly and raised his hands to show he meant no harm. Had the damage to Nightlight’s mind been worse than he thought?

Nightlight had woken in a place that felt, smelled and sounded strange. His mother had taught him to react quickly in any situation and this one seemed rather odd. Particularly as his memories of how he got into this strange situation were rather fuzzy. But Kozmotis was here, and he calmed almost instantly. He let out a breath and stood tall, still not relinquishing his grip on his staff. “Ok…” He started looking around and noting that he was clearly still in the Lunar Palace but in a room he had never been to before. It only took him a second to realize that this must be the Tsar’s personal study. He knew the location of this room of course, it was necessary knowledge in the emergency evacuation plans, but he’d never actually been inside. He looked over to Kozmotis and shrugged, “I’m not gonna lie, I have no idea how I got here or what’s going on right now.” He looked around a little, “But I’m guessing it’s not good.” It didn’t take a genius to figure out that something was wrong.

Kozmotis lowered his hands slowly, trying not to make any sudden moves. Nightlight sounded alright, normal even, if a bit confused. He still didn’t want to take any chances. “What do you remember last?” He asked cautiously.

Nightlight rolled his eyes at his partner, “I’m not going to snap at any moment… I just don’t like waking up in strange places.” He watched Kozmotis relax a little and he turned his attention inwards, scouring his memory. “Well… I was talking to the Tsar after nearly running him over, a bit before that I was in the herb garden behind the kitchens, and before that I was just going through my usual morning training.” He shrugged, “Apart from the sheer number of people around it’s been a pretty normal day. At least, I think it’s still the same day?” He questioned, wondering how long he had been sleeping for.

“Yes, it is just late in the afternoon. You were unconscious for a little over four hours.” Kozmotis answered slowly. “Do not be alarmed, but earlier when you ran into the Tsar today you tried to tell him something that was troubling you, and then you stopped, stopped moving and speaking for an entire minute, before resuming the conversation and forgetting whatever it was you were going to say. You assured the Tsar that nothing was troubling you, and then afterwards, when talking about this, you lost consciousness.”

Nightlight tilted his head slightly, cataloguing Kozmotis’s expression and body language. He’d like to think he knew the man quite well now, considering the months they’d been together. Kozmotis’s face was carefully blank, but his eyes were hard and serious, his jaw was tense and his back was rigid and tight. He was also hiding his hands behind his back, something Nightlight had noticed Kozmotis do whenever he was tempted to do something he thought he shouldn’t do. Whether it be touching Nightlight in public (overmuch) or punching someone in the face (Kian). Kozmotis was worried. The man never worried without good reason so something must be wrong. “So you’re saying… I forgot something?”

“Yes, and the Tsar mentioned that this has happened one time before. Over in the western fields you were telling him about something untoward before you stopped moving and talking, and then assuring the Tsar that nothing was wrong you grew tired and went to your room. None saw you for the rest of the afternoon, that was the day your mother came to visit, do you remember?”

Nightlight frowned, “Of course I do, it was the day you told me you loved me.” He’d been so happy, with his Dam visiting and Kozmotis’s admission of his affection for Nightlight, “I was confused, wondering why the Tsar thought something was wrong when I was in such good spirits, if a little tired.”

Kozmotis closed his eyes and without really intending to he had stepped forward and swept Nightlight into his arms. “Twice now, you’ve stopped and forgotten something ‘troubling’… I do not think it is coincidence.” He spoke as he held his precious Little Light. Just holding him close, it was relieving to feel Nightlight in his arms. They’re relationship had lasted months now and although they still hadn’t gone further physically Kozmotis had fallen for the younger man a little bit more every single day. Watching Nightlight lose consciousness like that… he’d been frightened. And it took a lot to scare the Golden General.

Nightlight idly rested his staff against a couch behind him and held the General back, he wasn’t really paying much attention to Kozmotis or their positions, however, as his mind was running through the events that led up to this moment. “Memory manipulation?” He mumbled, “I must have noticed something, something I wasn’t supposed to that could have given the Other away. If the Other had been making me forget things all over the place it is almost certain someone would notice, and I haven’t had any other tired spells like this. At least not that I’ve noticed.” His arms were circled around the General’s middle and resting lightly on his lower back, while he rested the side of his head against Kozmotis’s chest, allowing the deep, rhythmic beating of the General’s heart soothe him.

Pine, mint, winter, Kozmotis rested his head in Nightlight’s soft hair and inhaled him. Nightlight was awake, they were together, they could figure this out.

Nightlight pulled back quickly, “We need to retrace my steps, on both days. Whatever it was, I noticed something. Perhaps if we head back together I can notice it again.”

Kozmotis nodded but frowned slightly, “We still don’t know how the Other is doing this to you, even if I go with you, you could forget again.”

Nightlight shrugged, “Well what choice do we have? We can’t let this go, I won’t let this go. This is the only lead we’ve got. From now on we tell each other everything, and we should both keep written journals as well, that way between the two of us we should always have an accurate account of what’s going on.”

Nodding his head Kozmotis hummed in agreement. “Yes, we can’t even be sure this has only happened to you, we only know it has happened to you. Taking those precautions should help us stay ahead of the game. We should also stay together as much as possible, while your memory has been tampered with the Tsar’s has not, so perhaps the Other can only use this power on one person at a time.”

Nightlight smiled, “Right, so… let’s go backwards through my movements yesterday and see if we can figure out what I noticed in the first place.”

Kozmotis acquiesced but not before pressing a chaste, but urgent, kiss on Nightlight’s lips. “Please don’t scare me like that again.”

Laughing, Nightlight shook his head and headed for the door, “No promises, but I’ll try my best not to.”

The retracing went without incident until they reached the herb garden. Nightlight jumped up over the gate, just like he could remember doing earlier in the day. There was one of the kitchen staff in the garden but he barely gave her a nod, instead focusing on the ice he had placed there that morning. He knelt down, parting the grass to stare at it. He had come into the garden this morning to put this ice here… but he found it curious for a reason he could not quite pinpoint.

Kozmotis chose to open the gate and walk through it but was soon standing at Nightlight’s side, looking down at the frost patch as well.

They stared at it for several minutes, when surprisingly, the kitchen girl spoke up.

“Took us ages to figure out the ice weren’t hurting nothing.” She said, her voice an oddly deep country brogue. With her skin a deep dark bronze, almost as dark as Kozmotis’s, she must have come from a rural planet. “We was betting on when it would melt but none of us have won, don’t think we’re gonna.”

Nightlight frowned, “Well how would you know?” He asked curiously, it wouldn’t melt. He knew that, but they didn’t. 

She scoffed, “If it ain’t melted after three months then it ain’t melting.” She said giving them a cheery smile before grabbing her basked and leaving. “Sirs.” She curtseyed quickly as she left.

Nightlight stood quickly, silently, his entire body stilling in shock. “Three months?” He whispered, looking down at the ice and then back up at Kozmotis. “I remember doing this yesterday.” He stated, shocked. Going through his memories, unseeing the concerned look Kozmotis was giving him. He remembered… what did he remember? He remembered entering the garden. He remembered the ice. But did he actually remember putting it there? “This is great!” He exclaimed happily, surprising his partner.

Kozmotis very nearly startled at Nightlight’s sudden joy. “How is this ‘great’?” He asked the young man, bewildered.

“Don’t you see?” Nightlight giggled, “I didn’t do this, not yesterday, and I don’t remember doing this three months ago either. This, this is what I was made to forget, this is _incredibly_ troubling. I must have noticed the ice here yesterday and wondered how my ice got here without me doing it.”

“Icelight?” Kozmotis questioned, knowing they shared the same powers.

“No, I’d know if it was him. I always know where he as and he’s been in this area but not in the garden, unless of course I’m forgetting it which we have to take into account too.” Nightlight left the garden, Kozmotis followed. Nightlight asked a few of the kitchen staff about his ice, feigning concern over their plants to get information without letting on that anything strange was happening.

They all confirmed it, the ice had appeared there a little over three months ago, and no-one remembered seeing Nightlight make it.

They then headed straight for the western field, to the fencepost that Nightlight remembered standing in front of when the Tsar had found him.

Nightlight stared at it thoughtfully, he looked around, and noticing a gardener trimming hedges nearby Nightlight questioned him about the ice. Saying that he was worried about the effect on the plants, having just come from the herb garden. It would corroborate the story when the servants talked, and hopefully, not immediately give them away to the Other… although both Kozmotis and Nightlight knew that would be unlikely.

It was much the same story as before. The ice had been there for months, longer than the ice in the herb garden, no one was exactly sure when it had appeared and no one had seen Nightlight put it there. But this time, they got some new information, no other posts or bricks or patches had been iced over in the western fields until Nightlight had been there that day with the Tsar. So, while perfectly placed, when Nightlight had done this he hadn’t done it his usual way, strolling along and leaving a trail of them. He had come here, to this specific spot, and iced over this specific post. But why?

They wandered back into the palace, and to the sitting room adjacent to Nightlight’s chambers. Kozmotis stood by the door, still feeling protective and instinctively seeking to place himself between Nightlight and any potential threats. He watched Nightlight begin to pace, watched the small furrow in his brow as he tried to connect dots that only he could see. Kozmotis’s mind was whirring as well, trying to see if there were any moments he’d forgotten… but… How do you find a missing memory if you can’t even tell it’s gone?

“I think…” Nightlight spoke after a while, “That…” He trailed off again before stopping in front of his partner. “There’s no connection between those two places, except the fact that there is no connection.” A lightbulb seemed to go off in Nightlight’s mind, he snapped his fingers, “That’s it! There is no connection!”

Kozmotis waited patiently, knowing that Nightlight would explain in a moment.

“I think this memory thing has happened before, and I think I noticed it. I think I left those iced places, out of the way but perfectly placed, as a signal to myself. I knew that if I saw them, I would make the connection that something is wrong.”

Kozmotis nodded along with Nightlight’s reasoning. It made sense, only Nightlight or Icelight could have placed them. “So what do we do now?”

Nightlight smirked, “We see if we can find more of course, we need to know how often this has happened and if I’ve left any more clues apart from frost.”

“Before we do, Nightlight, are you alright?” Kozmotis asked seriously.

Nightlight hummed inquisitively and tilted his head.

“You’ve had your memories tampered with, we have no idea for how long but the evidence would suggest that this has been happening for months. Are you alright?” Kozmotis asked again, he didn’t know if he wanted to offer reassurance or receive it. He was still shaken over what had happened. Watching Nightlight stumble over his words, listing over, losing consciousness… It made something inside him constrict and squeeze, making it hard to breathe.

“No.” Nightlight answered simply. “I will be… I’m going to feel this later and it’s going to hurt. I’ll need you Koz.” Kozmotis took a breath but Nightlight silenced him with a gentle fingertip against his lips, “But I can’t afford to feel this right now.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Kozmotis was looking, searching blue-green depths and seeing only confident determination. He nodded. “Alright. I’ll be here when you need me.” And he would. When Nightlight needed to feel this, Kozmotis would feel it with him and they would work through it together.

“For now, let’s go explore some places in the Palace that I haven’t been to yet.”

It was a sound plan and the two left to do just that. It wasn’t much, but it was significantly more than they’d had before now and they were determined to use the Other’s error to finally corner them.

The noose was tightening and while Kozmotis hoped their efforts would remain unnoticed (for strategic reasons) there was also a darker side of him that hoped the Other would start to sweat. Kozmotis was coming for them and with Nightlight by his side? 

The Other had no idea what they’d brought on themselves.

“Seven!” Nightlight exclaimed as they finally re-entered his sitting room, at about three in the morning. “Including the two we already knew about that’s nine!” He told Kozmotis as he flopped dramatically down onto his couch, sprawling, arms and legs akimbo as he dropped his staff on the floor. They’d spent the rest of the day, night and up until early hours of the next day, checking the most obscure parts of the castle. It was like some kind of bizarre treasure hunt. They found traces of Nightlight’s ice in seven different places in the castle that Nightlight himself had no recollection being. All were perfectly placed, but singular. The few people they’d managed to ask questions had all said the same thing: they’d been there for months and no one had seen Nightlight put them there. The fact that no one had seen Nightlight make the ice could be a simple coincidence or something far more sinister.

Kozmotis watched Nightlight sprawl on the lounge with an amused twist of his lips, relieved every moment that Nightlight acted normal. It had been hours but still his worry lingered over what he had witnessed earlier. He supposed it would last until they caught their man, or woman, as the case may be.

Nightlight groaned and mussed up his hair with his hands in agitation. “I don’t know what this means!” He was tired and grumpy and there were more questions than answers. But at least they had something. The Other had made a mistake… Nightlight just wasn’t sure how to take advantage of it just yet.

“Hm.” Kozmotis hummed, moving over to the lounge. “Budge up, I’d like to sit down.” There were other couches in the room, some quite soft and comfortable looking, but Kozmotis wanted to sit on this one. Not so much for the lounge but the company.

Nightlight smirked mischievously and if anything he managed to spread himself even further. Kozmotis was vaguely impressed that such a tiny body could take up so much space.

“No.” Nightlight said simply, but it sounded more like a challenge.

“Hm?” Kozmotis hummed again, drawing up to his full height and staring down at the young man, a predator eyeing his prey. “And what if I make you?”

Nightlight squirmed a little under Kozmotis’s gaze, but he was feeling playful so with a cocky smile and a tilt of his head he continued the game, “You could try.” He needed this, something to lighten the dark mood that was threatening to take over.

“You impertinent little brat.” Kozmotis sniffed disdainfully as he poked Nightlight in the ribs. He did not expect the reaction he received.

Nightlight squeaked.

Kozmotis just stopped. He stared down at Nightlight as the boy’s face grew violent and then was slowly covered over in frost.

“That did not just happen.” Nightlight told Kozmotis quietly, mortified.

Kozmotis hesitated for all of a second before poking Nightlight again. The squeak happened once more. This required further study. So he did it again, and again, and again. A series of indignant squeaks and utterances of, “Stop! Koz!” followed, but as Nightlight was grinning while ‘struggling’ to get away Kozmotis payed his refusals no mind. They both knew that Nightlight was more than strong enough to push Kozmotis back if he needed to – something that made the boy that much more appealing to the Golden General. Not that he needed further encouragement to desire Nightlight.

Tiring of the poking Kozmotis started to tickle Nightlight in earnest. His large hands covering almost Nightlight’s entire chest as he attacked the boy’s sides with glee. 

Nightlight was laughing so hard that his sides ached and there were tears in his eyes. He tried to push at Kozmotis and tried to beg him to stop but in reality he was just having too much fun. He could see the ridiculous grin on Kozmotis’s face and if anything that made him laugh even harder. This was ridiculous. They were ridiculous.

It was perfect.

Nightlight laughed and struggled and soon Kozmotis was laughing as well, he couldn’t help it, Nightlight’s joy was contagious.

Somehow, through Nightlight’s struggling and Kozmotis’s determined tickling, the two of them ended up on the floor with Nightlight laying on Kozmotis’s chest. Kozmotis could have kept up the tickles but was disinclined to press his advantage and instead wrapped one arm around Nightlight’s middle and started to stroke his hair with the other. The carpet was soft, Nightlight was cool and pliant in his arms, he could feel the boy’s breath on his neck as Nightlight curled further into his side.

Nightlight made a purring noise, reminiscent of a sound he’d make if he were in ‘Sweetpea’s’ body. He didn’t bother stopping. The hand in his hair felt so good and he closed his eyes just so he could focus solely on the sensation. Warm fingertips lightly grazing his scalp, sending warm tingles down his neck and making his heart flutter with affection.

Kozmotis let out a wistful little sigh. “What a dilemma.” He mumbled, enjoying the fluid feel of Nightlight’s hair on his fingers. He couldn’t help but marvel at the coolness of it. Nightlight was always cold, something he rather enjoyed as he always ran naturally hotter than others, but it always surprised him that even his hair was cold. From root to tip, like someone had left his hair in a freezer but it was still somehow impossibly soft.

“What is?” Nightlight asked sleepily. The sound of Kozmotis’s heart vibrating through his body and the warmth all around him lulling him into an almost-doze.

“Well… I’m really enjoying holding you like this and I don’t really want to move.” The carpet was soft and Nightlight was a perfect weight against his chest, heavy enough so that Kozmotis could feel every point of contact between them and yet light enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable at all to do so. “However, I would also dearly like to kiss you.”

Nightlight laughed softly and Kozmotis shivered in delight at the feel of it vibrating through his skin. When Nightlight laughed, he did so with his whole body. His face would light up and he’d curl slightly as though he were somehow, in vain, trying to hold his joy inside. And he would glow, sometimes, accidentally while laughing. 

“Oh dear, that is quite a conundrum.” Nightlight teased a little, curling closer to Kozmotis for a moment, smiling softly at the way Kozmotis’s arms tightened around him automatically. Not really feeling like being helpful, even if kisses would be nice.

They remained on the floor for a moment longer before Kozmotis let out a melodramatic sigh.

Nightlight spluttered a giggle at the uncharacteristic sound, “Did you just-?”

Kozmotis let out another, louder, much more dramatic sounding sigh.

Nightlight couldn’t stop his laughter as he sat up, his legs still tangled with Kozmotis’s, “Fine!” He tried to sound annoyed but he couldn’t quite manage it. His giggles weren’t helping.

Kozmotis sat up as well, with Nightlight still curled around his side and their legs somehow entangled. With a hand to steady himself on the ground next to Nightlight the General used the other to touch the boy’s chin and tilt his face just so, the first press of lips was soft and almost innocent. The second a little less so, but although Kozmotis was desirous of Nightlight’s affection he really didn’t want to press further. Not with all else that was happening.

Nightlight hummed and pulled away, looking into Kozmotis’s eyes curiously. He tilted his head and frowned slightly, debating with himself. Their relationship was going well, they fit together so well that this thing between them was as easy as breathing. Nightlight was terrified of ruining it. Kozmotis had told him, time and time again, that he loved him. But could he love a Pooka? Would he feel betrayed by Nightlight’s deception? He hadn’t started this to lie to Kozmotis but in the end that’s exactly what he’d done. Just like when he’d been investigating the man… this was exactly the same. He’d purposefully deceived the man and he wondered if they’d be able to survive this again or would it shatter Kozmotis’s trust in him completely? He bit his lip, worrying it with his teeth.

Kozmotis watched the young bodyguard become nervous. “What is it?” He asked, using his hand to gently free Nightlight’s abused bottom lip. “My lovely Little Light, what’s wrong?”

Nightlight closed his eyes with a fond little smile before looking back up at Kozmotis, “Little Light?” He questioned lightly, amused and fond all at once.

Kozmotis felt his cheeks warm, “Don’t change the subject.” He scolded in an effort to hide his embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Nightlight hummed and leant into the warm hand cupping the side of face. Koz’s hands were large, so large that he could feel his fingers on the back of his neck as he leant into the palm on his cheek. They’d only been together for a few months but… He really didn’t want this to end. “There’s something I have to tell you… but I don’t think it’s the right time to say it.” Nightlight started, deciding to be a little honest. At least this way it wouldn’t completely blindside the General when the entire truth was revealed. “It might change things between us. It’s something about me that… not many people know. It isn’t a bad thing but… some people might see it that way.” Nightlight explained, watching the curiosity light up Kozmotis’s eyes.

With a thumb idly caressing Nightlight’s cheekbone Kozmotis spoke, “Is there a reason you haven’t told me about whatever this is?” Nightlight was always very secretive about himself and his origins. There were likely many things he did not know about the boy, but this one seemed to be of particular importance.

Nightlight let out a long breath, “Two reasons, mainly. I’m not telling you now because I’m not sure how you’ll react and we need to focus on finding the Other without any distractions… but that’s why I’m not telling you now not why I didn’t tell you to begin with. I didn’t tell you because…” Nightlight felt his heartrate increase and he straightened his shoulders determinedly, “Because you know my father.”

Kozmotis blinked, his entire body stilling in shock. He really hadn’t expected that. He felt some things he’d noticed about Nightlight slide into place with this new information. “We’ve served together?”

Nightlight shrugged, “I would guess so, yes. I don’t know all the details myself, just that the two of you are friends.”

Kozmotis’s mind starting running through his list of friends in an attempt to pinpoint who Nightlight’s father could possibly be.

“He wouldn’t even recognise me if he saw me now.” Nightlight murmured, knowing exactly what Kozmotis was doing. “He hasn’t seen me since I was a baby.” Or a kit, rather.

Kozmotis focused on the young man in his arms. He didn’t know what to say. He knew how the war had made it hard for many fathers (and mothers as well) to make it home to family. He knew that his own father had struggled to make time for him but somehow always had. He knew how difficult it was to leave Seraphina behind every time he left, but he always thought of her. And he always came home to her.

He knew that some fathers didn’t… they couldn’t separate themselves from the war. They couldn’t split their lives the way Kozmotis had, couldn’t be a loving family member and a hardened soldier at the same time.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked quietly, still watching Nightlight intently. There was determination in the set of his shoulders but resignation clouded in his eyes. It was an old pain, one Nightlight was used to, and it hurt Kozmotis to think that someone he was friends with had hurt the boy this much.

Nightlight shrugged. “You would have told him, don’t deny it!” He interrupted before Kozmotis could speak. “You’re a father, you’d sympathise with him… at least you would have. In the beginning. Maybe now you wouldn’t, I don’t know, but… I just wanted you to know why I’m keeping this from you. That it’s not… It has nothing to do with you. I started this because it was what I needed and I committed to it… I wasn’t expecting to fall in love. When I do finally tell you this I just wanted you to know that I didn’t to this to hurt, or take advantage of you in any way. I did this because I wanted to come here and start a new life without the burden of my father weighing me down.”

“When I learn this secret, will it give away who your father is?” Kozmotis asked inquisitively. He wasn’t too worried; he could see that this had been eating at Nightlight but he had faith in their feelings for each other. They would survive this and he was glad that Nightlight was being this honest with him if it troubled the young man so greatly.

“No, but it will narrow it down.”

“Is this why we haven’t furthered our relationship physically?” He wasn’t overly concerned with the answer; he was just curious.

Nightlight hesitated for a second, something unreadable flashing through his eyes. “Yes.” He answered honestly. If it wasn’t for his secret, he would have dragged Kozmotis to bed weeks ago. Just thinking about that made his throat dry and something in him ached for it. Oh how he wanted to lift his fluffy little tail for Kozmotis and be claimed. Have the General’s heat pressing him into the mattress, pressing inside, burning him, melting him, making him scream. He didn’t just want sex, he wanted Kozmotis to bond with him. It wouldn’t conflict with his marriage, but they would still be ‘married’ the Pookan way. If that was something Kozmotis desired as well. Of course that would have to wait.

Kozmotis’s eyes darkened slightly at Nightlight’s answer, his heart beating heavier in his chest as he watched desire flit through Nightlight’s eyes. “Well then, my darling Little Light, we should hurry and stop this ‘Other’ now shouldn’t we?”


	19. spilled tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kozmotis spends the morning with Nightlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - I have changed the rating to Explicit because there's some hanky-panky in this chapter. There will also likely be more in later chapters, there's no real plot in this chapter so if hanky-panky makes you cranky feel free to skip it :)

This time, Nightlight did wake slowly. Mumbling and stirring slightly, stretching against the exquisite warmth he was curled into. Warmth that was breathing. Nightlight grinned to himself and rubbed his face into the luxuriously bare chest of his bed partner. Kozmotis’s skin was molten hot and smooth like marble. Every inch of the man was tight and perfectly defined, Nightlight had seen statues with softer abdominal muscles than the man beneath him. He couldn’t help but run a hand down and then up, feeling the bumps and valleys of hard muscles. Oh yes, he could get used to waking up like this.

The man beneath him stirred slightly and let out a sleepily inquisitive groan but did not open his eyes.

Nightlight leant up a little, no longer content with just touching. After all, the man was a feast for the eyes as well.

Earlier in the morning, after they’d finished their investigation and talked for a bit, Nightlight had been practically falling asleep on the older man. Seeing that no more could be done until the younger of the two got some sleep, Kozmotis had carried Nightlight to bed. Nightlight could still feel the General’s strong arms around him, cradling him against Kozmotis’s chest as though he were the most precious treasure in existence. He’d intended just to put the bodyguard to bed but Nightlight had been feeling a little (a lot) clingy and dragged the man down with him.

Some laughing and fond kisses later and Kozmotis had settled down with Nightlight for the night. They hadn’t bothered with pyjamas, it was too late (or early) and instead had just stripped down to their pants.

And now, Nightlight was thoroughly enjoying having free access to so much skin! It would just be plain unacceptable to not take advantage of such a mouth-watering opportunity. He giggled.

Kozmotis stirred a little but otherwise didn’t move.

With hungry eyes but tender fingers, Nightlight caressed Koz’s neck, trailing his fingers down solid collar bones and strong pectorals. Over and down, to those abdominal muscles that he really wanted to sink his teeth into. Lightly teasing the trail of dark hair that led under the blanket, just the top of it, not pushing too far. He wanted to push, it was part of his nature to always take things just that one step further, but he wouldn’t.

Not yet.

He still couldn’t resist stroking his fingers back up, watching as the chest under them tightened slightly, tensing at the contact as Kozmotis started to wake in earnest. Nightlight ignored him and focused instead on his chest, in particular, the dark, dusky brown nipples that were in full view. A little darker than Kozmotis’s earthen skin, and utterly fascinating. With a single fingertip Nightlight circled the one furthest from him, around the areola before gently flicking the bud.

Kozmotis raised an eyebrow, bending one of this arms back to prop his head up so that he could have a better view. “Having fun?” He asked, amused, while he watched Nightlight continue his explorations.

“Incredibly.” Nightlight assured the General, still playing with the nipple. Delighting in the way it had perked up at his attentions. Leaning up a little more, Nightlight decided it was time to play with the other one. “Good morning,” Nightlight grinned, flicking the other nipple and looking up at his bed partner. Koz’s usually neat hair was delightfully tousled with sleep, and his cheeks were slightly blushed although Nightlight couldn’t tell if that was normal for him in the mornings or if it were due to Nightlight’s attentions.

“I’m enjoying it.” Kozmotis commented with a smirk as Nightlight continued to ‘play’. It was oddly innocent; the way Nightlight was touching him. Learning him. Kozmotis could feel the low simmer of arousal stirring in him, but it wasn’t urgent, just enjoyable. Something he could savour.

With a laugh and a sinful spark in his eye Nightlight leant down, just a little, so that his mouth hovered over the nipple he’d been playing with. His eyes never left Kozmotis’s as he slowly parted his lips, and blew frost across the peaked flesh, spreading a neat circle of frost across the bud.

Kozmotis gasped at the sudden chill, his eyes darkening as his gaze similarly never left Nightlight’s.

“That didn’t hurt, did it?” Nightlight asked, but his tone was flirtatious and he wasn’t really worried.

“No.” Kozmotis breathed out roughly and he could tell that Nightlight knew he wasn’t short of breath due to ‘pain’. He was quickly realizing that it was a mistake to think of ‘Nightlight’ an ‘innocent’ in the same sentence.

“Good.” Nightlight smirked, his eyes flashing, as he slowly bent down. Lowering his mouth, parting his lips, and… biting down on Kozmotis. 

Kozmotis held his breath as he could hear the frost cracking as Nightlight’s teeth crunched through it, followed by the sharp and delicious pain of Nightlight’s teeth on freezing skin.

Nightlight was the next one gasping as in a flurry of motion he was suddenly pinned, face down, into the mattress. With a very hot body pressed firmly against his back. There was a line of heat across his stomach where one of Kozmotis’s arms held him tightly and his back was pressed against the hot flesh of Kozmotis’s chest. Kozmotis’s other hand was restraining one of Nightlight’s by grasping it firmly, their fingers interlacing and pressing into the mattress. He could feel the General pressed along the line of him and he breathed in deeply, the scent surrounding him made his mouth water. Something uniquely Kozmotis, the spices of his shampoo and something manly, musky, something that made him hard in seconds. He could feel hot breath against his neck and he felt tingles of anticipation shudder down his spine. He knew what was coming.

“You play a dangerous game, Beloved.” Kozmotis growled against icy skin, lightly caressing the back of Nightlight’s neck with his lips. He could feel Nightlight’s skin against his own, taking great pleasure in the way his Little Light’s body had warmed from resting against his own all morning.

Perhaps he should have been frightened, being in such a vulnerable position, in bed with a very powerful man. But as always, Nightlight laughed in the face of danger, but he quickly choked off into a moan as he felt sharp teeth sink into his skin. Not hard enough to break through but hard enough to hurt, and most likely, bruise. _It felt so good._

Nightlight’s body reacted without him thinking as he tried to push up into the General’s body above him. He could feel the heat of the older man all around him, and the hard length of Kozmotis’s arousal pressing into his bum, and he shifted slightly so that he could grind back and feel it pressing between his cheeks. So close to where he wanted it. He knew he shouldn’t but his mind was clouded and Kozmotis was so hot it was making him dizzy. He could feel his face flushed violet but the frost wouldn’t form because he was heating up to his core. He knew the General would melt him, but he hadn’t been quite prepared for it to feel this good and they hadn’t even done anything yet.

Kozmotis’s grip tightened on the bodyguard and he couldn’t help but press himself forward. He wouldn’t go too far but he wanted Nightlight to _feel_ how hard he was, how much he wanted Nightlight. How close he was to coming undone.

Feeling Kozmotis respond, knowing how tightly the man usually controlled himself and feeling how close he was now to losing that control, knowing that it was Nightlight doing this to him…

“ _Koz! A-Ah~_ ” Nightlight stammered through a harsh, gasping breath. “Kozmotis!” He moaned out the name, lengthening the vowels as he couldn’t seem to keep it in but he’d _wanted_ to say the General’s name. _Wanted_ the General to know that Nightlight was thinking of him, and only him.

The sound of his name from Nightlight’s lips… It felt as though Nightlight were stripping away his control. Layer by layer. The only thing that stopped him from having the boy then and there was Nightlight’s trust in him, trust that he would never willingly break. But Nightlight was pressing into him and his teeth were still on the boy’s neck, when he moaned out the General’s name, Kozmotis let go of Nightlight’s hand and fisted his hand in Nightlight’s hair. Gripping tightly, roughly forcing Nightlight’s head forward more to give him better access to Nightlight’s neck as his teeth bit down harder than before. He tasted blood in his mouth and he knew he’d broken the skin.

“Oh stars!” Nightlight moaned, it was too much. Kozmotis’s heat all around him, searing him, almost burning him. The sharp pain through his scalp as his hair was pulled and the harder pain of the bite on the back of his neck. His eyes closed of their own accord and he ground back harshly making the man behind him shudder and gasp. Kozmotis’s grip tightened further and he was trapped against the General completely. He didn’t actually know if he could have struggled free against Kozmotis’s strength and the feeling of being helpless brought him to the edge. No one else could hold him like this.

“Nightlight!”

The name growled against the back of his neck was what finally pushed him over. It was too much. The scent, the heat, the weight… the pain… Nightlight moaned, “Oh, Koz, I-I’m going to…” He couldn’t say it as he felt his entire body stiffen and he cried out, a choked out exclamation that may have been a word at one point but was now just a drawn out string of incomprehensible vowels. It felt like heat, all the way through his body, it should have been painful. It almost was. It hit him with a near blinding intensity, exploding out of him with a force that left him breathless. He came untouched, and then fell limply, relaxing entirely into the General’s arms. Revelling in the feeling of being trapped against the strong chest of the man he hoped would be his mate one day.

Kozmotis held onto the boy through his orgasm but was in a state of shock, unbelieving that he’d managed to give Nightlight so much pleasure that he’d come undone like that, in his arms no less.

Nightlight was breathing heavily, trying to somehow bring his mind back online. Kozmotis flipped him around, looming over him but now Nightlight was on his back looking up at his partner. Nightlight’s eyes darkened when he noticed his blood on Kozmotis’s lips. 

“You…” Kozmotis looked down, seeing the high flush on Nightlight’s cheeks and the droplets of water on his chest where frost had tried to form. Nightlight was only dressed in his white leggings and they didn’t hide a thing. Kozmotis could see the outline of Nightlight’s softening length and the evidence of his pleasure shining wetly through the fabric. His eye darted back up to Nightlight’s, quickly glancing at a red smear on the bed beside him from the back of his neck. He should have felt bad about it, but he could still taste blood in his mouth and he had felt Nightlight shudder his release afterwards. 

“You look so fucking sexy with my blood on your lips.” Nightlight breathed out roughly, using language he usually avoided due to the time he spent with children. “Does it taste as good as it looks?”

Kozmotis’s eyes narrow, taunting, always taunting him. Nightlight was the biggest tease he’d ever met and he loved it, loved him, with a passion that bordered on insanity. “You tell me.” His voice was unnaturally low, deeper, his arousal was making it hard to think normally. He hadn’t been this turned on in years. He leant down, pressing his body into Nightlight’s and sealed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He invaded the boy’s pliant mouth with his tongue, it was a harsh kiss, dirty to the extreme. He was rough, ragged. On the edge and he knew he couldn’t have what he wanted so he’d take what he could get. Anything from Nightlight was a gift. 

Nightlight himself was soft, submissive, relaxed having just come down from an amazing orgasm and quite happy to give Kozmotis what he needed. He felt so good and he could feel a tingle in his stomach telling him he might be up for another round if Kozmotis kept it up. He licked his blood eagerly off of Kozmotis’s lips.

There was something so empowering about having Nightlight so submissive, it made the General feel _powerful_. He was the one who had Nightlight beneath him, not weak, never weak, but willingly docile. The rush of control went to his head a little and he pulled away from Nightlight’s sinful mouth to take a breath and then dove in, teeth first, for the boy’s neck. 

With a pleasure filled gasp Nightlight wrapped his legs up around Kozmotis’s waist, aligning his body to give Kozmotis as much friction as he could. He wanted to watch; to see the man he loved come apart above him.

Kozmotis’s breath shuddered out in a long exhale as he pressed into the body beneath him, rolling his hips to feel the cold press of Nightlight against his erection. He could feel Nightlight’s come against the front of his pants, colder than it should be and making him groan. Like a man possessed, his teeth bruising and then laving the marks over with his tongue, he repeated the motion down Nightlight’s chest. Leaving bruises in the shape of his teeth along the way. A map, a marker, showing that he was here. That he did this. He had this body beneath him, writhing into him, that he had that skin between his teeth.

It was intoxicating. Kozmotis leant down and finally, finally, took one of those pretty pink nipples in his mouth and sucked _hard_. The sound Nightlight made, the way the boy’s entire body arched up with it… Kozmotis was almost ashamed at how quickly he let go. He just wanted to lose himself in the feeling. The breathless high of taking pleasure with another person, Nightlight, oh it was better than he thought it would be.

They came down slowly with Kozmotis resting his forehead against Nightlight’s as they shared heavy breaths. They looked into each other’s eyes and all they could see was the love they felt mirrored back at them. They exchanged gentle kisses and soft murmurs of affection before Kozmotis finally parted from his young lover.

They were a mess, both of them. Kozmotis felt a very sticky, quickly cooling, mess in his pants and Nightlight looked no better. With bite marks bruising his skin, including a rather prominent one around his nipple, and a slick mess staining his pants. His cheeks still flushed a delicate violet as the frost slowly started to take over now that Kozmotis wasn’t pressing his warmth into the otherwise cold body. He knew he didn’t look much better, he had a frost-burn/bite-mark around one of his nipples too. They matched rather oddly.

Nightlight looked down at Kozmotis’s chest and then back up to his face, thinking along the same lines. When their eyes met Nightlight snorted. Then they both burst out into laughter, sitting up together but still holding onto each other as they laughed until tears were leaking from their eyes and their sides hurt. Then they looked at each other again, their eyes darting down to the twin bite-marks before starting up again. They couldn’t seem to stop. 

“M-Matching… N-Nipples!” Nightlight managed to gasp, trying to catch his breath but the longer it went on the more absurd it seemed.

Kozmotis was sitting at the edge of the bed with his legs on the ground with Nightlight leaning on his shoulder for support as they both try to calm down, eventually tapering off to giggles. Kozmotis took a few deep breaths, his head spinning from the laughter and his body still warm and relaxed from his orgasm. It’s the oddest situation, he had never laughed so hard after something like that.

Nightlight took a breath, “Ok, ok, I think I’ve stopped now. Sorry.” Although really he was anything but. What they’d done had been fun, a lot of fun, but the laughter after made him feel even higher. It was good, maybe a bit odd, but definitely good.

“No need to apologize.” Kozmotis smiled down his boyfriend. “It really doesn’t surprise me, it’s us.”

Nightlight giggled again, “Yeah, just us.”

Kozmotis leant over and stole a quick kiss before rising, “Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“Not at all, it’s right through there,” Nightlight gestured towards the room. He was tempted to join Kozmotis but he knew that it would be a bad idea. They had things to do today and Nightlight knew himself well enough to know they would get distracted if they showered together. There were an awful lot of sexy things they could do which didn’t involve penetrative sex. He had been holding himself back a little, not wanting to take things too far without Kozmotis knowing the truth, but… he was only Pookan. There was only so much temptation the naturally impulsive young man could take before he broke.

Nightlight cleaned himself up as best he could, throwing his pants into the hamper and donning a robe until it was his turn in the bathroom. He poked his head out of his rooms long enough to order breakfast from one of the servants, Millie, who was always more than happy to serve Nightlight. She blushed a little more than usual this time but that was probably because she asked her to bring some larger sized men’s clothes as well.

Nightlight was standing by his windows, looking out at a garden, one of the Tsarina’s favourites. His rooms were on the second floor and it allowed him to look down on the garden without too much fear of anyone spying on him. He was thinking about his ice and what it was supposed to mean. Could memory loss be the only explanation? If the Other could influence his memories what else could they do?

It was… incredibly violating to know that someone out there had their powers in his mind. He didn’t like it but at least he knew about it now.

He heard Kozmotis leave the bathroom. “I’m having someone bring you some clean clothes that will fit, as well as some breakfast if you’re interested?”

Warm arms wrapped around him and he closed his eyes, leaning back into the warm embrace. “Hm. I might be persuaded.” Was breathed into his ear and Nightlight shuddered.

“Stop that.” Nightlight giggled as Kozmotis started to press kisses against the side of his face and neck.

“You still smell like me.” Kozmotis offered by way of explanation. “It’s distracting.”

Nightlight laughed and twisted free, his robe slipping down slightly on one of his shoulders, exposing the bite-bruises there. He walked backwards, away from the General. “Come now Kozmotis, have a little self-control!” He admonished teasingly.

Kozmotis’s eyes flicked down to the now visible bruises against Nightlight’s skin and they back up to the boy’s eyes, as Nightlight took another step back he couldn’t help but take a step forward.

Oh by the stars some of Kozmotis’s behaviours called to the submissive part of him. Nightlight’s eyes darkened as he watched the General, clad only in a towel wrapped around his hips, stalked towards Nightlight. He was almost glad he hadn’t told the General about his heritage, if he were Pookan right now he be on the ground with his tail in the air begging to be taken. They didn’t really have time for that.

Their game was broken, however, when there was a light knock on the door.

Nightlight smirked as Kozmotis glared at the door. He stepped over to the door and opened it with a friendly smile.

It was Millie, back with a trolley full of breakfast foods and with some clothes on the bottom shelf as well.

“Thanks Mills.” Nightlight smiled at her, she isn’t what he’d call a friend exactly, but she was a friendly acquaintance and was more than happy to help Nightlight when he needed it.

“Of course Sir Nightlight.” She responded politely, concentrating on wheeling in the trolley. It’s only then that she looked up and noticed the other man in the room and she squeaked.

Nightlight had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“Ah, Milord, I… uh…” Millie looked between the two of them. Kozmotis in only a towel and the bite-marks on Nightlight’s neck and chest. Her face turned a rather alarming shade of crimson. She gave them a quick curtsey before practically fleeing the room.

Nightlight didn’t even get a chance to move away from the door, he flicked it closed with a smile. “That was interesting.” He commented.

“Yes, now the entire palace will know I’m having my evil way with you.” Kozmotis smirked, “Pity.” Although he didn’t sound sorry at all, in fact he sounded far too smug. He could admit to himself that he was just happy he wouldn’t have to compete for Nightlight’s attention, he highly doubted any man in the constellations would dare challenge him for Nightlight’s affection. With any luck, this would stop the offers he knew Nightlight had been getting.

“Uh-huh.” Nightlight shrugged, it didn’t matter to him either way. He wasn’t the married one. “I’m going for a shower.”

Kozmotis had helped himself to a cup of tea, ignoring the clothes for the moment. “Don’t rush,” He commented idly. “I’d like to imagine what you’re doing to yourself.”

Nightlight’s back was already turned, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. It took a split second to undo his robe and allow the silk to flutter down his back, leaving him completely nude as he walked away. He couldn’t help his grin when he heard a tea cup shatter behind him.

Kozmotis watched the silk to flow down Nightlight’s back and his eyes were drawn to smooth skin and round buttocks. His tea cup fell from suddenly numb fingers and it really was a shame because Kozmotis’s mouth was suddenly very dry.

Nightlight walked into the other room slowly, not too slowly, but enough so that he could sway his hips a little as he walked and he could hear the sharp intake of breath behind him.

“Nightlight?”

Nightlight stopped at the door and turned his head slightly, using the door frame to at least hide part of his modesty. “Yes Kozmotis?” He asked innocently.

Kozmotis’s eyes narrowed wickedly and he smirked darkly, “I’d loosen you with my tongue first.”

Nightlight’s eyes widened and he stumbled as he slammed the bathroom door behind him. “You are a bad man!” He called out to his lover.

Kozmotis just chuckled, glancing down and wondering what he was going to do about the broken cup and spilled tea.


	20. unexpected encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightlight's memory has been altered nine times. There's a ball coming and the Lunar Palace is full of people, guests and dignitaries. Nightlight encounters a few people he wasn't expecting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My partner of 8 years and I broke up and shit is just complicated atm. But here's a chapter, enjoy! :P

“Icelight!” Nightlight called out to his ice-made twin.

The boy in question turned and smiled brightly when he noticed his creator. “Nightlight!” He exclaimed happily, skipping over and into Nightlight’s open arms. Icelight giggled as he curled into his creator for cuddles, smooching up to Nightlight somewhat like a cat vying for attention.

The Tsarina watched bemusedly.

Kozmotis swallowed roughly and tried not to show how it was really making him feel. To see two of Nightlight acting so affectionate… That was going to be featuring in a few of his dreams, he was sure.

Nightlight laughed and ruffled Icelight’s frosty hair, “Hey you, I was hoping to run into you today.” He parted from his creation enough to give the Tsarina a nod, “Good morning my Tsarina, I hope today fares you well?”

“Pleasant morning to you as well, and as yet, yes, I am having a wonderful morning.” The Tsarina answered cheerfully.

“Good morning to you both.” Kozmotis greeted and if his voice was a little rough only Nightlight seemed to notice, giving the general a rather salacious wink over Icelight’s shoulder. The little devil knew exactly what the General was thinking. His mouth ran dry when Icelight looked up with a wicked little grin before curling closer to his creator. That… was either very alarming or incredibly arousing and the General was not sure which.

“My Tsarina, if you wouldn’t mind, could I borrow Icelight for a moment?” Nightlight asked his Lady. “Kozmotis has agreed to stand in his stead for a minute or two, so you will remain guarded.”

“Of course you can!” The Tsarina shrugged off Nightlight’s concern with a wave of her hand, “Honestly, you and my husband both are so overprotective it’s silly.”

Nightlight led his creation a little away from the group while the Tsarina was chiding the Golden General for his overprotectiveness. “I need to ask you something.”

Kozmotis walked with Nightlight, the younger keeping calm but the older man could practically feel that he was thinking hard about their current mystery. Nightlight had learned from his creation, Icelight, that neither of them was, to their knowledge, responsible for any of the mysteriously appearing ice around the palace.

Now they knew that somehow, somewhere, Nightlight’s memory had been successfully altered at least nine times. Considering the relatively short time he’d been in Lunar Constellation that was a truly alarming number indeed.

Kozmotis waited until they were back in Nightlight’s private quarters before he spoke again. Nightlight entered the room before him and was pacing restlessly through the room, sometimes on the carpet and sometimes in the air, not seeming to notice when he switched between the two.

“I… do not think that our previously discussed arrangements will be enough.” Kozmotis started slowly, watching his young lover while feeling as though something like poison was gripping his heart. Nightlight had been hurt, several times, and he hadn’t even noticed. Something had to change.

“What do you mean?” Nightlight asked, glancing back at his troubled lover while he continued to pace. His mind occupied with his current mystery, cycling back through his memories and trying to pinpoint what was false.

Kozmotis took a breath, his mind and heart caught between the boy he loved and his own duties as a father and husband. “You won’t consider… moving in with me?” He asked quietly, holding his hands behind his back as Nightlight finally stopped moving.

Nightlight turned sharply towards the older man. His mouth falling open in shock, he was so stunned he nearly dropped his staff and he did drop down to the ground far less gracefully than was usual. “Uh… what?” He asked, unsure whether or not he had heard the older man correctly.

Kozmotis took a step forward, “I asked, if you would consider moving in with me?” He took another step forward. “Together, we cannot be stopped. Outside power or not, together, we would be invincible.” He stepped right up to Nightlight and looked down into beloved blue/green eyes. “Stay with me. Let me keep you safe. This ‘Other’ could not possibly threaten us together.” Kozmotis reached out and with a hand on Nightlight’s neck he leant down to rest his forehead against the boy’s. His fingers lightly stroked the still healing bite mark on the back of Nightlight’s neck. “ _Please._ ” He whispered and begged, showing Nightlight his weakness.

Nightlight closed his eyes and felt the General all around him. He could do it so easily, submit so easily. Let the Buck care for him. Let the Alpha protect him. But… “I can’t.” Nightlight whispered back. He had to put the Tsars before himself, it was his duty. His instincts, his desires, had to play second best to his duty.

Kozmotis let out a breath that he had been holding. He was disappointed but at the same time not at all surprised. “Very well.” He pulled away from Nightlight and turned around, needing a moment to compose himself.

“I’m sorry.” Nightlight started but silenced again as Kozmotis raised his hand.

“No, there is no need for apologies. I knew before I asked how futile it would be to try and seperate you from your duty.” Kozmotis turned back to his young lover with a sombre look in his eyes even while he smiled a gentle smile. “Just as I would never surrender mine. We are bound by our positions, I know that and I still…”

Nightlight looked away, unable to stand the pain in Kozmotis’s eyes any longer. “I know. Me too.” He took a deep breath, “When we find the Other, when we end this fear, then maybe we… we can be more than we are now.”

Kozmotis straightened and took a breath, nodding once in assent. “Of course. For now though, we need to find out who exactly this ‘Other’ is.” And end them, Kozmotis thought quietly to himself. Powers were dangerous creatures by their very nature, and this one had hurt his lover. Retribution would come, merciless and swift.

Nightlight thought about their conversation all through the day and then again well into the next. What could they be if it wasn’t for their oaths to their Tsar? What could he have been if he hadn’t sworn himself to the Tenth? A wife? A mother? Just a simple family Pooka, raising kits and loving his mate?

He sighed, no, that life was not for him. Maybe one day but there was too much restlessness in his blood for that, and far to much power hidden in his heart to not use it in this war. This was the life he had chosen and it was far too late to take his oath back now.

Scraggly, who was walking by Nightlight’s side, couldn’t help but notice his friend’s melancholic countenance. “Those sighs wouldn’t be fer a thick headed General now would they?” He asked gruffly, wondering if he would need to have some more words with his old commanding officer.

“Huh?” Nightlight blinked and realised how silly he must have been looking, wandering around sighing all the time. “Oh no, everything between Koz and myself is going rather well actually.” He admitted, Scraggly was probably the only person (apart from perhaps Lady Pitchiner) who knew the true relationship between himself and the Golden General.

“Good.” Scraggly said with a nod, turning his attention back to the rounds he was walking with Nightlight. Together they were patrolling around the royal quarters of the palace. It was a bit monotonous and there were many who didn’t think someone with a position as high as Nightlight’s should stoop to such a menial duty, but Nightlight had rostered himself in with all the other guards. The young lad had also rostered in every registered guard regardless of rank or position, to perform some patrols at least some of the time. Nightlight was changing their whole system, weeding out the weak and unworthy and letting those with true loyalty to the Tsars shine through their own merits.

The Lunar Palace was still incredibly busy with all the preparations for the ball and Nightlight was taking on extra duties to try and keep things running smoothly, as well as keeping out a wary eye for the Other. Kozmotis had been rather busy as well, but they still took the time to see each other at least once a day to ensure no memories had been tampered with. Unfortunately, they were still no closer to solving the mystery.

Nightlight couldn’t help but feel partially responsible, although he was trying his best to push past his guilt and keep focusing on his duties. The Tsar himself had been helping wherever he could as well, determined to keep his unborn daughter safe.

“Hey there, we are doin’ all we can.” Scraggly reassured Nightlight.  
“Oh?” Nightlight snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at his friend, surprised. “Sorry, I guess I’m wearing my heart on my sleeve today.” 

“No matter.” Scraggly shrugged. “Just a day for ruminatin’ I guess.” He let out a breath, his thoughts turning inward. “Been thinkin’ about my own regrets.” He admitted softly, looking around at the cold stone walls. The royal suites were probably the quietest place in the entire palace right now, both the Tsar and Tsarina being out, occupied with royal duties.

Nightlight smiled reassuringly at his friend, “I still have two ears, just so you know.” He nudged the older man with his shoulder.

“Heh.” Scraggly let out a little laugh. He sobered and looked around, thankful that his shaggy hair hid most of his expression. “I just was… thinking about my boy.”

“You’re a father?” Nightlight asked, but had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be a happy story.  
“I was. Once.” Scraggly admitted. “Caleb… he was beautiful and so strong he’d take me by surprise every time I saw him. A little whirlwind he was, a bit like you.” Scraggly smiled fondly, even though his eyes felt a bit wet. “He’d be about yer age now… if… if it weren’t for the shadows.”

Nightlight closed his eyes for a moment, his mind flashing back and seeing that little girl in her nightdress. His next breath shuddered a little. “It’s… heartbreaking that it’s quite often the children who suffer from our mistakes.” He responded quietly. His voice hanging heavy with his own grief and the pain he felt for his friend.

Scraggly sniffed and Nightlight paid him the curtesy of not mentioning it as they continued along in silence for a moment longer.

“You know…” Nightlight started quietly, “I would have liked to meet Caleb. If he was anything like you, he would have been an amazing man.”

Scraggly huffed out a laugh that was his attempt at hiding a sob. “Not likely, two of you together would have torn this place down to it’s foundations!” He joked weakly, but was grateful all the same.

Nightlight nodded, “You might be right.”

However further conversation was interrupted by a very fast moving golden blur.

Scraggly braced himself the moment the little golden man came hurtling around the corner, but Nightlight, recognising what it was, remained relaxed. The little golden man was moving so fast that he ran headfirst into the young bodyguard, Nightlight caught him as gently as he could, curling around the little man to prevent him from getting hurt.

A little, fat man, who seemed to be made from golden sand, blinked his golden eyes up at Nightlight. Seemingly in shock.

“Are you alright little star?” Nightlight asked gently, noting that while the star had the body of a man it still seemed quite young. The paler the gold of a star the younger they were, there were some which were other bright colours but mostly the stars were golden.

The star blinked once more, opened his little mouth in a surprised ‘O’ shape and bounced back quickly. He flapped his little arms up and down comically with a myriad of symbols made of golden sand flashing above his head in rapid succession.

“What in the seven seas of stars?” Scraggly breathed out, loosening his stance because Nightlight was still relaxed, and scratching his head in confusion.

“He’s a star.” Nightlight answered, staring down at the little man and his quickly moving pictograms. “They can’t speak so they use these symbols, I can usually translate them but…” Nightlight sighed with a little shrug. “Not that quickly.”

Scraggly watched the symbols speeding over the star’s head. “He’s making me dizzy.”

Nightlight snapped his fingers, trying to get the star’s attention. “Hey, little man! I can’t understand you!” He spoke quite loudly but the star was not looking at him but rather at his own hands, which were now making grand gestures, presumably to go with the symbols above his head.

Nightlight knelt down to the star’s level, keeping one hand on his staff he stretched out the other. Above his hand icy symbols started to appear as he tried to speak to the star in his own language. His symbols made of blue diamond dust and icy white snow instead of golden sand. _Hello little star, my name is Nightlight._ He tried.

The glowing man stopped, stunned at the pretty blue symbols Nightlight was showing him. He held out his hand just like Nightlight did and started signing back. _Hello Nightlight, I have heard about you. My name is Sanderson Mansnoozie._ He replied after a moment.

Nightlight laughed lightly, _Only good things I hope!_ He continued their conversation. _Will you tell me what troubles you? I will help, if I can. Although if you could, a little slower than before, I’m not quite fluent in your speech._ Nightlight shrugged a little, embarrassed, _Not enough practice._ He admitted sheepishly. It was one lesson his mother had given him that he should have paid more attention to.

Sanderson shook his head, _Oh no, no!_ He denied, _You are very good! I don’t actually know anyone who isn’t a star who can speak like us. It’s very impressive._ He complimented honestly, hoping that Nightlight understood his sincerity. _Oh, oh, oh! I hope you can help me!_ Sanderson started, _I’m lost!_ He announced dramatically. _I arrived here with my friend, a General, for the ball you see. I’m a Star Captain and I’m still rather new at this._

“A real Star Captain?” Nightlight repeated, delightedly, forgetting for a moment to sign his speech. He quickly corrected himself, _It’s an honour, Sir Mansnoozie._ He bowed to the little golden man, _I can help you find your way._ Nightlight assured the young Captain.

Sanderson clapped his hands together delightedly. _Oh thank you, Sir Nightlight, and please, Sanderson is fine._

Nightlight laughed, “Alright, but only if you call me Nightlight?” When the little man nodded, Nightlight turned to relay the conversation to Scraggly. “Our rotation is about to end, we can escort our Star Captain here back to his companions after we’re off duty, if that’s alright with you Sanderson?”

With the golden man’s nod they were off.

After a quick exchange at the barracks both Scraggly and Nightlight were free to take their new friend back to where he belonged.

Along the way Sanderson and Nightlight were exchanging messages, with Nightlight translating for Scraggly. Both Nightlight and Sanderson were fast becoming friends with Scraggly merely looking on, amused at the two young ones and their odd conversation.

“The mischief the two of you would cause, given half the chance.” He muttered under his breath, Nightlight shot him a smirk and Sanderson just grinned.

As they walked Sanderson started to recognise certain parts of the palace. Apparently he’d been distracted by some of the art on the walls and had lost track of his friends, who didn’t notice that the little star had stopped walking with them.

They were walking down a hallway that was lined with fine paintings when they heard some voice from the other end.

One was the familiar deep cadence of Lord Kozmotis Pitchiner, Nightlight almost purred just hearing it, and the other was unfamiliar. Deep but with a southern kind of twang that was uncommon in Lunar Constellation. Nightlight couldn’t quite recognise the voice, although it sounded somewhat familiar.

“Blasted star!” The unfamiliar voice cursed. “Turn my back for half a minute and he’s gone and wandered off!”

“Relax old friend,” Kozmotis chuckled as they rounded the corner, entering the hallway from and off shooting path and coming into view of Nightlight, Scraggly and Sanderson. “If I’m not mistaken, there he is now.”

Nightlight watched Kozmotis enter the hallway and too late noticed the man with him. The Pookan man.

Nightlight’s core temperature plummeted several degrees and he swallowed roughly. Kozmotis didn’t notice because he had turned back to his companion but Scraggly raised a curious eyebrow. Nightlight, thinking quickly, used the wind to carry his scent away from the newcomers. He had to play this very carefully… he hadn’t been expecting this to happen so soon. Clearly a mistake on his part.

Next to Kozmotis stood a tall, muscular brown Pooka in a fine green military coat. He had small, round glasses on the end of his nose and golden, egg shaped buttons all the way up his coat. Nightlight had never seen this man before but… By his scent he knew immediately who Kozmotis’s friend was. General E. Aster Bunnymund.

For the first time in his life, Nightlight was seeing his father. Aster was taller than his son, in both human and Pookan form. His ears stood tall, to attention, twisting towards them now that he realised he wasn’t alone in the hallway.

Aster’s eyes glanced over the group briefly before alighting on the little Star Captain. His green eyes narrowed, “Sandy! D’you have any idea what I’ve been through?! Lookin’ high an’ low for you all through the palace! Nearly scared me half to death! A Star Captain my hairy ar-?!” 

Kozmotis coughed slightly, interrupting his friend before he could finish his sentence. “As you can see Aster, he is alive and well looked after. And in exceedingly good hands, might I introduce Sir Nightlight, Guardian of Childhood, future bodyguard to the Tenth. This is one of his favoured six, Sir Rudolph of the royal guard.”

In the silence that took over the five after Kozmotis’s introduction Nightlight frowned, turning to Scraggly with a curious look on his face. “Your name is Rudolph?” He asked, surprised.

Scraggly chuckled with a shrug, but nudged the young bodyguard affectionately. “Not anymore.” He turned back to his former General and the new Pooka, “You gonna introduce yer friend?”

“Of course.” Kozmotis acknowledged, “This is General Bunnymund of the Lunar Forces. We served together a few years ago, a little after your term with me Scraggly.”

Nightlight nodded his head politely at the new Pooka, trying not to let the male’s scent get to him. Male, Buck, Family, Patriarch. He’d been unprepared on how much it would affect him, being an unmated Doe, Aster was in a position of power over him according to his instincts. He looked back up with a smile. “It is an honour General, I have heard of your victories through friends in the Lunar Forces.” It felt as though acid were dripping from his teeth but he continued to remain polite. He couldn’t let anyone, let alone Aster himself, know who he was.

“Thanks,” Aster said gruffly, looking oddly at the pale Imperial boy who had gained an incredibly high position in a remarkably short time. “I’ve heard of you as well. Youngest ever with such a high honour mate, yer parents must be proud.”

If Nightlight had grit his teeth any tighter he was sure they would have shattered. Now Kozmotis noticed that Nightlight was acting strangely, even Sanderson caught on that Aster must have hit a nerve, as he was looking, wide eyed, between the two.

Nightlight took a breath. “Yes. My mother is incredibly proud, she trained me herself. Raised me herself. I never knew my father. He’s busy with the war you see, and I’ve never met him. I’m sure he’s done well for the Tsars, I just wish he could have done more for me. He never knew how hard it was for my d-mother- to raise me on her own. How we struggled, specially when my powers started to mature.” Nightlight tilted his head slightly, a polite smile still pasted on his face. “Forgive my rambling, do you have any children, or kits rather, General Bunnymund?”

E. Aster Bunnymund narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, his ears twitching curiously and his nose scenting the air. “Yes.” He answered slowly. “A son. I’m hoping to see him soon.”

“Of course.” You liar, Nightlight thought to himself. “I’m sure your family are looking forward to seeing you.” And now he was lying. Nightlight bowed slightly to the group, worried his face might break in two from the insincere smile he was still wearing. “Please excuse me, I have duties elsewhere.” He turned to Sanderson, _It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope to see you again around the palace._ He signed with his ice, making Sanderson’s eyes brighten with delight.

_You as well Nightlight, you as well._ He waved cheerily as Nightlight took his leave.

Nightlight turned away from them and he didn’t look back. He couldn’t look back, he could feel cracks along his skin and he knew from his quickly sinking temperature that he needed to be alone for a while. Of course his father would show up now of all times, now when he had so much else to deal with. He had to push this down. Now was not the time.

Kozmotis frowned after Nightlight. Nightlight’s reactions had seemed a little… off. He exchanged a look with Scraggly and the older man looked troubled as well.

Aster glared after the boy but with a shrug turned his attention back to Sanderson. “And what exactly do you have to say for yourself?”

Nightlight was breathing heavy, he was shirtless but his usual white pants were smeared with dirt. Ice glittered over his chest where he had been sweating but it had frozen over. He spread his feet slightly apart and raised his hands in a fighting stance, his staff was over against a wall. The training area he was using was empty, most of the population living in the Lunar Palace was occupied with preparations for the ball.

The Solstice Ball, which was probably the entire reason E. Aster Bunnymund was in Lunar Constellation.

Nightlight grit his teeth, nearly growling as he summoned a five jagged, icy creatures around him. He gave them only the desire to hunt their creator and then let them go. They vaguely resembled fearlings, but made of sharp and deadly ice instead of inky darkness.

They attacked all at once, fast and viscous. Nightlight closed his eyes, allowing muscle memory to take over, feeling the ice inside and knowing it and the way it moved. His monsters attacked and he allowed the movements to flow by rote. Tiring him as he numbed his mind to his heartache.

Kozmotis watched from afar, having left Aster and Sanderson behind to find out what was bothering Nightlight. He watched, stunned, as Nightlight trained almost brutally, something was clearly wrong. The General was rather familiar with this particular coping mechanism.

Nightlight took out four of his creations mechanically, mercilessly, but he let the last linger. After beating it back he opened his eyes and looked at it.

The creature snarled at him soundlessly, brandishing it’s claws.

Nightlight raised a hand and with a few twitches of his fingers he altered his creation. Twisting it, making it even more deadly. Turning it into a fearling/Pookan hybrid. It was grotesque and over exaggerated. Nightlight glared at it and it glared back. It gnashed it’s buck teeth together and it’s long ears curved in Nightlight’s direction.

“So… you have time for a ball do you?” Nightlight asked his creation, almost nonchalantly. 

His creation snarled and it’s icy claws grew longer and sharper, it’s eyes watching Nightlight as the bodyguard began to pace back and forth.

“Always time for whatever the Tsars needed, but where were you when I needed you?” Nightlight stopped and glared openly at his monster, the wind picking up around him. “YOU HAVE TIME FOR BALLS BUT YOU NEVER HAD TIME FOR ME!!!”

The maelstrom of wind carried his voice away so that not even Kozmotis could make it out.

The monster Nightlight made attacked and he launched himself whole heartedly into the fight. It was considerably more dangerous than before. He poured all of his negative emotions into his creation and it rebounded back into hate for it’s creator.

The monster wanted Nightlight’s blood, it wanted it badly. It was a very deadly game he was playing. A game he wouldn’t play normally but he was just so angry and he needed to let it out before it broke out on it’s own.

At least this way he would be the only one who was hurt.

The monster attacked first, slicing out with it’s claws, it wanted blood. Nightlight leant back and reaching behind to steady himself with his hands he lifted his legs and spun around kicking the creature. He completed his spin and was back up on his feet, slightly further away from his creation.

The creature snarled but was unharmed, it launched itself forward quickly and then it was a competition of who could move the quickest. Limbs and claws flowed fast moving and icy as Nightlight parried and dodged, not really doing any damage, just relaxing into the motions of the fight.

It was almost relaxing but every so often the shape of his monster would distract him and soon he was furious once more, he lashed out with ice and wind pushing his creation back. The ice creature couldn’t stand a chance against it’s creator. Nightlight mercilessly beat it back, slamming it in the gut with both of his hands and growling, his body glowing as he used his wind to push. The monster flew back and slammed into the stone wall around the courtyard. There were now hundreds of cracks spider-webbing up it’s torso and it leaned against the wall, looking like a broken doll.

Panting, Nightlight stood up and looked down at his broken monster. The monster looked up at him. His breath caught in his throat, getting stuck on a sob that he refused to let free. “What did I do wrong? Why don’t you love me?” He whispered.

His ice creation snarled and bracing it’s large hind-paws against the wall behind it, pushed off and flew at Nightlight. It moved quick enough that in Nightlight’s distracted state it took him by surprise. He barely had time to lift up his arms before he was pushed back into the wall behind him. He had no time to do anything else as the creature continued to press it’s advantage so he shielded himself roughly as the creature slashed at him over and over. 

The only thing the monster cared about was hurting Nightlight as much as it could. It slashed down repeatedly, scoring deep wounds in Nightlight’s defending arms.

Nightlight felt his blood dripping down his arms as his creation cut him open. Why did his father always hurt him so badly? What did he ever do to deserve this?

Kozmotis stepped forward, alarmed at the direction the fight had taken. Nightlight was being hurt, he had to help. But as he stepped forward a hand grabbed his arm and held him back. Kozmotis turned to see Scraggly beside him, similarly watching the fight.

Scraggly made sure Kozmotis wouldn’t interfere before turning back to his commanding officer. “That boy don’t need yer help.” He assured, watching the intently.

Kozmotis turned back to watch as well. Determined to intervene if things got any worse, and horrified that Nightlight was hurting himself this way.

Nightlight looked up through his torn arms, “Are you done yet?” He asked his monster. “Is this really all you can do?” He pushed out with his wind and the shockwave made the creature stumble back a few steps.

Nightlight flung his arms down to his sides and his blood iced over, forming red ice-like armour on his forearms. He then leapt forward and met his creation fists first. The monster tried to fight back but Nightlight was sick to death of letting his father win. He was sick of letting his father hurt him.

It didn’t stand a chance against it’s creator. Nightlight ruthlessly beat it down, shattering one of it’s arms with a single punch and then proceeding to destroy the rest of it. Hitting it again and again, until all that was left was shattered ice. Nightlight stood tall, panting, his knuckles now torn and bloody as well.

He looked down at himself. How pathetic that he should have let himself get this way. He strengthened the ice around his heart, making it strong. Impenetrable. He couldn’t allow himself any weakness, not right now. Not while the Other was still out there.

Nightlight clenched his fists and allowed the red ice to crack and fall away, lifting up his arms to assess the damage. The cuts were deep but he was already starting to heal. Another advantage to his power. He iced over his arms with a sheer layer that would look like skin at first glance and did the same for his knuckles. At least this way he’d be able to walk back to his rooms without drawing too much attention.

He turned as Kozmotis entered the ring. He wasn’t overly surprised to see the older man, he’d been vaguely aware of someone watching him but he’d been too involved in his own emotional state that he hadn’t given them much thought.

“Well…” Kozmotis started, his eyes glancing down to the red ice that was melting on the ground. “That was interesting.” He stood tall and looked down at Nightlight with his hands clasped behind his back. “Care to explain?”

Nightlight didn’t bother looking down at the ice. He looked up at his lover, eyes assessing and still distant. “No.” He answered quietly. “Not really.”

Kozmotis clenched his jaw and his fists tightened behind his back. “‘Not really’?” He repeated, his voice cold. “I just watched the young man I love hurting himself for no apparent reason and all you can give me is a ‘not really’?” He hissed, he was incredibly upset. Kozmotis was a naturally protective person. If someone had hurt Nightlight he would have pursued them to the ends of the stars and slaughtered them for such a transgression. He didn’t know what to do knowing Nightlight had hurt himself.

Nightlight’s eyes narrowed. His heart had only just been re-iced over and he wasn’t feeling his best. There was a cold weight in his chest and it ached at the moment. He didn’t really want to have this conversation. “I don’t know what you want to hear.” He answered after a moment. “I was a little upset, I’m fine now.”

At Nightlight’s dismissive answer something in Kozmotis snapped and lightning quick his arm shot out and grabbed Nightlight’s wrist, pulling Nightlight’s arm to his face. “What do you call this then?” The heat of Kozmotis’s grip melted the ice on Nightlight’s forearm, showing the raw, angry cuts on his arm.

Nightlight glanced at the cuts and then up at Kozmotis. “Healing.” He answered simply. “And not a problem.”

“Not a-?!” Kozmotis ground his teeth together, “You hurt yourself Nightlight and I want to know why.” He demanded and then, watching Nightlight’s expression shutter completely, realised that he perhaps could have been more tactful. But he was angry and right now he didn’t care.

Nightlight wrenched his grip from Kozmotis’s, surprising the older man with his strength. “You’re not my father.” Nightlight answered coldly, his eyes blank and expression flat. His voice was colder than the ice that was quickly resetting around his arm.

Kozmotis’s power fluctuated for a moment, pressure suddenly weighing down on the courtyard, making the air heavy briefly, before he reigned it in. His temper was getting out of control and there was a tiny voice of logic in the back of his mind telling him that he should leave now before he made this worse but it was drowned out by the anger raging through him. “If I was your father you would at least know how to respect your elders you insufferable brat!” Kozmotis spat. “And you certainly wouldn’t be throwing a childish tantrum just because you saw a Pooka!” He continued, hardly paying attention to his words through the red haze of his temper. “I never pegged you for racist, but then, I suppose no-one’s perfect.” 

Nightlight took a step back, looking Kozmotis up and down with a sneer. “You’re right old man. No one is.” He turned and left but before he walked out of the courtyard he called over his shoulder, “And that’s not the reason, not even close.” Glancing back at the infuriating General, Nightlight shrugged a careless shoulder, kicking his staff back into his hands from agains the wall. “If you were my father, we never would have met.” And then he left, heading to his rooms to shower and change. He still had other duties today. He’d wasted enough time.

Scraggly walked into the courtyard and whistled lowly, looking at his former commanding officer. “You are an idiot.” He told the man frankly.

Kozmotis deflated a little, “Yes, I am aware.” He replied tiredly. A useless old goldfish. He… should probably apologise.

“Give him some time to cool off.” Scraggly patted the other man on the shoulder. “I’ll go make sure he’s alright.”

Kozmotis nodded. “That would probably be fore the best. Take care of him old friend, I just… want him to be alright.”

“I know ya do.”

Scraggly meandered through the palace, giving Nightlight time to clean up and calm down. When he did arrive at Nightlight’s chamber doors he knocked quietly. “Hey there Shiny, it’s me. Can I come in?”

Nightlight twitched an ear in the direction of the door but otherwise didn’t turn. “Yes.” He answered simply, facing the window. Large blue eyes, ringed with gold like always, staring out at the garden below him.

Scraggly opened the door quietly and upon seeing Nightlight closed it quickly behind him. “Well… this explains a lot.” He let out a breath, “Does… anyone else know?” He asked the white Pooka standing at the window.

Nightlight’s blue ears twitched in Scraggly’s direction and he similarly exhaled, “Only the Tsar and Tsarina. I’ve kept it secret for many reasons but mostly because… of General E. Aster Bunnymund.” Nightlight trusted Scraggly, they talked often and the older man was always willing to listen with an open mind. He was Nightlight’s biggest support in a largely unfamiliar world.

Scraggly closed his eyes, pieces clicking together in his mind. “I’m guessing that ‘Nightlight’ isn’t yer birth name, is it?”

Nightlight shook his head. “No.” He hesitated, taking a breath to fortify himself. “My name is Sweetpea Bunnymund… General Bunnymund is my father.”

“Oh Nightlight…” Scraggly approached the young Pooka, placing a comforting hand on a fluffy shoulder.

“Today was-“ Nightlight’s voice cracked a bit, “Today was the first time I have ever seen my father.” Tears like frozen diamonds fell from his eyes, bouncing as they hit the carpet. “He didn’t even… I hid my scent but he didn’t even… I just…”

“Hey, hey, shhh…” Scraggly hushed the trembling youth, pulling the young frost Pooka into his arms. “It’s alright. You’ve done nothing wrong. You are yer own man now. You don’t owe the man a thing, and you don’t have to meet him proper until _you_ are ready to.”

Nightlight shook his head. “I know, I know that…” He calmed himself while fortifying the ice around his heart. Cracks kept appearing but fortunately his ice was never in short supply. “I was… unprepared for this when I really should have been.” He held Scraggly back, grateful for the comfort. “But I’ll be ok. I just needed a little time today.”

Scraggly huffed a laugh, “To knock the shit outta yerself you mean?” He asked with a wry smile. “Lord Pitchiner was worried about you, I think you really scared him.”

Nightlight hummed, thinking the same thing.

“You’ll have to talk to him about this, soon.”

Nightlight parted from Scraggly and looked up into the older man’s eyes. “How can I?” He asked quietly. “What if he rejects me once he sees what I really am? What if he hates me for keeping this,” Nightlight gestured down at his own, fluffy body, “From him?”

Scraggly huffed and looked the boy up and down, “Then he’d be dummer’n he acts. You are a rare beauty Nightlight, in all forms.” The old man admitted honestly. “If I were a decade or two younger I’d be giving the General a run for his money that’s for sure.”

Nightlight smiled softly. “Thank you, dear friend.” He looked back out of his window. He couldn’t stay like this for long, but he’d needed the break from his Imperial skin. It was good to be back the way he’d been born. Fluffy, taller, his hearing and scent vastly improved. It just… felt so right to be in his actual body. But he’d have to give it up soon, back to the Imperial Nightlight that everyone knew and loved. He’d keep this part of himself secret until the Other was found.

One more ace up his sleeve couldn’t hurt.


End file.
